Mientras dure la niebla
by bellatrix996
Summary: Comienza el tercer curso tras la derrota de Voldemort. Hermione trata de superar el pasado y trabaja como profesora en Hogwarts. El terror vuelve cuando descubre que Bellatrix Lestrange, la mortífaga que la torturó, es la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. / Bellamione
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Aunque estoy centrada en mi fic "Juntas en la oscuridad", que es mi favorito (hay mucho sexo y está muy currado, no es porque lo haya escrito yo... jaja), tenía este empezado desde hace unos meses. Publicaré cada lunes y jueves.

En esta historia Bellatrix tiene 38 años. La relación entre ellas no será dulce e inocente como en mi otro Bellamione: intentaré que ambas estén OC y dado que una es una asesina odia sangre-sucias y la otra la sangre-sucia reina de la moralidad... su futuro juntas no está nada claro.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Agradeceré cualquier comentario, siempre respondo y me encanta hablar con todos. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

El sol de los últimos días de agosto se colaba por los vetustos ventanales de Hogwarts confiriéndole al castillo una apariencia de calidez y seguridad. Hermione cerró los ojos dejando que el astro rey acariciara su rostro y la reconfortase. Caminó por los pasillos desiertos mientras acariciaba inconscientemente los libros que llevaba consigo. Con tranquilidad, llegó a la gárgola que protegía el despacho del director. Murmuró la contraseña -"babeantes y bobos babuinos"- y subió la escalera de caracol. Llamó a la puerta.

-Pasa, Hermione -se escuchó en el acento escocés de Minerva McGonagall.

La chica entró. Observó que a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido, la directora apenas había cambiado nada de lo que dejó su predecesor. La mayor diferencia visible eran los dos nuevos retratos que colgaban en la pared junto al resto de magos que ocuparon el cargo: el propio Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape. Harry había insistido en que colocaran también a este último por los sacrificios que hizo para ayudar a su causa. El mago de la larga barba blanca le dedicó un guiño a Hermione tras sus gafas de media luna; su ex profesor de pociones apenas le dirigió una mirada. McGonagall, por el contrario, se levantó de la silla presidencial y se apresuró a abrazar a su antigua alumna predilecta y actual profesora de Transformación. Tras la guerra, la chica había vuelto para terminar sus estudios y había empezado a ayudar ocasionalmente a su mentora como asistente en sus clases. La guió durante los dos primeros años y este curso por fin la joven empezaría a impartir la asignatura en soledad. Así McGonagall podría centrarse en el trabajo de dirección.

-¿Cómo has pasado el verano, querida? -le preguntó la mujer sonriente- ¿Te apetece una taza de té?

-Muy bien, Minerva -contestó la chica aceptando la bebida que le ofrecía-. Ron y yo estuvimos en los mundiales de quidditch con Harry y Ginny. Aunque ese deporte nunca me ha gustado, luego fuimos a visitar a Charlie a Rumanía y disfrutamos muchísimo conociendo a los dragones. Y también he tenido tiempo de colaborar con el Ministerio en las nuevas leyes para la protección de las criaturas mágicas.

La escocesa la escuchó con atención y se interesó por toda la familia Weasley que se había convertido en la suya tras perder a sus padres. El hechizo desmemorizante que Hermione usó para protegerlos de Voldemort resultó irreversible y fue duro comprender que lo mejor para ellos era seguir con la vida que tenían en Australia. Ese fue un factor clave en su decisión de hacerse profesora: quería quedarse en Hogwarts para sentir que aún tenía un hogar, un sitio donde había sido feliz. También hablaron del trabajo de su novio y Harry como aurores y de todas las investigaciones sobre magia que la chica desarrollaba en sus ratos libres. Después pasaron al campo profesional. Faltaba una semana para que los alumnos llegaran al colegio para el nuevo curso y todo tenía que estar dispuesto. Aunque el cargo de subdirector lo ocupaba Slughorn, el profesor de pociones, Hermione era la mano derecha de la directora y solía consultar con ella las decisiones importantes.

-Vamos a ver... -comentó Minerva repasando el papeleo- Aquí tengo los horarios, toma el tuyo. Si no te viene bien, podemos cambiar algunas horas aprovechando que eres la primera en llegar (exceptuando a Hagrid, claro). El resto de profesores se incorporarán entre mañana y pasado.

La chica lo miró y le pareció todo correcto. Le alegró saber que, un año más, su amigo el guardabosques impartiría "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas". Le preguntó si había algún cambio en el profesorado. Tenía la sensación de que su compañera y amiga estaba algo nerviosa.

-Está todo más o menos como el año pasado... Flitwick se ha jubilado definitivamente, así que Aline pasará a impartir Encantamientos, esa materia es más de su agrado.

Mirelle Aline era una bruja francesa de treinta y cinco años que la directora había contratado al curso siguiente tras la guerra. Acababa de llegar al país y deseaba trabajar en Hogwarts, por eso aceptó el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero la leyenda de que ese cargo estaba maldito seguía circulando por los pasillos. Aline había pasado dos años en el puesto y no quería tentar a la suerte con un tercer intento. Había solicitado que si quedaba otra asignatura disponible, ansiaba cambiarse. Al parecer, lo había conseguido.

-Muy bien, me alegro, Mirelle estará contenta -contestó la chica sonriendo.

McGonagall asintió fingiendo buscar algo entre la pila de papeles para evitar mirarla a los ojos. Sabía que la siguiente era la pregunta inevitable. Y aunque ella fuese una gran valedora del coraje de Gryffindor, tenía miedo de poner al día a su ex alumna.

-¿Y quién dará Defensa entonces?

-Ha sido complicado... -comenzó la directora con cautela- Como sabes, aunque este sea el tercer curso tras la derrota de Voldermort, la gente sigue temiendo mucho ese puesto. Además, dado que el escenario de la guerra fue precisamente este castillo, hay muchos docentes que ni se plantean acercarse aquí. Por otra parte, los padres de los alumnos la consideran una asignatura vital (la que más), piensan que si sus hijos hubiesen estado mejor formados en ese arte, hubiese habido muchas menos bajas durante la batalla. Claro que cambiando de profesor cada año fue imposible...

La chica asintió, estaba al tanto, sabía lo desesperada que tenía ese tema a la directora. A los adultos ya no les importaba que sus hijos supieran Encantamientos o Pociones, consideraban que saber defenderse era lo más práctico y temían que no hubiera dos guerras sin una tercera.

-El representante del comité de padres y madres de alumnos me informó de que se han puesto de acuerdo en que además de elegir a alguien muy versado y capacitado en la materia, quieren que también imparta clases de duelo para preparar a los jóvenes. Dado que seguimos luchando contra la leyenda negra que envolvió a Hogwarts tras la guerra, no me pude negar.

-Lo entiendo. Odio el duelo, pero si se hace de forma controlada y sin riesgos puede ser una buena idea. A nosotros nos vino muy bien cuando Harry nos enseñó.

-Ojalá Potter hubiese aceptado el puesto... -lamentó McGonagall- Pero sigue centrado en su carrera de auror y la persecución de los mortífagos fugados... Volviendo al asunto, contacté con posibles candidatos. Algunos no quisieron ni hablar del tema, otros no tenían formación suficiente y en varios casos, los que eran aptos para enseñar Defensa, no eran buenos al batirse en duelo y viceversa.

La chica asintió. Vio en la mirada de McGonagall el cansancio y el agotamiento mental que aquella búsqueda le había supuesto. Sospechó que no había hecho otra cosa en todo el verano. Su pelo gris recogido en un moño parecía más blanco que nunca. La animó a proseguir con la mirada.

-El caso es que... Hace un par de semanas el Ministerio me propuso a alguien. Es una de las personas con mayor dominio de la magia que he conocido desde que le di clase en su época, tiene una más que sobrada formación en artes oscuras, es capaz de captar la atención de cualquiera y dudo mucho que un solo alumno rechistara o se despistara en su clase. Además, nadie es mejor duelista en Inglaterra y probablemente tampoco en el mundo mágico.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida ante semejante currículum. ¿Dónde había estado esa persona durante los últimos años? La última frase hizo saltar un resorte de reconocimiento en algún rincón de su cerebro, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Entonces qué problema hay? -preguntó al ver el gesto tembloroso de su profesora.

-Verás... Sé que tenía que haberte consultado desde el principio, pero intenté buscar otra solución, creí que los padres y madres se negarían y no quería asustarte sin motivo... Aunque el Ministerio me ha jurado y perjurado que es la solución perfecta, que está todo controlado y no habrá ningún problema, dado su pasado contigo...

-Minerva -la cortó Hermione que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa con tanto rodeo- ¿Quién es?

Con un gesto de rendición, la directora pronunció con claridad:

-Bellatrix Lestrange.


	2. Chapter 2

La primera reacción de Hermione fue acariciar inconscientemente la cicatriz de "sangre sucia" bajo la manga de su jersey. La segunda fue notar que le temblaban las manos. Luego llegaron los escalofríos, la sequedad de garganta y el sudor recorriendo su espalda. Dejaron paso a los balbuceos y relámpagos que desataban en su memoria recuerdos de la sesión de tortura en la Mansión Malfoy. Tras la guerra había decidido cerrar ese episodio de su vida y, con ayuda de un sanador de almas, no había vuelto a dedicar un minuto a la memoria de aquella temible psicópata. A pesar de saber que había evitado Azkaban, estaba segura de que no volvería a cruzársela nunca. Ni en sus más dementes pesadillas imaginó la posibilidad de trabajar y vivir juntas en el castillo. Era imposible. Tenía que ser una alucinación, pero la mirada consternada de la directora lo hacía todo bastante real.

-No diré que esto me duele tanto como a ti, Hermione, porque solo tú sabes lo que te hizo sufrir. Pero créeme que me he puesto en tu lugar. En el Ministerio me han asegurado que ha cumplido a la perfección el programa de rehabilitación en el que ha pasado estos años. Ha estado viendo a una reputada sanadora de almas todas las semanas y también le ha dado el alta y ha asegurado que responde por ella.

-No, por favor, no... -fue lo único capaz de susurrar la joven.

-Al parecer ha colaborado en secreto con el Ministerio y gracias a ella se ha podido localizar y detener a muchos de los mortífagos fugados. Pero para completar el programa, tiene que demostrar que es capaz de desempeñar durante un año un trabajo normal. No se quieren arriesgar a darle un puesto en el Ministerio porque todos los secretos y datos importantes del mundo mágico están ahí... Consideran que este es el lugar más seguro para tenerla vigilada. Además, su varita tiene un hechizo para poder localizarla siempre y está intervenida para que no pueda usar las maldiciones imperdonables...

Añadió el último dato sabiendo que no era de gran consuelo, viendo el brazo de Hermione era evidente que la duelista ni siquiera necesitaba una varita.

-Pero, pero, pero... -balbuceó Hermione- Es una mortífaga demente, una asesina, ¡la más fiel lugarteniente de Voldemort!

-Sí, pero también fue su asesina. Y aquello puso en jaque al mundo mágico. Cuando finalmente Harry no fue capaz de lanzar la maldición asesina, todos creímos que habíamos perdido la guerra. Shacklebolt, Slughorn y yo nos enfrentamos juntos a Voldemort y no pudimos con él. De no ser por ella, ahora estaríamos muertas o en Azkaban; duele asumirlo, pero es así.

Ambas guardaron silencio. Recordaban perfectamente el horror que sintieron cuando aun teniendo la varita de sauco en su mano, el Elegido gritó _avada kedavra _sin éxito tres veces seguidas. Justo cuando Voldemort alzaba la varita del difunto Snape, su mejor mortífaga a la que creían muerta, reapareció. Apartó a Harry con un _desmaius_ y respondió al rayo verde que acababa de lanzar Voldemort. Nunca sabrían si se debió a que realmente su lugarteniente era más poderosa o a que la varita de Snape no respondía bien ante Él. Pero fue Voldemort quien cayó al suelo exánime al recibir el maleficio. Como a cámara lenta, contempló a la bruja oscura y esta se despidió con una sonrisa triste y un "Se ha acabado, Tom". En toda la guerra no hubo un momento más tenso que los segundos mientras Bellatrix veía morir a su maestro y el resto de magos y brujas los miraban horrorizados. Fue breve porque enseguida se apareció y despareció. Nadie supo qué obró el cambio de bando en el último momento ni cómo se recuperó del hechizo aparentemente mortal de Molly Weasley.

-Escucha, Hermione -retomó la conversación McGonagall-, solo va a estar un año. Y apenas la veremos porque ha manifestado que prefiere que las comidas se las sirvan en su habitación y todo eso. Kreacher se ha ofrecido a atenderla personalmente en todo cuanto necesite... En cuanto cumpla el contrato se irá, con su fortuna no necesita en absoluto trabajar. He pensado que puedes cogerte un año de excedencia y yo imparto Transformaciones. Así cuando vuelvas ella ya no estará.

La chica lo escuchó y asintió despacio. Las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, las fue soltando sin orden ni concierto.

-¿Ha dicho por qué lo hizo? ¿Están locos los del Ministerio? ¿Los padres no están preocupados? ¿La gente lo sabe?

-No. Supongo que a su terapeuta se lo contaría, pero yo no tengo ni idea. Ya conoces la nueva política del Ministerio de borrón y cuenta nueva: han humanizado Azkaban, quieren juicios justos y una segunda oportunidad para quienes nunca la tuvieron. Con Bellatrix no solo pretenden dar ejemplo de que han logrado rehabilitar a la peor de todos los mortífagos, sino que además conseguirán a una poderosa aliada en la lucha contra la magia negra. Confían en que cuando esté fuera del programa y curada del todo, acepte al menos un puesto como asesora o algo así.

"Sí, seguro que lo hará encantada" murmuró Hermione con sorna. La mayor obvió su comentario y siguió contestando a sus preguntas:

-Han sido muy inteligentes: el presidente del consejo de padres es este año un slytherin muy partidario de la sangre pura. Él por supuesto que abogaría por Bellatrix y habrá hecho campaña para convencer al resto. Aunque hubo dudas entre muchos de los padres, convinieron que realmente no hay nadie mejor para enseñarles a defenderse de la magia negra que la persona que derrotó a Voldemort. Esperan que protejamos a sus hijos. Y para los que siguen sin confiar, hemos prometido que tras las dos primeras semanas realizaremos encuestas anónimas a todos los alumnos para saber su opinión sobre Madame Lestrange. A menos que saque una nota muy positiva, no seguirá aquí. Entre tú y yo, es evidente que no pasará la prueba.

Su interlocutora asintió, dentro del horror, esa medida era la que más seguridad le ofrecía.

-Y respecto a la última cuestión -siguió la directora-, la mayoría de la gente no sabe qué ha sido de ella estos años. Tras la guerra desapareció. Según me han contado, le daba pánico que la volvieran a encerrar. Hasta que no le aseguraron en un escrito mágico que el propio Shackelbolt hablaría con ella en terreno neutro, nadie la volvió a ver. Como había matado a Voldemort y se comprometió a ayudar a detener al resto de mortífagos, le propusieron ser la prueba piloto del programa de rehabilitación. Por otra parte, Narcissa Malfoy fue la que salvó a Harry haciendo creer a Voldemort que había muerto y ella también responde por su hermana. Además, Hermione, no te voy a engañar: por mucho que Shackelbolt sea muy buen Ministro de Magia y que hayamos ganado "los buenos", sigue habiendo en el Ministerio gente que comparte los ideales del lado oscuro. Hay miedo a que se organicen e intenten continuar su misión. Si eso ocurriera, tenerla a ella de nuestra parte sería un gran punto a favor. Alguna gente está al tanto de lo del programa, como ya te digo los padres lo saben; sin embargo, otros todavía no. Hay guardianes del secreto y todo eso. El Ministerio está teniendo mucho cuidado al gestionar la información para usarla a su favor y no generar mala prensa.

A Hermione no se le ocurrían más preguntas ni más motivos para impedir aquello. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Quería aceptar la proposición de Minerva y tomarse el año libre pero había un problema. Tras la guerra, los duendes habían ganado una demanda contra el trío dorado y les exigían a cada uno una inmensa cantidad en pago por la destrucción que causaron en Gringgots. Que eso hubiese sido clave para ganar la guerra no les importó en absoluto, hasta tuvieron la desfachatez de afirmar que hubieran ayudado a la misión si lo hubiesen pedido. Pero como a los duendes la batalla no les había afectado, eran muy orgullosos y lo que más les importaba era el dinero, no dudaron ni un minuto. Desde el Ministerio intentaron ayudarlos, pero el pacto que impedía mezclar los asuntos políticos con los económicos lo impidió.

Harry pudo abonar la suma al instante gracias a la herencia de sus padres. Ron también lo hizo con ayuda de su familia, sobre todo de George que vendió la tienda de sortilegios tras la muerte de su hermano. Sin embargo, Hermione no tenía dinero y menos ahora que había perdido a sus padres. Ambos chicos se ofrecieron a prestárselo pero ella se negó. Lo agradeció mucho pero no quería deberles semejante favor. Y sobre todo necesitaba más que nunca sentir que tenía el control de su vida, que ahora que no tenía a nadie podía valerse sola. Aunque sabía que le iba a costar muchos años abonar aquella cifra... Eso también la impulsó a elegir Hogwarts como trabajo y no un cargo en el Ministerio: así tenía comida y alojamiento gratis.

-Entonces, ¿tramito tu excedencia? -preguntó la directora interrumpiendo sus angustias.

-Minerva... -comentó un poco avergonzada- necesito el dinero...

La mujer abrió los ojos como recordando su problema y su odio a los duendes por ser tan ruines.

-¡Ah, es verdad! Hay otra cosa referente al asunto de Gringgots. Me reuní el otro día con director del banco para intentar hacerle entrar en razón, pero no hubo manera. No obstante, me ofreció un trato: están dispuestos a perdonaros la deuda y devolveros el dinero si conseguimos que quiten otra demanda que han perdido ellos.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó la chica confundida pero ilusionada al ver que existía una posibilidad de recuperar su estabilidad.

-Esa es otra de las razones por las que he decidido contratarla... Los duendes perdieron una demanda millonaria contra Madame Lestrange. Les acusó de que tras haberles confiado su dinero y sus posesiones más valiosas, tres críos habían irrumpido en su cámara, violado su intimidad, liberado a su dragón y se habían llevado objetos muy valiosos. Como de hecho sucedió así, perdieron. Si consigo convencerla de que retire la demanda, ellos harán lo mismo con vosotros.

La mirada atónita de Hermione dejaba claro que la situación la sobrepasaba. Lo único que tenía claro era que el sistema judicial del mundo mágico funcionaba rematadamente mal. Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que procesó la información. Incapaz de discutir más, solo remarcó lo obvio:

-Ella jamás aceptará, nos odia.

-Es probable -concedió la escocesa- pero quién sabe, no perdemos nada por probar. Igual es verdad que ha cambiado... Es una de las personas más ricas del país, por mucho dinero que le deban los duendes, esa cantidad no significa nada para ella. Y puede que nos odie, pero de alguna forma, salvó a Harry de morir ante Voldemort. Quizá si la tratamos bien y le damos alguna facilidad durante su estancia aquí, esté dispuesta a colaborar...

¿¡Darle facilidades a una asesina!? Ambas eran conscientes de lo estúpido que sonaba. La castaña buscó una réplica a pesar de que la intención de su compañera era buena. No la encontró. La directora aprovechó para rematar su discurso:

-Dumbledore creía en las segundas oportunidades y yo quiero creer también, todos necesitamos hacerlo después de esta guerra. Ya de pequeña era salvaje y supremacista, pero también muy inteligente, no vi unas calificaciones como las suyas hasta que apareciste tú. Y en el fondo, creo que siempre ha sido una niña asustada que trata de esconder su vulnerabilidad con violencia. Quiero pensar que incluso una mujer que ha matado y torturado es capaz de cambiar si se le da una oportunidad.

Durante unos minutos en los que contemplaron cómo el sol se retiraba para dejar paso al crepúsculo, nadie habló. Finalmente, la joven tomó una decisión.

-Está bien. Pero me quedo, no te voy a dejar sola con esa psicópata, Minerva.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó la directora intentando ocultar el cariño y el orgullo que sentía por su alumna.

-Sí. No voy a vivir con miedo toda mi vida. Soy una gryffindor y una sangre sucia, estoy orgullosa de ello y dispuesta a demostrarlo -sentenció con más convicción de la que realmente sentía.

-Eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido, Hermione Granger -la alabó su profesora sonriendo abiertamente mientras le cogía la mano sobre la mesa.

Cerraron un par de asuntos pendientes más y finalmente se despidieron.

-El lunes llegan los alumnos y las clases empezaran el miércoles. El lunes por la tarde tenemos la reunión de principio de curso con todos los profesores. Ella llegará ese mismo día y asistirá, así que no hace falta que vengas tú, te enviaré el acta. Hagrid tampoco vendrá, la detesta por quemar su cabaña.

-Me lo pensaré, muchas gracias.

-Gracias a ti, Hermione.

Se despidieron y la chica puso rumbo a su habitación casi temblando y meditando sobre aquella revelación del todo inesperada.


	3. Chapter 3

El lunes llegó antes de lo esperado. Hermione no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Los pensamientos que llevaba dos años bloqueando habían vuelto de golpe. Soñaba con la aterradora bruja incluso sin cerrar los ojos. No había sido capaz ni de mandarles una lechuza a sus amigos para contárselo. Sabía que estaban fuera en una misión como aurores y que no se lo tomarían nada bien. La duelista salvó a Harry y mató a Voldemort en lo que los tres convinieron que fue un arrebato de la locura que la caracterizaba. Pero seguían odiándola por torturarla, por matar a Sirius y a Tonks, por los padres de Neville y por todos sus crímenes así en general. No entenderían que Hermione necesitaba demostrarle que no le tenía miedo, ni que confiara en McGonagall cuando le aseguraba que todo estaba controlado. Aunque ahora que había llegado el día, sentía el coraje esfumarse con cada bocanada de aire que cogía.

Ese día bajó al Gran Comedor al medio día con pánico, pero el enemigo aún no había aparecido. Saludó a los alumnos y le confirmó a McGonagall que iría a la reunión: si iba a tener que verla, cuanto antes mejor. Igual intentaba matarla ahí mismo delante de todos y podían encerrarla en Azkaban al minuto de llegar... En cualquier caso, era evidente que no pasaría la evaluación de los alumnos (hasta a ella le sacaban faltas), así que como máximo serían dos semanas y confiaba en poder evitarla ese tiempo. Mientras se vestía para acudir a la reunión, recordó la última vez que se había encontrado cara a cara con su mayor pesadilla. Fue poco antes de que Molly Weasley la derrotara (aparentemente).

_Hermione corría por el Gran Comedor luchando junto a Ginny y Luna contra los hermanos Carrow. Los mortífagos las obligaron a separarse y ella quedó sola luchando contra Alecto. Cuando consiguió aturdirla y salir corriendo, quedó pasmada al ver ante ella la sonrisa cruel de Bellatrix Lestrange. La bruja oscura aprovechó la sorpresa para desarmarla y recuperar su varita, que era la que usó la chica tras perder la suya en la Mansión Malfoy._

_-Vaya, vaya, ¡pero si es mi sangre sucia favorita! -se burló acercándose a la paralizada chica._

_Hermione retrocedió hasta darse un cabezazo contra la pared. De nuevo, Bellatrix estaba sobre ella con su varita y su daga. Ella estaba desarmada y su única oportunidad era que apareciera alguien para ayudarla. No parecía probable. Cuando el cuerpo de la bruja oscura estaba casi sobre el suyo, para su desmayo, la duelista comentó: "Me quedo mi varita, le tengo cariño. Y para que no digas que la tita Bella no cuida a sus mascotas, toma la tuya". La bruja le colocó en la mano su propia varita y se alejó chillando y riendo a carcajadas._

La sabelotodo nunca relató ese episodio a nadie. Ella misma no lo comprendió. En cuanto se encontró con ella, creyó que la mataría por haber logrado escapar de sus garras y haber sido castigada por Voldemort por su culpa. Así que cuando le devolvió la varita que ella misma le había quitado semanas atrás, pensó que era alguno de sus juegos sádicos. Les dijo a sus amigos que la recuperó cuando Molly desarmó a Bellatrix. Estaba segura de que estaría hechizada para hacer que se desangrara o torturarla de alguna forma retorcida. No pensaba usarla. Hasta que vio a Greyback husmeando sobre el cadáver de Lavander. Sin pensarlo le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que funcionó sin problema. Su varita la seguía reconociendo como su dueña original y no parecía estar alterada en forma alguna. Cuando terminó la guerra consultó a Ollivanders y este le aseguró que no había ningún cambio: su varita estaba intacta y a su servicio. Ese hecho unido al asesinato de Voldemort y al hecho de que la bruja la considerara su mascota, le hizo pensar que Bellatrix era bipolar de forma flagrante. Fue otro de los motivos por los que tomó la decisión de bloquear todos los recuerdos referentes a ella. Lástima que hubieran vuelto con tanta rapidez.

Recorrió los pasillos con parsimonia, intentando demorar lo inevitable. Unos pocos alumnos correteaban por el patio y probaban sus varitas emocionados. Ese día una espesa niebla lo cubría todo. No era inusual en la zona, pero aún así le pareció un mal presagio: llegaba la mortífaga y el sol se escondía para dejar paso a la niebla que todo lo hace más gris y misterioso. Sacudió la cabeza rechazando las ideas funestas y se dio ánimos de nuevo. Podía hacerlo, ¡por supuesto que podía hacerlo! Llegó a la sala donde se celebraba la reunión y a pesar de haberse tomado tilas y calmantes muggles, el cuerpo le temblaba violentamente. Entró para no retrasarlo más. Su pesadilla aún no había llegado.

-¡Hermione! ¡Qué alegría verte! -exclamó Mirelle corriendo a abrazarla- ¿Qué tal fue el resto de las vacaciones?

A pesar de que siempre lucía una sonrisa encantadora, haberse librado de impartir la asignatura maldita hacía aún más feliz a su compañera. La gryffindor se llevaba muy bien con ella: era simpática, divertida y siempre trataba de ayudar en todo. Hicieron la prueba con el sombrero seleccionador y le asignó Hufflepuff. Los alumnos la adoraban. También ayudaba su sedosa melena castaño claro, los ojos azul verdoso, sus labios carnosos y su figura de revista. Hermione siempre bromeaba con que era la versión francesa de Angelina Jolie. Como era de sangre pura y no conocía la referencia, ese verano habían ido juntas a ver Tomb Raider; su compañera no tuvo ninguna queja de la comparación. La sabelotodo se alegró de hablar con ella, su optimismo era contagioso.

También Ethan Brown le dio la bienvenida: era un atractivo hijo de muggles de treinta años que ofrecía apoyo psicológico a los alumnos. McGonagall creó ese puesto tras la guerra. A Hermione le caía bien pese a sus constantes intentos de ligar con ella (aún sabiendo que tenía novio). Se hubiese sentido halagada de no ser porque primero lo intentó con Mirelle... recibiendo un estrepitoso fracaso. Saludó después a Herbert Carburd, un mago ya mayor encargado de Estudios Muggles. Como era mestizo a veces le pedía ayuda técnica en la materia.

Tras intercambiar cortesías con el resto del profesorado, McGonagall le señaló un asiento entre ella y Rolanda Hooch. La chica lo agradeció porque realmente se sentía más protegida entre esas dos mujeres de armas tomar. Esperaron unos minutos a los profesores que faltaban. El ambiente de inquietud era indudable y las expresiones se tensaban cada vez que se oía la puerta. La expectación ante la llegada de la famosa mortífaga era grande. Pasaban cinco minutos de la hora y no aparecía. McGonagall se hartó de esperar:

-Ya hemos dado tiempo de cortesía de sobra -comenzó-, así que vamos a empezar con las novedades de...

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

Nadie la había visto en más de dos años. Pero ahí estaba. La misma mujer, el mismo halo de oscuridad. Solo que estaba irreconocible, al menos físicamente. Sus antaño rizos desgreñados eran ahora una melena ondulada negro azabache que enmarcaba su rostro, caía suavemente sobre sus hombros y alcanzaba casi su cintura. Su rostro antes cadavérico y ojeroso se asemejaba al de un ángel oscuro que ha vuelto a la vida. Su piel ya no parecía enferma y traslúcida, sino que mostraba una palidez inmaculada que hacía que sus profundos ojos oscuros y sus seductores labios rojo sangre destacaran aún más. Sus dientes eran dos perfectas hileras blancas como si Azkaban nunca los hubiera corrompido. El escote de su vestido negro mostraba que su pecho seguía atrayendo más miradas que un unicornio, el corsé se ceñía a su ya de por sí estrecha cintura y la falda caía vaporosa casi hasta cubrir las botas de combate. Su mirada seguía siendo la misma: esa mezcla de seguridad, arrogancia y locura que la caracterizaba. Al igual que su sonrisa burlona de superioridad.

A Hermione se le heló la sangre al ver que, al menos en lo físico, esa mujer podría seducir a cualquiera. Ya no transmitía repulsión, de hecho, todo lo contrario. Harry les contó que cuando vio su juicio en los recuerdos de Dumbledore era una chica de rasgos nobles, melena brillante y aspecto imponente y confiado. Esa chica había vuelto. Si decidía liderar a los mortífagos, probablemente tendría aún más éxito que su maestro. Notó que Minerva le cogía la mano bajo la mesa para infundirle ánimos. Lo agradeció internamente. Bellatrix los miró uno a uno con cierto aburrimiento. La castaña quiso ser valiente y plantarle cara, pero juzgó que con haberse presentado en la reunión ya había hecho bastante. Así que cuando aquellos penetrantes ojos giraban hacia ella, bajó la vista a los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Su antigua torturadora no hizo ningún comentario. La directora le señaló una silla junto a Slughorn en la otra esquina de la mesa y la informó de que llegaba tarde.

-¡Oh, no ha sido mi culpa! -exclamó en tono dramático- Unos niños de slytherin me han parado y me han pedido un montón de autógrafos y todo eso. Como prometí que sería amable, he cumplido.

La bruja oscura parecía realmente orgullosa de sí misma. El resto la miraban sin tener muy claro a qué atenerse. Las profesoras era evidente que no se fiaban y tenían sus varitas agarradas con disimulo; la mayoría de hombres la miraban entre aterrorizados y embelesados. Mirelle, que era la única que no la conocía al haber llegado al país tras la guerra, la contemplaba con curiosidad. La recién llegada se sentó en la silla como si fuese un trono desde el que gobernar a sus súbditos. La directora decidió acabar con aquella tensión:

-Ahora que Madame Lestrange ha tenido el detalle de unirse a nosotros...

-Madame Black -la corrigió la duelista-. El pobre Rod no llegó ni a la guerra, un accidente mortal en la ducha.

Aunque su tono simulaba lástima, todos sintieron un escalofrío al leer entre líneas que la ducha había tenido poco que ver.

-Una gran perdida para todos... -continuó sacudiendo la cabeza- Menos para mí, claro, que como su hermano murió durante la batalla heredé la fortuna de los Lestrange.

Los miró con una amplia sonrisa difícil de interpretar. Sus compañeros no salían de su asombro. Nada más llegar esa mujer estaba prácticamente reconociendo que había asesinado a su marido y compañero mortífago. Y con un poco de suerte, a su cuñado también. La bruja oscura reparó en la cara desconocida que la contemplaba al otro lado de la mesa con cierta fascinación. A Ethan y Herbert ni los miró, se notaba que eran británicos y si su sangre hubiese valido la pena, los conocería. "¿Y tú quien eres, querida?" preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-Mirelle, ahora profesora de Encantamientos y los dos años antes de Artes Oscuras.

La duelista la siguió observando con el ceño fruncido como si no le hubiese dado el dato necesario. Su compañera amplió la presentación:

-Mirelle Aline. Pero puedes llamarme Mir o Elle -informó con una sonrisa sincera-, soy de París. Nunca había trabajado, pero estaba un poco harta de lo pesados que eran en mi familia con casarme, así que me vine aquí. Y como me gusta enseñar y me encanta este lugar...

La bruja oscura alzó ligeramente las cejas. Una rama de su familia era francesa, al igual que los Lestrange. Hablaba francés perfectamente y estaba familiarizada con los apellidos de sangre pura del país. Reconoció de inmediato la casa Aline, tan noble como los propios Black. Aquello pareció satisfacerla. Se inclinó sobre la mesa (provocando que la mirada de muchos -incluida Hermione- bajara involuntariamente a su escote) y le tendió la mano -en la que lucía el anillo con el emblema de su familia- a la desconocida.

-Bellatrix Black. Pero puedes llamarme Bella o Trix, incluso Trixie si ves que tengo un buen día.

La francesa estrechó su mano -también con el anillo de los Aline- y asintió sonriendo. El resto de la mesa parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para no respirar. Muchos sintieron la tentación de explicarle a la profesora a quién acababa de darle la mano. McGonagall y Hermione se arrepintieron: habían estado tan centradas en sus propios temores que no habían caído en la cuenta de que su compañera no conocía los nombres del lado oscuro más allá de Voldemort (y ni siquiera ese le sonaba mucho). Al resto de Europa no le interesó en absoluto su guerra civil. Cuando Bellatrix se distrajo con una taza de té que acababa de traer un elfo, la directora decidió encauzar la reunión:

-Como iba diciendo, vamos a repasar...

-¡Joder, qué es esto! -exclamó la duelista escupiendo el té- ¿¡Por qué sabe tan mal!?

-Es té, ¿qué diablos esperabas que fuera? -respondió Hooch cortante.

-Whisky. ¡¿Por qué iba yo a beber té?! ¿Acaso soy una anciana de ochenta y cinco años?

-¿Bebes whisky en taza, Bellatrix? -preguntó McGonagall conteniendo su temperamento, no sabía si era una broma, pero temía que no.

-En taza, en copa, en botella, en el cuenco de la sopa... No soy una persona remilgada.

Mientras el resto la miraban perplejos, Mirelle se rió con sinceridad. Su nueva amiga le guiñó un ojo. Hermione no daba crédito. McGonagall perdió la paciencia.

-¿Vas a permitir que comencemos, Bellatrix, o tengo que expulsarte en tu primer día?

-No, mi señora, me portaré bien. Adelante, por favor -contestó bajando la mirada en un gesto de fingida sumisión.

Solo a Mirelle se le escapó la referencia a su antiguo señor con aquel vocativo. McGonagall decidió no darle más motivos para hablar y tomó la palabra. Explicó los horarios, las asignaturas, el calendario de exámenes y las salidas a Hogsmeade. Hermione apuntó datos al azar para distraerse y calmar los temblores, pero no podía evitar dirigir miradas furtivas a la ex mortífaga cada pocos segundos. Sentía que en cualquier momento podía sacar la varita y ponerse a lanzar crucios. Sin embargo, la bruja parecía aburrida, se entretenía mirándose las uñas y de vez en cuando intercambiaba gestos con Mirelle. La joven tomó nota mental de advertir a su compañera en cuanto terminara la reunión.

En una de esas ojeadas nerviosas, Bellatrix la pilló mirándola. Inconscientemente, la chica escondió el brazo con la cicatriz bajo la mesa. La bruja sonrió ampliamente al detectar el movimiento. Ese único gesto produjo escalofríos en la gryffindor. Parecía que había cambiado, que podía comportarse -más o menos-, pero era evidente que era todo fachada. Sirius les contó que pese a lo que pareciera, su prima era terriblemente inteligente. Le costaría poco fingir cualquier actuación para terminar lo que empezó y torturarla hasta la muerte. Sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza y miró a la directora que ya casi había terminado con sus explicaciones.

Cuando finalizó el discurso, preguntó si alguien tenía alguna duda. En parte todos esperaban alguna cuestión estúpida por parte de Bellatrix, pero se mantuvo entretenida en jugar a enroscar sus mechones en su varita curva. Cuando hubo respondido las preguntas de los compañeros, McGonagall les dio la bienvenida de nuevo a todos y les alentó a contar con ella para cualquier problema. Hermione suspiró aliviada, había ido bien: ningún susto ni agresión, era más de lo que esperaba. Y había mantenido el tipo ante aquella asesina, muchos en su lugar habrían renunciado al puesto. Era una valiente gryffindor y estaba orgullosa. Cuando se levantaban para marcharse, McGonagall volvió a dirigirse a Bellatrix. Inmediatamente todos se sentaron de nuevo cual vecinas cotillas: no querían perderse una frase.

-Como acabas de llegar, te informo de que tus habitaciones están en las mazmorras, junto a Slytherin. Dado que hace muchos años que te fuiste, un elfo te acompañará a tus aposentos.

Hermione estuvo a punto de intervenir y soltar que no era buena idea permitir que la asesina de Dobby se acercase a un pobre e inocente elfo doméstico. Pero tampoco iba a ofrecerse a hacerlo ella y era evidente que la duelista había rebasado la paciencia de Minerva y podrían matarse. No hizo falta porque alguien se le adelantó.

-¡Oh, no es necesario! Yo puedo acompañarla -se ofreció Mirelle.

A Bellatrix le pareció bien: era evidente que no sentía simpatía hacia los elfos. El resto de profesores intercambiaron gestos y carraspearon. Hermione y Minerva se miraron, no podían dejarla sola con la ex mortífaga. El intercambio de gestos nerviosos no pasó inadvertido para ninguna de las dos mujeres. La francesa preguntó confundida si pasaba algo. Antes de que nadie supiese cómo exponer el tema con tacto y sin arriesgarse a desatar una tercera guerra, la propia afectada se adelantó:

-El dato que te falta, querida -comenzó Bellatrix con tranquilidad-, es que soy famosa por ser la más fiel lugarteniente de Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro que provocó la guerra y que quiso asesinar a medio país. Pasé catorce años en la cárcel por diversas torturas hasta que me fugué. Así que mis atentos compañeros temen que te asesine de alguna forma creativa en cuanto salgamos de aquí.

Mirelle la miró entre la incredulidad y el horror. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Valoraba mucho la sinceridad, pero eso igual era demasiado. Contempló a sus compañeros uno por uno. Vio en sus rostros que la bruja hablaba en serio y que ninguno habían tenido el detalle de advertirla.

-¿Y qué pasó con Voldemort? -preguntó al fin.

-Lo maté.

La sorpresa en el rostro de su interlocutora aumentó. El resto de profesores desearon que la siguiente pregunta de la francesa fuese la obvia: ¿Por qué lo mató? No hubo suerte. Mirelle se limitó a comentar: "Los hombres de tu vida no acaban muy bien, ¿eh?". La duelista soltó una carcajada y se encogió de hombros con expresión inocente.

-No te preocupes, Mirelle -intervino la directora- yo acompaño a Madame Black a...

-No será necesario, lo hago yo. Al menos ella no me ha ocultado la verdad -comentó sin acritud.

La duelista sonrió como una niña a la que elogian por haber hecho algo bien. Ambas mujeres se levantaron para salir juntas de la sala. Ante el asombro generalizado, la extranjera miró a sus compañeros y añadió:

-Podéis estar tranquilos, mientras esté con ella me mantendré alejada de las duchas y no habrá accidentes.

-No fue culpa de la ducha -explicó la ex mortífaga abriendo la puerta-. Rody no era capaz de entender cuándo una mujer no desea que le pongan un dedo encima.

-Por eso nunca salgo con hombres -sentenció Mirelle saliendo con ella.

La puerta se cerró y con ella la escena surrealista terminó.

El resto de profesores pasaron un par de minutos mirándose atónitos. Hermione no acertaba a decidir qué había sido peor: el nuevo aspecto de Bellatrix, el terror al sentir sus ojos sobre ella, la sonrisa burlona que la hacía sospechar que todo era un teatro, haber dejado sola a Mirelle o el hecho de que esta -para sorpresa de todos- hubiese decidido salir del armario la misma hora en que había conocido a la mortífaga. Sacudió la cabeza y se centró en que por lo menos había superado el primer encuentro. McGonagall carraspeó y volvió a dar por terminada la reunión. Todos se levantaron lentamente. La directora y Hermione quedaron en hablar con su compañera a la hora de la cena y explicarle la gravedad de la situación. Aunque la duelista lo había resumido perfectamente, su tono burlón y su apariencia de tranquilidad e indiferencia transmitían la sensación de que era todo una broma macabra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota**: En primer lugar mil gracias a todos los que seguís y comentáis la historia, os amo muy sinceramente. Y en segundo, quería advertiros que a partir de la semana que viene empezaré a actualizar lunes y jueves en lugar de los miércoles. ¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!

* * *

Hermione se ofreció para llevarle a Hagrid el parte de la reunión ya que no había tenido ocasión de hablar con él todavía. Decidió aprovechar las dos horas que faltaban para la cena e ir a verlo. Era septiembre y los días empezaban a perder horas de luz, así que los terrenos del colegio estaban ya oscuros. Pero hacía mucho que a Hermione no le asustaba la oscuridad. Caminó con seguridad hacia la cabaña de Hagrid a orillas del bosque prohibido. El semi-gigante se había negado a que le construyeran una mejor tras el incendio: le gustaba su hogar tal y como era. Sin embargo, ahora contaba con varios hechizos para protegerla del fuego y de otras posibles catástrofes.

Al llamar a la puerta notó que Hagrid abría con desconfianza. Su rostro se relajó en cuanto vio a la joven y la invitó a pasar de inmediato. Le ofreció té y algunos pedazos de carne extraña que la chica rechazó amablemente alegando que esperaba a la cena. Le habló del verano, de sus amigos, de la reunión y finalmente, del odio y el temor compartido hacia la bruja oscura y ahora compañera. El guardabosques tenía más suerte que ella: al impartir su clase a orillas del Bosque Prohibido, no tenía ni que entrar al castillo y dado que la mortífaga no acudiría a las comidas, él podía hacerlo sin problema. Le exigió a Hermione que le avisara si tenía el menor problema con Bellatrix. La gryffindor asintió.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era la hora de la cena y partieron juntos hacia el castillo. Hermione se sentía un poco más tranquila al haber hablado y confesado sus miedos a su viejo amigo. La ansiedad volvió cuando vio que el banquete comenzaba y la bruja oscura no estaba, pero Mirelle tampoco. Le dirigió a la directora una mirada nerviosa. Habían pasado más de dos horas, no se tardaba tanto en acompañar a alguien a las mazmorras...

-Tranquila, no pasará nada. Además, Mirelle es una gran bruja- intentó calmarla McGonagall-, sabe defenderse sola.

-Lo sé, pero esa mujer es la mejor duelista del país y también la más inestable mentalmente-contraatacó Hermione nerviosa.

-Molly Weasley la derrotó -recordó Minerva intentando tranquilizarse ella también.

-¡Y mira qué bien funcionó! -ironizó la chica.

En ese momento, Rolanda Hooch decidió intervenir:

-Tranquilas. ¿Habéis visto cómo se miraban? No creo que ese sea el tipo de duelo en el que estaban pensando... -murmuró con voz burlona.

McGonagall miró horrorizada a su compañera y Hermione experimentó una sensación extraña por todo el cuerpo. Mirelle era una mujer despampanante, sin duda, y tras los recientes cambios, si alguien estaba a su altura era Bellatrix. Mientras que la primera ostentaba la belleza clásica de súper estrella de Hollywood, la segunda parecía ahora una diosa oscura y misteriosa. La castaña no pudo evitar imaginarse la escena y sintió un cosquilleo entre las piernas. Sacudió la cabeza de inmediato, llevaba semanas sin ver a su novio y era evidente que sus necesidades fisiológicas estaban desatadas. Evocó la imagen de Ron y todo se apagó. Siguió comiendo. Las otras dos profesoras hicieron lo mismo, decidieron dejar pasar el tema y confiar en que la francesa supiera lo que hacía. Hablarían con ella a la mañana siguiente.

Aquella noche, la mansión Malfoy volvió a ser el escenario de las pesadillas de Hermione. Las imágenes ya no eran tan claras y vividas como años atrás, pero Bellatrix seguía siendo la protagonista indiscutible. Tampoco se despertaba gritando y empapada en sudor como antaño, pero sí con la sensación de no haber descansado en absoluto. Se levantó, se lavó la cara y bajó a desayunar. Se sentó junto a McGonagall y al poco rato apareció la francesa. Ambas se lanzaron a preguntarle si estaba bien con tanto ímpetu que algunos alumnos se giraron para mirarlas. Ella asintió extrañada. Se calmaron un poco al ver que Mirelle seguía tan sonriente como siempre.

-Todo fue muy bien, le enseñé sus habitaciones como me indicaste -informó bebiéndose el zumo de calabaza.

-¡Pero no viniste a cenar, temimos que te hubiese pasado algo!

-Me quedé a cenar con Bella en su habitación, me invitó a un whisky que cuesta como quinientos galeones. ¡Y yo que creía que mi familia tenía dinero! -comentó mientras se servía huevos con bacon.

Hermione y Minerva se miraron compartiendo el nerviosismo al escuchar no solo que había cenado y bebido con la ex mortífaga, sino que además la tuteaba. La joven decidió sacarla de su error.

-Mir, no la conoces, esa mujer es el ser más cruel y despreciable que hay en toda Inglaterra. Fue la mano derecha de Voldemort, asesinó y torturó a decenas de personas. Su primo Sirius nos contó que siempre tuvo problemas mentales y varios trastornos de personalidad...

-¿Su primo Sirius? ¿El mismo tipo arrogante al que si no le caías bien te trataba a patadas y con desprecio como hizo con Snape o Kreacher? ¿El irresponsable que incitó a su ahijado a hacer cosas peligrosas como crear el "Ejército de Dumbledore" que podía haberos llevado a Azkaban? ¿El que deseaba que expulsaran a Potter para que estuviese con él? No fue la figura paternal que el chico necesitaba, sino que intentó reemplazar a su amigo muerto. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que tras doce años en Azkaban no estaba en condiciones para cuidar de nadie. Proclamaba que un hombre debía ser juzgado por la forma en que trata a sus inferiores: él trataba a su elfo doméstico mucho peor que a un esclavo, ¿qué dice eso del bueno de Sirius? Además, nunca mostró arrepentimiento por la forma en que torturó a Snape. Y por gastarle una broma altamente peligrosa, consiguió que odiara también a Potter y a Lupin. Hablando de este último: Sirius acusó a su querido amigo Lupin de ser un espía y sin embargo confió en la rata traidora... Aunque lo peor de todo y la mayor muestra de su estúpida arrogancia fue creer que podía vencer a la bruja más poderosa, inteligente y sexy de toda Inglaterra. Pero adelante, ¡creámosle cuando proclamó que Bellatrix era la oveja negra de la familia!

Tanto la directora como su ex alumna habían soltado los cubiertos y miraban a Mirelle con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados desde la segunda frase. Esa mujer que el día anterior no tenía claro quién era Voldemort acababa de desmontar a un gran amigo y héroe de guerra. Hermione no fue tan ilusa como para seguir engañándose y no ver la flagrante razón que escondían la mayoría de sus argumentos. Ella misma lo había pensado alguna vez pero enseguida descartaba esas ideas. Sintió escalofríos al sentir cómo su imagen mental de Sirius se degradaba. Ambas permanecieron pasmadas bastante más rato del que les hubiese gustado mientras su compañera hacía un esfuerzo titánico por no reírse abiertamente de sus expresiones. Finalmente, fue McGonagall, menos apegada a Sirius, la que recuperó cierta compostura:

-¿Cuánto te costó memorizar ese discurso, Mirelle? -preguntó con toda la calma que le fue posible.

-Unas dos horas y media -contestó sonriente-, pero me prometió que vuestras caras valdrían la pena ¡y por Circe que así ha sido!

En la cabeza de Hermione solo sonaban en bucle maldiciones contra Bellatrix, no era capaz de concretar ni de pronunciar ninguna. Habían subestimado a esa mujer tanto en poder de seducción como en ingenio. No había torturado a la francesa, ¡qué va! La había convertido a su causa nada más conocerla.

-Le prometí que le enseñaría el recuerdo -siguió Mirelle centrándose de nuevo en la comida- ¡Es la hostia con la _legilimancia_, no necesita ni la varita!

Cuando el cerebro de Hermione volvió a activarse, intentó salvar el honor de su amigo con un buen ataque:

-Es cierto que Sirius tenía sus luces y sus sombras, pero Bellatrix es una manipuladora profesional y sus acciones han sido muchísimo peores, ¿no te das cuenta? -insistió.

-Me doy cuenta de que ella también tiene luces y sombras. Me contó la mayoría de cosas que hizo y sí, es detestable y por eso estuvo catorce años en ese infierno anticonstitucional que tenéis por cárcel. Pero se ha esforzado y se ha recuperado. ¿No era vuestro admirado Dumbledore quien siempre defendía las segundas oportunidades?

-¿Hay algo que Madame Black no te haya contado? -preguntó la directora.

-Poco, la verdad... -comentó distraída- Aunque lo único que me interesó fue que está soltera.

Hermione tragó saliva. Minerva sacudió la cabeza ante la despreocupación de la francesa. La chica decidió mostrar una prueba fehaciente y se subió la manga de la camisa enseñándole la muñeca a su compañera. No se sorprendió, era evidente que Bellatrix también le había confesado aquello

-¿Ves esta cicatriz? "Sangre sucia"... Me lo hizo ella.

-La veo, es horrible y lamento muchísimo todo lo que te ha tocado vivir, Herms. Pero, ¿tú has visto las suyas?

Hermione abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla al no saber qué responder. ¿Se refería a heridas emocionales o físicas? Y en segundo lugar, ¿cómo diablos las había visto ella? Mirelle decidió concluir la conversación con un último alegato en favor de su nueva amiga.

-Es una mujer increíblemente inteligente y divertida, está tremenda y habla francés a nivel nativo. ¿Sabéis cuánto echo de menos hablar mi lengua? -suspiró Mirelle- La entiendo bien porque crecí en una familia muy similar a la suya. Hemos quedado esta tarde, así le explico el programa que he seguido en Defensa durante estos dos años. Vosotras conocéis sus actos, no a ella. No tenéis derecho a juzgarla.

La francesa mantuvo el tono tranquilo y amistoso desde el principio, pero eso no hizo sus sentencias menos dolorosas. Tanto Hermione como Minerva se dieron cuenta de que no tenía sentido discutir. Así que se centraron en el desayuno y optaron por conversar de temas académicos. Ninguna de las dos consiguió sacarse durante todo el día esas frases que hablaban más de la forma de ver el mundo de Bellatrix que de Sirius o Mirelle. Hermione empezó a dudar que sufriera algún trastorno: precisaba mucha lucidez un análisis tan certero que se basaba en la empatía y el arrepentimiento; sentimientos que dudaba que la bruja oscura conociese. Igual su enajenación era una fachada para que no la tomaran en serio y salirse con la suya, para tener un atenuante en sus acciones, o para volverlos a todos locos que era lo que estaba pasando.

Se tranquilizó pensando que solo serían dos semanas. Por mucho que la duelista fuese capaz de fingir simpatía hacia sus alumnos durante el periodo de prueba, también se le exigía saber enseñar, tener paciencia y respeto por todos (incluidos los sangre sucia) y comportarse como una adulta. No la veía capaz de ningún punto. A los slytherin se los ganaría con facilidad, pero las otras tres casas jamás se rendirían ante una mortífaga. Durante los primeros días había hablado con algunos de sus alumnos de confianza de los últimos cursos. Le habían confirmado que no compartían la decisión de tenerla de profesora a pesar de lo que creyeran conveniente sus padres. Solo le iban a dar la oportunidad porque todos querían y confiaban en McGonagall. Muchos sentían un pánico absoluto ante la idea de que les enseñara a batirse en duelo. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que apenas la veían: nunca aparecía en las comidas y tampoco se la solía ver en los pasillos a no ser que tuviera alguna clase. Así que las pocas veces que alguien se cruzaba con ella, el susto estaba garantizado.

Hermione decidió centrarse en su asignatura. Se estrenaba como profesora de Transformación en solitario y estaba decidida a hacer que su mentora se sintiera orgullosa. Los alumnos la respetaban y casi veneraban: a nadie se le olvidaba que era el cerebro del trío dorado y una de las salvadoras del mundo mágico. Aunque los primeros días se sintió un poco abrumada al verse sola ante el auditorio, al término de la semana ya era dueña y señora de sus clases. Enseguida distinguía qué alumnos tenían potencial y cuáles iban a necesitar más ayuda; no en vano pasó toda su etapa académica guiando y corrigiendo trabajos de sus amigos.

El fin de semana decidió tomárselo para ella y descansar. Quería dormir hasta tarde, leer, visitar a Hagrid y quizá tomar una copa de vino con Minerva para celebrar el principio de curso... eso y que no había visto a la bruja oscura en toda la semana. Solo una vez se la cruzó por el pasillo pero Bellatrix parecía tan perdida en su propio universo que o no la vio, o la ignoró por completo. Fuese cual fuese el caso, la chica quedó satisfecha. Sus planes de relax terminaron cuando el sábado por la tarde la directora la llamó a su despacho porque tenía visita.

La alegría de ver a Ron y a Harry se disipó en cuanto escrutó sus miradas furibundas. Ambos estaban sentados frente a McGonagall y el pelirrojo ni siquiera se levantó para darle un beso después de semanas sin ver a su novia. La directora se retiró a un lateral para darles espacio. Parecía que ya habían vuelto de su última misión, sin embargo, sospechaba que el disgusto no se debía a aquel tema. En cuanto se acercó, empezó la tormenta:

-¿¡Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo!? -exclamó el pelirrojo.

-¿El qué exactamente? -preguntó ella con calma.

Era evidente a qué se referían, pero si ese era el trato que iba a recibir, estaba dispuesta a pagarles con la misma moneda. Además, ellos casi nunca le contaban el contenido de sus misiones porque aseguraban que era "alto secreto".

-¡Que la asesina de Sirius es tu nueva compañera de trabajo y casa! -gritó el moreno incapaz de contener la ira.

Sin duda iba a ser una reunión intensa.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sabía de sobra que la reacción de sus amigos ante su nueva compañera iba a ser rabia sin adulterar. A ella la había torturado, sí, pero para Harry era la asesina de la única familia que había conocido. La odiaba más de lo que odió a Voldemort. Y que Hermione les hubiese ocultado la información actuaba como agravante... Debería haberlo hecho antes y lo sabía, no había sido buena idea posponerlo. Pero bueno, había llegado el momento. Así que con calma pronunció el discurso que tenía preparado:

-En primer lugar, cada una tenemos nuestro trabajo y nunca nos vemos. Yo vivo en la torre de gryffindor y ella en las mazmorras, hay bastantes kilómetros entre ambas. En segundo, os iba a enviar una lechuza, pero no sabía cuándo volvíais y no quería interrumpir otra de vuestras misiones secretas.

Las replicas de los chicos se atropellaron unas a otras mientras Hermione los miraba en silencio esperando a que terminaran de desahogarse. Al parecer se habían enterado al llegar al Ministerio y había acudido a Hogwarts de inmediato. Por suerte, McGonagall les había dado las mismas extensas explicaciones que a ella y no tuvo que repetirlas (antes muerta que defender a la bruja oscura). La directora ya les había explicado que hasta dentro de una semana, cuando pasara la evaluación a los alumnos, no podía hacer nada. Durante aquellos primeros días no había tenido ninguna queja sobre Bellatrix. Hermione estaba segura de que convencerlos de eso le habría llevado no menos de una hora. Dio gracias de que hubiera esperado a convocarla a ella.

Viendo que no podían hacer nada para lograr el despido de su enemiga, encauzaron sus planes hacia la joven. Le suplicaron que aceptara la excedencia, le repitieron que ellos le prestaban el dinero para pagar a los duendes, le propusieron que dejase el castillo y trabajase en el Ministerio... Cuando recibieron negativa tras negativa porque la chica iba a mantener su palabra y no iba a permitir que Bellatrix le quitara su trabajo, llegaron a asegurarle que se mudaban con ella a Hogwarts. Les dio las gracias de todo corazón por preocuparse y querer protegerla, pero volvió a repetirles que sabía cuidarse sola.

-¡Hermione, yo me quedo, necesitas que tu novio te proteja! -exclamó Ron en un momento de acaloramiento.

Aquello evidentemente la hizo estallar:

-¡Yo no necesito que absolutamente nadie me proteja, Ronald Weasley, me basto y me sobro yo sola! Durante estos dos años como profesora he disfrutado mucho, adoro a mis compañeros y a mis alumnos y ellos a mí. Me siento orgullosa de poder contribuir a la formación de tantos magos y brujas que algún día saldrán al mundo mágico para convertirlo en un lugar mejor. Además, soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme de esa arpía y de cualquier otra amenaza. Necesito a mi novio para que me apoye, me escriba con regularidad y me respete, ¡espero que puedas hacer eso! -exclamó indignada.

Los chicos se miraron y guardaron silencio. La directora, que miraba por la ventana distraída, curvó los labios en una ligera sonrisa orgullosa una vez más de su alumna. Ron intentó calmarla.

-Lo sé, Hermione, sé que eres muy capaz y la más inteligente del mundo. Pero esa zorra te torturó y...

-No llames zorra a ninguna mujer -le cortó Hermione tajante-, es un insulto machista e injusto. Hay calificativos de sobra para definir a esa mujer sin necesidad de degradar a todo el género femenino.

Ron le dirigió una mirada extrañada pero no se le pasó por la cabeza replicar.

-Esa demente te torturó, tienes esa horrible cicatriz y...

-Y estoy orgullosa de ella -proclamó Hermione-. Es la prueba de que sobreviví a un momento muy duro y me hizo más fuerte. "Sangre sucia", es lo que soy y estoy orgullosa. Sigo queriendo a mis padres muggles aunque ellos no me conozcan y estoy orgullosa de ser su hija. Por supuesto que preferiría que no me hubiese marcado para el resto de mi vida, pero tampoco podemos pretender ser adultos para crear ejércitos y escaparnos a cazar horrocruxes y no aceptar luego las consecuencias. Todos hemos quedado marcados de un modo u otro, todos hemos perdido a familiares y amigos y aquí seguimos. Y no voy a permitir que ni Bellatrix Lestrange ni nadie sigan atormentándome.

Ante semejante alegato, nadie tuvo nada que añadir. Simplemente asintieron y comentaron que los del Ministerio estaban locos por creer que la mortífaga tenía remedio. Esperaban que de una forma u otra volviera a Azkaban. Después pasaron a hablar de temas más alegres, aprovecharon para cenar juntos y visitar a Hagrid que se llevó una enorme alegría de ver al trío dorado reunido de nuevo. Ron se ofreció a quedarse a dormir con Hermione, pero la chica le pidió que fuese a ver a su familia porque hacían mucho que no le veían y le echaban de menos. El chico aceptó a regañadientes. Ya que había hecho el viaje, esperaba al menos haber podido intimar con su novia; pero la chica no era especialmente entusiasta de la confraternización física. Se acostó pronto para intentar escapar de los pensamientos negativos que sus amigos le habían recordado. No sentía en absoluto la firmeza y resolución que había impostado.

El domingo lo dedicó a preparar sus clases. A pesar de no ver a la duelista, cada vez que giraba en un pasillo, veía a alguien con el cabello oscuro o escuchaba una carcajada, se le erizaba la piel temiendo que apareciese ella. No sucedió. Procuraba andar siempre junto a algún otro profesor y realmente notó que estos la apoyaban. Salvo quizá Slughorn, que pretendía nombrar a Bellatrix copresidenta de su club de eminencias. Todos le advirtieron que si le proponía semejante estupidez, lo desmembraría con sus propias manos. Aún así parecía seguir pensándoselo.

Con Mirelle no volvió a tocar el tema de Bellatrix. Siempre habían tenido buena relación y siguió siendo así; se aconsejaban y ayudaban mutuamente. La francesa fue la primera que, casi sin conocerla, le ofreció el dinero necesario para pagar su deuda. Aunque lo rechazó, siempre recordaba ese gesto. No obstante, la gryffindor notó alteraciones en su conducta: solía saltarse cenas -cosa que jamás había hecho-, no acudía a tomar el té con los profesores, desparecía en varias ocasiones... Y en los dos años que llevaban ambas en el colegio nunca la había visto tan feliz. Era evidente que trataba de disimularlo, pero a veces la pillaba riendo sola, escribiendo notas que mandaba con las lechuzas para correo interno o caminando hacia las mazmorras con una botella de whisky oculta bajo la capa. Incluso había empezado a maquillarse, cosa que dada su despampanante belleza no necesitaba en absoluto. Como Mirelle era su mejor amiga ahí, no hizo preguntas. Además, si les quitaba a la mortífaga de encima, lo que merecía era que le doblaran el sueldo.

-¡Herms! –exclamó Mirelle alegremente cuando la encontró en la sala de profesores- Tengo algo para ti –murmuró teniéndole un paquete.

La chica lo abrió sorprendida.

-Es… es… ¡es la nueva edición de "Historia de Hogwarts"! –exclamó emocionada al ver su libro favorito- ¿¡Cómo lo has conseguido!? ¡No sale hasta dentro de seis meses! Yo lo pedí como favor especial y ni me respondieron.

-Me lo ha enviado el de la editorial, es un estúpido supremacista de sangre de esos.

La gryffindor sabía que Mirelle no discriminaba a nadie por su sangre, pero no por su familia o por sus ideales, sino por su carácter despreocupado. A la francesa no le interesaba ni le perturbaba casi nada, por eso consideraba una estupidez marginar a alguien por su dinero o su descendencia. Por pereza, más que nada.

-¿Me lo puedo quedar? –preguntó la chica ilusionada.

-¡Claro! Sé que a ti te encanta. Y yo no quiero un libro sobre el sitio en el que vivo y trabajo, ya tengo Hogwarts de sobra.

Hermione sonrió contemplando el ejemplar con veneración. Seguidamente se levantó y la abrazó. Notó que mezclado con el sutil perfume que empleaba la francesa, se entremezclaban notas de otro de sándalo y pachuli que le resultó vagamente familiar. Desterró ese pensamiento y se centró en su nuevo tesoro.

La siguiente semana transcurrió desesperadamente despacio a ojos de la chica. Se había hecho experta en evitar el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero tenía cuidado con sus visitas a Hagrid porque la bruja oscura era aficionada a visitar el Bosque Prohibido. "Solo es hasta el lunes que viene" se recordaba cada poco para infundirse ánimos. Minerva le había asegurado que aunque la evaluación de Bellatrix era confidencial y los resultados solo debían conocerlos ella misma, la afectada y el Ministerio, la avisaría en cuanto los tuviera.

El lunes en cuestión lo pasó casi con más nervios que el día de sus EXTASIS. La directora le contó que tras realizar las encuestas el fin de semana, por la mañana a primera hora ya tendría los resultados. Pero no supo nada de ella. Le costó incluso centrarse en sus alumnos. A la hora de comer, Minerva no ocupó su silla causando un murmullo generalizado en toda la sala. Ella nunca faltaba. Por fin, casi al término de la tarde, una de las lechuzas de correo interno le entregó una nota en el que la directora le pedía que acudiera a su despacho.

No había corrido tanto ni huyendo de los mortífagos. En cuanto llegó a la gárgola que protegía el acceso, chilló la contraseña, subió las escalaras a toda prisa y entró al despacho sin llamar. McGonagall estaba sentada en su escritorio, con aspecto cansado y centrada en los cientos de papeles que cubrían por completo la mesa. En cuanto su antigua alumna entró, levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-¿Cómo ha ido? -inquirió la chica acercándose ansiosa.

-Un desastre -murmuró la profesora- ni uno...

-¿No la ha aprobado ni uno de los casi mil alumnos que hay en el castillo? -preguntó la chica sorprendida.

Esperaba un resultado similar pero no tan abultado, al menos los slytherins… La profesora la miró con la misma sonrisa triste.

-No la ha suspendido ni uno, Hermione.

Hermione no dio crédito a las palabras de su profesora y le pidió que se lo repitiera. Con la misma aflicción en la voz, McGonagall volvió a suspirar:

-Ni un solo alumno ha suspendido a Bellatrix en la evaluación.

El mensaje era bastante claro. La chica empalideció y empezó a temblar. Se sentó para no marearse. La directora, que ya contaba con aquella reacción, le alargó una taza de chocolate caliente para que por lo menos tuviese azúcar en el cuerpo. Lo aceptó y empezó a ojear los papeles que había frente a ella. Los únicos datos que se pedían eran curso y casa de Hogwarts, así preservaban el anonimato de los alumnos y se aseguraban de que sus respuestas fuesen totalmente libres.

La primera parte era tipo test. Había que indicar la satisfacción del 1 al 5 en los campos de: métodos docentes, conocimientos del profesor, claridad de las explicaciones, demostraciones prácticas, disponibilidad para responder dudas, motivación lograda, respeto y trato al alumno y satisfacción general. En los apartados de "conocimientos del profesor", "demostraciones prácticas" y "motivación lograda" todas las encuestas que abarcaban sus ojos tenían un cinco. Lo más flojo era el "respeto y trato al alumno" pero aun ahí no bajaba del tres. La satisfacción general se situaba en el cuatro pero en muchos casos era un cinco. La castaña revolvió frenéticamente los papeles en busca de alguno que tuviera notas más bajas. No lo encontró.

-Y eso no es lo peor -suspiró McGonagall.

Con un gesto de su varita, todas las encuestas, se dieron la vuelta. En el anverso había preguntas de respuesta abierta: "¿Considera que el método docente de Madame Black es adecuado? ¿La ve capaz de darle una buena formación? ¿Se siente cómodo con la idea de que sea su profesora el resto del curso? ¿Se siente seguro practicando Duelo y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con ella? ¿Considera que su trato hacia los alumnos es correcto y educado? ¿Trata a todos con el mismo respeto?" Y finalmente, un apartado para opiniones generales por si alguien tenía algo que añadir. Hermione empezó a leer respuestas al azar. Aunque el tono y la corrección variaban mucho dependiendo del alumno, la idea general era la misma:

"El método docente de Madame Black es ordenado, coherente y eficaz. Combina teoría con práctica de forma muy eficiente".

"La veo perfectamente capacitada para enseñarnos. Es mi séptimo año y es un asco no haber tenido a un profesor como ella desde primero".

"Me siento cómodo con la idea de que sea mi profesora de lo que ella quiera durante el resto de mi vida".

"Ojalá pudiera decir que no me siento segura con una mortífaga enseñándonos a defendernos, pero nunca he visto a nadie con semejante dominio de la magia. Respecto al duelo, lo que hace solo puede considerarse arte y ojalá tuviéramos más horas con ella".

"Su trato hacia los alumnos es correcto. Se nota que prefiere a los de su casa y de su condición de sangre, pero nos trata a todos con el mismo respeto (o con la misma sonrisa burlona de superioridad, depende como tenga el día)".

"Sí que nos trata a todos con respeto. Considera igual de diminutos e indefensos a los hufflepuff nacidos de muggles que a los slytherin de sangre pura. Si eso no es igualdad..."

Eso eran respuestas a las preguntas concretas. En el apartado de opiniones generales muchos vieron una oportunidad de dar rienda suelta a su creatividad. Hermione siguió leyendo a toda prisa, buscando un resquicio de esperanza que invalidara todo lo demás:

"He aprendido más en estas dos semanas que en los cuatro años previos. ¡Ojalá una tercera guerra para que la gente flipe con lo que nos está enseñando!".

"A pesar de que intimida muchísimo y da miedo, nos hace reír y consigue que pillemos los conceptos muy rápido".

"¿Por qué solo va a estar un año?".

"Nunca habíamos tenido una profesora que captara tan bien la atención como Madame Black (quizá la profesora Aline). Si todos los maestros tuvieran su presencia, sacaría todo Extraordinarios".

"Entiendo que fuese la favorita de Voldemort, también es la mía y mis padres son muggles".

"Me da un poco de miedo, pero como profesora es excepcional".

"Nos ha dicho que los catorce años que pasó en Azkaban fueron más agradables y sencillos que los catorce días que lleva intentando enseñar a esta panda de bebés indefensos. He llorado de miedo y de risa. La adoro".

"Aunque me gustaría decir que una ex convicta supremacista de la sangre pura no es apta para enseñar nada, me veo obligada a apartar mis prejuicios con la esperanza de poder aprender de ella una décima parte de lo que sabe".

Esa última observación de una gryffindor de último año resumía muy bien la opinión general. Hermione no daba crédito. Al final de cada trimestre pasaban una encuesta para que los alumnos evaluaran a los docentes y la chica nunca había visto nada así. Claro que ella tenía muy buenos comentarios, pero nunca todos tan positivos ni tan exaltados. Curiosamente, las calificaciones más bajas y los únicos comentarios negativos que parecía haber pertenecían a un par de slytherins que no la respetaban porque había asesinado a Voldemort defendiendo así a los sangre sucias. Hermione sacudió la cabeza horrorizada. Era imposible. Sabía que no podía usar con su varita la maldición _Imperius_ y menos con todo un colegio; pero era evidente que algo había hecho, había encontrado la forma de envenenar sus mentes. Miró a su compañera que contemplaba la escena con agotamiento como si llevase todo el día pensando lo mismo.

-Es imposible -sentenció la joven- Los ha manipulado de alguna forma. Los habrá hechizado, amenazado o chantajeado.

-Eso pensé yo. He dedicado toda la mañana a hablar con los alumnos. He hablado con los delegados de todas las casas de los siete cursos. Los slytherins la adoran, por supuesto, consideran que es la única heroína de la guerra y la bruja más poderosa desde Morgana. Los ravenclaws no se fiaban, pero han comprobado que es extremadamente inteligente y pueden enseñarles a defenderse mucho mejor que cualquier otro mago o bruja del mundo mágico. Los hufflepuff consideran que merece una segunda oportunidad porque los motiva a trabajar duro y es justa con los resultados. Y en nuestra casa, lo ven como un reto: aseguran que es muy exigente pero a ellos les encanta un buen desafío y no se van a rendir ante una slytherin. Todos coinciden en que su actitud es burlona y de superioridad, pero sus clases son instructivas y amenas y después de sus demostraciones de magia, le conceden que igual algo superior sí que es.

-No, no, no... -se lamentó Hermione sollozando casi a punto de llorar.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Hermione. Pero ahora sí que no veo cómo hacerlo. Por supuesto que si en algún momento se pasa lo más mínimo, la despediré de inmediato. Pero los alumnos la valoran y los padres estarán de acuerdo al leer todo esto.

-¿No podemos falsificar los resultados o algo? -suplicó la chica a la desesperada.

McGonagall la cogió de la mano para darle ánimos.

-Podríamos haber hecho algo si la respuesta no fuese tan unánime, Hermione, pero tendríamos que inventarnos algo muy serio para desacreditarla después de...

-Eso no sería muy honesto, ¿verdad, Minerva? -murmuró una voz gélida junto a la puerta- Sois la prueba viviente de que la ambición, el desdén por las normas y la utilización de cualquier medio para lograr los fines no son cualidades exclusivas de Slytherin.


	6. Chapter 6

McGonagall empalideció casi tanto como su alumna. A Hermione se le heló la sangre y no fue capaz de girar la cabeza. Los retratos de los directores que decoraban el despacho empezaron a mirarse nerviosos unos a otros. Uno de ellos rompió el silencio:

-¡TÚ! ¡Asesinaste al último varón Black! -gritó el retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black.

El hombre nunca sintió gran apego por su familiar traidor de sangre, pero aún así el asesinato de Sirius le molestó. Quizá porque aquello cortó el árbol genealógico de los Black tal y como él lo conoció.

-Así es, mi querido tatarayayo. Se lo ganó por esa arrogancia tan intrínseca a los hombres Black por la que menospreciasteis a las mujeres durante toda la historia. Pero no te preocupes, me aseguraré de que los libros de historia expliquen que la casa más noble y antigua de Inglaterra terminó con el reinado absoluto de Bellatrix Black, la más poderosa y temida de toda su estirpe.

Cuando su tatarabuelo abrió la boca para protestar, con un movimiento de varita, la bruja oscura silenció el retrato. Las dos mujeres la contemplaban con odio y temor. Como no parecían haberse recuperado todavía de la intromisión, siguió observando los cuadros hasta que encontró otro con quien dialogar.

-¡Hombre! ¿Cómo está mi gusano traidor favorito? -exclamó divertida.

-Considerablemente tranquilo hasta que has llegado tú -murmuró Snape con aquel tono seco y cortante que tuvo en vida.

-Bah, Sevy, seguro que me has echado de menos. Al fin y al cabo fui la única que supo entenderte, la única que desde el principio supo que mentías. Nunca me fié de ti.

-Tienes razón, Bella, a veces no te damos el crédito que mereces por tus ligeros problemas de enajenación mental -se burló él.

-Así es -replicó ella-, pero pagáis las consecuencias. Tú estás ahí colgado y sin embargo aquí me tienes a mí, en toda mi gloria y en tres dimensiones -comentó girando sobre sí misma para que Snape pudiera apreciarla mejor.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco y giró la cabeza dando por terminada la conversación. En ese momento, la directora reaccionó por fin.

-¿Cómo has entrado aquí? -preguntó al recordar que no sabía la contraseña.

-Por favor, Minerva, no me subestimes tú también, sabes que soy una mujer de recursos.

Hermione se dio cuenta con horror de que probablemente había sido con su ayuda. La duelista se jugaba literalmente su vida con aquello, habría pasado todo el día rondando el despacho y la habría escuchado gritar la contraseña. Eso la intranquilizó aún más: ¿Cuánto rato llevaba ahí, cuánto había oído? No pudo responderse porque notó que la figura detrás de ella se acercaba a la mesa, peligrosamente cerca de su hombro, y comentaba: "Deduzco por vuestras caras de emoción que ha ido bien, ¿no?". Se inclinó sobre la mesa y empezó a leer opiniones al azar. Su sonrisa fue ensanchándose hasta convertirse en una carcajada casi demente. Fue leyendo sus citas favoritas en voz alta:

-"La directora nos está haciendo esta encuesta para tener un motivo para echar a Madame Black y que no le quite el puesto en dos semanas, ¿verdad?" -leyó- ¿Puedo saber quién es este para ponerle Matrícula?

Hermione nunca había visto esa mirada de odio en la directora, que le recordó que eran anónimas. La mortífaga la ignoró por completo y siguió:

-"Detesto profundamente a la profesora Black..." -pausa dramática- "porque me ha obligado a replantearme mi identidad sexual. Ahora me da grima cada vez que me toca mi novio". ¡Oh, por favor, por favor, Minerva, dime quién es esta! Gryffindor de sexto año. A esa edad ya es legal mantener relaciones con un alumno, ¿no? -preguntó con fingida emoción.

-¡Bellatrix Black, cómo se te ocurra...! -rugió la profesora.

-¡Al final va a resultar que los cachorritos no son tan estúpidos! -la cortó sin apartar la mirada de las encuestas.

Hermione no era capaz de levantar la vista de la mesa. La tenía tan cerca que notaba el olor a sándalo y pachuli que la envolvía. El mismo olor que notó cuando la torturó en la Mansión Malfoy, el recuerdo estaba cada vez más presente. Necesitaba salir de ahí corriendo, pero era imposible hacerlo sin tener que esquivar a la duelista y la sola idea de mirarla a los ojos le daba pánico. Y más sabiendo que se iba a quedar todo el año. La directora se dio cuenta de que la incomodidad de la chica aumentaba e intentó terminar la reunión:

-Así es, Bellatrix, parece que los alumnos te respetan. Pero no vale con que hayas sido amable durante dos semanas, si no mantienes el nivel y los alumnos dejan de tenerte aprecio...

-Por favor, Minerva… ¿Por qué todos tendéis a pensar que soy una loca inadaptada que va a fracasar en cualquier proyecto? Llevo dos años planeando esto, ¿de verdad creíais que había una sola posibilidad de que saliera mal? Sé lo que hago, soy la mejor en todo lo que me propongo y sé decirle a la gente lo que quiere oír, lo que necesita oír.

-Eso no es… -empezó McGonagall.

-Todos los alumnos me miran todos como cachorritos ilusionados porque por fin alguien va a enseñarles algo útil –siguió la slytherin-. Podría lanzarles _crucios_ a todos y seguirían agradecidos de sentir magia de verdad -comentó sin borrar la sonrisa.

Hermione apretó los puños hasta casi hacerse sangre. La directora no se achantó:

-Con comentarios y actitudes como esa, Madame Black, temo que estará de vuelta en Azkaban antes de lo planeado.

-¡Oh, pero lo mío era claramente una broma! ¿Sabes qué no sería una broma, Minnie? -preguntó despacio- Que le contara al Ministerio que una evaluación que debería ser estrictamente confidencial (y así lo indica el contrato que firmaste al contratarme) la has compartido con la sang... con ella incluso antes que conmigo o con ellos.

Su sonrisa se amplió al ver que había tocado hueso y la directora perdía el habla temporalmente.

-¿Y sabes qué sería aún peor? Que esta mortífaga mala compartiera con el Ministerio el recuerdo de vuestra conversación decidiendo cómo deshaceros de mí manipulando los resultados de vuestros queridos alumnos porque no confiáis en su criterio.

-Bellatrix, no... -empezó suavemente la escocesa.

-¡Y cómo quedaríais vosotras! Llevo dos años esforzándome por cambiar, por ayudar y ser una buena chica. Ahora estoy enseñando a esos niños con todo mi esfuerzo y mi ilusión -continuó con fingido dolor- y como no os caigo bien, ¡no os importa en absoluto cargaros todo mi trabajo sin motivo alguno!

Aquel "sin motivo alguno" hizo que la rabia de ambas mujeres se equiparara al miedo que sentían ante la amenaza.

-Soy el gran proyecto de Shacklebolt. Considera que si es capaz de rehabilitar a la loca de Bellatrix Lestrange, el mundo mágico le admirará tanto que no tendrá que mover un dedo durante el resto de su mandato. No sabéis lo que costó llegar al acuerdo que vosotras estáis tan empeñadas en romper. ¿Os dais cuenta del peligro? Los primeros meses estaban todos acojonados. Si yo hubiera decidido ocupar el lugar de Voldemort y reunir a los mortífagos, hubiera tenido mucho más éxito que él. No solo soy realmente de sangre pura, mil veces más atractiva para la propaganda y más poderosa que Él puesto que me lo cargué, sino que al no estar obsesionada con el bebé Potter, mis planes serían a una escala mucho mayor. Aprendería de los errores de mi maestro. Pero prometí que no lo haría. Firmé un contrato y estoy dispuesta a cumplirlo. Es una pena, Minerva, que tú no tengas los mismos escrúpulos.

Las dos se dieron cuenta de que había usado el pretérito pluscuamperfecto para que no pudieran usar ese recuerdo como una amenaza directa. Y aunque lo que les nacía era lanzarse sobre ella y asesinarla ahí mismo, era obvio que habían perdido la superioridad moral y toda ventaja que hubiesen podido tener. Se miraron ligeramente asustadas, hasta los retratos parecían intimidados.

-Tampoco es para tanto, Bellatrix, no hay que sacar las cosas de contexto -replicó la directora con frialdad.

-Bueno, no somos nosotras las que debemos juzgar eso. Si vuestro intento de manipular el trabajo que al Ministerio le ha costado años llega a oídos de los responsables, sospecho que vuestros puestos en Hogwarts quedarán vacantes y os costará mucho, mucho volver a trabajar en cualquier cosa.

Ese era el mayor miedo de la castaña y más ahora que tenía una cuantiosa deuda con Gringotts. A la directora le afectaba bastante menos: tenía edad y dinero de sobra para hacer lo que le diera la gana, pero sabía que su protegida no. Estaba completamente segura de que eso sería lo que pasaría: Hermione jamás podría trabajar en Hogwarts ni en ningún lugar relacionado mínimamente con el Ministerio. Por mucho que Shacklebolt fuese un hombre razonable, dependía de muchos órganos a la hora de tomar decisiones y no arriesgaría su puesto por defender a Hermione. En el Ministerio seguía primando la idea de que el mundo mágico funcionaba gracias a ellos y cualquiera que interviniera en sus asuntos era severamente castigado. Sin excepciones. Cuando Minerva amenazó con dejar la dirección si la obligaban a contratar a Bellatrix, le dijeron que adelante, le ofrecerían el puesto a Slughorn. Por el bien de sus alumnos, reculó; pero la relación con el Ministerio no era boyante.

Era evidente que la mortífaga no había cambiado. Se había adaptado a la situación. Todos la consideraban una psicópata temperamental con capacidades muy limitadas y demasiado inestable para mantener una farsa durante años y recuperar su plena libertad. Pero era exactamente lo que había hecho. Y era un plan maestro que se basaba en la falsa imagen que la propia Bellatrix había dado sobre sí misma y que todo el mundo había creído sin dudar. Habría sido capaz de mostrarse humilde y arrepentida ante los estudiantes solo para que confiaran en ella. McGonagall se dio cuenta de que si quería sacar a su pupila de aquel futuro gris, no quedaba otra que ceder y mostrar su rendición.

-De acuerdo, Bellatrix, ¿qué quieres? -preguntó con gesto cansado.

La bruja oscura ladeó la cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior y se acarició la mejilla con su varita como si estuviera pensándolo seriamente. Hermione se preguntó qué había hecho ella para merecer aquello. La tensión se mantuvo durante casi un minuto.

-Para demostraros que he cambiado, que soy una persona razonable y mucho más responsable que vosotras, solo quiero que me pidáis perdón, que me lo pidáis de verdad.

La directora cerró los ojos para contener la rabia, pero podía haber sido mucho peor. Era una mujer decidida y cuanto antes, mejor.

-Sentimos mucho haber desconfiado de ti y habernos siquiera planteado hacer cualquier cosa para manipular los resultados. Te prometo que seré justa contigo y con las opiniones de los alumnos.

La bruja pareció satisfecha. Minerva se relajó y fingió una sonrisa con todo su esfuerzo.

-No te entretengo más, Bellatrix. Te mandaré una copia del informe final. Si tienes cualquier duda, aquí tienes mi despacho -dijo levantándose para acompañarla a la puerta.

-Muy bien, Minerva. Te perdono -respondió con calma sin moverse del sitio- Ahora ella.

Eso era precisamente lo que la directora había intentado evitar: que Hermione tuviera que pedir perdón a la mujer que la torturó. La chica nunca había usado una de las maldiciones imperdonables pero soñó con iniciarse en ese momento. Estuvo en silencio sin moverse de la silla durante largos segundos. Después, murmuró: "Lo siento, Madame Black".

-No te creo -respondió la duelista con calma.

El flashback acudió presuroso a la cabeza de Hermione:

_-¡No hemos entrado en tu cámara, la espada se nos apareció!_

_-No te creo._

_-¡Por favor, por favor, estoy diciendo la verdad!_

_-¡No te creo, asquerosa sangre sucia!_

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya no era aquella muchacha asustada. Podía superarlo, podía demostrarle a Bellatrix que no iba a otorgarle semejante poder. No le tenía miedo. Se levantó de la silla, camufló los temblores y miró a esos ojos tan oscuros como una noche cerrada.

-Siento haber tenido la tentación de manipular los resultados y haber actuado de forma tan poco profesional. Le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir.

Consiguió disimular los nervios con bastante éxito. La mortífaga le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos más. Hermione se dio cuenta de que sin las botas de tacón, sería más alta que ella. Era casi ridículo. ¿Cómo podía tenerle miedo a una mujer que era simplemente una abusona sin sentimientos? Eso se acababa ahí, se prometió a sí misma.

-Muy bien, ¿ves como no era tan difícil? -respondió la duelista- Os dejo para que continuéis el aquelarre.

En cuanto se giró para irse, McGonagall, que no aguantaba más callándose el recuerdo que flotaba en el ambiente, la frenó:

-Un momento, Bellatrix.

La bruja oscura se volvió hacia ella con gesto interrogativo.

-Ahora deberías pedirle perdón tú a Hermione.

La chica miró a la directora sorprendida pero no tuvo nada que objetar. Parecía imposible que la slytherin pronunciara una disculpa sincera que la hiciera sentirse un poco más curada, pero por lo menos se habrían humillado las tres.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó la duelista desconcertada.

A Minerva no le dio tiempo de responder: fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La joven se giró hacia Bellatrix, se subió la manga enseñándole su obra de arte y empezó a gritarle: "¿¡Por esto, quizás!? ¿Por torturarme? ¿Por los _crucios_? ¿Por el trauma? ¿¡No crees que deberías disculparte por algo de eso!?". Sin dudar, la bruja oscura replicó:

-No, no lo creo. Hice lo que tenía que hacer; de hecho, hice lo que era mejor para las dos. No me arrepiento y en esa situación volvería a actuar de la misma manera. Es solo una cicatriz -murmuró con desprecio como considerándola débil.

Sin más, se giró para irse. En ese momento pareció recordar algo y volvió a mirar a la castaña: "Por cierto, me gustaría recuperar el puñal, tiene un profundo valor sentimental. No me corre prisa, cuando puedas". No lo dijo en tono burlón ni con ninguna otra emoción. Era un comentario sin más, como quien se ha dejado la chaqueta en el coche de un amigo.

Ver cómo la slytherin se marchaba tras anunciar que marcarla así era lo mejor para ambas fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Hermione era ya mucho más fuerte que sus miedos y que los insultos de aquella asesina desalmada. En dos zancadas se plantó junto a ella y la agarró del brazo con la intención de exigirle que se disculpara con ella, con Dobby, con Sirius, con Tonks, con Neville y con el césped que hubiera pisado al salir al bosque.

Pero quizá no calibró bien a quién se enfrentaba...


	7. Chapter 7

Bellatrix Black no solo era una duelista legendaria por su destreza y conocimientos de la magia. Tenía el don de adelantarse a su adversario, de prever sus movimientos cinco segundos antes de que actuara. Siempre se mantenía en estado de alerta, siempre esperaba un ataque. Catorce años en la cárcel habían agudizado al máximo sus sentidos. Daba igual que hubiese terminado la batalla, su nombre significaba "guerrera", jamás se relajaba. Y sabía priorizar.

Por eso, en cuanto notó que Hermione avanzaba hacia ella, desarmó a Minerva que estaba desenfundado su varita. Después, agarró a la chica por el otro brazo, le extrajo la varita de la manga y la sujetó con una fuerza considerable. Ocultó ambas armas en algún bolsillo entre los pliegues de su falda. El coraje de la joven se esfumó en micro segundos. La directora ahogó un grito y los retratos empezaron a murmurar alarmados. La duelista empezó por estos últimos.

-Como hagáis un solo movimiento o escuche un susurro, ardemos aquí todos -amenazó con la voz calmada pero con el infierno en sus ojos.

Desde el primer director hasta Snape obedecieron. Mientras, la escocesa buscó disimuladamente en su escritorio alguna de las armas que guardaba para emergencias. Por desgracia, ese gesto tampoco pasó inadvertido.

-No me obligues a torturarte con tu propia varita, Minerva. Hace mucho que no lo hago y no sé si sería capaz de parar.

Su voz no era especialmente amenazante, no usaba su antiguo tono de psicópata fanática, pero no por ello imponía menos temor. La directora obedeció. Sabía que podría igualar a la morena en destreza y poder pero no en agilidad y reflejos: la diferencia de edad era importante. Así que la miró a los ojos y respondió:

-De acuerdo, pero suelta a Hermione.

La bruja se sorprendió ligeramente como si no recordara tener a la chica inmovilizada. La sabelotodo lloraba en silencio al resultarle tan familiar aquella situación. Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco ante semejante falta de coraje. La soltó y les indicó a ambas que se sentaran. Obedecieron con pesar. Se dirigió a la más joven:

-Nunca, repito, NUNCA, te atrevas a tocarme. Decían que eras inteligente... pero por tus actos yo diría que eres peor que los niños de primero. ¡A quién se le ocurre agarrar a una ex mortífaga por la espalda como una enajenada!

Hermione no se calló. Pese al pánico y los rastros de lágrimas, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo sin adulterar.

-¡A alguien a quien le has dicho que hiciste lo mejor para ella torturándola! ¡Volverás a Azkaban por esto!

La bruja oscura la contempló mientras se pasaba la lengua lentamente por el labio superior y se acariciaba la mejilla con la varita. Finalmente, pareció tomar una decisión. "Está bien", sentenció, "Os voy a contar una agradable historia". Las otras dos brujas se miraron confundidas. Bellatrix pareció ordenar sus pensamientos y al poco comenzó:

-El día que Greyback y los carroñeros os trajeron a ti y a tus amiguitos a la Mansión Malfoy, no solo estábamos yo y la familia de mi hermana. Era la base de operaciones de Voldemort, así que también estaban los Lestrange, Colagusano, Yaxley y una decena más que, francamente, eran tan insignificantes que ni me molesté en aprenderme sus nombres.

Ambas mujeres la miraban sin entender a dónde iba aquello. Hermione se estremeció a cada nombre y dio gracias de no haberlo sabido esa noche. No obstante, no cambiaba nada.

-Cuando yo torturo... torturaba a alguien, disfrutaba con la magia, con el poder y la euforia que te hace sentir el lanzar una maldición imperdonable. Los gritos y el sufrimiento suponían un gran aliciente, no lo niego, pero no era mi principal motivación. Me atrae el poder, la magia oscura, superarme a mí misma, ser capaz de mantener la maldición cada vez un poco más y con menos esfuerzo. El objetivo de mis compañeros al torturar no era el mismo: les excitaba el placer crudo y descarnado a costa de romper a otro ser humano de todas las formas posibles. Por supuesto yo causaba más daño, soy más poderosa; pero ellos eran más… burdos.

Hermione se estremeció. Lamentó no tener su varita aunque solo fuera para tranquilizarse con su tacto.

-Yo he mentido, he matado, he torturado, extorsionado, amenazado... he hecho muchas cosas. Pero jamás, jamás, he violado a nadie ni he permitido que otros lo hicieran en mi presencia. Hay métodos de sobra para destrozar a una persona sin necesidad de tocar su asqueroso cuerpo. Sé que no soy exactamente "buena persona", pero sí soy coherente. Considero que las mujeres deben ser igual a los hombres incluso en ese campo y si Colagusano no se plantearía ni loco violar a Potter, tampoco iba a dejar que lo hiciera contigo. Lo mismo que el chucho asqueroso de Greyback y el resto de mortífagos en cuanto se enteraron de que os habían capturado.

La bruja hizo una pausa para que calaran sus palabras. Minerva la contemplaba casi horrorizada y Hermione definitivamente no quería saber cómo acababa la historia. Pero dio igual porque estaba completamente paralizada. La bruja oscura continuó.

-Desde que escapé de Azkaban pasé poco tiempo en la Mansión. En primer lugar porque tenía misiones que desempeñar para mi señor y echaba muchísimo de menos la libertad, como para volver a encerrarme... Y en segundo, porque el ambiente en la cárcel fue menos desagradable que lo que me encontré en esa casa. Cissy, Draco y su patético padre no salieron de su ala de la mansión durante los meses que aquello duró. Si necesitaban algo me encargaba yo o algún elfo. Los mortífagos, sobre todo los que acababan de salir de la cárcel, ya no eran seres humanos. Sé que es irónico que lo diga yo, pero a su lado... En todas las misiones y asaltos a los que iban, se llevaban de souvenir a chicas de sangre sucia. Se las llevaban a sus habitaciones y las torturaban, mutilaban y violaban durante días hasta que morían de lo que fuera.

Hermione sintió que iba a vomitar.

-Por supuesto lo hacían en secreto, Voldemort se hubiese enfadado de saber que perdían el tiempo así. Yo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa o planeando cosas junto a Él, así que no me enteré hasta que le lo contó Cissy. No podía evitarlo, eran decenas los que se comportaban así, yo era la única mujer y me odiaban por ser la segunda de Voldemort. Soy consciente de mis limitaciones. Tampoco podía decírselo a mi Señor, desde el fracaso del Ministerio ya no confiaba en mí. Además, dudo que hubiese hecho nada, me hubiese castigado a mí por hacerle perder el tiempo. Empecé a pasar más tiempo en casa dentro de lo que Él me permitía. Si pillaba a alguno solo con una chica, lo aturdía, le hacía olvidarlo y la dejaba escapar haciéndola olvidar a ella también. Pero lo peor no eran los cadáveres que amontonaba cada uno en su habitación... lo peor eran las pobres desgraciadas a las que se aburrían de torturar pero no llegaban a matarlas.

Ahí la chica ya no pudo aguantar más y vomitó en la alfombra. Bellatrix hizo una pausa asqueada y lo limpió con un gesto de su varita. La directora le pasó a su exalumna un vaso de agua para intentar calmarla.

-Bellatrix, ya es suficiente -advirtió sin levantar la voz.

-No. Tiene que entenderlo -contestó con firmeza-. Seguramente le generará otro trauma, pero igual así deja de tener pesadillas conmigo.

¿Había usado_ legilimancia_ en ella o se trataba de una suposición? O quizá como Hermione era una de tantos a los que había torturado ya sabía cómo reaccionaban sus víctimas. Prefirió ignorarlo.

-Gracias, Minerva, pero quiero oírlo -respondió la chica con un hilo de voz.

Necesitaba saber la verdad. Alguien tenía al menos que dedicar un pensamiento a aquellas pobres chicas. La mortífaga prosiguió.

-Como os decía, había algunas a las que tras semanas de usarlas las dejaban tiradas en cualquier rincón. La magia curativa no es mi fuerte y, francamente, tampoco tenía interés ni tiempo para perder. Poco o nada se podía hacer ya. Hechicé la puerta de la cocina para que se pudiera salir pero no entrar. A las que me encontré por el suelo y estaban conscientes las avisé para que pudiesen largarse. Muy pocas aceptaron. La mayoría me suplicaron, pero suplicaron de verdad, que las matara. No podían ni querían continuar sus vidas tras aquello, ningún hechizo era capaz de hacerlas olvidar semejante trauma. Y si lo olvidaban era peor, porque su cuerpo seguía mutilado y ni siquiera sabían por qué. Yo no podía perder el tiempo con aquello, ni siquiera sabía si estaba bien o mal de acuerdo a mis creencias. Entonces me empezaron a pedir que las torturara. Que usara la maldición _cruciatus _hasta que perdiesen todo contacto con la realidad. Me apiadé. No creo que nadie haya usado _avada kedavra _tantas veces... Y os juro que nunca nadie me ha mostrado la gratitud con la que me miraban esas chicas cuando veían la luz verde salir de mi varita.

Sus dos interlocutoras estaban llorando lo más discretamente que podían. Hasta los retratos habían perdido color.

-Decidí encantar el sótano de tal forma que nadie pudiera entrar o salir de la celda sin mi permiso. Si capturaba a alguien, lo encerraba ahí y así me aseguraba de que por mucho que lo intentaran, nadie lo tocara. No imaginas la suerte que tuvo tu amiga la rubita zumbada de pillarme en casa.

Hermione se estremeció al pensar en Luna.

-Y el día que os trajeron... Me pasó algo curioso que pocas veces me ha sucedido. Soy muy buena cerrando mi mente, ni siquiera mi propio maestro podía acceder si yo me esforzaba en bloquearlo. Del mismo modo, he desarrollado una gran habilidad para visualizar los pensamientos de los demás. Cuando apareció con vosotros, Greyback se recreaba mentalmente en lo que iba a hacerte de forma tan intensa que me llegaron las imágenes sin intentar leerle la mente y sin ser capaz de cerrar la mía. Lo mismo sentí en Colagusano y en el resto de hombres de la mansión. No solo eras una sangre sucia: eras la sangre sucia inteligente que estaba ayudando a Potter y volviéndonos locos a todos. Potter pertenecía a Voldemort, a él no podían tocarlo, pero a ti... Podían vengarse de él usándote a ti.

McGonagall se había levantado de su asiento para abrazar a Hermione que no era capaz ni de llorar, simplemente miraba a la slytherin sintiendo el horror en cada célula de su cuerpo.

-Me inventé lo de la espada porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. En ningún momento creí que la original estuviese en mi cámara, al fin y al cabo la había colocado ahí el gusano traidor -comentó señalando a Snape con desprecio-. Voldemort se fiaba más de él que de mí y no quiso ni hablar del tema. Aproveché eso antes de que el resto pudieran reaccionar. Pensé que un par de _crucios _y una pequeña cicatriz (cuando ya no aguantabas más) serían mejor que lo que aquella manada de salvajes tenía pensado para ti. Disculpa que tomara la decisión en tu nombre -ironizó la bruja-. Era lo más suave que podía hacerte sin que nos matasen a las dos. No podía arriesgarme a ser blanda: mi fama de sádica fue lo que me mantuvo con vida. Confié en que Voldemort llegase pronto y con el alboroto de tener a Potter, yo podría matarte con un par de hechizos sin que nadie sospechase nada.

En cualquier otra situación, la última sentencia hubiese hecho que a Hermione le hirviera la sangre; pero comprendió que a ojos de Bellatrix (y de casi cualquiera en su situación), había sido un gesto de piedad. La chica no sabía qué decir, cómo reaccionar. Miró a la directora. La bruja lo había contado sin pestañear, sin dudar y su tono de voz parecía totalmente sincero. Pero ya habían presenciado que era una maestra del engaño, había embaucado a todo el colegio... Así que ambas albergaban la esperanza de que fuese mentira. Bellatrix pareció sospecharlo, miró el pensadero y colocó la varita en su sien.

-Puedo daros los recuerdos, pero os aviso que os costará borrarlos.

Si existía la más mínima posibilidad de que aquello hubiese sucedido realmente, no sentían ningún deseo de verlo. Tenía que haber otra forma de comprobarlo. Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenían ahí mismo a un testigo que podía negarlo o confirmarlo. Minerva pareció leer la revelación en su mirada y se giraron hacia el retrato de Snape. Adiós dudas. El dolor en su expresión era casi tan palpable como la vergüenza y el remordimiento. Ambas volvieron a contener las lágrimas. La directora se encaró con su predecesor:

-¿Cómo pudiste, Severus? ¿Cómo pudiste no hacer nada sabiéndolo?

-Porque me hubiesen matado, Minerva, y Dumbledore me necesitaba vivo. El único fundamental era Potter. Bellatrix te lo ha contado: cualquier acto contrario te convertía a ti en la siguiente víctima. No tuve otra opción.

-Eres un cobarde, me da igual que salvaras a Harry por amor a su madre, sigues siendo una persona deleznable -sentenció con rabia la directora.

-Minerva -intervino el retrato de Dumbledore-, sabes que hubo que hacer sacrificios por el bien superior. Es sin duda una tragedia que aquello ocurriera, pero al final ganamos la guerra salvando a muchas más personas.

Los ojos de la escocesa echaban chispas: "Deberías haberte quedado con Grindelwald, Albus. Más os vale callaros los dos o seré yo la que incendie todo esto". Se giró para seguir tranquilizando a Hermione. La chica se volvió entonces hacia Bellatrix que parecía ocupada atusándose el pelo. "¿Eso ocurrió con los Longbottom?" le preguntó. Ahora que había empezado, necesitaba saber toda la verdad. La ex mortífaga la miró con cierta sorpresa. Asintió lentamente.

-Ocurrió la mañana siguiente de perder a nuestro Señor. Yo estaba completamente desquiciada, todos estábamos desesperados. Pero una vez más, nos movían motivaciones diferentes. Yo quería recuperar al hombre del que llevaba toda la vida enamorada, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa. Ellos, por el contrario, querían llenar el vacío de poder. Ansiaban convertirse en el próximo Señor Oscuro y avalaban sus candidaturas intentando cometer los crímenes más atroces posibles. Los Longbottom eran defensores de la idea de que Él seguía vivo, así que se fijaron como objetivos ellos solos. Además de mi marido y su hermano, también estaba Crouch. Pretendían entretenerse hasta con el bebé. A ese pude librarlo alegando que quedan muy pocas familias de sangre pura y no podíamos desperdiciar más sangre. Accedieron a regañadientes. Aunque yo disfruté con los _crucios_, los tres empezaron su lucha por el trono ensañándose con la mujer.

Sus oyentes rezaron porque no diera detalles más explícitos. No lo hizo.

-Fue la primera vez que experimenté la sensación de que alguien colaba sus pensamientos en mi mente sin yo desearlo. Primero fue ella y luego también su marido. Me suplicaban que los matara, que los torturara yo, pero que parara aquello. Accedí. Estaba destrozada y pensé que eso me relajaría. Aparté a los tres idiotas porque con ellos sí que hubiese podido (y más en aquella situación en la que ya no me importaba morir) y torturé al matrimonio durante lo que debieron ser horas. No opusieron resistencia, ella incluso me dio las gracias mentalmente por salvar a su hijo. Cuando llegaron los aurores, no me resistí. Casi deseaba ir a Azkaban: sabía que él vendría a salvarme y que la próxima vez que pisase el mundo, sería con él a mi lado. No me pareció mal plan.

Hermione tragó saliva ante la idea de que Neville le debiese su vida a Bellatrix (decidió obviar el hecho de que ella se encontraba en la misma situación). Su amigo siempre había querido conocer la historia pero ahora que ella sabía la verdad, juzgó que no la necesitaba. McGonagall no supo qué responder. Así que la duelista decidió que era el momento de marcharse.

-Bueno, hemos pasado un rato muy agradable, como os he prometido. Ahora me largo, tengo cosas que hacer. Que disfrutéis de la noche.

Sacó las varitas requisadas de su bolsillo, las arrojó sobre la mesa sin cuidado y se marchó.


	8. Chapter 8

Bellatrix acertó en sus predicciones: Hermione no soñó con ella por primera vez en muchos días. Greyback, los Lestrange, Colagusano y varios mortífagos más ocuparon su lugar. Aunque muchos de ellos estaban muertos o en Azkaban, el hombre lobo y varios más seguían en paradero desconocido. En cuanto se levantó, fue a ver a Madame Pomfrey para pedirle pociones para no soñar. Le dio unas cuantas sin hacer preguntas. La medibruja pasó semanas intentando sin éxito sanar la cicatriz de Hermione y le tenía suficiente cariño y respeto como para confiar en su criterio.

Casi peor que el temor a esos monstruos era la necesidad de revaluar su relación con la bruja oscura. Deseaba seguir odiándola aunque alguna forma retorcida la protegió aquella velada aciaga. Pero eso no perdonaba lo de Sirius, ni lo de Dobby, ni Tonks, ni que, en resumidas cuentas, hubiese sido la mejor mortífaga de Voldemort. No obstante, después de semejantes revelaciones, daba gracias de que Bellatrix hubiese estado aquella noche en la Mansión Malfoy. Miraba con otros ojos incluso su cicatriz.

La morena era cruel y estaba segura de que sus ideas no habían cambiado, solo esperaba el momento idóneo para atacar. Sin embargo, cuando durante la batalla de Hogwarts desarmó a Hermione, no solo no la mató sino que le devolvió su varita. Tampoco entendía eso. Sus ideas feministas y de defender a las mujeres -a su trastornada manera- también la llevaban a respetarla un mínimo. Pero seguía siendo una ególatra que la despreciaba. Aunque a los alumnos parecía tratarlos bien... Cada vez que lo pensaba terminaba con dolor de cabeza.

-Me va a volver loca sin ponerme un dedo encima... - musitó para sí misma.

Pensó en escribir a Harry y a Ron para contarles las nuevas revelaciones, pero lo descartó: no se veía capaz de relatar aquello. Ni siquiera había tenido fuerzas para hablarlo con Minerva. A la bruja oscura apenas la vio durante las semanas siguientes. Si se cruzaban por los pasillos, se ignoraban. Bellatrix caminaba abstraída en su mundo con su abundante melena cayéndole por la cara de tal forma que Hermione dudaba que pudiese ver algo. La duelista trataba de poner barreras con el mundo incluso en sentido físico.

Se volvieron a ver en la reunión que convocó McGonagall para evaluar los resultados del primer mes. Hermione acudió la primera y se sentó junto a la directora. El resto de profesores fueron llegando poco a poco. Finalmente -pero esta vez puntual- apareció Bellatrix charlando con Mirelle. Se sentaron juntas y la escocesa comenzó el análisis del curso. Al parecer todo fluía sin problemas y no había ninguna queja especial. Así que pasó a comentar asuntos concretos. Empezó por uno que llevaba días extrañándola.

-Bellatrix -la llamó sin resultado- ¡Bellatrix!

La bruja oscura dio un respingo, volvió a la realidad y dejó de jugar a enroscar el pelo en su varita. Miró a la directora esperando la reprimenda.

-¿Por qué en tus notas y exámenes hay números en lugar de nombres?

-Ah, sí. Es mi sistema, los he numerado.

-¿Has numerado los trabajos?

-He numerado a los alumnos.

Toda la mesa la miró con desconcierto, así que procedió a detallar su método de trabajo.

-Es que son un montón y solo voy a estar un año. Veo imposible aprenderme sus nombres, no me aprendí ni los de los mortífagos...

Cada vez que mentaba algo relacionado con Voldemort, la mayoría de profesores se revolvían inquietos en sus asientos. Ella prosiguió con la explicación.

-Así que los he numerado. Tengo memoria fotográfica y me cuesta mucho menos asignarles números en función de dónde se sientan.

Antes de que la directora pudiera objetar ante la inmoralidad de reducir a los estudiantes a números, la duelista añadió otro argumento:

-Además pensé que sería más justo. Por mucho que sea una persona nueva, tolerante y todas esas tonterías, no puedo cambiar la forma en la que me criaron y las ideas con las que he vivido siempre. Si conociera sus apellidos sabría si pertenecen a los Sagrados Veintiocho y podría tener la tentación inconsciente de cogerles más apego que a los mestizos o sangr... nacidos de muggles. No queremos que eso pase. Y ningún alumno se ha quejado, a todos les parece bien. Así que mi sistema es perfecto.

"Por lo menos no los ha llamado_ sangre sucias_" pensó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco. McGonagall sacudió la cabeza, suspiró y se admitió a sí misma que le tranquilizaba que la bruja oscura no conociera el estatus de sangre de sus alumnos. Como parecía que a ella le funcionaba y a los estudiantes también (aunque tomó nota mental de preguntarles), decidió dejarlo correr por el momento. Por el contrario, Madame Hooch -otra de las pocas que se atrevían a replicar a la mortífaga- no se quedó callada:

-¡Da igual que a ellos les parezca bien! ¿Te gustaría que a ti, la gran Bellatrix Black, te redujeran a un número? -preguntó indignada.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo y temió la réplica de la bruja. Sin embargo, la aludida sonrió con crueldad y contestó despacio:

-Ya lo hicieron y para siempre -comentó apartándose la abundante melena para dejar el cuello a la vista-. No me molestó especialmente.

Todos tragaron saliva al ver en su cuello el tatuaje del número 93 con las runas de Azkaban. Nadie añadió nada. Salvo Mirelle, que murmuró a su amiga en francés: "¡Me encanta cuando los dejas flipados con tus movidas de expresidiaria!". Bellatrix le guiñó el ojo e invitó a McGonagall a seguir con la reunión. La directora tomó la palabra para intentar paliar la incomodidad. Preguntó por asuntos particulares a algunos profesores y luego pasó a asuntos generales.

-Me preocupa Steve Fawley, de tercer curso. Siempre había sacado muy buenas notas y este curso está mucho más flojo, no se apuntó a las excursiones a Hogsmeade, ni le interesan las prácticas de quidditch como los otros años. ¿Cómo va en vuestras asignaturas?

Hermione compartió la preocupación, también se había fijado e incluso le había preguntado al chico, pero sin resultados. El resto observaron sus notas y estuvieron de acuerdo. Entonces la directora preguntó a la única que no había intervenido:

-Bellatrix, ¿cómo va Fawley en Defensa?

La morena frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros. Confirmaron que, en efecto, no se había aprendido un solo nombre. Su amiga francesa intentó echarle un cable. Había acudido a algunas clases de la bruja oscura para ayudarla con las demostraciones de duelo:

-Slytherin, pelo rubio oscuro, ojos castaño claro, más bien bajito. En tu clase se sienta en segunda fila en un lateral.

La aludida ladeó la cabeza en su habitual gesto pensativo.

-¡Ah, sí, veintitrés! Eso lo solucioné el otro día. Su padre murió este verano en un ataque de un hombre lobo y su madre ha tenido que irse a trabajar fuera del país porque tienen problemas económicos. No se lo ha contado a nadie porque le da vergüenza. Le encanta el quidditch porque fue su padre quien le enseñó a jugar y siempre le decía que acabaría siendo jugador profesional. Pero todos sus compañeros tienen escobas nuevas y a él le daba vergüenza ser el único que tenía que usar una prestada. Además, su madre está más lejos de lo que vuelan las lechuzas y no podía firmarle la autorización para ir al pueblo. Escribí a la tienda de quidditch y le regalaron el modelo más caro que ni siquiera ha salido a la venta (bueno, me lo regalaron a mí, pero no necesito más trastos de esos). Y le firmé la autorización indicando con claridad que soy la bruja más poderosa del país pero no la madre de nadie. Me prometió que va a esforzarse por sacar las mejores notas de su vida. Así que ya está.

Si les hubiese contado que se iba a casar con muggle y a tener ocho hijos no la hubieran mirado con los ojos más abiertos. A nadie le cuadraba la idea de Bellatrix preocupándose por la felicidad de un alumno, parecía una locura, era como Umbridge acariciando a un centauro. Tras mirarla con asombro durante bastantes segundos, la directora rebuscó en un archivador las últimas autorizaciones que había recibido. Como había estado tan ocupada con la evaluación de la duelista, las había aceptado sin leerlas. Pero comprobó que decía la verdad. Entre las últimas que había recibido estaba la citada: su firma y su aclaración de no-maternidad estaban bien claras. Para sorpresa incluso de sí misma, fue Hermione la primera que se dirigió a ella:

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Le pregunté y me lo contó -contestó como si fuese la cosa más evidente del mundo.

-Yo también le pregunté y me dijo que no pasaba nada.

Bellatrix abrió la boca para soltar una respuesta sarcástica pero la mirada de advertencia que recibió de McGonagall la disuadió y eligió mejor las palabras:

-Confían en mí. A esas edades son muy orgullosos y todo les da vergüenza. No le va a revelar nada a doña Perfecta, cerebro del trío dorado y adalid del buen juicio. Pero una pobre loca que pasó catorce años en la cárcel y a la que el Ministerio guía y evalúa como si tuviese cinco años, le impone menos -comentó la bruja riéndose sola-. Por muy vergonzosa que le parezca su situación, no creo que vea posible igualar la mía.

El resto la miraban sin salir de su estupor y sin entender el motivo de que aquello hubiese llevado a la ex mortífaga a llorar de risa.

-¡Y encima el pobre muchacho me lo contaba con una actitud de "Ya siento molestarla con mis mierdas porque es evidente que usted está mucho peor..."! -siguió la duelista secándose las lágrimas- Ay... Al final va a ser lo mío esto de la enseñanza, no sé por qué parecéis todos tan viejos y cansados, esto está chupado.

-Querida, tienes un tacto con el que podrías trabajar de sanadora en San Mungo -ironizó Hooch.

-¡¿Te imaginas?! ¡Yo en San Mungo sin ser paciente, el mundo implosionaría! -balbuceó Bellatrix con dificultad porque se estaba riendo muy fuerte- Recuperaría el apellido de casada que me hizo famosa y haría tarjetas de visita: "Madame Lestrange, sana su mente y su alma. Veinte por ciento de descuento si el trastorno te lo causó ella".

Parecía que se iba a ahogar en sus propias carcajadas. Mirelle intentaba aguantar la risa: ver a Bellatrix pasándolo tan bien en un ambiente tan serio era muy contagioso, pero quería evitar las miradas de odio de la directora. Hermione la contemplaba asustada, esa mujer estaba completamente loca. Slughorn le pasó un pañuelo para que pudiera secarse las lágrimas y Minerva levitó hacia ella un vaso de agua para ver si se tranquilizaba. Le costó un par de minutos más, pero al final consiguió serenarse y les animó a continuar sin asomo de vergüenza.

-¿Por dónde íbamos? - preguntó Minerva maldiciendo porque Bellatrix hubiese aparecido durante su mandato y no en el de Dumbledore o Snape.

-Steve Fawley -recordó Herbert Carburd-. Madame Black nos contaba que en un arranque de bondad solucionó su problema.

-¡Oh, qué va! -intervino de nuevo la duelista- No es bondad sino egoísmo. Soy la mejor, siempre lo he sido, en todo lo que hago. Aunque lo odie, no voy a dejar de ser la mejor profesora porque veintitrés se pase las clases suspirando. Voy a superaros a todos igual que fui la única que pudo derrotar a Voldemort, la mejor mortífaga, la única bruja a la que un unicornio ha ofrecido sangre voluntariamente, la mejor estudiante ya que nadie ha podido igualar mis E.X.T.A.S.I.S...

Lo del unicornio era una historia que mataría por escuchar, pero fue la última parte la que hizo saltar a Hermione. Estaba segura de que Bellatrix no había sacado mejores notas que ella en sus exámenes finales. La interrumpió sin dudar:

-Yo saqué once Extraordinarios en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.-sentenció con orgullo.

Bellatrix la miró con una amplia sonrisa. "Yo doce" aseguró. Era imposible: ella se presentó a todas las asignaturas. La castaña miró con incredulidad a McGonagall que asintió con pesar.

-¿Cómo es posible si...?

-Bellatrix cursó Adivinación -informó la directora.

Era el único examen al que la joven no se había presentado. Siempre le pareció una tontería y una pérdida de tiempo, ni siquiera lo contaba como una posibilidad. La gente solía prepararse como mucho tres de esos exámenes, jamás se le ocurrió que nadie pudiese estudiar las doce materias. ¡Espera! Eso quería decir que...

-¿¡Cursaste Estudios muggles?! -preguntó sin dar crédito.

-No lo cursé. Pero me presenté al examen porque tenía bastante experiencia sobre el terreno. Digamos que mi maestro de entonces me solía llevar a visitar barrios muggles -comentó con tranquilidad- y aprendí mucho. Tuve la suerte de que uno de los temas entre los que pude elegir para desarrollar era "Armas muggles"; ya sabes, bombas, rifles, dagas... y de eso sé un montón.

La chica palideció.

-¡Bellatrix! -la regañó Minerva.

-¡Dime, Minnie! -respondió sonriente.

La directora no verbalizó el hecho de que no era apropiado dar a entender que sacó un Extraordinario porque Voldemort la llevó a atacar zonas muggles. Tampoco la tranquilizó pensar que esa bruja que ya era mortal con una varita supiese emplear armamento bélico. Decidió dar por zanjado el tema de Steve Fawley alias "veintitrés". Recordó una vez más el calendario del mes y finalizó la reunión con la sensación de que aquello le había supuesto un esfuerzo mental excesivo.

Mirelle le preguntó algo en su idioma natal a Bellatrix y la bruja contestó afirmativamente. Hermione supuso que habrían quedado para cenar o algo así. Mirelle salió corriendo hacia su clase pero la gryffindor no era capaz de levantarse de su asiento. Seguía saturada por todo lo que la bruja oscura había revelado: los alumnos confiaban en ella más que en el resto, fue una estudiante extraordinaria solo comparable a ella misma... Se maldijo al darse cuenta de que tenía envidia de su compañera francesa por cenar con ella y ser su amiga. Por mucho que la odiara, había temas de los que le gustaría conversar... Y más en su habitación, de noche y con el vestido escotado que llevaba... "¡Hermione! ¿Estás enferma o qué?" se riñó inmediatamente refugiándose en la imagen de Ron. Se dijo que la admiración y el odio eran tan grandes que la confundían.

Cuando se levantaba, recordó que sí tenía una excusa para hablar con ella. Lo había traído por si acaso y no pensaba dárselo ni loca, pero necesitaba pasar página. Necesitaba superar realmente el pasado. Ya no la odiaba tantísimo y empezaba a pensar que, por desgracia, podría aprender de ella. Su sed de conocimientos siempre era su perdición. Y además era la única que podía ayudarla con el problema de Gringotts... Así que cuando solo quedaban la directora y ella, llamó a la última persona que abandonaba la sala:

-¡Madame Black! -exclamó sin pensarlo mucho.

La aludida se giró enarcando una ceja en un gesto interrogativo. McGonagall miró a su protegida horrorizada como diciendo: "¿Pero qué haces? ¡Que por fin se iba!". La chica reunió valor y susurró ocultando el temblor de su voz:

-Tengo algo para usted...

La bruja se acercó lentamente y Hermione rebuscó en su bolso. Pronto sintió el terciopelo bajo sus dedos. Se arrepintió al instante, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Aprovechando que Kreacher trabajaba en Hogwarts, le había pedido hacía unos días que fuese a buscar algo para ella a Grimmauld Place. Al saber que el asunto tenía que ver con la matriarca de los Black, el elfo cumplió sin rechistar. Extrajo la funda de terciopelo y se la tendió a la duelista. Bellatrix lo aceptó tras dudar unos segundos. Cuando sus finos dedos rozaron los suyos, la chica sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

La directora observó con estremecimiento como la slytherin desenvolvía la daga con la que mató a Dobby y torturó a Hermione. Contempló el arma embelesada y la acarició con cariño, realmente debía tener valor emocional para ella. La castaña la observó sintiendo el sudor frío resbalando por su espalda. Fue a peor cuando sin soltar el instrumento, la bruja le subió la manga donde lucía la cicatriz. Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de retirar el brazo. Bellatrix acarició el insulto con la yema de sus dedos, como admirando su trabajo. Los escalofríos volvieron a adueñarse de su cuerpo (y el terror no era la causa de todos).

-¿Sigue significando algo para ti?-preguntó la ex mortífaga con calma.

McGonagall sacó su varita con disimulo, pero Hermione la frenó mientras meditaba la respuesta. Sintió que era incapaz de mentir a aquellos ojos negros que parecían perforar su alma. La cicatriz ya no le recordaba el odio hacia su autora ni a aquella noche traumática. Tampoco deseaba lucirla en defensa de su condición de sangre; aquello era valiente pero bastante pueril. Así que respondió con sinceridad:

-No como al principio. Y agradezco que me ayudaras como pudiste.

Para su desmayo, la morena agarró con soltura la empuñadura de la daga. Antes de que la directora pudiera levantar su varita, observaron desconcertadas como arañaba con la punta su dedo índice. Un par de gotas de sangre brotaron al instante. Agarró el antebrazo de la chica y lo acarició con el arma pero sin cortar. La gryffindor notó aterrada cómo su cicatriz se abría. El dolor fue inmenso pero apretó la mandíbula para no gritar. McGonagall no sabía si debía intervenir o no. Bellatrix colocó su dedo sobre ella sin tocarla en ningún momento. Las gotas de sangre cayeron sobre la herida abierta. Hubiese sido realmente doloroso de no ser porque su cerebro se centró en registrar la sensación del cuerpo de la mortífaga tan cerca del suyo, su olor a sándalo y pachuli y el aura de oscuridad y misterio. McGonagall contemplaba la escena angustiada con la varita dispuesta. Pocos segundos después, Bellatrix cortó el contacto y guardó la daga en su cintura.

-Necesitas algo para recordar -escuchó Hermione en su cabeza.

No supo si las palabras fueron reales o no. Bellatrix se marchó sin decir nada. La directora y su exalumna se miraron sin entender qué acababa de pasar. Hermione conjuró un pañuelo para limpiar con cuidado la herida de su antebrazo. Comprobó con estupor que la cicatriz de "sangre sucia" seguía ahí, pero de forma casi imperceptible. Las líneas rojas y brillantes que lucía cinco minutos antes ahora eran blancas y sin relieve. Minerva parecía igual de sorprendida.

-¿Qué tipo de conjuro es? -murmuró la chica aturdida.

-No lo sé -reconoció la directora-. Algún tipo de magia negra muy compleja. Supongo que ella era la única que podía curarlo.

La chica había llegado a la misma conclusión. También sospechó que podría haberla eliminado por completo, pero querría que recordara la diferencia de sangre que las separaba. Aún así, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Recordó sus palabras durante la guerra: "Siempre cuido de mis mascotas". Volvió a sentir un escalofrío de origen indeterminado. Al final suspiró y se rindió:

-Ya no tengo ni idea de lo que pienso de ella, Minerva.

-Yo tampoco. Todos sus actos son contradictorios, me sorprende cada vez que abre la boca. Me lo esperaba peor cuando la contraté, pero también creí que sería más fácil de manejar... Sé cómo tratar a la mortífaga trastornada que creí que aterrorizaría a los alumnos; pero esta versión que consigue que confíen en ella sin dejar de hablar de su pasado con total naturalidad… no sé qué pensar.

La castaña no pudo estar más de acuerdo.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione invirtió la semana siguiente en intentar decidir cómo gestionar los nuevos acontecimientos. Tuvo tiempo para hacerlo, ya que pasó la semana en la enfermería con gripe mágica; que era igual que la normal salvo porque al intentar usar su varita solo emitía chispas. La enfermedad justificó los temblores, escalofríos y malestar de los días previos. McGonagall y Mirelle se turnaron para sustituirla en clase y Madame Pomfrey la cuidó y –pese a sus intentos- le prohibió trabajar con cuarenta de fiebre.

Sin embargo, a pesar del destemple, la fatiga y los dolores, lo que comprobaba cada mañana era que la horrible cicatriz no hubiese reaparecido roja y brillante. Pero no, no había sido un sueño: Bellatrix la había sanado casi por completo. No sabía si contárselo a Harry y a Ron. Sospechaba que pasara lo que pasara, no iban a modificar un ápice su opinión sobre la mortífaga (y por motivos de peso). Decidió no mencionarlo, pero comentar en las cartas que parecía que se estaba tomando en serio la rehabilitación. No lo creía de verdad, estaba segura de que era todo una farsa. Pero era más sencillo que explicar la situación real. Cuando a los pocos días recibió las contestaciones, ambos coincidieron en remarcarle que no se dejara engañar, que nada la haría cambiar. No replicó porque temió que tuvieran razón.

Tampoco le sorprendió saber que, según le contó McGonagall, los alumnos a los que había interrogado sobre el sistema numérico de la profesora de Defensa no tenían ninguna queja. Les hacía gracia. Aunque se cambiaran de sitio y de peinado, la duelista seguía recordando qué número había asignado a cada uno. Y por desgracia, la asignatura de "Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras" era la que estaba consiguiendo las notas más altas a pesar de lo exigente que era la mortífaga. La chica decidió hacer una prueba piloto antes de confesarles nada a sus amigos. Cuando la siguiente semana hubo recuperado del todo las fuerzas, después de las clases de la tarde se encaminó a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Ya habían entrado en noviembre, oscurecía pronto y hacía frío. Se arrebujó en su abrigo y caminó con rapidez hacia el límite del bosque donde se encontraba el hogar del semi gigante. Tomaron un té caliente que reconfortó bastante a la muchacha. Como él no asistía a las reuniones ni a ningún evento que pudiera suponer coincidir con Bellatrix, Hermione se encargaba de llevarle las actas y ponerlo al día. Tras explicarle los asuntos académicos, pasó a narrarle las revelaciones que ella y Minerva habían presenciado: desde la violenta reunión en el despacho de la directora hasta la sanación de la cicatriz. Dio muy pocos detalles sobre las acciones de los mortífagos en la Mansión Malfoy porque ni se veía capaz de contarlo, ni necesitaba reforzar las pesadillas. El gigante la escuchó interrumpiendo para hacer alguna pregunta o simplemente para maldecir. Cuando terminó el relato y comprobó el estado de la cicatriz, se hizo el silencio.

-No sé qué pensar, Hermione. Sigo odiando a esa mujer porque quemó mi casa... pudimos salvar a Fang de milagro. Y por todo lo demás que hizo, ya sabes. Me sorprende mucho que los alumnos la aprecien, es evidente que es todo un gran engaño. Pero al menos contigo parece que intenta comportarse... No sé, estaremos alerta, no bajes la guardia, podría ser una trampa.

La gryffindor se mostró de acuerdo. Charlaron un rato más sobre temas banales para intentar diluir las imágenes turbias de sus recuerdos. Hagrid la invitó a cenar y entonces la chica se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho muy tarde. Tendría que apresurarse para llegar a la cena. Merecía la pena por evitar los extraños platos de su amigo. Le dio las gracias a Hagrid por escucharla y se despidió.

Cuando salió de la cabaña de piedra, la luna llena iluminaba el camino. Al frío se le había unido un fuerte viento que rugía en sus oídos. Y luego estaba la niebla que lo bañaba todo. Maldijo a Dumbledore por el hechizo anti aparición que la obligaba a recorrer todo el camino a pie con ese clima tan desapacible. Pronunció un encantamiento para mantener el calor corporal. Pocos pasos había dado cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Se giró. Un golpe seco y todo se volvió negro.

Parpadeó despacio, tenía la vista nublada. Aquello parecía alguna zona bastante profunda del Bosque Prohibido en la que no había estado antes. Tenía muchísimo frío: el hechizo de calor se había esfumado y su abrigo también. Le dolía intensamente la cabeza y sentía el cuerpo magullado. Se llevó la mano al cuello y notó con horror una herida abierta de la que manaba un hilo de sangre. Buscó su varita, pero no la encontró. Intentó incorporarse pero algo se lanzó sobre ella al momento.

-Vaya, vaya, ¡mi compañera ya está despierta! -rugió una voz áspera con un aliento fétido sobre su cara.

Abrió los ojos del todo y comprobó con horror que su mayor pesadilla se presentaba ante ella. Greyback. El líder de los hombres lobo, conocido por su ferocidad y su preferencia por atacar a niños. Era enorme, musculoso, con pelo por todo el cuerpo y unos dientes rotos y puntiagudos. Como había luna llena, su aspecto se situaba en algún desagradable punto entre humano y bestia. Hermione sintió más pánico que la vez que los capturó para llevarlos a la Mansión Malfoy. Recordó que ella misma le había aturdido durante la batalla de Hogwarts. Era evidente que el engendro recordaba ambos encuentros.

-La primera vez te escapaste porque la pirada de Lestrange se volvió loca. Durante la batalla tampoco te portaste bien conmigo – se burló con aquella voz que parecía más un ladrido-. Pero vamos a ajustar cuentas. Tranquila, no voy a matarte. Solo voy a convertirte en mi compañera para siempre. No es agradable ser hombre-lobo... pero te acostumbrarás.

La chica empezó a chillar y a patalear con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía que estaba demasiado lejos de la cabaña de Hagrid para que él lo oyera, pero quizás algún centauro o cualquier otra criatura... Cualquiera menos Greyback. La bestia siguió burlándose sin ni siquiera molestarse en silenciarla pero sí le ató manos y pies con un par de hechizos.

-Grita lo que quieras, amor, nadie te va a oír aquí.

La chica temblaba y lloraba, pero no dejó de gritar: "¡Por favor, por favor...! ¡Ayuda!".

-¿Sabes? Decidí que serías mi compañera desde el momento en que te olí hace años. Pero antes de convertirte, vamos a divertirnos un poco. Al final y al cabo es parte del ritual... Igual te muerdo mientras, por portarte tan mal conmigo.

-¡Prefiero morir! -le escupió la chica con desprecio.

El hombre le dio una bofetada con rabia. Ella siguió mezclando llanto con gritos mientras el hombre-lobo le desgarraba la camisa y le arrancaba el sujetador. Recorrió con sus garras su torso desde el cuello hasta la cintura mientras la chica se revolvía con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de las ataduras. Pensó que iba a colapsar del pánico al ver cómo el hombre forcejeaba con el botón de sus vaqueros.

-¡Aléjate de mí, bestia!

-¡Cállate, zorra! Te juro que voy a hacer que esto te duela tanto que nunca más vas a...

Una luz azul elevó al hombre-lobo que salió volando hasta estamparse contra un árbol. Hermione, desorientada, se sentó como pudo apoyando la espalda contra el tronco de un roble. La chica buscó de dónde había llegado la ayuda pero no vio a nadie. Intentó levantarse pero era inútil con las ataduras. Sabía que los efectos del conjuro aturdidor durarían poco por su recia condición de hombre-lobo. Cuando vio con terror que su atacante comenzaba a levantarse, una figura oscura envuelta en una capa, surgió entre los árboles. Con un movimiento de esa varita curva que jamás confundiría, sus ataduras desaparecieron. La chica nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a la mortífaga. El hombre-lobo no la recibió con tanta ilusión.

-Lestrange... Tú otra vez, a ti también te debo varias.

-Estaré encantada de ver cómo lo intentas -se burló ella.

El animal se lanzó sobre ella a una velocidad sobrehumana. Pero no suficiente. Recibió de nuevo el mismo hechizo. Hermione aprovechó para levantarse y abrocharse el pantalón. Los jirones de su camisa no servían ni para cubrirse el pecho. Así que se tapó con los brazos y se colocó detrás de la duelista. Sabía que no podía ayudar sin su varita, solo sería un estorbo. Tampoco tenía ni idea de en qué parte del bosque estaban: si corría para buscar ayuda, seguramente se perdería y sería peor. Vio que a Greyback le costaba levantarse.

-_Ennervate_ -murmuró la bruja oscura que se aburría de esperar.

Al instante, el efecto del encantamiento aturdidor desapareció. El hombre-lobo vio que no iba a ser tan fácil como preveía, pese a la ventaja que le daba su condición, e intentó recurrir al diálogo:

-Vamos, Lestrange, me prometiste que me la dejarías, es solo una sangre sucia.

Para terror de Hermione, Bellatrix detuvo los ataques y empezó a planteárselo seriamente. Igual se había apresurado al alegrarse de verla... En la Mansión Malfoy, Bellatrix le prometió a Greyback que se la entregaría cuando terminara con ella. ¿Y si había sido un teatro para asustar más y lo habían planeado juntos? Hermione se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento no había sentido miedo de verdad. Su cerebro daba la orden de huir, pero su cuerpo no respondía. ¿De qué serviría? La atraparían rápido.

Bellatrix ladeó la cabeza en su habitual gesto pensativo, Greyback la miró con su sonrisa torcida seguro de poder convencerla. Repitió que era una insignificante sangre sucia, a una bruja de alta cuna no le sería de ninguna utilidad. La morena pareció calibrar sus palabras. Al poco se encogió de hombros y respondió:

-Exacto. Es MI sangre sucia -respondió- ¡Y nunca me ha gustado compartir mis juguetes!

Hermione tragó saliva aliviada. Al parecer no estaban compinchados. En ese momento, aceptaría ser su juguete, solo quería que se deshiciera de él. El hombre respondió con un hechizo que la bruja rechazó al instante. Siguió lanzando ofensivas y cambiando de posición mientras Bellatrix se defendía. La gryffindor se asustó. A la mortífaga no le daba tiempo de lanzar ningún ataque, solo de defenderse. Además, contaban con una clara desventaja: el hombre estaba reuniendo fuerzas para lanzar la maldición asesina cuando tuviera un blanco seguro, pero la bruja no podía usar ninguna de las imperdonables con su varita. La castaña supo que en cuanto uno de los hechizos alcanzara a Bellatrix, ambas estaban muertas... o peor. Le pareció irónico pensar que en su final, su último pensamiento feliz sería que esa mujer había arriesgado la vida por una sangre sucia. Sería casi poético morir junto a ella.

Su hilo de pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó esa carcajada cruel que tantos años la había aterrorizado. Le produjo incluso más miedo que Greyback. El hombre-lobo también dudó por unos segundos. Y cambió de posición. Eso permitió a Hermione ver la cara de su defensora. No había tensión, ni odio, ni mucho menos miedo. Consideraba que su rival no lo merecía. Su expresión era de absoluto éxtasis. No estaba luchando por defender a Hermione, sino por el placer de hacer daño a alguien. La gryffindor comprobó horrorizada que llevaba varios minutos dejándole atacarla solo para frustrarlo y divertirse. Bellatrix no había empezado a combatir. Hasta que decidió hacerlo.

-Muy bien, lobito -elogió con voz cantarina- ¡Ahora vamos a ver qué tal se te da a ti!

Con una elegancia y una rapidez pasmosas, empezó a lanzar hechizos casi de dos en dos. La bestia esquivaba algunos, pero no todos; usaba más su instinto animal que su varita. Ya no eran encantamientos aturdidores, pero tampoco nada definitivo. Cada rayo de luz que impactaba contra él le provocaba un corte que empezaba a sangrar. Otro le cercenó un brazo. Bellatrix ni siquiera pronunció mayoría de hechizos, se centraba en realizar complejos movimientos con su varita. Los pocos que verbalizó eran algún tipo de magia negra que Hermione no había presenciado jamás. La risa maníaca de la mortífaga no cesaba; el hombre-lobo rugía con rabia. Decidió dejar de esquivar y lanzarse contra su atacante. Al instante un puño invisible le golpeó en el pecho haciéndole escupir sangre. Otro hechizo previamente formulado de dejó tuerto.

-Por Morgana, qué patético... ¡Sois todos taaan débiles! -siguió riéndose ella.

Hermione nunca había visto nada tan repulsivo y atrayente a la vez. Era evidente que hacía mucho que la bruja no disfrutaba de su hobby favorito -la tortura- y se hallaba sumida en lo más profundo del gozo. Lo normal sería suplicarle que parase de una vez y terminara, pero algo se lo impedía. La forma en que la magia parecía brotar de ella como quien respira, la elegancia de sus movimientos, su expresión de pleno deleite... Era la mejor lección de duelo que había presenciado jamás; aunque no podía considerarse Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras porque sus artes eran bastante más negras que las de Greyback. Una parte de ella más grande de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer estaba disfrutando casi tanto como la propia bruja. Aquel hombre pretendía violarla, secuestrarla y forzarla a convertirse en una bestia y a destripar niños con él. Se lo merecía. La paz y la bondad están muy bien, pero al ser consciente de hasta qué punto había peligrado su vida, el miedo y la rabia habían acallado sus principios.

El baile se prolongó durante quince minutos hasta que la bestia no pudo aguantar más. Tras un último hechizo que le cortó el flujo de oxígeno, se desmayó y cayó al suelo golpeándose el cráneo con fuerza. La duelista se acercó y le zarandeó con la punta de la bota. No se movió. Seguía vivo pero le iba a costar recuperarse. Pronunció un hechizo inmovilizador y un montón de gruesas sogas atenazaron su cuerpo. Hermione miró con repulsión como se agachaba y rebuscaba entre sus ropas ensangrentadas. Al poco extrajo la varita de la chica y se la lanzó. Hermione la cogió al vuelo. Las manos le seguían temblando y su cerebro estaba completamente sobrecargado, así que no se atrevió a pronunciar ni un hechizo para calentarse.

-Ya está. Lo levitamos y se lo llevamos a McGonagall. Azkaban ya no es lo que era desde que Shacklebolt la reformó y expulsó a los dementores, pero es lo que hay -suspiró la bruja.

-No... -murmuró la chica para sí misma.

Nunca había sentido aquello, ni siquiera con Voldemort o la propia Bellatrix. Daba igual que lo metiesen a Azkaban o a una cámara de Gringotts: si en algún sitio del mundo seguía vivo, nunca más iba a ser capaz de conciliar el sueño. No. Ya era hora de dejar de ser la niña buena e inocente. Eso tenía que terminar ahí, por ella y por todos a los que aquel animal había asesinado. Apuntó con su varita y murmuró "_avada kedavra_". Lo hizo tres veces. No pasó nada. La bruja la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y burla.

-No puedes hacerlo. No tienes la fuerza y el deseo suficiente - aseguró con tranquilidad.

La chica recordó que Harry, el mejor de la clase en Defensa, no pudo lanzarla contra Voldemort. "¡No, no, no!" pensó desesperada, "¡Tiene que morir, tiene que haber una forma de que sea rápido y se acabe ya!". Entonces recordó con quién estaba.

-Hazlo tú -dijo con voz firme mirando a Bellatrix-, mátalo.


	10. Chapter 10

Ante la propuesta de asesinar a su excompañero, Bellatrix miró a Hermione con cierta sorpresa. Pero bastante segura de que la chica tenía el juicio nublado y no sabía lo que decía.

-Aunque lo haga yo, si descubren que nos hemos tomado la justicia por nuestra cuenta, iremos a Azkaban las dos –respondió con calma-. ¿Vas a correr ese riesgo?

-Sí -respondió al instante-, prefiero una vida en la cárcel que la libertad sabiendo que eso sigue vivo en alguna parte.

"Eso lo dices porque no has estado..." masculló la morena. Aún así, le dedicó otra mirada escrutadora para comprobar si realmente sentía sus palabras. Finalmente se encogió de hombros, guardó su varita y contestó:

-Sabes que no puedo lanzar ninguna de las maldiciones imperdonables.

La chica lo sabía pero en ese momento no recordaba nada, ni siquiera el corte en su cuello que seguía sangrando. El cerebro solo le decía que su deber para con la humanidad era acabar con aquello. Así que sin pensarlo para no arrepentirse, le alargó su propia varita. La mujer la aceptó con la mano temblorosa de la emoción, temiendo que fuera una trampa o alguna prueba para encerrarla de nuevo. Hermione notó que la miraba a los ojos y entraba en su mente. No había tenido tiempo de aprender _oclumancia _y aunque supiera, habría sido inútil contra esa adversaria. Por tanto, despejó sus pensamientos de toda barrera. Sintió una presencia casi imperceptible que a los pocos segundos desapareció. El hombre-lobo había abierto el ojo que le quedaba y se retorcía sin éxito contra sus ataduras. Dio igual. La bruja ya estaba decidida. Llevaba tiempo soñando con eso.

-Ya que nos arriesgamos a ir a la cárcel, voy a disfrutar antes... -murmuró la duelista para sí misma.

Hermione estaba demasiado aturdida para entender de qué hablaba. La expresión de horror del animal dedujo que él sí adivinaba lo iba a suceder. La chica lo averiguó cuando vio que la luz que salía de su propia varita no era verde sino roja. Por mucho que le hubiese torturado durante el duelo, un _crucio_ de la bruja oscura alcanzaba otro estadio del dolor. Y así fue. Greyback empezó a contorsionarse de forma antinatural, como si mil agujas al rojo vivo penetraran por cada poro de su piel. Hermione se quedó paralizada del horror: ¡nuevo material para sus pesadillas! La slytherin, sin embargo, se mordía el labio inferior intentando contener el placer. Tras lo que pudo ser un minuto entero, bajó la mano. Tanto la bestia como la joven suspiraron aliviados.

-¡Qué demonios! ¡A saber cuándo voy a volver a disfrutar así! -exclamó Bellatrix pensándolo mejor- ¡_Crucio_!

Greyback empezó a arañarse a sí mismo como si el dolor externo fuese a mitigar el suplicio que experimentaban su cerebro y sus entrañas. Hermione tenía la garganta seca y temblaba más que el sauce boxeador. Eso lo estaba causando su varita. Ya nunca podría volver a sujetarla igual. Necesitaba terminar ya.

-¡Mátalo, mátalo de une vez! -le suplicó a la bruja oscura.

La mortífaga ni siquiera la escuchaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y ladeaba la cabeza ligeramente, como un drogadicto que se inyecta un chute tras meses de abstinencia. El éxtasis era pleno.

-¡Para! -le ordenó Hermione- ¡Detén la maldición, no te he dejado mi varita para que...!

La bruja abrió los ojos. El fuego provocado por el placer se mezcló en sus pupilas con la ira por ser interrumpida.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA DARME ÓRDENES, SANGRE SUCIA! -bramó con su famoso tono de mortífaga.

Hermione retrocedió. Quería llorar. Sentía miedo por tantas causas diferentes que no sabía ni cómo reaccionar. ¿Y si cuando Greyback perdiera la cabeza -para lo que no parecía faltar mucho- continuaba con ella? ¡Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta de dejarle su varita! Pensó en salir corriendo aun sin conocer la dirección. Pero no pudo. Se sentía completamente paralizada. Le había fallado a McGonagall y a todos sus amigos, debió escucharlos: la mortífaga estaba igual o peor que en sus tiempos de lugarteniente.

Dos _crucios_ después, la morena bajó el brazo. Se recreó en los bramidos y en la expresión de terror de la bestia y le dejó asumir su aciago destino durante unos segundos. Lentamente, levantó la varita prestada y sin pronunciar palabra un potente rayo emergió. Greyback no tuvo tiempo ni de ver la luz verdosa que envolvió el bosque. Dejó de moverse y de respirar de inmediato. Hermione vio como la duelista cerraba los ojos, se mordía de nuevo el labio inferior y respiraba profundamente con la piel erizada del placer. Como quien se recupera de un orgasmo tras meses de sequía. Estaba segura de que la mortífaga no disfrutaba del sexo tanto como de las artes oscuras.

No obstante seguía teniendo miedo. Pensó en abalanzarse sobre ella y recuperar su varita, pero lo descartó enseguida, mala idea. Debían volver porque al faltar a la cena, la directora se habría preocupado y culparían a la bruja oscura. No sería bonito que las encontraran a las dos medio cachondas junto a un cadáver mutilado. Pero después de lo vivido no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. De momento, la mortífaga la había salvado. Además Bellatrix optó por entregar a Greyback, fue ella la que le pidió que lo matara. Y sobre todo, no se atrevía a interrumpir ese momento tan íntimo de gozo en el que parecía sumida.

Tras un par de minutos, la slytherin volvió en sí y le arrojó la varita a Hermione. La chica la atrapó al instante y suspiró profundamente aliviada. Pasó al segundo problema: miró el cadáver con preocupación, no podían dejar pruebas. Sin darle tiempo a manifestarlo, la morena sacó su propia varita y murmuró unas palabras. Una luz oscura salió de su arma. En cuanto impactó contra el cadáver, este se descompuso en trozos infinitesimales que se fusionaron con la tierra y las piedras del bosque. La gryffindor no conocía ese maleficio, pero sin duda era ilegal.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta: Bellatrix conocía mil y un maleficios que aniquilarían a alguien con la misma eficacia (y probablemente con más dolor) que un _avada kedavra_. Lo único que no podía era usar su maldición favorita. Había fingido no poder matarlo para que le prestara su arma y poder torturarlo. Además no le había mentido, simplemente le había recordado que con su varita no podía emplear esos hechizos. Quizá incluso sabía que Hermione no querría dejarlo con vida y por eso comentó lo de llevarlo al castillo, quizá quería que la artífice del asesinato fuese ella… De nuevo, le dio miedo la inteligencia y la capacidad de manipular de esa mujer.

Mientras ella se angustiaba, Bellatrix dio el ritual por finalizado y se dispuso a emprender la vuelta. Se la veía más calmada, la locura de su mirada se había replegado. Entonces, pareció reparar en Hermione por primera vez. Se acercó a ella. La sujetó por los hombros y la observó detenidamente.

-No le ha dado tiempo a hacer nada -susurró Hermione.

-Debo asegurarme. Si ha logrado traspasar tu piel, lo más humano que puedo hacer por ti es matarte ahora mismo.

La chica ni siquiera sintió miedo. Lo que experimentó fue una notablemente incomodidad por estar desnuda de cintura para arriba frente a ella. Los dedos de la ex mortífaga sobre su piel le provocaban una mezcla de escalofríos y calor en zonas del cuerpo bastante privadas. Con un gesto de varita, vio que la bruja le curaba la herida del cuello tras asegurarse de que no estaba infectado. Le dio las gracias. Ella la ignoró y con una mueca burlona comentó:

-No tienes mal cuerpo para ser una sangre sucia.

Hermione sintió rabia. Pero también se sonrojó violentamente sin saber qué responder. Como la había curado, decidió obviar el comentario y el escrutinio. Le pidió que le prestara su capa. Bellatrix la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. La prenda era de terciopelo exclusivamente diseñada para ella con sus iniciales bordadas. ¿¡Cómo iba a prestársela a una sangre sucia!? Entonces se dio cuenta de que si aparecía con la chica medio desnuda y magullada, la directora la mataría sin hacer preguntas. Así que con fastidio, se la desató y se la arrojó. La chica se envolvió en ella con enorme gratitud. Era evidente que se trataba de una prenda de alta costura porque al instante sintió una agradable calidez sin necesidad de hechizo alguno. Solventados los problemas más acuciantes, se dio cuenta de que seguía sin saber donde estaban.

-¿Sabes salir de aquí? -preguntó inquieta.

-Por supuesto. Pero ya que lo estamos pasando tan bien, podríamos ir a matar unas acromántulas o... -sugirió con brillo en la mirada.

-¡No! -exclamó la chica horrorizada al ver que no bromeaba- ¡Tenemos que volver al castillo o se preocuparán por mí!

La duelista bufó contrariada pero aceptó que tenía razón. Mientras se desplazaba hacia la salida con velocidad felina que a la chica le costaba seguir, vio que estaba de un humor excelente. Se iba riendo sola, canturreaba cosas, saltaba y correteaba entre los árboles. Nunca la había visto tan genuinamente feliz. El asesinato y la tortura le habían caído del cielo y estaba decidida a recrearse en la euforia del momento. Hermione aprovechó para preguntarle cómo la había encontrado. Su compañera, que le estaba agradecida por haberle permitido vivir aquello, respondió:

-Slughorn necesita tármica para las pociones de confusión -comentó sacando de un bolsillo el frasco con el ejemplar recolectado-. Crece en un claro cerca de aquí y alcanza su punto álgido durante las noches de luna llena. El viejo es demasiado cobarde para venir a por ella, así que me ofrecí yo. Y en eso estaba cuando te he oído gritar y he pensado: "Oye, igual tengo suerte y puedo torturar a alguien". ¡Y así ha sido! -dijo mirándola con una sonrisa torcida.

Hermione no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa acompañada de un escalofrío de horror ante el tono de felicidad. Aquello tenía más gracia cuando no era a ella a quien torturaba. Decidió que sería un secreto entre ellas (o eso o terminaban en Azkaban). Le había devuelto el arma y la había curado, eso bastaría como prueba de su buena voluntad. Además, en el fondo le excitaba la idea de haber vivido juntas algo tan intenso. Deseaba seguir interrogándola, estaba segura de que tardaría años en volver a pillarla de tan buen humor, pero le daba miedo tensar la cuerda demasiado. Sabía que preguntarle por qué mató a Voldemort sería cruzar la línea. Mientras le daba vueltas, vio que Bellatrix se frenaba en seco y su felicidad se cortaba de inmediato. La chica se asustó. Parecía que la salida estaba próxima, pero aún estaban dentro del bosque y nunca se sabía lo que podía aparecer ahí.

-¡Joder! ¡No, no, no! -maldijo la bruja tapándose la cara con las manos en un gesto de agobio absoluto.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? -preguntó Hermione atemorizada mirando en todas las direcciones.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y al rato, la bruja murmuró para sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza: "He vuelto a matar por alguien. Me juré que no lo haría, nunca más volvería a matar porque alguien me lo pidiera. Quiero ser dueña de mis asesinatos... ¡Otra vez no!". Hermione lo comprendió. A Bellatrix le encantaba matar y torturar gente, pero por voluntad propia, no porque se lo mandara alguien. Había pasado demasiados años siendo la segunda de Voldemort y no quería volver a serlo. Y menos de una sangre sucia. No se le ocurría cómo tranquilizar a una persona tan visiblemente trastornada, pero se acercó con cuidado y le habló con serenidad.

-Ha sido como si lo hubiese matado yo. Era mi varita y mi deseo. Tú eres experta en duelo y Defensa y me has demostrado cómo se hace, ¿vale? No has matado por nadie, no eres la segunda de nadie.

La bruja la miró. A pesar de la oscuridad, la gryffindor vio la duda y la angustia en sus ojos oscuros. Era lo más vulnerable que la había visto jamás. Bellatrix caviló durante unos segundos. Finalmente, pareció aceptar el razonamiento y como si no hubiese pasado nada, retomó su alegría previa. Volvió a reír y a corretear hacia la salida. La chica se preguntó cómo podía trotar así con las botas de tacón; ella no fue capaz ni de andar por Gringotts sin perder el equilibrio. La morena se giró para increpar a Hermione informándola de que era "más lenta que un duende cojo y ciego". La castaña, entre el agotamiento, la sangre que había perdido y los temblores que aún sentía, andaba mucho más despacio. No se molestó en responder. La slytherin ni siquiera había sudado con el combate.

-Ahora que la inocente y perfecta chica dorada también es culpable de asesinato, si decido reunir a los mortífagos puedes unirte a mí -comentó la duelista divertida ante la idea- ¡Te perdonaré que seas una sangre sucia si matas a suficiente escoria por mí!

-Sí, claro, puedo ser tu lugarteniente -ironizó la chica.

-Ni lo sueñes. Tendrás que serme muy, muy útil antes de poder presentar tu candidatura.

La gryffindor no replicó. Experimentó un escalofrío ante la idea de serle "muy, muy útil" a aquella belleza oscura. Y la calmó comprobar que había recuperado el buen humor previo; por su supervivencia, más que nada. La velada había sido tan surrealista que no se hizo más preguntas ni le buscó el sentido a nada. Lo aceptó. Estaba viva y sin licantropía, se aferró a eso y escuchó a Bellatrix urdir sus planes para controlar el mundo.

-Seré la dama oscura más temida del mundo mágico... -se informó a sí misma- No, no me gusta cómo suena dama, parece que necesite un caballero para defenderme...

Ladeó la cabeza en su gesto de pensar mientras seguía saltando entre los árboles. "Mejor emperatriz oscura" murmuró para sí misma. A los pocos segundos, se corrigió de nuevo:

-¡No, no, no! ¡Emperatriz del mal! -exclamó entusiasmada- "Bellatrix Black, Emperatriz del Mal", ¡rima en asonante!

Se dio varios aplausos para felicitarse por haber encontrado un título a su altura. La asesina demente se había convertido en una niña con juguetes nuevos. Hermione pensó que esa mujer aunaba más trastornos que un manual de psiquiatría. Lo confirmó cuando le pidió su opinión sobre su reciente nombramiento.

-¿Qué le parece a la sangre sucia que, de nuevo, me debe la vida?

-Maravilloso, Bellatrix -respondió con agotamiento sin importarle lo más mínimo el nombre despectivo.

La bruja asintió perdida en sus maquinaciones. Llegaron por fin a la salida del bosque. Hermione suspiró con alivio. Emprendieron el camino por los terrenos del castillo. La gryffindor se dio cuenta de que pronto tendrían que separarse y se quedaba sin tiempo para resolver las cuestiones que llevaban años burlándose de su intelecto. Decidió arriesgarse por la que le tocaba más y veía más probable obtener una respuesta: "¿Por qué me devolviste mi varita durante la guerra?" La bruja oscura entrecerró los ojos como si aquello perteneciera a otra vida. Le costó bastante recordarlo, pero al final, una luz de reconocimiento surgió en sus oscuros orbes.

-Es como cuando practicas sadomaso con alguien: por mucho que solo sean hostias, al final se crea un vinculo. A mí me pasa a veces con la gente a la que torturo. Si alguien mata a una de mis víctimas quiero ser yo. Y ya te lo dije: cuido de mis mascotas.

La chica volvió a ruborizarse al pensar en la mujer envuelta en un traje de cuero con látigo e instrumental propio de un ama sádica. Rechazó esa idea y se centró en lo que más le molestaba:

-¡Yo no soy tu mascota! -respondió furiosa.

-Mmm... Acabo de matar a un lobo malo que te ha atacado, te he curado y llevas una capa con mis iniciales. Es evidente que eres mi mascota.

Hermione bufó intentado encontrar una respuesta. No fue lo suficientemente rápida.

-Te dejo elegir qué quieres ser -siguió la bruja con sorna- ¿Gatita? ¿Ratita?

-¡Antes muerta! -exclamó la chica.

-¿Lechucita? Nah, ese es muy largo...

Bellatrix parecía estar meditándolo de verdad. Hermione entendió que era otra batalla perdida y después de que había arriesgado su vida por salvarla, decidió concederle el momento de diversión. Que se burlara de ella, estaba muy por encima de sus tonterías. Decidió terminar con el asunto cuanto antes. Como a todos los locos lo mejor era seguirle la corriente:

-Soy una gryffindor, somos leones.

-¡Ja! Ya te gustaría... - contestó soltando una carcajada como si eso fuese demasiado agresivo para Hermione- Vamos a ver... ¿osito? No, no eres en absoluto adorable. ¿Monito? ¿Qué te parece ser mi monito? Uno entrometido, molesto y gruñón, claro.

-De pequeña te lo pasabas bien en el zoo, ¿eh? -comentó la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó la sangre pura.

-Una especie de parque donde tienen animales para que la gente pueda ir a visitarlos.

-¿¡Tienen animales salvajes enjaulados!? -exclamó alarmada- ¡Eso es una crueldad horrible! ¿Ves cómo los muggles sois bestias?

Hermione la miró con absoluta incredulidad.

-¡TÚ TENÍAS UN SÓTANO CON GENTE ENJAULADA! -rugió.

-Algo habían hecho, monito, algo habían hecho –aseguró Bellatrix con voz cantarina.

Hermione no supo si protestar primero por la absurda afirmación o por el mote. Así que sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando con sus últimas fuerzas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota**: ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís y comentáis este fic! Me hacéis muy feliz y me animáis a seguir escribiendo. Gracias a los no-registrados que no os puedo responder por privado y a **neosilyagg**: I love your reviews so much!

* * *

Antes de que la Hermione pudiera decidir por qué motivo discutir con la morena, el _patronus _de un gato se acercó corriendo hacia ellas. En cuanto alcanzó a Hermione, escuchó la voz de McGonagall preocupada porque no había asistido a la cena. Hagrid se había despedido de ella hacía varias horas y Bellatrix también había desaparecido. Entregado el mensaje, el animal se desintegró. Hermione supuso que aunque la varita de la bruja oscura se podía rastrear, no era tan preciso como para indicar en qué parte del terreno de Hogwarts estaba. Iban a llegar enseguida, pero aún así, decidió mandarle un mensaje con su _patronus _para que no se preocupase ni un minuto más.

Con un movimiento de su varita y sin pronunciar el encantamiento, su nutria se apareció ante ella y la miró como esperando el recado. Antes de que pudiera grabarlo, su acompañante comentó en tono burlón: "¡Qué cosa tan mona!". Parecía que aquel animal no era lo suficiente agresivo o mortífero para que la duelista lo considerara algo más que "mono".

-Al menos yo puedo ejecutar el hechizo -comentó la chica con mordacidad.

La bruja soltó un bufido. Hermione celebró la victoria internamente. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para dictarle a su _patronus_ el mensaje que debía entregar a la directora, una enorme pantera con las fauces abiertas apareció junto a su nutria. Era de los más grandes que había visto. Se giró con los ojos desorbitados y vio que la bruja oscura volvía a enfundar su varita y la miraba con su habitual sonrisa de superioridad.

-Creí que los mortífagos no podíais... -murmuró mirando fascinada al animal.

-También creías que eras más inteligente que yo. Ha quedado claro que la agudeza no te caracteriza.

La duelista iba a continuar insultándola hasta que vio que ambos animales empezaban a jugar juntos. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. "¡Pero qué haces, Altair, no juegues con ella! ¡Es una nutria sangre sucia!" exclamó horrorizada haciendo aspavientos a su pantera que la ignoró por completo. Hermione no sabía si reír o llorar.

-¿Le has puesto nombre a tu _patronus_?

-Claro. Se llama Altair Black, pero tú deberás dirigirte a él como "Su Excelencia".

-Un animal transparente merece nombre y título propio, pero yo soy "monito"... -masculló la chica.

-¡Ajá! -exclamó la bruja en tono victorioso- ¡Acabas de reconocer y aceptar tu nuevo nombre! Y exacto, has dado en el clavo, te cuesta pero vas asumiendo tu lugar.

Hermione abrió la boca para negarlo pero fue inútil: Bellatrix se había adelantado varios metros para darle la espalda a Altair por desobedecerla. Observó como la nutria y la pantera frotaban sus cabezas con cariño y no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuando recordó que era el _patronus_ de una asesina, sintió nauseas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Por supuesto esos pensamientos habían desterrado al olvido la idea de responder a Minerva. No lo recordó hasta que vio que la directora salía corriendo del castillo hacia ellas. Ambos animales se esfumaron. Tampoco fue lo suficientemente rápida para prever lo que iba a pasar. Pero su acompañante, que se había adelantado varios metros, sí.

Con horror, la chica vio cómo McGonagall levantaba la varita apuntado con rabia a Bellatrix y la bruja replicaba el movimiento simultáneamente. Aunque la viese viva, al no haber respondido y estar medio desnuda bajo la capa, con aspecto demacrado, sangre en los vaqueros y con dificultad para caminar, la directora supuso que Bellatrix la había torturado, amenazado o algo así. La mortífaga, siempre sedienta de violencia y más en ese momento de euforia, no iba a sacarla de su error. Aun teniéndola de espaldas, Hermione sintió la sonrisa macabra que lucía la morena justo antes de desatar el caos.

-Te juro, Bellatrix Black, que me voy a asegurar de que mueras en la celda más infecta de Azkaban -le aseguró la directora lanzando un hechizo aturdidor.

-O igual mueres tú aquí, está la cosa por ver -rió la duelista desviando el ataque.

Hermione sabía que de normal, si alguien podía hacer sombra a la slytherin era esa mujer. Pero Bellatrix se hallaba en tal estado de euforia tras el asesinato previo que no se fiaba de que cometiera alguna locura. Parecía que volvía a emocionarse con la idea de otro duelo. Sintiendo un gran miedo por ambas, reunió las fuerzas que no tenía y corrió hacia ellas.

Las alcanzó jadeando, incapaz de hablar. Como expresando su posición, se colocó delante de la ex mortífaga para defenderla de las ofensivas de la directora. Le indicó con un gesto que bajara la varita. McGonagall dudó. Vio la suplica en los ojos y bajó el arma. Hermione se giró y la bruja oscura guardó la suya con reticencia. Mantuvieron esa absurda situación unos segundos hasta que Bellatrix suspiró con desesperación. Sujetó a la chica por los hombros y, más que ayudarla, la empujó al castillo. McGonagall la miró con desconfianza pero la agarró por el otro brazo con más cuidado.

Se sentaron en la sala más próxima a la entrada porque no parecía que Hermione fuese a llegar más lejos. La directora llamó a una elfina y le pidió que trajera un chocolate caliente. Bellatrix añadió que también haría falta una poción reabastecedora de sangre y whisky. La directora le espetó que nada de alcohol. Al poco, la criatura apareció con el chocolate y la poción. La chica lo ingirió todo y pareció que se recuperaba. Mientras, apareció Kreacher con una botella de whisky de fuego y se lo tendió a su Black favorita contraviniendo las órdenes de la directora. Antes de que pudiera rechistar, Kreacher había desaparecido y Bellatrix bebía a morro de la botella. La escocesa estaba intentando reunir toda la paciencia que poseía, pero no le quitaba ojo a la slytherin que la miraba con una sonrisa torcida tras cada trago. Hermione sospechó que la tensión podía volver a estallar en cualquier momento. Entre jadeos intentó explicarlo:

-Bellatrix me ha salvado. De no ser por ella, estaría muerta o algo peor.

-¿De qué te ha salvado? - inquirió McGonagall con desconfianza.

La chica entendió que necesitaba más información. Pero eso no hacía sino empeorar la situación. No decidía qué contarle y qué no. Temía las consecuencias negativas para ella misma pero también para Bellatrix. Había magos que se agarrarían a cualquier excusa para volver a meterla en Azkaban. Y por mucho que hacía un par de meses hubiera soñado con aquello, la idea le resultaba ahora menos atractiva. Las dos gryffindor se adoraban y la confianza era mutua, pero Minerva ocupaba un puesto de enorme responsabilidad y su carácter y su respeto por las normas eran muy estrictos.

Habían tenido inmovilizado a Greyback preparado para ser entregado a la justicia y aún así le habían matado a sangre fría. Ellas no tenían potestad para ejecutar a nadie y además, aquel hombre estaba entre los más buscados por el Ministerio: ansiaban interrogarlo para dar con sus compañeros y esclarecer otros crímenes. Ya nunca sería posible. Parecía absurdo que después de ser casi violada y secuestrada terminase siendo ella la culpable, pero lo mismo pensó con la demanda de los duendes y perdió. No sabía cuánto rato más iba a respetar la directora su silencio sin avisar a los aurores.

Su compañera de crimen supo leer su angustia, vio peligrar su propio futuro y tomó las riendas de la situación. Se acercó a McGonagall que seguía centrada en la joven y la miró a los ojos pillándola desprevenida. De inmediato, se introdujo en su cabeza y colocó sus recuerdos recientes. Durante unos segundos, la directora vio las imágenes que la bruja oscura proyectó en su mente. Cuando terminó, miró horrorizada a la temblorosa Hermione y la abrazó mientras se deshacía en disculpas por no haberla protegido del hombre-lobo. Le aseguró que todo había terminado mientras le frotaba la espalda.

La chica sintió un peso enorme desaparecer de sus hombros, pero le extrañó que la respuesta fuese tan positiva. Miró a la bruja oscura y al instante escuchó su voz en su propia mente: "He alterado los recuerdos. Cree que cuando Greyback salió despedido tras el primer hechizo aturdidor y se golpeó la cabeza, murió". La chica asintió levemente mientras murmuraba un "gracias" dentro de su propia cabeza. Nunca creyó que agradecería la facilidad de la bruja para librarse de los crímenes. Aunque sabía que las explicaciones de los próximos días no serían nada fáciles. Al rato, la directora la dejó recuperarse tranquila y se disculpó con Bellatrix. Intentó atar los cabos sueltos.

-¿Y el cuerpo? -preguntó con tacto.

-Pensé en levitarlo hasta aquí, pero estábamos bastante lejos y no quería empeorar las pesadillas de la chica con la imagen del cadáver siguiéndonos flotando todo el camino.

La directora asintió con convicción: tenía razón, además, cualquier alumno podría haberlo visto desde las ventanas. Hermione no había caído en aquello. Temió que la mujer mandara a alguien a buscarlo al Bosque para confirmar la muerte. La slytherin abrió la boca de nuevo:

-Estábamos en el territorio de las acromántulas, ellas se habrán ocupado. El cuerpo no habrá durado ni dos minutos.

La joven casi vomitó con la imagen. A la escocesa tampoco pareció agradarle, pero sin duda se lo creyó y dio el tema por zanjado. Les aseguró que a la mañana siguiente pondría todo aquello en conocimiento del Ministerio. Hermione sintió un escalofrío. Sabía que no lograría convencerla de que lo ocultara sin levantar sospechas, solo les quedaba rezar porque los aurores no descubrieran la verdad. La directora declaró que las tres necesitaban descansar y que iba a acompañar a Hermione a su habitación. La bruja oscura se giró y emprendió el camino en dirección contraria (la chica supuso que para seguir correteando y cantando feliz).

-¡Bellatrix! -la aludida se giró- Muchas gracias por... por todo.

La bruja asintió con rapidez y se giró. Hermione escuchó una voz en su cabeza que comentaba: "Repetimos mañana, monito. Mismo sitio a la misma hora". La castaña no pudo hacer otra cosa que sacudir la cabeza ante el ofrecimiento. Aunque no dudó que si al día siguiente le proponía otro asesinato, la haría la mujer más feliz del mundo.


	12. Chapter 12

Como había temido Hermione, la siguiente semana resultó extenuante. Minerva puso en conocimiento del Ministerio lo relativo al ataque y enseguida todo se llenó de aurores. Por exigencia la directora, a ella no la agobiaron mucho. Contó la historia tres veces pero no le pidieron nada más. Sin embargo, Bellatrix, hubo de relatarla una docena de veces por día, le exigieron el recuerdo de lo sucedido, analizaron su varita y la hicieron guiarlos con diferentes grupos de profesionales al lugar del ataque. Insistieron mucho porque no sabían cómo había superado Greyback las nuevas barreras de seguridad que blindaban Hogwarts. De mala gana y maldiciendo satisfizo todas las peticiones. Cada día que pasaba, Hermione temían que las descubrieran, que detectaran que no había sido un accidente sino un asesinato. Pero no fue así.

La versión de ambas coincidió sin fisuras. La mortífaga alteró el recuerdo como hiciera Slughorn con el de los horrocruxes y nadie lo notó. La revisión de su varita tampoco las delató: el último hechizo usado era el _patronus_ con el que se burló de Hermione y no había forma de conocer los previos. Y en el lugar de los hechos, tras analizarlo varias veces, les ayudó a darse cuenta de que ningún humano podía acceder a los terrenos. Pero sí un hombre-lobo, pues no pertenecía a esa categoría. Enseguida McGonagall junto a Shacklebolt mejoraron los hechizos defensores para solventar el fallo.

Otra prueba a la que Hermione sabía que sería sometida fue la visita de sus amigos. La directora la llamó a su despacho donde unos ansiosos Harry y Ron la esperaban. Su novio la abrazó preocupado y se aseguró de que estuviera bien. Harry emuló el gesto y ambos se sintieron profundamente aliviados de constatar por sí mismos su bienestar. Eso no quitó que tuviera que repetirles la historia una vez tras otra.

-A ver, a ver -insistió el moreno- ¿me estás diciendo que la asesina de Sirius que te torturó, va y se arriesga a luchar contra un hombre-lobo solo por salvarte?

-Sí. Cuatro veces te lo he dicho ya -suspiró Hermione con paciencia.

-¿Pero qué sentido tiene? -preguntó Ron intentando comprenderlo.

-Bellatrix prometió cambiar y esforzarse, es una mujer de palabra -intervino McGonagall-. Nos ha dado una prueba bastante importante. Y los alumnos la aprecian, creo que es hora de olvidar el pasado e intentar avanzar... Aunque la seguiremos vigilando, por supuesto.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no era una trampa suya? -inquirió Harry- Greyback era colega de los mortífagos, seguro que se llevaban bien.

-¿Y para qué iba a tenderme una trampa y luego salvarme?

-Igual para que confiemos en ella -murmuró Ron- y así poder...

-¿Poder qué? ¿Matarme más adelante? ¡Para qué iba a retrasarlo, cosas más importantes tendrá que hacer!-razonó la castaña- Yo creo que ya está bastante harta y solo quiere terminar el programa de rehabilitación y empezar de nuevo sin saber nada de nadie.

-¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? -preguntó Harry.

-¡Oh, no sé! ¡Ni idea! Ahora mismo me estaría retorciendo de dolor por la transformación en mujer-loba ligada de por vida a un compañero que disfruta asesinando y violando niños de no ser por ella... Pero no creo que eso tenga nada que ver con que la defienda. ¡Probablemente lo hago porque tiene el pelo precioso y una voz muy sensual!

Hermione había empezado gritando pero terminó casi entre lágrimas. Lo último que necesitaba era que sus mejores amigos, su única familia, la cuestionaran. Ambos se miraron arrepentidos. Olvidaron por completo su odio hacia la mortífaga y abrazaron a su amiga. Se disculparon de inmediato por su falta de tacto. Ella los perdonó y estuvieron un rato más hablando de otros asuntos para distraerse. Cuando los jóvenes aurores tuvieron que volver al trabajo, se despidieron de ella haciéndole prometer de nuevo que los avisaría ante cualquier problema. Usaron la chimenea de McGonagall y desparecieron.

-No han cambiado nada esos dos -murmuró la directora cuando se marcharon.

-No -respondió Hermione- y por una parte es genial tener a mis amigos de siempre... pero por otra siento que...

-¿Que tú sí que has cambiado?

La castaña asintió con la cabeza gacha. La escocesa la reconfortó asegurándole que en su situación era muy normal tener dudas y momentos de zozobra. La chica asintió. Apartó esos pensamientos y logró sonreír a su jefa. En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. McGonagall parecía algo nerviosa.

-Hermione, le he pedido a Bellatrix que venga un momento para cerrar la investigación por fin. ¿Quieres quedarte o...?

-¡Sí, claro! -respondió la chica con más efusividad de la que le habría gustado.

Desde el día de marras apenas había visto a la bruja oscura. Se la había cruzado en un par de ocasiones pero la morena parecía aún más abstraída y huraña que de costumbre. Ese conflicto que amenazaba su libertad no le hacía ninguna gracia. Al principio había pensado que compartir una situación tan extrema y un secreto tan grande las uniría de alguna forma. Y esa idea le hacía más ilusión de la que reconocía ante ella misma. Pero después de cómo la estaban tratando los aurores, la tregua peligraba. Así que tenía interés en darle las gracias por su apoyo (aunque lo estuviera haciendo únicamente por salvarse a sí misma) y comprobar si había opciones de ser quizá no amigas pero sí buenas compañeras.

McGonagall la hizo pasar. La joven gryffindor no pudo evitar que su pulso se acelerara y las manos le temblaran ligeramente. Se quedó sentada frente al escritorio de la directora y sonrió. La bruja oscura no parecía atravesar su mejor semana. Llevaba el pelo medio recogido en un caótico moño del que escapaban varios mechones que enmarcaban su rostro. Su piel de porcelana parecía aún más pálida que de costumbre. Su mirada -subrayada con ojeras- denotaba una mezcla de ira y cansancio poco halagüeña. Y en su expresión y sus gestos había una desgana y una apatía que hasta un troll notaría. Ignoró por completo el saludo de Hermione y se dejó caer en la otra silla frente a McGonagall. Tampoco respondió a las cortesías de esta, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y espero a que le dijera lo que fuese.

-Gracias por venir, Bellatrix. Como te he dicho en la nota, Shacklebolt ha decidido cerrar hoy por fin la investigación. Te estamos muy agradecidos por tu ayuda.

Miró a la slytherin esperando una contestación pero no hubo reacción alguna. Así que confesó que necesitaban algo más:

-Solo haría falta tu colaboración en una última cosa. Verás, los aurores son desconfiados por naturaleza y quieren estar seguros de que no has tenido nada que ver y...

-¿Una última cosa? -repitió la mortífaga por fin- ¡Llevo toda la puñetera semana sin parar de ayudarlos con sus ridículas peticiones! Les he repetido lo que pasó más veces de las que recuerdo, han revisado mi varita decenas de veces y odio que manoseen mis cosas, les he permitido entrar en mi mente y les he dado el recuerdo, me han hecho ir al bosque de madrugada a ver si de noche veían algo que fuera diferente por el día. No me preguntes qué puto sentido tiene eso, ¡salvo el de ratificar que son profundamente gilipollas!

-Bellatrix, tranquila, no...

-Si lo llego a saber, dejo que Greyback la mate y todo solucionado, mi vida seguiría su curso. Me estoy esforzando mucho para enseñar a esos críos y por culpa de esta mierda estoy tan cansada que hoy casi me derrota un alumno. ¡A mí, QUE MATÉ AL PUTO VOLDEMORT!

La duelista gritaba con los ojos muy abiertos dejando su rabia de manifiesto. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse mal porque todo eso hubiese sido culpa suya. Luego recordó que era una asesina y blah blah… pero ahora era también su salvadora y no merecía eso. Porque realmente se estaba esforzando. Con voz firme pero suave McGonagall intentó de nuevo calmarla:

-Escúchame, Bellatrix, estoy de tu parte. Se lo he dicho así a los aurores, no me parece bien que te estén mareando por algo que está muy claro. Pero algunos tienen la rocambolesca idea de que lo habías montado todo para salvarla, quedar como una heroína y que confiemos en...

-¿Quedar como una heroína? ¡Soy una heroína, apareceré como tal en los libros de historia! ¿¡No has oído lo de que me cargué a Voldemort!? ¿Recuerdas que Kingsley y Slughorn y tú os enfrentasteis a él y no pudisteis ni siendo tres contra uno? -le espetó a gritos- Tened un poco de dignidad y dejad de humillaros así, por favor, que menudo ejemplo estáis dando...

Viendo que con palabras no bastaba, McGonagall abrió un cajón de su escritorio y extrajo una botella de whisky. Invocó un vaso y se los pasó a Bellatrix. La bruja llenó el vaso hasta arriba y se lo bebió casi de un trago. Eso pareció suavizarla un poco. Miró a la directora con un gesto de rendición y le preguntó qué querían para dejarla en paz de una vez. Hermione no lo sabía, pero vio que su mentora se ponía nerviosa.

-Solo quieren hacerte un par de preguntas más... con veritaserum.

Ante la mención del veritaserum, si acaso eso era posible, la piel de Bellatrix bajó un par de tonos más. Hermione empalideció también, no había contado con eso. Que todo el trabajo que habían hecho para cubrirse las espaldas fuese a venirse abajo justo al final le generó una rabia y una impotencia supinas. No pudo evitar intervenir y reprocharle a la directora que eso era inconstitucional, que no se aceptaba en los juicios y que denotaba una falta de ética y de tacto absoluta. La mayor aseguró que eso mismo había alegado ella, pero no querían fiarse. Bellatrix era quien era y necesitaban estar completamente seguros. La castaña no fue capaz ni de asentir. Miró a la morena con inquietud. Bellatrix se había quedado paralizada, las manos le temblaban ligeramente y había perdido toda la fuerza de sus protestas anteriores. Casi sin voz murmuró:

-No pueden hacerme eso... Es como Azkaban otra vez. No pueden hacerme eso... Me juraron que no volvería a Azkaban, ¡no quiero volver, no quiero volver!

Lo susurró como para sí misma, retorciendo las manos y con la vista centrada en su regazo pero perdida en sus recuerdos. Hermione no supo si estaba actuando para evitar el suero de la verdad o si sentía ese pánico de verdad. En cualquier caso, le dio lástima. Se reafirmó en la idea de que pese a todo, nadie merecía haber visitado un lugar tan repugnante como Azkaban. Y ella había estado catorce años. Normal que saliese peor de lo que entró... McGonagall, que también parecía sinceramente preocupada, se levantó, se acercó a la bruja oscura y colocó sus manos sobre las suyas. La slytherin dio un respingo sobresaltada por el repentino contacto. Pero la directora no se apartó. La miró a los ojos y respondió:

-Bellatrix, no vas a volver a Azkaban por esto. Un hecho heroico no te redime de todos tus crímenes, pero salvaste a Hermione y es algo que no olvidaré. Si no quieres seguir, yo responderé por ti. Puedes hacerlo más adelante, ya has colaborado bastante. Igual eso retrasa un poco el programa de rehabilitación, pero lo primordial es tu estabilidad emocional.

La mortífaga la contempló en silencio. Primero con recelo y luego extrañada por su amabilidad. O eso interpretó Hermione, con esa mujer nunca se sabía. Pareció meditarlo unos segundos. Pero finalmente, sin recuperar el vigor habitual de su voz, respondió:

-Está bien, que lo hagan, quiero acabar ya.

McGonagall le preguntó si estaba segura y ella asintió. Avisó a los aurores y una pareja de magos acudió a su despacho. Uno de ellos sacó de un maletín un tubo con una sustancia incolora. Extrajo unas gotas con una jeringuilla y se lo tendió a la bruja que se lo tragó. Hermione temblaba más que cuando la atacó el troll con once años. Ya estaba. Podía despedirse de su futuro, de su amigos, de todo. La bruja más brillante de su generación iba a terminar en Azkaban por asesinato y por incitar al mismo a una asesina. Qué irónico. Y Bellatrix también pagaría por ello. No era justo que después de todos los crímenes que sí había cometido, cumpliera condena por el único que no. En ese momento, odió un poco a McGonagall por convencerla con su amabilidad.

La directora les dejó claro a los visitantes que se ciñeran al asunto en cuestión, nada de aprovechar y preguntarle por otros temas cuando sabían que no podía mentir. Ellos asintieron con un gesto de ligera contrariedad. Cuando comenzaron las preguntas, Hermione cruzó los dedos.

-Madame Black, ¿porque estaba usted en el Bosque Prohibido la noche en que atacaron a la señorita Granger?

-Porque el profesor Slughorn necesitaba tármica y es mejor recogerla a esas horas.

-¿Sabía usted que Fenrir Greyback estaría ahí?

-No.

La joven sintió una punzada de esperanza. Viendo por dónde iban las preguntas, si realmente era inocente del ataque -cosa que sí deseaba comprobar-, Bellatrix no necesitaba mentir. Con un poco de suerte, se librarían.

-¿Había planeado usted hacer daño a la señorita Granger?

-Oh sí, ¡lo planeé durante años de mil formas diferentes! Desde que escapó de la Mansión Malfoy y encima tuvo la desfachatez de suplantarme y robar en mi cámara de Gringotts, lo desee con toda mi alma. Pero vamos, no creo que esto sorprenda a nadie -respondió como si nada.

A Hermione le dolió pero no se escandalizó: como bien había dicho la morena, era más que evidente que la odiaba. El auror continuó preguntando:

-¿Y lo que sucedió la otra noche lo planeó usted, tuvo algo que ver?

-No.

-¿Planea vengarse de ella en el futuro?

-¡Por favor, mírela! Es una cría de veintipocos años sin familia ni amigos que trabaja confinada en este castillo tan deprimente con profesores más viejos que el quidditch. Soy una gran maestra de la tortura, pero ni siquiera a mí se me ocurre cómo podría empeorar su vida.

Tanto los aurores como las dos gryffindor le dedicaron miradas de odio. Ella respondió con una sonrisa torcida. El mago que hacía las preguntas le espetó:

-Responda sí o no.

-No. Pero vamos, que si así fuese y tuvieran que protegerla ustedes, ya hemos comprobado que estaría más que muerta.

El auror iba a replicar pero McGonagall le recordó que de no ser por Bellatrix, no estarían teniendo esa conversación sino organizando batidas para buscar la guarida de Greyback. Aunque a Hermione el certero análisis sobre su vida le había dolido, experimentó bastante alivio al saber que no deseaba hacerle daño. Por mucho que la hubiera salvado, como era natural seguía dudando de ella. Así que ese nuevo dato la reconfortó. De ahora en adelante se sentiría igual de cómoda y segura en el castillo que antes. El interrogatorio continuó:

-¿Por qué la ayudó en el Bosque?

-Porque nunca rehúyo un duelo. Creí que contra un hombre-lobo sería más emocionante porque tiene mucha más fuerza que un mago normal, pero no tuvo posibilidad contra mí. Soy invencible, increíblemente inteligente, alucinante, estoy buenísima y...

-Eso no es relevante.

-Relevante no lo sé, lo que es evidente es que es verdad -replicó la bruja sonriendo.

McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco, pero en el fondo le hizo gracia que se burlara de ellos. Hermione dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Se sentía bastante aliviada, todo había salido bien. De nuevo, se había preocupado antes de la cuenta. No tendría ningún sentido que le preguntaran cómo murió Greyback. La forma de su muerte no estaba en entredicho, de lo que dudaban era de las intenciones de la slytherin. Y les estaba demostrando que no había mentido. El auror completó las notas que estaba tomando y le indicó a su compañero que ya estaba todo. Las tres mujeres suspiraron aliviadas. Hasta que el entrevistador comentó:

-Ah, una última cuestión, pura formalidad: ¿Ha manipulado usted de alguna forma los recuerdos que nos ha mostrado y entregado sobre lo sucedido la noche del ataque?


	13. Chapter 13

Ya estaba. Hermione sintió que el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies. Su vida terminaba ahí. Si Bellatrix caía, ella caería también. Lo que más sentía era decepcionar a McGonagall y a todos sus amigos, se odió por eso. Aunque por otro lado, no se arrepentía de su decisión. Igual conseguía explicarlo ante un tribunal. Era la chica dorada, había sentido un arrebato de miedo del todo comprensible... Quizá conseguía evitar Azkaban. La que no lo haría sería Bellatrix. Sin saber por qué, la castaña sintió ganas de llorar. Miró a la duelista intentando dedicarle un gesto de disculpa, pero ella la ignoró. Con la misma tranquilidad que en las preguntas anteriores, Bellatrix respondió: "No". El auror insistió:

-¿Ha mentido usted en algún momento durante la investigación de este caso?

-No -repitió ella con apatía.

"Muy bien, ya hemos terminado" murmuró el mago cerrando la libreta. Su compañero y él recogieron su instrumental y les comentaron que la investigación se daba por cerrada. Bellatrix le preguntó con tono gélido a la directora si necesitaba algo más. McGonagall negó de inmediato y la bruja oscura abandonó el despacho sin despedirse. Mientras los otros tres hablaban, Hermione ni siquiera los escuchaba. Se había quedado petrificada en el asiento.

Bellatrix había mentido. Sabía que había gente a la que no le afectaba el veritaserum -por eso no era válido en los juicios-, pero no se le ocurrió que la slytherin se hallara entre ellos. Por un lado, le tranquilizó porque se habían librado: en cuanto el Ministerio sellara el documento mágico, ya nunca podrían acusarlas de ese crimen. Pero por otro, ¿y si en todo lo anterior también había mentido? Adiós a la recién recuperada sensación de seguridad. Se despidió también a toda prisa y bajó la escalera de caracol. A lo lejos, en el recodo del pasillo, divisó el vuelo de la capa de la mortífaga. Corrió hacia ella. En cuando la alcanzó, le pidió hablar un momento. Bellatrix frenó. La miró con tanto odio que Hermione sintió que su boggart acababa de cambiar. Pero no podía culparla, se había metido en todo aquello por su culpa. Solo acertó a preguntarle cómo lo había hecho. Notó cómo contenía la ira, pero aún así, se lo explicó con frialdad:

-Mi maestro nos hacía beber litros de veritaserum a los más cercanos, no podía permitir que los aurores nos capturaran y desveláramos algo. Es una habilidad muy unida a la oclumancia y soy la mejor en eso, así que esos gilipollas no lo lograrían ni con diez litros de poción.

Sin más, se giró y continuó su camino. "¡Espera!", exclamó Hermione agarrándola del brazo y arrepintiéndose al instante.

-Quería decirte que...

-Escúchame bien: te salvé la vida, lo maté como tú querías y te has librado. Estamos en paz. A partir de ahora no quiero saber nada de ti, ni que te acerques a mí. Quiero que huyas de mí con la misma rapidez con la que huiste en la Mansión Malfoy. O terminaré lo que empezamos ahí, ¿queda claro?

Entre el miedo y la tristeza, la chica solo fue capaz de asentir. La slytherin se marchó sin dirigirle una segunda mirada. Hermione corrió a sus habitaciones. En cuanto llegó, bloqueó la puerta con un hechizo, se ovilló en la cama y lloró. Quizá fue la tensión contenida, el miedo, la amargura o darse cuenta de que su vida solo empeoraba. Bellatrix la había amenazado explícitamente. Ambas sabían que no podía revelarlo sin contar lo que habían hecho y no había nada que deseara más que olvidar ese tema. También le daba miedo la sangre fría con la que había mentido y cómo había fingido temer el veritaserum engañándolas a ella y a Minerva. Gracias a eso, nadie se planteó la posibilidad de que no le afectara.

Era su naturaleza, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que después de una semana de que la amenazaran con volver a la cárcel Bellatrix iba a querer ser su amiga? ¡Ja! La bruja oscura se estaba esforzando en hacer bien su trabajo para terminar con la rehabilitación. Y Hermione había hecho peligrar el progreso.

-Estoy hundida porque le he fallado a una asesina que me odia, mi vida mejora cada día -masculló con sorna.

Se dio una ducha con el agua casi hirviendo para reconfortarse. Se puso un pijama limpio y se metió a la cama. "Mañana será otro día" pensó para sí misma.

Así fue. Al día siguiente se despertó más calmada. Remoloneó mientras los tímidos rayos del sol se abrían camino entre la niebla hasta colarse por su ventana. Era noviembre y hacía frío, se estaba muy bien bajo las mantas. Aunque era sábado, al poco tuvo que levantarse: ese día había excursión a Hogsmeade y le tocaba acompañar a los alumnos. Se puso ropa de abrigo, preparó su bolso y bajó al Gran Comedor. Los fines no solía haber muchos profesores. Solo estaban McGonagall, Rolanda Hooch y Aurora Sinistra. Las saludó a las tres y desayunaron con una agradable conversación.

En cuanto terminaron, las tres más jóvenes empezaron a reunir a los alumnos. La directora se quedó en el castillo. Hermione se llevaba bien con sus compañeras, así que le pareció un buen plan. Una vez organizado todo, partieron hacia el pueblo mágico. Era un paseo agradable y disfrutaron durante el camino.

-Qué raro que no haya venido Mir -murmuró Hermione-, le encantan las excursiones.

-Me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer -respondió Sinistra.

-Sí, una en concreto y con nombre propio -murmuró Hooch en tono burlón.

Hermione frunció el ceño hasta que lo comprendió. En tono neutro preguntó:

-¿Con Bellatrix? Sé que son amigas pero sin más, ¿no?

Sus dos compañeras la miraron y le dedicaron una sonrisa de "¡Bendita inocencia!". Con delicadeza, la maestra de astrología comentó:

-Querida, voy a darte un consejo: si esas dos no están a la vista, para evitarte traumas, llama antes de entrar a la sala de profesores.

-Y a la última planta de la Biblioteca, y a las aulas de Defensa y de Encantamientos, y al armario de las escobas, y a... –se sumó la de vuelo.

"¡Vale, vale, ya lo he captado!" respondió la chica con aspereza. No le gustaba que se rieran de ella. Les preguntó si estaban permitidas las relaciones entre profesores. Le explicaron que mientras no afectase a su trabajo y lo llevaran con discreción ante los alumnos, había vía libre.

-Y ellas dos son las favoritas de los estudiantes, así que no tendrán problema -añadió la astrónoma.

-A saber por cuáles de sus encantos las adoran -ironizó Hooch.

La joven gryffindor sacudió la cabeza. Bellatrix y Mirelle hacían una pareja extraña: una era alegre, positiva y siempre dispuesta a ayudar y la otra una asesina burlona. Pero también eran de sangre pura, brujas muy poderosas y las mujeres más guapas que Hermione había conocido. Además solo se llevaban un par de años. Se complementaban bien. No supo por qué, pero le molestó darse cuenta. Quiso pensar que se debía a que la francesa era buena amiga suya y no quería que sufriera. Aunque no parecía que lo hiciera... Ese curso se la veía mucho más relajada y feliz que los años previos. Creyó que era porque por fin había dejado de impartir Defensa, pero al parecer era porque la profesora de Defensa le estaba dando clases particulares...

-Necesito ir a Honeydukes -murmuró Sinistra-, me he hecho adicta a los sapos de menta y me he quedado sin.

Hermione asintió distraída, seguía pensando en sus cosas. Por mucho que adoraba a Mirelle no pudo evitar enfadarse un poco: ¿por qué Bellatrix sí que deseaba ser su amiga? O su novia o su amante, lo que fuese. La respuesta era obvia: por su sangre, su belleza, su carácter despreocupado... Y quizá porque no la había involucrado en una investigación criminal. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que pensara la mortífaga de ella? ¡Por el amor de Circe, seguía siendo la mujer que mató a Sirius, a Tonks y a tantos otros! No podía evitarlo, había algo en ella que resultaba magnético.

-Veo que necesitas más tiempo aquí, voy a la tienda de té a comprarle un detalle a Pomona. Me ayudó a corregir exámenes y de no ser por ella aún sigo ahí -murmuró Sinistra-. Recuerda que hemos quedado con Rolanda en las Tres Escobas.

Eso sacó a Hermione de su ensoñación. Cuando se dio cuenta, su compañera había desaparecido dejándola sola en Honeydukes. No recordaba ni haber entrado a la tienda. Pero ya que estaba, decidió aprovechar: el comentario de Sinistra le había dado una idea. Se dirigió a la esquina de la tienda donde exponían los productos más selectos. Nunca había comprado nada porque el precio no era en absoluto asequible, pero había pasado horas curioseando mientras Ron saqueaba media tienda. Si su memoria no le fallaba...

-¡Ah, aquí estáis! -murmuró para sí misma.

Eligió unos bombones con forma de animales; los había también de criaturas mágicas, pero optó por los que contenían monos, leones, osos y fauna similar. Más que dulces eran joyas de artesanía y su precio iba acorde. Pasó más de un cuarto de hora devolviendo la caja al estante y volviendo a cogerla. Sería un gesto bonito enviárselo para darle las gracias, ¿pero lo merecía? Había decido dejar de lado sus otros crímenes y centrarse en su relación. La había perdonado por lo de la Mansión Malfoy: a su manera, le evitó un trato peor. Pero su último acto consistió en amenazarla con crudeza... Aunque antes la había salvado y Hermione podía ser un poco irritante con sus preguntas. Tampoco tenía claro con qué finalidad quería regalárselo...

-Bah, es que no quiero que una sangre pura crea que soy desagradecida.

Se dijo que tenía que dejar de hablarse en voz alta y se dirigió al mostrador. Nunca se había gastado tanto en un obsequio similar. Y con su deuda con los duendes ese era el peor momento... aunque precisamente por eso: solo Bellatrix podría librarla de pagarla retirando la suya (lo cual cada vez parecía más improbable). Abrió su cartera y extrajo los galeones necesarios. El dependiente lo envolvió con esmero y se lo entregó en una elegante bolsa. Hermione salió de la tienda y se dirigió a las Tres Escobas. Se tomó un par de cervezas de mantequilla con sus compañeras y después empezaron a recolectar alumnos. Cuando los reunieron a todos, regresaron al castillo.

La chica se dio cuenta de que tenía otro problema: ¿cómo entregarle a Bellatrix el regalo sin hablarle, ni verla como le había exigido? Podría dejárselo en su clase... pero seguro que entrar sin su autorización también quebrantaría sus normas. No podía arriesgarse con alguien tan inestable. Empezaron a entrarle nuevas dudas: ¿Y si no le gustaba el chocolate? ¿Y si era alérgica? Sería inusual, pero con la suerte que tenía no le extrañaría... Podía preguntarle a alguien que la conociera, pero solo se llevaba bien con Mirelle.

-Seguro que si le pregunto a Mir me dirá alegremente que le gusta lamerlo de su cuerpo desnudo. Y me muero de vergüenza -sentenció mientras ordenaba su librería para relajarse.

Descartó esa opción. En el castillo no había nadie más que le tuviera afecto a Bellatrix... ¡Un momento! Sí que había alguien que la adoraba. Además podía pedirle que se lo entregase y matar dos duendecillos de un tiro. Escribió una nota de agradecimiento, la metió a la bolsa y llamó a Kreacher. Al rato, el gruñón elfo se personó en su habitación. La miró con una mezcla de desconfianza y desprecio. Pero por suerte, ese era uno de sus temas favoritos:

-Por supuesto que a la señorita Bella le encanta el chocolate, adora el dulce. Cuando era niña Kreacher siempre le preparaba calaveras de chocolate y eran su postre favorito. Y...

-Eso es genial, Kreacher -respondió Hermione con rapidez para evitar que se extendiera más- ¿Podrías entregarle algo por mí?

Recibió del elfo un gesto de ligero desagrado por ser interrumpido. Tampoco parecía fiarse de las intenciones de la sangre sucia respecto a su antigua ama. Masculló que no estaba seguro de que la señorita Bella deseara recibir nada.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Kreacher, lo último que quiero es molestar a la señorita Bella, yo solo...

-No creo que a usted le permita llamarla así -la interrumpió el elfo.

-No, te aseguro que no... -murmuró la castaña- Pero te prometo que es solo un regalo inocente. Habrás oído en los últimos días que me salvó la vida y, bueno, quería darle algo en agradecimiento. Por supuesto bajo mi responsabilidad, tú no tienes nada que ver con esto, no te preocupes, no se enfadará contigo.

Tras varias frases similares, logró convencerlo. Kreacher despareció con un "crack" y Hermione suspiró aliviada. Ya estaba, podía olvidar ese tema. Si tenía suerte, Bellatrix la perdonaría y podrían ser... compañeras, nada más. "No deseas nada más de ella, Hermione" se aleccionó mentalmente. Y si no, simplemente continuarían con la tensión hostil. Quedaban ocho meses para terminar el curso, no era mucho, podría vivir sin Bellatrix. O eso se repitió mientras iniciaba sus viajes oníricos.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione no recibió respuesta de Bellatrix. Como las semanas previas, apenas la vio. Si se cruzaban por el pasillo la morena no le dedicaba ni una mirada, siempre parecía hallarse muy lejos de la realidad. No es que contara con ningún tipo de reacción, pero sí lo deseaba. Primero pensó que con la vida que había llevado, nadie habría tenido nunca un gesto amable con ella; no estaría acostumbrada a recibir obsequios y no sabría cómo responder. Pero posteriormente calibró que probablemente habría tenido decenas de amantes dispuestos a regalarle su propio unicornio. Aunque para ella los bombones fuesen muy caros, para la slytherin representarían poco más que una tostada. No obstante, por lo poco que la vio y lo que cotilleaban sus compañeros, Bellatrix parecía más feliz de lo habitual. No creyó que fuese por su causa. Una tarde descubrió el motivo.

Esa tarde no tenía que impartir ninguna clase, así que tenía previsto corregir trabajos. Se dirigía a la sala de profesores cuando recibió una nota con una de las lechuzas de mensajería interna. Estaba escrita con letra apresurada e irregular en un pedazo de papel arrancado de cualquier forma. El mensaje era breve:

_Hermione, me ha surgido un imprevisto y debo ausentarme. Puedes dar mi clase de las 17 h. con sly/huf. _

_Gracias, Rolanda._

La joven lo releyó varias veces con incredulidad. Se llevaba bien con Hooch a pesar de su mordacidad. Pero desde que fue alumna suya hacía diez años, no había sido participe de una clase más de vuelo. A otros profesores sí que los había asistido cuando fue ayudante de McGonagall; Vuelo y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras eran las únicas asignaturas que nunca le gustaron (Adivinación ni lo consideraba). Quizá porque fueron las únicas en las que no fue la mejor. Ni le gustaba el quidditch ni solía volar con sus amigos; ni tan siquiera tenía escoba propia... Así que sabía cómo hacerlo pero no cómo enseñarlo a niños de once años.

Y no solo su escasa formación le molestó: también el hecho de que su compañera no se lo pidiera. Aunque había usado una fórmula interrogativa, no había colocado ningún signo que así lo demostrara. Era una afirmación como las que solía hacer Hooch sabiendo que la obedecerían. O que la obedecería ella porque -junto con Mirelle- era la más dispuesta e inocente. Sacudió la cabeza. No quería perder su buena fama ante los alumnos y quedar como una profesora mediocre. Cualquier otro docente podría sustituirla mejor. Con esa idea, se encaminó al despacho de la directora.

Cuando llegó ante la gárgola que protegía la escalinata de acceso, abrió la boca para murmurar la contraseña. No hizo falta: la escultura se movió sola. Alguien salía. Con aspecto nervioso y el rostro ligeramente sofocado pero sonriente como siempre, apareció la francesa.

-¡Hola, Herms! ¿Qué tal va todo? -le preguntó Mirelle con alegría.

No esperó una respuesta. Se giró y se metió a un aula cercana que Hermione sabía que estaba vacía. La chica se encogió de hombros, si es que no tenía ni un compañero normal... Subió las escaleras pero antes de llegar al despacho se detuvo. McGonagall no estaba sola, discutía con alguien.

-¡Me gustaría saber qué se te pasa por la cabeza, de verdad que me gustaría! -exclamaba la escocesa soliviantada- En todos mis años de enseñanza jamás había...

-Oh, por favor, Minerva, no te pongas así, ¡no es para tanto!

Hermione reconoció al instante a quién pertenecía esa voz. Se quedó inmóvil entre el pánico y la curiosidad.

-¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?! En primer lugar, te has colado en mi despacho, ¿te das cuenta de que eso es...?

-No es cierto. Me dijiste que viniera a recoger el parte y no estabas. Así que he entrado para esperarte aquí, en el pasillo hacía frío.

-¡No estaba porque has venido dos horas antes! Y el allanamiento de MI propiedad privada es lo de menos. Me parece deleznable que hayas metido a Mirelle en esto, ella jamás haría algo así por...

La sabelotodo sabía que estaba muy mal espiarlas, pero ya había escuchado demasiado y haría ruido si se retiraba. Además no captaba de qué hablaban. No le extrañaba en absoluto que Bellatrix se hubiese colado. En el despacho del director se guardaban todo tipo de objetos mágicos de gran valor, además de informes y datos sobre el profesorado, alumnos, personal no docente... La mortífaga siempre estaba maquinando algo y todo eso le sería de utilidad, sin duda. Lo que no entendía era la implicación de la francesa. Mirelle siempre cumplía las normas y jamás se involucraría en ningún acto que las contraviniera. Pero era evidente que la duelista sabía ser persuasiva. Su contestación le generó aún más inquietud:

-¡Oh, te puedo asegurar que lo ha hecho un montón de veces! -exclamó Bellatrix con sorna- Porque esa técni...

-¡BELLATRIX! -la regañó la directora- ¿Es que no entiendes la gravedad del asunto? ¿No puedes entender que hay unas normas y...?

-No, Minerva, ¿no puedes entender tú lo importante que era esto para mí? Ese maldito idiota, al igual que toda su descendencia, nos considera a las mujeres poco más que elfos domésticos, dando por hecho que nuestro deber y deseo es casarnos con un tío y hacerlo feliz. Necesitaba demostrarle en sus narices y de la forma lo más gráfica posible que no es así. No lo he hecho por mí, ¡si no por la honra de todas las mujeres!

Hubo un silencio que Hermione no supo interpretar, pero apostó por la incredulidad. Tampoco sabía de quién hablaba Bellatrix, imaginó que de uno de los retratos, posiblemente el de su antepasado Phineas Black. Cuando McGonagall recuperó el habla, alabó con sorna su cruzada feminista, pero le aseguró que esas no eran las formas. Que había unas normas y... y ahí fue interrumpida de nuevo.

-Me he informado, Minnie -la cortó la bruja-. He leído la normativa con atención y están prohibidas "las muestras explícitas de cariño en lugares públicos". En primer lugar, esto es un lugar privado, como acabas de indicarme. Y en segundo, no era exactamente cariño, era más bien follar como animales... animales muy sexys a los que se les da muy bien, eso sí.

Hermione se demacró. Ahora no quedaba ninguna duda de qué hacían las dos brujas en el despacho de la directora. Supuso que la faz de su mentora debía ser similar porque, de nuevo, la réplica tardó.

-En primer lugar, debo reconocer que me sorprende que te hayas leído las normas, ya podrías haberlo hecho en tu etapa escolar, creo que no te faltó una por incumplir. Y en segundo, aunque no sea técnicamente ilícito, sí que lo es moralmente. Además está lo de que te has colado en el despacho del director, que tampoco es ninguna broma.

-¡Pero si he usado un hechizo de alarma para que me avisara cuando llegaras! Así no has visto nada que te traumatice, para que veas que te aprecio -se defendió la morena-. O igual ese ha sido el problema... ¿Querías mirar? A mí no me hubiese importado, ya te digo que te aprecio, pero la pobre Elle...

-¡BELLATRIX, YA ESTÁ BIEN! Te puedo despedir y denunciar por esto.

Hermione apenas escuchó la amenaza de la directora. La había angustiado lo del hechizo de alarma de Bellatrix, sabía cómo funcionaba: una vez lanzado, cada vez que alguien accedía a la estancia donde se hallaba esa persona, su varita vibraba de forma silenciosa y permanecía activo durante al menos una hora. La mortífaga guardaba su varita en la manga pegada a su piel. Así que sabía de sobra que había alguien escuchando. Tuvo el presentimiento de que sabía incluso de quién se trataba. Pero como no la había delatado, no se movió. Escuchó como en tono entre inocente y burlón, la slytherin replicaba:

-Entonces te demandaré por acoso y homofobia.

-¡Por favor! Soy una de las brujas más respetadas y admiradas del país -le espetó McGonagall- ¿crees que algún tribunal te daría la razón?

-Puede que tú tengas muy buena fama, pero yo tengo mi carita de cachorrito inocente. Es infalible, me libró de muchos castigos de Voldemort, ¡mira!

La mitad de su sueldo hubiese dado Hermione por ver la mueca en cuestión. Pero su mentora no se achantó:

-No engañas a nadie, Bellatrix. Y dudo mucho que Voldemort te eximiera de ningún castigo por muy adorable que parezcas.

-No fue exactamente así. Utilicé mi mueca para engatusar a otros mortífagos y que asumieran la culpa por mí. ¡Y me emociona que me consideres adorable, Minnie! -exclamó con alegría.

La directora relinchó y su exalumna imaginó perfectamente sus ojos en blanco y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con rigidez. La morena, que empezaba a cansarse, le prometió no volver a repetirlo.

-Eso mismo dijiste cuando en tu quinto curso Albus y yo os pillamos exactamente igual a ti y a tu...

La sentencia quedó inconclusa. Era evidente que con esa insinuación había tocado hueso y no se atrevió a continuar. Bellatrix no respondió. La curiosidad de la castaña crecía más rápido que las mascotas de Hagrid. La escocesa suavizó ligeramente el tono. Le indicó a Bellatrix que no quería que volviera a Azkaban y deseaba darle una oportunidad, pero necesitaba que dejase de desafiarla. Su interlocutora protestó cual niña indignada que ni mucho menos era esa su intención. Aseguró que estaba muy comprometida con su rehabilitación y se estaba esforzando al máximo.

-Además, ¡me estoy portando muy bien! Los alumnos me adoran, confían en mí y están aprendido más que en toda su vida. Nadie tiene una sola queja de mí (salvo tú, así que obviamente es cosa tuya). Y además, le salvé la vida a tu querida sangre sucia quien, por cierto, lleva un cuarto de hora escuchándonos.

Hermione se ruborizó profundamente. Pensó en huir pero ya era absurdo. Con la cabeza gacha, subió los pocos escalones que la separaban y se presentó en el despacho. Las dos brujas estaban de pie a ambos lados del escritorio. La mayoría de retratos estaban vacíos, probablemente habían huido durante la demostración de sexo lésbico. Cuando se atrevió a mirar a su mentora, esta le dirigió una mirada dura por haberlas espiado. Hermione solo pudo murmurar un "lo siento". A Bellatrix no pareció importarle la interrupción. La directora mantuvo el gesto de enfado, pero pronto apartó la mirada: no podía discutir con las dos a la vez. Así que volvió a su objetivo principal.

-Esta te la voy a dejar pasar sin denunciarte, pero ten por seguro que es la última. Y como castigo, tú y Mirelle vais a...

-No, ella no va a hacer nada -la cortó Bellatrix con tono serio por primera vez-. Haré mi parte y la suya, pero Elle no va a hacer nada. La responsabilidad ha sido toda mía.

McGonagall alzó ligeramente las cejas al ver la vehemencia con la que la mortífaga defendía a su compañera. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia. Era evidente que Bellatrix tenía en muy alta estima a la francesa. La escocesa asintió y le indicó que se encargaría de vigilar el aula de detención durante un mes. A la duelista no le hizo ninguna gracia y no se cortó en protestar:

-¡No puedo aguantar a los críos más horas! ¡Un mes es mucho tiempo! ¿¡Y qué pretendes que haga ese rato con ellos!?

-Lo vas a hacer. Pregúntale a la profesora Vector, es quien se encarga ahora. Se les da un tema para que hagan una redacción y tienen que dedicar a ello toda la hora y entregártela al final.

-Un momento... ¿les puedo mandar escribir cualquier tema? -preguntó la slytherin de notable mejor humor- ¡Va a ser maravilloso! Harán redacciones sobre mis gestas como guerrera, también de mi increíble inteligencia, escribirán sobre mi apabullante belleza que Morgana envidiaría...

-Tienen que ser temas con los que aprendan algo, Bellatrix, no una oda a tu persona.

-¿Eso está estipulado en alguna parte? -preguntó con regocijo- Porque no recuerdo haberlo leído...

-No -masculló McGonagall con rabia-, pero se sobreentiende que...

-¡Entonces serán odas a mi persona! Además, aprenderán muchísimo, no hay nadie más interesante que yo en este país. Gracias por todo, Minnie, nos vemos en la próxima.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, se alejó hacia las escaleras. La directora la siguió con la mirada sin dejar de negar con la cabeza y preguntarse qué había hecho ella para merecer eso. Suspiró con pesar y se centró en su exalumna. Le indicó que se sentara y le preguntó qué quería. Hermione abrió la boca para responder pero notó un embriagante olor a sándalo y pachuli que la envolvía. Se giró y vio que Bellatrix había vuelto con sigilo y estaba inclinada sobre su hombro. La mortífaga murmuró: "Me olvidaba esto". Con un gesto rápido de su varita, atrapó unas elegantes bragas de seda granate camufladas junto a una pila de libros. Se las metió al bolsillo y aclaró: "No son mías, nunca uso ese color, demasiado gryffindor". Sin más, se marchó definitivamente.


	15. Chapter 15

En cuanto certificaron que Bellatrix había abandonado el despacho, la directora perdió la fachada de rigidez y autoridad:

-Me va a volver loca, ¡me va a volver loca! -exclamó cubriéndose la cara con las manos- No puedo con ella, en absoluto eran estos los problemas que creí que causaría. Cuando al subir he notado su aura mágica he rezado porque hubiese venido a manipular o robar algo, no a mostrar un comportamiento absurdo e infantil...

-¿Puedes sentirla? –inquirió Hermione con interés.

-Cuando tienes práctica, el mago o bruja es muy poderoso y estás familiarizado con él, su magia tiene unas características peculiares que son casi palpables. A Bellatrix la envuelven siempre una oscuridad y una energía inconfundibles.

La castaña asintió con interés y decidió buscar libros sobre ese tema tan intrigante. McGonagall prosiguió con sus quejas:

-De pequeña ya era así: salvaje e irresponsable, pero de alguna forma extraña se le coge aprecio. Y el caso es que tiene razón, se está esforzando y su trabajo es intachable. Es la mejor valorada de todo el profesorado, por mucha rabia que me dé... Y la forma en que ha defendido a Mirelle me ha sorprendido. Bellatrix ha asegurado que esto era cosa suya y que debíamos discutirlo las dos solas.

-¿Y Mir que ha dicho?

-Ha asegurado que tenían la misma responsabilidad, que ha colaborado más que encantada. Pero Bellatrix le ha pedido que la dejara encargarse a ella. Ya sabes que a Mirelle no le gustan los conflictos, así que se ha disculpado y se marchado. No deseo ver más de su relación, pero creo que a nivel emocional es positivo para ambas. Mirelle parece más feliz que nunca y Bellatrix no fue tan tratable en ninguno de los años que estuvo aquí. Por tanto, si no insiste en el exhibicionismo, lo dejaré pasar.

La joven asintió. Al instante la directora se disculpó por desahogarse con ella y le preguntó que quería. Hermione le aseguró que no pasaba nada, estaba encantada de escucharla. Procedió a exponer su reticencia a dar la clase de vuelo. Ya solo quedaba media hora para que comenzara la clase y costaba la mitad de ese tiempo llegar al exterior donde se practicaba la clase. Creyó que sería fácil librarse, pero falló en sus predicciones.

-Son de primer año, Hermione, es su segunda semana de vuelo. No necesitas hacer gran cosa, ayúdales a captar lo básico: cómo coger la escoba, subirse y ya está. No habrá problema, se te da muy bien enseñar cualquier materia.

-Pero yo no... -protestó la chica- Además son los slytherin, he castigado a varios por desobedecer y emplear el término "sangre sucia"... Me respetan, pero no aprecian.

-Bobadas, te encantan los retos, considéralo uno. Si así te sientes más cómoda, mira a ver si algún profesor tiene libre y te quiere ayudar. Creo que has hecho cosas más difíciles que esta, querida -murmuró mirándola por encima de sus gafas.

La joven supo que era una batalla perdida. Asintió derrotada y salió del despacho. Siguió el consejo y se encaminó a la sala de profesores: agradecería cualquier ayuda. Se sonrojó cuando vio quiénes eran las dos únicas ocupantes. Bellatrix estaba sentada en una de las meses frente a una pila de trabajos repletos de marcas rojas, pero no les prestaba mucha atención. Estaba más centrada en Mirelle, que conversaba a su lado en tono bajo y sonreía como si acabasen de concederle la Orden de Merlín. Cuando oyeron la puerta, se giraron hacia ella. La mortífaga volvió a centrarse en los pergaminos y la francesa la saludó alegremente. Hermione intentó no balbucear ni mostrar su incomodidad. Además, Mirelle era una de sus mejores opciones: siempre estaba encantada de ayudar. Así que le preguntó si podía echarle una mano con su clase de vuelo.

-¡Jo, lo siento mucho, Herms! Tengo refuerzo ahora con los de séptimo. Pero no me necesitas, seguro que lo harás genial, tú vales para todo -aseguró mirando el reloj-. Y por cierto me tengo que ir, ¡mucha suerte!

Se levantó, recogió sus cosas y le preguntó algo en francés a la morena. Bellatrix asintió con una ligera sonrisa y Mirelle se marchó. Con pesar pero asumiendo que no quedaba otra (porque antes muerta que pedírselo a la mortífaga), Hermione se giró y puso rumbo al exterior del castillo.

-Espera -escuchó una voz a sus espaldas-, yo te ayudo. Como tenga que corregir más estupideces me lanzo la maldición asesina yo misma.

La gryffindor asintió nerviosa sin atreverse a mirarla. Caminaron en silencio por los corredores del colegio. Hermione dedujo que era su forma de agradecerle los bombones: Bellatrix era incapaz de verbalizarlo, de mostrar gratitud. Así que lo hacía de esa forma. Le pareció estupendo, siempre había pensado que los hechos valían más que las palabras. Por no hablar del enorme problema que le quitaba de encima... Salió de su ensoñación cuando la morena le preguntó qué casas eran. Ella respondió que slytherin y hufflepuff. Su compañera bufó y murmuró:

-Si catorce es incapaz de coger bien una pluma veo imposible que sepa coger una escoba.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Recordó que Bellatrix numeraba a los alumnos e ignoraba sus nombres. Igual eso suponía una complicación... pero estaba dispuesta a asumirla. Por romper el hielo le preguntó si se le daba bien volar. La morena respondió que por supuesto.

-Los años que no estaba muy ocupada con... mis cosas estuve en el equipo de quidditch, era...

-Buscadora de Slytherin -completó Hermione sin poder contenerse.

Su compañera la miró enarcando una ceja. La joven se maldijo a sí misma y a su necesidad de mostrar siempre que lo sabía todo. Le confesó que vio su placa en una de las vitrinas del colegio. Bellatrix continuó escrutando su rostro durante unos segundos. Nunca nadie había puesto tan nerviosa a la chica. Sabía que era la mejor legilimente viva, pero no solo era eso; era la sensación de que podía ver en su alma sin necesidad de magia. O quizá no, quizá solo seguía inspirándole pánico. Al poco la bruja oscura pareció terminar su análisis y volvió a su mundo. La gryffindor no se atrevió a preguntar más. Aún así, cuando ya no esperaba conversación alguna, la duelista murmuró:

-Era la mejor, el pobre Potter se volvía loco cuando les tocaba jugar contra nosotros: nunca ganaban.

Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que su etapa escolar había coincidido con la de los merodeadores. Le interesó mucho, pero por precaución no abrió la boca. La morena tampoco añadió nada. La chica dudó incluso que se dirigiera a ella. Por la melancolía en su voz tenía la sensación de que la mente de la mortífaga se hallaba sumida en algún viaje a través del tiempo. Quizá cuando era una jugadora de quidditch cuya mayor preocupación era ganar partidos. Hermione se preguntó si ya entonces deseaba convertirse en una asesina supremacista o eso vino después.

Llegaron a la zona donde se impartía la asignatura. Se acercaba el invierno y los días empezaban a ser más cortos. El ocaso creaba una estampa anaranjada; o la crearía de no ser por la niebla que seguía bañando el terreno. Ya de lejos se oía a los alumnos reír, chillar y bromear. A Hermione le encantaba la inocencia de los de primer curso. Ya les habían avisado de que sería la profesora de Transformación quien daría la clase, así que no se sorprendieron. Siguieron haciendo el tonto entre ellos. Hasta que apareció Bellatrix. De inmediato, todos se colocaron junto a sus escobas, en dos filas una frente a otra, con posición firme y expresión seria. Varios incluso se arreglaron la camisa y se peinaron con la mano.

-Buenas tardes -saludó la bruja oscura sin elevar el tono.

-Buenas tardes, Madame Black -respondieron todos al unísono.

Todos. A la vez. Y con absoluta seriedad. Hermione se quedó rezagada al verlos tan obedientes. Recordaba lo que tenía que gritar Hooch para hacerse con el control de la clase. Pero no en esta ocasión. Ahí estaban como un escuadrón bien preparado. Bellatrix los miró de uno en uno mientras caminaba entre ambas hileras. La gryffindor pensó que debía ser ella quien diera la clase, no la ayudante. Pero estaba fascinada con aquello. No era miedo lo que los alumnos exudaban (aunque lo había también); lucían en sus ojos un brillo y una emoción contenida que rara vez mostraban con asuntos académicos.

-A ver, nueve, cuéntame que habéis hecho hasta ahora.

Un slytherin rubio de aspecto revoltoso dio un paso adelante y resumió con eficacia lo que la profesora Hooch les había explicado esas dos semanas. Hermione iba a proponer seguir desde ese punto, sin embargo, la bruja oscura chasqueó la lengua y comentó:

-Vamos a empezar desde cero, no me fio de lo que os haya enseñado esa mujer con aspecto de pájaro carpintero.

Mantuvo en el tono la firmeza y la frialdad que la caracterizaban. Y eso lo hizo aún más gracioso. A Hermione por supuesto le pareció una falta de respeto tremenda (aunque acertada). Sin embargo, casi todos los alumnos se echaron a reír. Con un leve movimiento de la mano de la morena, callaron y recuperaron la compostura. La gryffindor no había visto una obediencia similar nunca, ni en los tiempos de Snape, ni en los alumnos más mayores... Probablemente ser una expresidiaria y una asesina reputada le confería un poder intimidatorio sin igual.

-Lo más importante para que no os caigáis de la escoba y os abráis vuestras deshabitadas cabezas es...

Durante los siguientes quince minutos la duelista les dio las claves para dominar la técnica inicial de vuelo con una mezcla de sarcasmo y profesionalidad que pocos sabrían imitar. La morena tenía razón: los alumnos la miraban como cachorritos sedientos de conocimiento, absorbiendo cada palabra y asintiendo de forma inconsciente. Ni uno solo se distrajo, ni uno solo rechistó. De hecho, la más dispersa fue la otra profesora, que aprovechó la oportunidad para examinar a su compañera.

Aún se le hacía raro verla con la melena ondulada y no con sus rizos enmarañados, pero sin duda el nuevo peinado le favorecía. La forma en que varios mechones le caían por el rostro casi ocultando sus ojos oscuros parecía diseñada para aislarla del mundo. Su estilo de ropa era el mismo: vestidos oscuros ceñidos con corsés y escotes vertiginosos. Esa última parte era la que más incomodaba a Hermione. Después de su atractivo rostro de porcelana, en cuanto llegaba a la calavera de plata que colgaba de su cuello le resultaba imposible no detenerse en su escote. Nunca le había pasado con ninguna chica, pero tampoco había conocido nunca a ninguna con un cuerpo tan impresionante. Su piel resultaba tan pálida, inmaculada y...

-Ejem... profesora... -murmuró un hufflepuff próximo a la castaña.

Hermione dio un respingo y sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad. Las dos filas de alumnos la miraban expectantes. La morena hacía lo mismo pero en sus labios empezaba a formarse su habitual sonrisa burlona. Miró a unos y a otros sin tener claro qué decir. ¡Cómo iba a reconocer que se había despistado en su propia clase!

-Madame Black le ha preguntado si quiere añadir algo -le indicó una slytherin.

-Ah, yo... Bueno... -murmuró mientras pensaba a toda velocidad para no quedar mal- Lo más importante es ejecutar el "arriba" con decisión y vuestra vista debe estar centrada en...

-No creo que seas la indicada para decirles en qué centrar su vista -murmuró Bellatrix con sorna.

Varios slytherin rieron con disimulo aun siendo demasiado jóvenes para captar la referencia. La castaña miró a su compañera con odio sin adulterar. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a desautorizarla así!? ¡Era ella a quien Hooch le había pedido que la sustituyera! ¿¡Cómo osaba hacerla quedar mal ante los alumnos!? "Pues probablemente porque llevas media hora mirándole las tetas, genio" le respondió su propia voz. Hermione se confirmó a sí misma que realmente era una sabelotodo insufrible. No supo si la había pillado, porque en ese caso debería abandonar el país y suicidarse con un hongo venenoso. Y tampoco tenía derecho a enfadarse: le había pedido ayuda y la verdad es que ella no lo habría explicado ni la mitad de bien. Así que cerró la boca y apretó los puños. Mientras, la morena les había indicado a los estudiantes que procedieran con la práctica.

-Encárgate de los hufflepuff -le susurró Bellatrix-, son bastante torpes: si sobreviven la mitad, será un éxito.

Hermione experimentó un escalofrío al sentir su cálido aliento tan cerca de su piel. Asintió sin decir nada ni defender el honor de los alumnos. Mientras los observaba prepararse y levantarse unos pies sobre el suelo, no pudo evitar volver al mismo tema. "¿Qué me está pasando? A mí no me gustan las mujeres, me gusta Ron, mi novio" se repetía. Evidentemente no era cierto. Nunca se había fijado en alguien de su mismo sexo, pero Bellatrix poseía un magnetismo innegable, más allá de su cuerpo de súcubo. Quizá porque se la veía más experimentada, más segura de sí misma que a cualquier persona que hubiese conocido. Recordó que Ginny le confesó una vez que amaba a Harry, pero a Luna no la hubiese echado de su cama. En su caso, esa sería Bellatrix y cuando antes lo asumiera, mejor.

-Cinco se va a caer en unos seis segundos -le advirtió la morena.

-¿Cuál es? -preguntó la chica que desconocía su sistema

Pero la slytherin ya se había alejado. Lo descubrió cuando pasado el tiempo predicho, escuchó un "¡Plof!" a sus espaldas. Se giró para encontrarse con un hufflepuff gordito frotándose la espalda.

-¿Tú eres cinco, Thomas?

-Sí, profe.

Hermione se agachó junto a él y comprobó que estuviera intacto. Así era. Lo levantó y le ayudó a volver a encaramarse a la escoba. Cuando lo consiguió, hizo recuento de bajas: de sus quince alumnos, siete habían logrado despegar, cuatro seguían intentándolo, dos se habían rendido magullados y los tres restantes se hacían los locos para dejar pasar el tiempo. Mientras les ordenaba que siguieran intentándolo, se giró hacia los slytherin. Ahí estaban todos sobrevolando la zona con sus escobas con expresión de concentración. Bellatrix les estaba ayudando uno a uno explicándoles en qué fallaban. Eso aumentó la rabia de Hermione: no porque hubiera triunfado donde ella estaba fracasando, sino porque verla preocuparse por los alumnos la hacía aún más atractiva. Observó cómo sujetaba a una chica por la espalda y la ayudaba a colocar bien los brazos.

"Si la hubiese tenido de profesora hubiese amado el vuelo más que a mi familia" pensó la chica. Imitó su técnica con sus desmotivados hufflepuff y el asunto mejoró bastante. Solo había un chico -al que Hermione consideraba el Neville del curso- que por mucho que lo intentaba no lograba despegar. La gryffindor le hizo sentir mejor confesándole que a ella le había costado varios meses dominarlo. El chico sonrió agradecido. Quería ayudarlo más, pero no veía dónde se equivocaba.

-Relaja el cuerpo. Estás tan tenso y agarras la escoba con tanta fuerza que la magia no fluye -le indicó Bellatrix.

Hermione no se había percatado de que la morena llevaba un rato observándolos. El chico la miró y volvió a intentarlo. "Adelanta el brazo derecho. Así" murmuró la morena inclinándose sobre él. Estaban los tres muy cerca. Y el chico ya no era el más intranquilo. El roce accidental de su mano con la de Bellatrix provocó en la joven lo que fue más una corriente eléctrica que un cosquilleo. Se sentía más adolescente que a los quince años. Se odiaba por ello, pero al parecer no podía evitarlo. Entre ambas, lograron que el hufflepuff alzara el vuelo de forma satisfactoria. Hermione creyó que el chico iba a llorar de felicidad. Obrado ese milagro, Bellatrix decidió que ya estaba: despidió la clase y les ordenó que se prepararan para cenar. Después de darle las gracias y despedirse de ellas, todos obedecieron.


	16. Chapter 16

Mientras despedían a los últimos alumnos de la clase de vuelo, Bellatrix comentó sin mostrar emoción alguna:

-A pesar de que evidentemente esto no es lo tuyo, no lo has hecho mal del todo, Granger. Los críos confían en ti y tienes paciencia.

Hermione iba a darle las gracias por el semicumplido cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solas. Chloe Flint, una hufflepuff bastante tímida e introvertida, se había rezagado y las miraba con cierto temor. Era una de las pocas que no había necesitado ayuda durante la clase de vuelo. La gryffindor le preguntó sonriente si necesitaba algo.

-Yo... yo... que... quería hablar con... Madame Bla... Black... -balbuceó mirando al suelo.

Uno de los alumnos le había explicado a Hermione que Bellatrix les advirtió que nada de llamarla "profesora", ella no era una vieja fanática de la enseñanza como todos los demás. Y la obedecían sin rechistar.

-Habla, pero no tartamudees. No mato a niños de once años, mi maestro me demostró que suele salir mal -respondió la bruja oscura.

Hermione le dedicó un gesto de reproche por asustarla más y Bellatrix le respondió con una sonrisa cruel. Aún sin mirarlas, la niña se armó de valor y soltó con rapidez:

-Quería hablar con usted, pero no es nada de esta clase ni de la suya...

-Entonces no me atañe, trece. Habla con Sprout. Sé que es repulsiva en todos los sentidos, pero es la jefa de tu casa.

-Ya, pero... -respondió con cierta tristeza- Tiene razón, hablaré con ella, lo siento.

La niña se giró y se marchó cabizbaja. La gryffindor iba a reprocharle a su compañera su falta de tacto y a ofrecerse a Chloe por si necesitaba hablar con alguien. Pero no hizo falta. Bellatrix suspiró y murmuró:

-Vuelve aquí, trece. Vamos a dar una vuelta, hace buena noche.

La hufflepuff se giró de inmediato con renovada esperanza y corrió junto a la slytherin. Mientras Hermione recogía las escobas, las observó alejarse. Ella no consideraba en absoluto que hiciese buena noche: la niebla estaba tan baja que el frío y la humedad se colaban entre los huesos casi sin darte cuenta. Pero al parecer a Bellatrix le gustaba. Chloe parecía estar contándole algo con una mezcla de vehemencia y angustia manifiesta en sus gestos. La bruja oscura la escuchaba con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de qué estarían hablando. Sabía poco de esa alumna: hija única, sangre pura y tenía un gato siamés. Eso era todo. Siempre la envolvía cierta tristeza y le costaba centrarse en las clases. Pero como apenas llevaba dos meses en el colegio creyó que le costaba adaptarse.

Transcurrieron quince minutos hasta que ambas regresaron. A Hermione casi no le quedaban excusas para permanecer fuera del castillo. Así que suspiró aliviada. Le sorprendió ver que la niña parecía mucho más feliz de lo que la había visto en esos meses. Cuando llegaron junto a la entrada, Bellatrix le ordenó que se largara a cenar. Chloe asintió sonriente. En un gesto inesperado y con rapidez, se abrazó a la falda de la bruja oscura y le dio las gracias. La expresión de horror de la mortífaga provocó que a la gryffindor le costara aguantar la risa.

-Suéltame ahora mismo o serás la cena de una familia de acromántulas -advirtió Bellatrix cuando se recuperó del estupor.

La niña obedeció pero en absoluto amedrentada por la amenaza. Se alejó con alegría en dirección al Gran Comedor. Hermione se acercó a su compañera sin poder ocultar la sonrisa burlona. Intentando impostar un tono serio comentó:

-Tiene valor para ser una hufflepuff. Yo preferiría abrazar a un centauro...

-Como cuentes algo de esto, te juro que...

-Ya, ya -la cortó Hermione con voz cansina-, terminarás lo que empezaste en la Mansión Malfoy. ¿Te das cuenta de que siempre que hablamos me amenazas?

-Bueno... -respondió la slytherin con lentitud- Me he criado en una familia tradicional y me gusta cumplir las costumbres que tengo con la gente: cada vez que nos vemos, yo te amenazo con verdadero deseo de torturarte y tú me miras las tetas como si no existiera museo merecedor de albergar semejante obra de arte.

La castaña no se había sonrojado tanto en su vida. Negarlo sería ridículo. Mientras entraban al castillo buscó la forma de disculparse, pero no fue capaz. En su lugar le preguntó si le sucedía algo a Chloe/trece.

-En agosto condenaron a su padre a un año en Azkaban por fraude fiscal y estaba muy asustada. Su madre le ha prohibido hablar del tema porque es una vergüenza para la familia. Ha oído historias horribles y estaba segura de que a estas alturas su padre ya estaría loco o muerto.

-Madre mía... No tenía ni idea, no me extraña que no se centre, pobre niña -respondió Hermione acongojada-. ¿Le has respondido algo?

-Le he contado que Azkaban ahora está mucho mejor: no hay dementores ni ningún peligro. Su padre estará tranquilo con libros para entretenerse y tiempo para ir al patio a pasear o lo que le dé la gana. Le he explicado que está interno igual que ella aquí, solo que su padre está mejor porque no tiene que aguantar a todos los profesores viejos e impertinentes... Y que aún así, yo estuve catorce años cuando aquello era un infierno y casi lo agradecí. Fue la época más tranquila de mi vida y tuve tiempo para reflexionar y hacer planes. Así que se ha quedado mucho más animada.

Hermione la miró epatada sin saber qué decir. Entendió por qué los alumnos confiaban en ella. Jamás creyó a esa mujer capaz de reconfortar a nadie y menos en un asunto tan grave.

-¡Lo estás haciendo otra vez! -exclamó la bruja oscura- ¿Por qué insistes en mirarme fijamente? Sé que estoy muy buena, pero podrías invitarme a cenar o algo antes de memorizar cada poro de mi piel...

De nuevo, la castaña intentó buscar una disculpa y explicarle que esta vez la fascinación no era por su físico. Pero en un arranque de coraje y con un enorme deseo de devolverle la incomodidad, respondió:

-Tienes razón. Te invito a cenar, ¿el sábado te viene bien?

Bellatrix abrió y cerró la boca sorprendida sin saber qué responder. Era evidente que no le apetecía, pero no podía reconocer que la había ganado en su juego de amenazas vacías. Mientras buscaba una respuesta que eliminara su incomodidad, Hermione añadió:

-Entiendo que no tengas valor para cenar con una sangre sucia. Quién sabe, podría llevarte a un restaurante muggle y morirías de la repulsión…

-Me gusta el McDonald's -respondió la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Perdón?

-Que si me vas a llevar a un infecto restaurante muggle, me gusta el McDonald's. Además por tu aspecto dudo que puedas permitirte mucho más...

Hermione frenó en seco para ver si le estaba tomando el pelo. Sin duda volvía a ser ella la más perpleja. Como pudo le preguntó cómo diantres conocía esa cadena de comida rápida.

-Una vez Tom me mandó a una misión en un barrio muggle para secuestrar a un tipo y presionar al Ministro. Cuando llegué aún faltaba media hora para que el muggle volviera del trabajo. Como tenía hambre y lo único que había en esa calle era un McDonald's, me arriesgué. Maté a algún muggle para hacer sitio porque ahí había demasiados, pero aparte de eso la comida estaba buena. Ya sabes, las hamburguesas, las patatas fritas, el refresco ese con tanto azúcar... me gustó. Cené y luego secuestré al muggle y torturé a su familia. Una noche normal.

La castaña boqueó como un pez arrojado en la arena. Optó por obviar la última parte. Sin dar crédito, intentó cerciorarse de nuevo:

-A ver... Me quieres decir que si te llevo a cenar un Big Mac con patatas fritas y Coca Cola, ¿te parecería bien?

-Joder, qué rata eres... -respondió la bruja poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿No puedo pedir también nuggets y un helado? Este cuerpo no se mantiene solo, Granger -susurró acariciándose la cintura.

El bochorno se superpuso al asombro y se sonrojó; su cara nunca había reflejado tal amalgama de sentimientos. La slytherin la devolvió a la realidad comentando que daba igual: no tenía permitido salir del castillo. McGonagall no le daría permiso y menos tras la escena en su despacho... Cuando superó su estupor y asustada de tener que renunciar al plan, la castaña aseguró que la convencería. Bellatrix alzó las cejas sorprendida por su autoconfianza. Le preguntó con sorna si el resultado sería el mismo que cuando había intentado convencerla para no dar la clase de vuelo.

-Bueno... Al final no la he dado yo, así que yo diría que me ha salido bien -respondió Hermione orgullosa.

Bellatrix sacudió la cabeza y murmuró: "Tienes suerte de que sea un ser de luz y me guste ayudar a los desfavorecidos...". Hermione sonrió burlona. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta que la "desfavorecida" era ella. Aún así no hubo opción a réplica: la mortífaga había desaparecido por los pasillos del castillo. La joven se dirigió al Gran Comedor temblequeando de emoción o de arrepentimiento, no estaba claro. ¿Le había propuesto una cita a la lugarteniente de Voldemort? Y lo que era aún más extraño, ¿Bellatrix había aceptado?


	17. Chapter 17

A la mañana siguiente Hermione no recordaba que le había pedido una cita a la mujer que mató a la mitad de sus amigos. Pero así era. No supo si realmente había aceptado, además no habían quedado en firme. Y luego estaba lo de convencer a McGonagall de que le permitiera ir a cenar a Londres con una convicta, ¿qué podía salir mal? Pensó en invitar también a Mirelle, eso lo haría todo más sencillo. Pero egoístamente, quería conocer mejor a la bruja oscura. Ya no tenía claro si la odiaba o la deseaba, solo sabía que necesitaba aclararse. Era jueves, la había citado el sábado, poco margen tenía...

A pesar de que ningún alumno lo notó, le costó centrarse en clase, no sabía qué decidir. Odiaba no tener nadie con quien hablar del tema. Su mejor amiga era Mirelle y no le pareció buena idea preguntarle si debía salir con su amante, novia, amiga o lo que fuese Bellatrix de ella. Tampoco podía pedir consejo a su novio o al ahijado del difunto Sirius Black...

-Hermione -la llamó McGonagall cuando se cruzaron por el pasillo.

La chica levantó la cabeza sobresaltada. La directora le comentó que había recibido nuevos libros de Flourish y Blotts. La castaña siempre acudía a su despacho a revisar los lanzamientos con emoción y esa vez también lo hizo. De camino decidió debatir un tema académico para tranquilizarse:

-¿Sabes si el resto de profesores han tenido quejas de los alumnos estos días? En mi clase se están portando peor de lo habitual, me llaman sangre sucia y cosas así que antes no hacían… No sé a cuántos he mandado a detención esta semana.

McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró:

-Para eso lo hacen. Al parecer se lo pasan tan bien en detención con Madame Black que intentan hacer méritos para que los mandemos ahí. Debería haberla castigado de otra forma…

-¡Ah! Maldita sea… -masculló Hermione.

Encima de entretenerse con los alumnos a la mortífaga le estaba sirviendo aquello para desestabilizar al resto de profesores, ¡si es que le salía todo demasiado bien! Llegaron al despacho y Hermione se abalanzó sobre los nuevos libros. Mientras los curioseaba, decidió probar: si esa parte fracasaba, podía olvidar todo lo demás y fin del dilema. Intentó ocultar su nerviosismo y en tono casual le comentó:

-Quería preguntarte una cosa...

-Dime... -respondió la mayor ligeramente extrañada por su actitud.

-Había pensado que... Verás, Bellatrix me ayudó ayer a dar la clase de vuelo..., bueno, de hecho la dio ella, y la verdad es que fue sorprendentemente amable y agradable con los alumnos. Creo que para superar definitivamente mis miedos me gustaría conocerla un poco mejor. Pero aquí, encerrada en un trabajo que odia, no creo que sea el mejor lugar... ¿Crees que podrías darle permiso para salir a cenar el sábado conmigo?

La escocesa no la hubiese mirado más sorprendida si le hubiese sugerido adoptar un dragón. Tardó un rato largo en responder. Evitó las cuestiones obvias del miedo a que la mortífaga huyera: ella misma se había comprometido y estaba centrada en cumplir su contrato para ser libre de verdad. Por esa misma razón tampoco podía matar ni torturar a nadie. Pero aún así... La intentó disuadir y le preguntó varias veces si estaba segura. La chica asintió a todo.

-Bueno, en ese caso... Si se compromete a ir sin varita ni ninguna otra arma... ¿Estás segura, Hermione? -se interrumpió de nuevo compungida- A nadie más se lo permitiría, confío en ti pero...

-¡Por favor, Minerva! Lo he pensado bien. Ya no soy la chica asustadiza e inocente de antes, desde que perdí a mis padres y me di cuenta de que estoy sola, te aseguro que sé defenderme y medito bien mis decisiones.

Sabía que mentar a sus padres era un golpe bajo. Pero funcionó. La directora le concedió el permiso. Hermione aún se arriesgó más porque sabía que la morena jamás iría al mundo muggle (ni a la ducha, ni a ningún sitio) desarmada:

-¿No será mejor que lleve su varita? Tiene el hechizo localizador, por si pasara algo, creo que es más seguro así...

Tras unos segundos de meditarlo, McGonagall le dio la razón, pero insistió en que nada de dagas ni cuchillos. La joven asintió sonriente y se despidió antes de que la directora cambiara de opinión. Con una de las lechuzas de correo interno, escribió una nota: "He convencido a McGonagall, pero nada de armas, solo tu varita. Sábado a las 21 h. en las puertas de entrada". Lo releyó varias veces y puso y quitó las interrogaciones otras tantas. Finalmente lo dejó así, le pareció que exudaba confianza y no le daba opción a echarse atrás. Lo envió y como ya sospechaba, no recibió respuesta. No estaba nada segura de si aquello sucedería.

El sábado por la tarde se duchó, se puso los vaqueros que mejor le sentaban y un jersey elegante, se alisó el pelo y se maquillo con tonos suaves. Se miró al espejo y se vio casual pero atractiva. "A Ron le encantaría" pensó. Cerró los ojos preguntándose de nuevo qué estaba haciendo. Pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Igual la mortífaga no aparecía y problema solucionado. Quince minutos antes de la hora prevista, se personó ante el portón de entrada al castillo. Se arrebujó en su abrigo mientras oteaba el camino que la niebla y la oscuridad nocturna habían engullido. Hermione nunca había visto una temporada de niebla tan larga.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve, su arrepentimiento alcanzó el máximo. Varias veces empezó a deshacer lo andado y dio vueltas sobre su eje maldiciéndose. No había sido buena idea, Bellatrix le había tomado el pelo. Mejor volver. ¿O no? ¿Y si aparecía y era ella la que le daba plantón? Eso sería de mala educación... Cuando pasaban diez minutos de la hora acordada y seguía sola sintió un desprecio por sí misma muy desagradable.

-Qué estás haciendo, Hermione -se preguntó a sí misma angustiada.

-El tonto, es lo tuyo -respondió una voz burlona a su espalda.

La joven dio un respingo y se giró sobresaltada. Apoyada en el tronco de uno de los grandes árboles que flanqueaban el acceso, estaba la mortífaga contemplándola entretenida. La castaña la miró con rabia. Decidió que reprocharle el retraso sería un buen ataque.

-Llevó aquí veinticinco minutos -le espetó altiva.

-Yo media hora -respondió la morena-. He apostado conmigo misma a que en uno de tus amagos de irte, tu cerebro colapsaría por la indecisión y morirías aquí mismo. Me hacía gracia presenciarlo.

-¿Y NO PODÍAS HABER SALUDADO?

-No. Observarte es realmente divertido, monito.

Hermione iba a replicar, hasta que la bruja oscura volvió a llamarla monito. Algo en eso la hizo experimentar una complicidad que no era consciente de haber añorado. Le indicó con un gesto que se acercara para poder salir y aparecerlas. Bellatrix obedeció y caminó hacia ella con lentitud. Hasta ese momento, la gryffindor no había podido fijarse en su atuendo. Llevaba la melena recogida en una especie de moño deshecho del que escapaban varios mechones. Como siempre, iba completamente de negro. La sorpresa fue que había renunciado a sus vestidos victorianos. Bajo la capa llevaba una americana entallada sin blusa debajo: solo el sujetador negro de encaje que resaltaba aún más la palidez de su piel. Completaban el conjunto unos pantalones de cuero ajustados y unos botines de tacón alto.

Tardó minutos -minutos, no segundos- en volver a centrarse. Bellatrix la miraba con una sonrisa torcida ladeando la cabeza con cierta curiosidad. Hermione supo que lo siguiente sería una burla porque su escote resultaba subyugante o porque se había embobado admirando sus piernas o porque había apostado consigo misma que esos pantalones le harían un culo estupendo. Así que como le decía su madre, eligió la sinceridad para desarmar al enemigo:

-Estás muy guapa -comentó-, aunque se me hace raro no verte con un vestido.

Bellatrix alzó una ceja sorprendida por el cumplido. Le explicó que en los sitios muggles no apreciaban su sentido de la moda y prefería no llamar la atención... más de lo inevitable (que la chica intuyó que sería bastante). Añadió que ella tampoco estaba mal para ser "un monito sangre sucia". Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Abrió las puertas con un gesto de su varita y salieron. Le ofreció el brazo para aparecerlas, pero la bruja no lo aceptó. La miró ladeando la cabeza de nuevo (gesto que resultaba adorable) y preguntó con fingida inocencia:

-¿No vas a revisarme para asegurarte de que no llevo armas?

Hermione se ruborizó y cerró los ojos maldiciendo a todos los dioses. Por mucho que deseara hacerlo, su sentido común venció. Antes arriesgarse a morir acuchillada que meterle mano. No solo por vergüenza, sino porque empezaba a conocerla: podría romperle la muñeca por osar tocarla. O con su personalidad ladina, denunciarla por abusos. De Bellatrix podría esperarse cualquier cosa. Así que respondió:

-Me fio de que tengas un mínimo de sentido común. Venga, date prisa, he reservado y no quiero llegar tarde.

La bruja hizo un puchero con fingida tristeza y, no sin cierto reparo, colocó una mano en su brazo. Aparecieron en un oscuro callejón protegido con hechizos desilusionadores para que los muggles no lo detectaran. Se hallaban en el colorido y cosmopolita barrio de Notting Hill en el que la chica vivió con sus padres unos años. El restaurante estaba un par de manzanas más allá, así que caminaron en silencio. La gryffindor miró de reojo a su compañera. Lo observaba todo sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Si estaba incómoda, no se le notaba; si estaba disfrutando, tampoco.

La castaña había pensado en llevarla al McDonald's, pero por un lado, ir ahí sin Ron le parecía alta traición. Y, además, por mucho que dijera que le gustara, no veía a una mujer de la nobleza en un lugar así. También Hermione, siendo Hermione, detestaba la comida basura. Así que eligió un restaurante pequeño pero elegante al que solía ir de pequeña. La especialidad eran las hamburguesas con patatas fritas (que al parecer a la slytherin le gustaban), todo era casero y de mucha más calidad que en cualquier hamburguesería de la ciudad. Además estaba bien de precio, detalle importante para la chica. Era un sitio que solo conocían los autóctonos y no estaba masificado; porque la privacidad también era importante. Bellatrix podía volverse loca en cualquier momento y ponerse a matar muggles. Aunque de momento parecía tranquila.

-Es aquí -murmuró un poco nerviosa por si no le gustaba.

"Y aquí estoy, tratando de agradar a una mortífaga" pensó internamente. El local era acogedor, con mesas bastante separadas entre sí y no había muchos clientes. Entraron y enseguida una joven y pizpireta camarera llamada Crystal las acompañó a su mesa. A Hermione no se le escapó que todo el mundo con el que se cruzaban contemplaba a su compañera embobado. La mortífaga no parecía sentirse incómoda. La camarera les resumió la carta mientras se colocaba coqueta los mechones rubios sin dejar de mirar a Bellatrix.

-¿Entonces qué hamburguesa quieres, cielo? -le preguntó sonriente a la slytherin.

-No sé, ¿cuál me recomiendas, Crystal? -preguntó la bruja oscura con voz sexy mirándola a los ojos.

-Ah, pues... ¡Todas están buenas! Pero a mí me gusta esta y...

La camarera se acercó al hombro de Bellatrix y le señaló sus hamburguesas favoritas. Fue evidente que la muggle estaba nerviosa por la proximidad. Hermione no sabía si poner los ojos en blanco o abrirlos con incredulidad. ¿Estaba tonteando con la camarera solo para incomodarla? No se le ocurría otro motivo para desterrar así su repugnancia hacia los muggles... Cuando transcurrió tiempo de sobra para haber analizado toda la carta, Crystal se incorporó, apuntó el pedido y la informó de que enseguida se lo traían. Se giró para marcharse y, ante una Bellatrix a la que le costaba aguantar la risa, Hermione la informó de que ella no había pedido. La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida de que hubiese alguien más. Pero enseguida sacó de nuevo la libreta:

-Perdona, bonita, me he distraído con tu hermana, ¿qué quieres?

-¡No es mi hermana! -protestó Hermione- Es mi... mi...

Bellatrix Lestrange no era su amiga, desde luego; su pareja menos aún; decir que era su cita sonaba raro; responder "la mujer que me torturó" igual resultaba confuso... La palabra correcta habría sido "compañera de trabajo", pero los nervios bloquearon su mente y no dio con ella. La morena, que estaba disfrutando, se adelantó y respondió:

-Soy su tutora. La pobre no es muy hábil en varios campos y hago lo que puedo por ayudarla.

-¡Oh, eres un cielo! Qué suerte tienes, pequeña -le dijo a una furibunda Hermione-. ¿Y de qué das clases? -le preguntó a la duelista.

-A ti de lo que necesites, guapa -respondió guiñándole un ojo.

La camarera se ruborizó ligeramente y comentó que le tomaba la palabra. Después apuntó distraída el plato que pidió la gryffindor. Tras una última sonrisa a la mayor -que respondió guiñándole el ojo- se alejó. La sabelotodo comentó:

-Me alegra ver que ahora simpatizas con los muggles.

-Me educaron para ser amable y saberme desenvolver en cualquier situación. Además, no tengo mucho contra los muggles, ellos no han robado magia como... ya sabes, los sangre sucias -murmuró en un susurro como temiendo que hubiera alguno cerca.

-Eres increíblemente graciosa -respondió Hermione con sequedad.

Su compañera soltó una carcajada como respuesta. Sin duda, iba a ser una noche larga.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione contempló el restaurante muggle al que tantas veces acudió con sus padres. Ahora estaba con la más leal lugarteniente de Voldemort. Cuántas vueltas daba la vida. Su compañera no parecía incómoda ni extrañada, mantenía su gesto de apatía habitual. Hasta que les sirvieron el vino: Bellatrix asió su copa con rapidez. La gryffindor pensó que protestaría porque comparado con lo que acostumbraba a beber, esa botella no valía nada. Pero no se quejó. Dio un par de tragos y la miró.

Retomando sus burlas previas, Bellatrix le preguntó por qué la había invitado si no apreciaba su sentido del humor. Hermione dudó bastante, ni ella misma lo sabía. Pensó en responder algo irónico, pero parecía estar de buen humor y no quería estropearlo.

-Sinceramente no lo sé... Quizá para reconciliarme con el pasado. O como venganza: sabía que tu orgullo te obligaría a aceptar para no mostrar cobardía y creí que te sentirías incómoda entre muggles.

La bruja respondió con una sonrisa torcida. Comentó que no solo aceptó por orgullo, también estaba harta de pasar tanto tiempo en el castillo, odiaba estar encerrada. Aunque fuese a una zona muggle agradecía la excursión. La gryffindor no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de tristeza. "No pensabas que aceptó para conocerte mejor, ¿verdad?" se burló de sí misma. La slytherin siguió bebiendo mientras la contemplaba en silencio. Eso ponía altamente nerviosa a la castaña. Decidió comentar que había fracasado en su venganza porque no la veía incómoda. No obtuvo respuesta de inmediato. Al rato, Bellatrix, con la mirada perdida, murmuró:

-No es fácil incomodarme. Tuve un novio que disfrutaba llevándome a antros decadentes para hacerme sentir incómoda. Las dos primeras veces funcionó, yo era una cría que solo había estado en fiestas de la alta sociedad y no imaginaba que existiera otra cosa...

Hablaba en voz baja, para sí misma, mientras daba pequeños sorbos a la copa que descansaba entre sus finos dedos. Hermione tenía mucha curiosidad, ¿sería el mismo novio con el que la pillaron en el despacho de Dumbledore? Le daba miedo preguntar y romper el ambiente. O que Bellatrix se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola. Así que sin subir el tono, le preguntó qué pasó la tercera vez. La bruja no la miró ni salió de su ensoñación. No obstante, al rato prosiguió:

-La tercera vez me llevó a un garito de música punk en la periferia. Estaba muy orgulloso porque el ruido atronador y los muggles con crestas, cuero y tachuelas me repelían bastante. Pero a mí no me vence nadie, así que me adapté. Cuando me vio bailando encima de la barra con dos tíos que me ofrecieron pastillas de todos los colores, creí que les lanzaba un _avada_. Desde entonces elevó el nivel de los locales a los que me llevaba.

-Pero... ¿por qué salías con alguien que disfrutaba incomodándote?

-Nuestra relación era así -murmuró la morena-, nos gustaba hacernos rabiar. Era divertido, liberador... Yo no quería que nada me distrajera de mis obligaciones, pero él sabía ser encantador. Lo pasábamos bien, se preocupaba por mí. Me hizo creer que yo le importaba, que me aceptaba como soy.

Bellatrix sacudió la cabeza y se terminó la copa de un trago. El tono amargo de la última sentencia llevó a Hermione a deducir que al final el chico la traicionó. No se atrevió a preguntar más. Bastante suponía ya aquella confesión. Había sonado tan humana, tan real... Hasta le dio envidia: ella nunca había tenido una relación que sonara tan intensa y pasional. Lo de Ron era muy bonito y estable, pero sin emociones fuertes, más bien plano. Por desgracia ese fue el siguiente tema. Cuando la mortífaga volvió a la realidad, la miró por fin y le preguntó:

-¿Y tú qué? Tienes que tener algo más que este estúpido trabajo...

-Bueno, sí, tengo novio pero como trabaja de auror y yo estoy en Hogwarts no nos vemos mucho...

-¿Potter? Bueno, no está mal, es famoso y tiene dinero. Un poco débil, pero...

-¡No, no! Harry es como mi hermano. Es Ron.

-¿¡Con el idiota ese!? ¿¡Con un Weasley!? -exclamó la bruja con incredulidad- ¿Qué diablos ves en él?

Después de reprocharle y negar la primera parte, Hermione se dispuso a responder a lo último. Ron la quería y la había protegido desde el primer curso... Ya no vivían grandes emociones, pero eran una pareja estable y eso era lo importante, ¿no? Su acompañante no estaría de acuerdo. Se devanó los sesos para encontrar una respuesta mejor. Por suerte llegó la sonriente Crystal con sus pedidos y se lo ahorró. La slytherin le dio las gracias a la camarera y se centró en la comida. Hermione comprobó que no había mentido: a Bellatrix le encantaban las hamburguesas con patatas fritas. No perdió la elegancia ni se manchó en ningún momento, su técnica era perfecta. No así la de la gryffindor, que al terminar tenía más kétchup y mostaza en la cara que en el plato.

-Cuéntame qué haces trabajando con la momia de McGonagall -comentó la slytherin mientras disfrutaba de las patatas.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco pero vio una oportunidad. Le confesó lo de su deuda con los duendes sin mencionar la oferta que le habían hecho. Ignoraba si Bellatrix lo sabía y no descubrió la respuesta en su expresión. Siguió contándole sus planes de futuro para trabajar en el Ministerio si algún día terminaba de pagar. La morena la escuchó distraída sin comentar nada. Cuando terminó con sus patatas, empezó a picotear las de Hermione. Se aseguraba de seleccionar las que la chica no había tocado. Aún así, compartir patatas fritas en un restaurante muggle con la infame mortífaga era lo más surrealista que le había sucedido. De vez en cuando pasaba algún hombre junto a su mesa y miraba a la morena embelesada. Ella les guiñaba el ojo con una sonrisa y ellos se alejaban visiblemente emocionados.

-¿Es necesario que ligues con todo el restaurante? -preguntó la chica mientras elegían los postres.

-¿Es necesario que tú pongas cara de haber lamido a un duende? -respondió Bellatrix- Podrías hacerlo también si quisieras; con mucho menos éxito que yo, obviamente. Pero si dejaras de llevar esos jerséis anchos, esos pantalones tan deformes y tu actitud airada, te iría mejor. No estás mal para ser una sangre sucia.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

-Lo es. Hasta tú mereces más que un Weasley. De hecho, cualquier tipo de este sitio estaría mejor, elige a uno -murmuró contemplando el panorama-. El moreno de la barra no está mal... Aunque por cómo me miras igual prefieres otra cosa, ¿no? Crystal es mía, obviamente, pero la otra camarera también tiene su punto o...

-¿Pero tú no estás con Mirelle? -preguntó la castaña un poco molesta.

-¡Adoro a Elle! -exclamó la morena con repentina sinceridad quizá debida a su excesiva ingesta de vino.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ves en ella?

La joven lo preguntaba de verdad. Todo el mundo adoraba a la francesa porque era alegre y encantadora, pero no creía que esas fuesen cualidades que apreciase la mortífaga. Igual era solo su espectacular físico, pero sospechaba que había algo más. Mientras devoraba el postre, la morena se lo explicó:

-Es divertida, despreocupada y tiene algo que hace que te sientas bien cuando estás con ella. Además no me conoce y lo agradezco: para ella no soy la sierva de Voldemort ni ve mis crímenes cuando me mira. No es que me avergüence, pero es agotador tener que luchar por mostrar que hay algo más de mí. Con ella todo es mucho más agradable y sencillo.

-No creí que te gustaran las cosas sencillas -replicó Hermione.

-¿Por qué no? -inquirió la bruja frunciendo el ceño- Que me haya tocado una vida jodidamente complicada no quiere decir que disfrute de ello. Siempre he hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Pero ahora que puedo empezar de nuevo quiero que todo sea lo más fácil posible, sin complicaciones. No estoy para más, no quiero luchar más... sí en el sentido literal, claro, el duelo me encantará siempre. Pero esforzarme por más causas no, esas ambiciones murieron con mi maestro y pretendo que siga así. Ahora quiero vivir la vida de gran dama de sangre pura que merezco.

La gryffindor simplemente asintió. La sinceridad era apabullante y del todo comprensible. Esa mujer quería que la dejaran en paz y no le recordaran su pasado cada dos minutos; no por arrepentimiento sino porque necesitaba pasar página. Y Mirelle era ideal para eso. Estaba sumida en esas cavilaciones cuando, con la vista fija en el plato, Bellatrix susurró que le habían gustado. Creyó que se refería a la cena, pero la slytherin le aclaró que los bombones de animales. Hermione sonrió y se alegró. Era su forma de darle las gracias, la única de la que era capaz. En ese momento la bruja oscura consideró que igual estaba mal que la invitara la chica siendo que ella era millonaria. La gryffindor le preguntó con sorna si tenía dinero muggle. Bellatrix le dedicó una mueca despectiva y aseguró que no, pero tenía dos métodos de pago:

-El primero es que me dejes tu varita y...

-No vas a usar _imperio _-la cortó Hermione.

Bellatrix chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

-Bueno, entonces la otra forma es que le enseñe a Crystal las...

-¡No vas a hacer eso! -la cortó Hermione escandalizada- ¡¿No ves que es como prostituirte por comida?!

-En primer lugar no, no lo es. Ella disfruta de las vistas y yo ceno gratis, me parece un gran trato. Y además, ¿consideras que eres mejor que una prostituta? ¿Que tu trabajo es mejor que el suyo?

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A...! -bramó la castaña.

La duelista no se achantó.

-Todos nos prostituimos de alguna forma al trabajar. Algunas chicas usan su cuerpo, sí, pero como muchos otros. Los deportistas lo usan tanto que se vuelven frágiles y se lesionan a la mínima: cada año mueren jugadores de quidditch por caerse de la escoba o se hacen lesiones irreversibles. Los aurores se juegan el cuerpo y todo lo demás, muchos mueren en acto de servicio (yo me cargué a varios). Los periodistas o trabajadores del Ministerio traicionan sus ideas y creencias por un sueldo. ¿Y los pobres camareros o dependientes? Si me inventara que Crystal ha sido desagradable, la despedirían sin pruebas. Deben fingir una amabilidad extrema para conservar un trabajo que probablemente odien. Como tú: estás sacrificando tu vida en un trabajo que no querías porque necesitas dinero. ¡Estás cenando con la asesina de varios de tus amigos, por el amor de Circe! Si eso no es prostituirse… Y lo mío ya es un libro aparte... No valemos más que cualquier chica del Callejon Knockturn.

Lo soltó todo sin especial emoción mientras se terminaba la segunda botella de vino. Muy sobria no estaba, era evidente. Pero había resultado igual de hiriente. Hermione replicó que no era lo mismo y su compañera se encogió de hombros, perdía rápido el interés. La gryffindor se disculpó alegando que necesitaba ir al lavabo. Bellatrix asintió con la mirada del beodo al que todo le parece bien. La joven se encerró en el baño y se miró al espejo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Hermione, qué estás haciendo?

Era todo tan absurdo... Bellatrix tenía razón: era una traidora. Estaba cenando con ella y estaba disfrutando de verdad. Sentía un cosquilleo cada vez que le revelaba alguna de sus historias y se emocionaba también cuando veía cómo la escuchaba con atención. Le empezaba a encontrar el punto hasta a su sentido del humor macabro. Y se sentía profundamente identificada con el feminismo de su discurso y su crudeza al analizar la realidad. Pero seguía sin ser correcto.

-Puedes perdonarle lo que te hizo a ti -le susurró a su reflejo-, pero lo que les hizo a los demás...

Le estaba empezando a caer bien y eso no podía ser. ¿O sí? Igual debía centrarse en olvidar el pasado y en la importancia de las segundas oportunidades... No lo sabía. Ojalá tuviera a alguien con quien hablarlo, ojalá tuviera a su madre. Recordó el consejo que solía darle de que los grandes problemas mejor en trocitos pequeños. Solo era una cena para limar asperezas y no matarse en el trabajo: eso estaba bien, era un acto responsable. Con no volver a quedar y limitarse al trato profesional, problema solucionado. Ya casi habían terminado, solo tenían que pagar, buscar una esquina sin muggles y aparecerse en Hogwarts. Ya casi estaba. Contempló a la Hermione del espejo, asintió y volvió a su mesa.

Para su no-sorpresa, Bellatrix charlaba alegremente con Crystal. La camarera tenía su mano en el brazo de la bruja y a ella no parecía importarle en absoluto. En cuanto la sabelotodo se acercó, la rubia sonrió y se alejó. Hermione estaba buscando su cartera cuando la mortífaga murmuró que ya se había encargado de la cuenta. La joven la miró con dureza. ¿Había sido capaz de...?

-Tranquila, no le he enseñado mis encantos. He pagado con tu dinero –comentó devolviéndole la cartera.

-¿¡ME HAS COGIDO LA CARTERA DEL BOLSO!?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Soy bruja, he usado _accio_. Ah y no sé cuánta propina dejáis los muggles, así que le he dado la mitad.

-¿¡Le has dado una propina del cincuenta por ciento!?

-Sí, se lo merece, es muy trabajadora. Está estudiando medicina y trabaja aquí para poder pagarse la carrera -aseguró la morena sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Además me ha dicho que soy un cielo, muy generosa y encantadora. Y me ha dado un papel con muchos números, ¿qué significa?

La slytherin le enseñó una nota con el nombre de Crystal y su número de teléfono. Sin dudar, Hermione le respondió que no era nada, su número de la suerte. La bruja oscura la miró desconcertada:

-¿Quién tiene un número de la suerte de nueve cifras? ¿Y por qué me lo da? Me ha parecido de mala educación preguntarle.

-Costumbres muggles, ya sabes, son gente rara. Es una tontería, trae, tíralo -le recomendó la chica haciendo ademán de atrapar el papel.

-¡No, no! ¡Me lo ha dado a mí! -exclamó la bruja protegiéndolo- Me lo quedo.

Dobló el papel y lo guardó en el sujetador. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró: "Vámonos". Se despidieron de la camarera que las exhortó a volver pronto y salieron del restaurante. Hermione oteó a ambos lados de la calle en busca de un lugar libre de muggles.

-En ese callejón podremos aparecernos.

-¡Aún es pronto! -exclamó la duelista- Vamos a dar un paseo.

-Son casi las... doce -murmuró Hermione sorprendida de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo-. McGonagall se preocupará si tardamos.

-¡Pero hace muy buena noche! ¿Qué prisa tenemos? Podemos...

-No -sentenció Hermione-. Te dije que a cenar y hemos cenado, así que volvemos ya.

Pareció que la morena iba a volver a replicar, pero al final se rindió. "De acuerdo volvamos", suspiró colocándose bien la americana, "Sí que te pega estar con un Weasley. Vives la vida al límite... al límite de morir de aburrimiento". Pese a que el tono no fue hiriente, a Hermione le dolió. Por eso Bellatrix prefería a Mirelle, por eso prefirió al novio que la llevaba a locales decadentes. La hacían sentir viva. Ella era solo una sabelotodo insufrible que reverenciaba las normas. Lo único que la animó fue que Bellatrix había acatado su orden. Nunca creyó que eso sucedería. Así que se lo replanteó. La duelista deseaba disfrutar unos minutos más de su libertad y solo iba a ser una vez, ¿podía arriesgarse a prolongarlo unos minutos más?


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione estaba disfrutando y realmente quería estrechar lazos con su compañera; por motivos estrictamente profesionales, obviamente. Así que decidió concederle unos minutos extra de libertad:

-Está bien... -capituló la castaña- Podemos dar un pequeño paseo pero en cuanto diga de volver, volvemos.

-¡Bieen! -exclamó la morena alegremente- ¡Y ni siquiera he necesitado mi cara de cachorrito inocente!

Hermione sacudió la cabeza pero no pudo evitar preguntarle cuál era. Bellatrix la miró abriendo mucho sus grandes ojos oscuros con la cabeza ligeramente agachada y poniendo morritos. La castaña tuvo que dejar de mirarla porque le costaba reprimir sus instintos. Ya no se engañó: era evidente que en el sentido físico esa mujer la atraía mucho. Tuvo que aceptar que su mueca era infalible, pero por supuesto no lo reconoció en voz alta. Simplemente la miró intentando emular el gesto severo de McGonagall.

-Venga, vamos a dar una vuelta por mugglelandia, monito -indicó la bruja oscura eligiendo una ruta al azar-. Cuéntame, ¿de qué conoces este sitio?

Hermione le contó los años que vivió en ese barrio con sus padres y los lugares que solía visitar. Sin darse cuenta le estaba confesando que los había perdido en Australia y se sentía horriblemente sola. Era mucho más fácil hablarlo con la mortífaga. Ella no la llamaba "pobrecita", ni se ofrecía a cuidarla, ni la trataba como si fuese una pobre huérfana indefensa. Sabía que sus amigos no lo hacían con mala intención, pero la hundían aún más. Por eso había dejado de discutir ese tema con ellos. Bellatrix se interesó por qué conjuro usó para desmemorizarlos pero no hizo más comentarios. Simplemente la escuchó y asintió de vez en cuando.

Caminaron sin rumbo alejándose de la zona más bulliciosa. Las calles se hicieron más estrechas y oscuras, pero la chica no sintió miedo. La acompañaba una psicópata, ¡que temblaran los demás! Si de normal hablaba hasta a los cuadros, cuando estaba nerviosa su verborrea se multiplicaba. Así que no hubo un minuto de silencio. Bellatrix no se quejó. Tampoco supo si la escuchó, se la veía absorta disfrutando de la libertad y la noche londinense. Una de las bocacalles que tomaron desembocó en la ribera del Támesis. Ahí, junto al río, la niebla aún se espesaba más.

-Odio este tiempo -refunfuñó la chica-. Hay mucha humedad y no se ve nada.

-A mí me encanta. Cuando era pequeña usaba mucho el conjuro _nebulus_ para generarla.

-Pero no se ven las cosas con claridad, te aísla y no puedes ver el paisaje -respondió la chica que apenas vislumbraba la otra orilla.

-¿Y por qué eso es malo? Hay cosas que solo suceden en un entorno así, cuando estás aislado del mundo y parece que lo demás no importa. Lo que suceda entre la niebla se quedará entre la niebla, como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

-Claro que ha sucedido, tú sabes que sí, en tu cabeza ha sucedido y lo recordarás.

-A veces suceden cosas que es mejor que solo vivan ahí, en tu cabeza, en tus recuerdos. Una vez disipada la niebla que las envuelve dejan de tener sentido; estarías desnuda ante un mundo que te juzgaría.

La chica no respondió. Estaba meditando sus palabras y desentrañando el doble sentido. Bellatrix se lo aclaró sin dejar de contemplar el paisaje:

-Es como esta extraña cita nuestra. Tiene sentido en el entorno aislado y temporal de Hogwarts. En unos meses me largaré para siempre y nada de esto habrá sucedido. Y está bien, todo fluye sin resultar demasiado incómodo. Sin embargo, si ahora nos vieran tus amigos o mis padres desde el infierno... tendríamos que sacar las varitas e internar matarnos para que no nos encerraran en San Mungo.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo último. También experimentó un escalofrío ante lo certero de su razonamiento. El momento de agobio que había sentido en el baño del restaurante se resumía en eso: su relación tenía sentido porque tenía un marco muy concreto. La idea de ella y Bellatrix siendo profesoras en Hogwarts no parecía real, por eso podía permitirse esas licencias afectivas. Terminado el curso, todo se quedaría ahí, en un extraño y nebuloso recuerdo. La idea la entristeció pero también se sintió liberada: se quitó un peso de encima y redujo su auto-odio por confraternizar con el enemigo. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su compañera se quitó la capa y preguntó intentando desabrocharse la americana:

-¿Hace calor o estoy borracha?

-Estás borracha -sentenció la gryffindor horrorizada porque debajo solo llevaba el sujetador de encaje-. ¡Y hazme el favor de dejarte la chaqueta puesta!

-Joder... -murmuró la slytherin frenando en seco y mirándola sorprendida- Eres la primera persona que me pide eso.

La castaña intentó mostrar desagrado, pero no pudo evitar reír de nuevo. Bellatrix la miró burlona y rió también. Estuvieron carcajeándose de absurdidades similares durante varios minutos. Al secarse las lágrimas Hermione vio su reloj de refilón.

-¡Joder, son casi las dos! -exclamó horrorizada- ¡¿Cuántas horas llevamos paseando?!

-¡Eh, has dicho "joder", soy una gran influencia! Y no sé cuántas horas, pero cuando me has contado que de pequeña te comías la tierra de las macetas he empezado a sospechar que nos quedábamos sin temas.

La castaña se ruborizó. Hacía tanto que no se sentía tan relajada que se le habían pasado las horas. McGonagall no le había puesto toque de queda porque obviamente ella era responsable. Pero sospechaba que estaría pendiente. Si no había recibido un _patronus_ era porque no podía mandarlo al mundo muggle. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie y se aparecieron ante las puertas del castillo. Entraron con premura.

-Lo he pasado bien, monito, gracias por sacarme de paseo.

-De nada... -respondió la chica sorprendida por su amabilidad- Ha estado bien, salvo lo de que la camare...

Se interrumpió cuando notó que Bellatrix le colocaba una mano en el pecho para frenarla y le hacía un gesto para que se callase. Ella se detuvo sin entender qué pasaba. No había nadie a la vista y no se oía nada. Pero el gesto de su compañera era de alerta absoluta, como una pantera analizando el horizonte en busca de su presa. Sin duda estaba borracha. Lo confirmó cuando la slytherin lanzó un hechizo inmovilizador a un árbol. Y seguidamente uno levitador.

-Bellatrix, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

-No me gusta que me espíen -respondió la bruja.

Con un gesto de su varita, la criatura que había recibido ambos hechizos se acercó a ellas flotando. Un gato atigrado las contempló inmóvil con lo que sin duda era odio. A Hermione le costó unos segundos caer en la cuenta. Pero se le heló la sangre en cuanto lo comprendió. Le pidió a su compañera que revirtiera el hechizo.

-Naaah, es solo un gato... -comentó la mortífaga- Me lo puedo quedar de mascota y ponerle vestiditos... o regalárselo a Filch para que duerman juntos... ¡o puedo organizar una pelea ilegal contra la Señora Norris!

Hermione estaba realmente aterrada de las repercusiones que tendría aquello. Recordó entonces que llevaba su varita. La sacó y liberó al gato. Segundos después, la versión más cabreada que jamás había conocido de Minerva McGonagall apareció ante ellas.

-¡POR CIRCE, MINNIE! -exclamó Bellatrix llevándose una mano al pecho y fingiendo sobresalto- ¿Qué hacías dentro de ese pobre gato? ¡Menudo susto nos has dado!

-Bellatrix Black, no puedes ni empezar a imaginar la tortura que los meses que te quedan aquí van a...

-Eh, eh, frena la escoba, querida -la interrumpió la mortífaga.

-¡Y encima estás borracha, necia lunática!

-Y aún así te he detectado, ¿eh, compañera? -preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te juro que... -empezó la directora con el rostro encendido.

-No, vamos a dejar las cosas claras antes de que intentes culparme de esto. He pasado una noche maravillosa con mi compañera, todo iba bien y éramos felices como las adultas responsables que somos. Bueno, yo adulta y ella responsable, más o menos... El caso es que iba todo bien hasta que hemos aparecido aquí y resulta que nos estabas espiando de forma rastrera. ¿Qué dice eso de ti, Minnie?

Hermione se sentía a todas luces incómoda sin saber qué decir. La directora dudó un poco al darse cuenta de que decía la verdad y lo habían pasado bien. Bellatrix había logrado lo que ninguno de ellos: que la sabelotodo disfrutara y se olvidara por unas horas de sus problemas económicos y familiares. Aún así, aseguró con firmeza de que ella no era nadie para ir atacando a animales, fuesen o no animagos, y que amenazar a la directora era muy grave.

-¡Oh, claro que debía hacerlo! -exclamó la bruja- Tengo que proteger a Granger para que no me culpéis. ¡Yo qué sabía si eras tú, un gato u otro hombre-lobo!

-Sabías de sobra que era yo -respondió apretando la mandíbula.

-No podía correr el riesgo. He de proteger a esta niña porque vosotros no lo hacéis. Además, aunque lo haya sospechado, no he dado crédito: no me ha parecido posible que haga veinte años que me fui de aquí pero sigas usando la misma técnica para espiar a los alumnos.

-Yo no espío a nadie, Bellatrix, me preocupo por la seguridad de los alumnos. Y en cualquier caso, después de volver tan tarde habéis perdido el derecho a salir del castillo. La dos -sentenció mirando a la compungida Hermione.

-¿Disculpa? -preguntó la mortífaga sin achantarse- Fuera de su jornada laboral todos los profesores salen a la hora que les da la gana y vuelven cuando Merlín les da a entender. A Slughorn lo puedes encontrar borracho todos los jueves cuando vuelve de apostar en las carreras de hipogrifos. Sprout suele culpar a las mandrágoras cuando se escuchan chillidos de madrugada, pero en realidad es ella consumiendo los hongos alucinógenos que cultiva en secreto. Sinistra y Vector salen todos los viernes a un club en el que digamos que la gente no se suele dejar la ropa puesta. Tú eres consciente de eso y de mucho más, pero haces la vista gorda porque después de una guerra cada uno continúa como puede.

Hermione miró de reojo a McGonagall y se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad. Le interesaron bastante todos los temas, tomó nota mental de investigarlos. La morena prosiguió con su protesta:

-¿Y vas a castigar sin salir a esta chica que solo intenta evitar que una pobre expresidiaria demente se vuelva aún más loca encerrada aquí? Sinceramente, Minerva, esperaba más de ti. Me parece deleznable la forma en que tratáis a esta niña, si lo llego a saber no la hubiera liberado tras torturarla, yo la cuidé mejor.

De nuevo, la escocesa se quedó sin palabras. Esa mezcla de cruda sinceridad y delirios de psicópata era difícil de contrarrestar. Así que como ya habían llegado al castillo, la duelista decidió retirarse:

-Te lo voy a pasar esta vez, Minnie, pero como sigas espiando y tratando como si fuera una cría estúpida e indefensa a Granger, me aseguraré de que mueras en la celda más infecta de Azkaban.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a...?!

-Es la misma amenaza que usaste tú cuando creíste que yo le había hecho daño. Es bidireccional, como ves. Ahora, como bien has dicho, estoy borracha y quiero dormir. ¡Buenas noches, monito! Y buenas noches a ti también, gato cotilla.

-¡Bellatrix Black, no te atrevas a...!

Antes de completar "darme la espalda", la bruja oscura ya había entrado al castillo y desaparecido. La directora puso los ojos en blanco. Las dos gryffindor caminaron en silencio por los corredores mientras McGonagall se serenaba. Cuando lo logró, le indicó a Hermione que era mejor que sus aventuras con Bellatrix terminaran ahí. Seguía sin fiarse de ella. La castaña replicó con suavidad:

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Minerva. Pero yo decidiré qué me conviene más.

-Hermione, no dejes que te engañe. Deberías saber que...

-Lo que me interesaría saber es qué ese asunto de las profesoras Sinistra y Vector visitando un club de...

-De acuerdo. Se acabó, me rindo. Buenas noches.

"Buenas noches, Minerva" respondió la chica sonriente. Llegó a su habitación sumida en una extraña y absurda felicidad.


	20. Chapter 20

Habían pasado unas semanas desde su excursión y Hermione y Bellatrix no habían tenido más interacciones. Se saludaban si coincidían en la sala de profesores pero no solía suceder, llevaban diferentes horarios. De alguna forma extraña la chica la echaba de menos y se preguntaba si sería mutuo. Selló las cartas que había escrito a sus amigos y subió a la lechucería. Cuando terminó, miró el reloj: las cuatro de la tarde. A esas horas algunos profesores quedaban en la sala de descanso para tomar el té y cotillear. Siempre que no tenía clase le gustaba asistir.

-¡Mir! -saludó a la francesa cuando se la cruzó por el pasillo- ¿Vienes a tomar el té?

-No puedo, le he prometido a Bella que la ayudaría con la clase de duelo. ¡Vente!

-Ah... -respondió la gryffindor nerviosa- ¿No le importará?

-Qué va, siempre van profes a mirar e incluso alumnos de otras clases.

A la chica le pareció un buen plan, así que caminaron juntas hasta el aula de duelo. Hermione se sorprendió al entrar: además de los alumnos ahí había por lo menos veinte espectadores más. Se colocaron en un lateral junto a Hooch y Slughorn. La profesora de vuelo valoraba más a Bellatrix desde que sus alumnos alabaron la magistral clase que dio junto a Hermione; cuando le pidieron que repitieran ellas como instructoras ya le hizo menos gracia... El profesor de pociones le contó que se trataba de los estudiantes de slytherin y hufflepuff de último curso, por tanto el nivel era alto. Cuando dio la hora en punto, apareció Bellatrix con paso ágil y expresión severa. Siempre tenía aspecto de acabar de salir de una importante reunión; a Hermione le hacía gracia pensar que igual acababa de levantarse de la siesta.

Saludó a sus alumnos y comenzó la explicación. Estaban estudiando hechizos ofensivos con agua: _aqua eructo_, _glacies carcerem_ y media docena más que pocos conocían. Destacó la importancia de los movimientos de la mano, de saber guiar y controlar su trayectoria y de estar seguros de que lo dominarían antes de lanzarlo. Después de desarrollar la teoría y aclararles las dudas, con ayuda de Mirelle les demostró cómo lanzarlos y repelerlos. Hermione las contempló embelesada, resultaba hipnótico verlas. Aunque la francesa no destacaba como duelista, sin duda era diestra con la magia, disfrutaba con ello y resultaba contagioso. Por supuesto lo de la mortífaga era como ver el fuego arder: su estado natural. Y además a nadie se le escapaba de que ambas empataban en el número uno del ranking de belleza de Hogwarts. Hermione deseaba odiarlas pero no lo conseguía.

-Setenta y ocho y sesenta y cuatro sois los primeros -ordenó Bellatrix.

Al instante una slytherin y un hufflepuff subieron al escenario central que usaban como campo de duelo. Realizaron la reverencia inicial y comenzaron a ejecutar hechizos. A la esa pareja le fueron sucediendo varias más. Los profesores observantes comentaron el alto nivel que había ese curso. Realmente la mortífaga se estaba esforzando en enseñarles. Les hacía correcciones sobre la marcha y les indicaba de uno en uno cómo mejorar su técnica y solventar sus fallos.

-¿Qué haces con la mano, ochenta y dos, intentas llamar a una lechuza? -preguntó la bruja a un slytherin de pelo oscuro y expresión de concentración.

-Es que no logro que me salga el movimiento como a usted.

Bellatrix se acercó a él y le ayudó a mover la muñeca. "Puedes hacerlo también así, a Tom le funcionaba mejor" comentó. El chico ejecutó el encantamiento con la nueva técnica y al instante una ráfaga de cristales de hielo emergió de su varita. Su orgullo al lograrlo fue evidente. Le dio las gracias a la profesora y añadió:

-¡Ya tengo algo en común con el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos!

-Si eso te hace ilusión, también tenía más o menos tu altura -comentó la profesora.

El slytherin rió complacido.

-¡Habla de Voldemort como si nada! -exclamó Hermione con cierto horror.

-Claro, lo normaliza. No quiere que los chicos crezcan con miedo -respondió Mirelle.

Así continuó el resto de la clase que a todos se les pasó volando. Los alumnos terminaron agotados y empapados en sudor, pero visiblemente satisfechos con su trabajo. Al terminar, la morena siempre les comentaba los errores más frecuentes. Volvió a pedirle a Mirelle que le ayudara con la explicación. Ejecutaron un duelo de demostración y tras varios minutos de intercambiar hechizos, la francesa desarmó a la mortífaga. Se hizo un silencio absoluto, nunca habían visto a nadie derrotar a Bellatrix. Seguidamente aplaudieron a Mirelle que se limitó a mirar a su compañera con expresión interrogativa. Le devolvió su varita y la slytherin despidió la clase. Mientras los alumnos se retiraban, Hermione y Slughorn debatieron los diferentes duelos. Mirelle estaba junto a ellos colocándose bien la capa. Cuando pasó a su lado, agarró a Bellatrix del brazo y murmuró:

-Me has dejado ganar.

-Vamos a poner que ha sido así… -respondió la morena en voz baja-, ¿cómo me lo vas a agradecer?

-Encontraré la forma esta noche, ma chérie -respondió con una sonrisa.

Bellatrix sonrió, Mirelle le guiñó el ojo y la duelista se marchó a su siguiente clase. Por mucho que hablaron en voz baja, Hermione estaba cerca y lo escuchó. La invadió un malestar al que no quiso poner nombre. De nuevo le costó recordar que ella tenía una relación de casi tres años con Ron. Eso era mejor que cualquier aventura esporádica. Y hablando de compañeros de clase, dos días después tuvo otra sorpresa. Se dirigía al despacho de McGonagall cuando un chico rubio elegantemente vestido le sonó familiar. Frunció el ceño y preguntó sorprendida:

-¿Malfoy?

-Granger -la saludó Draco visiblemente nervioso.

El slytherin seguía tan atractivo como siempre, con su pelo rubio perfectamente peinado, sus ojos claros y su porte aristocrático. Además, se notaba en él una madurez adquirida a la fuerza durante la guerra. La chica le saludó con cortesía y le preguntó qué hacía en el castillo. Él le contó que para evitar Azkaban, su padre había seguido un programa de rehabilitación similar al de su tía; aunque más ligero porque Bellatrix acumulaba más méritos. Ahora Lucius estaba trabajando durante un año en el departamento de Educación del Ministerio de Magia. Debía entregarle unos papeles urgentes a la directora pero como tenía una reunión le había pedido a su hijo que lo hiciese en su lugar. Así que el joven acababa de cumplir la misión.

Él trabajaba en el Departamento de Cooperación Internacional. Hermione se alegró de oír que le iba bien. No le guardaba rencor por sus rencillas escolares, ambos habían sufrido y madurado mucho. El chico parecía querer decir algo, pero le costaba. Al final reunió valor y casi sin mirarla murmuró:

-Granger, yo...

-Llámame Hermione, después de una guerra creo que hemos superado lo de los apellidos -sonrió la chica.

-Ah, Hermione... Quería disculparme por cómo te traté durante el colegio. Siento haberte insultado, criticado y tratado mal. Demasiados prejuicios y quizá un poco de envidia por ser siempre la maldita mejor alumna de toda la clase -confesó él con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

A la castaña le sorprendió oír aquello. No necesitaba la disculpa, no era algo que le quitara el sueño por las noches. Pero sin duda agradeció el gesto y fue consciente de lo que le había costado. Enseguida le respondió que estaba todo olvidado y superado. El alivio del chico fue evidente y mostró por fin una sonrisa sincera.

-Además, fui yo la que di un puñetazo -recordó ella.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Y dolió mucho! -protestó el slytherin con fingida indignación.

-¿Confraternizando con el enemigo, Draco? Tu madre te sacará del tapiz si se entera... -se escuchó una voz burlona a sus espaldas.

Ambos se giraron avergonzados porque los hubieran pillado durante su emotiva reconciliación. Bellatrix los contempló unos segundos sin que su rostro trasluciera ninguna emoción. Al poco sacudió la cabeza y se alejó sin añadir nada. Su sobrino corrió tras ella y le cortó el paso:

-Tía Bella, sé que estás enfadada porque nos marchamos durante la guerra y te dejamos sola... Pero no fue por ti, sabes que...

-Ahórratelo, Draco. Y dile a tu madre que deje de mandarme lechuzas para que vaya en Navidad, ya tengo planes. Respondió por mí durante las negociaciones con Shackelbolt, así que estamos en paz.

-¡No quiere que vengas solo por Navidad, quiere recuperar a su hermana! Pero eso ya lo hablarás con ella. Yo quiero que vuelvas a entrenar conmigo y quedar por las tardes para tomar té con whisky como antes. Lo... lo echo de menos -confesó avergonzado de nuevo-. Puedo venir alguna tarde y así pasas tiempo con tu sobrino favorito.

-No eres mi sobrino favorito -respondió ella impasible.

-¡Si soy el único que tienes! ¿Quién va a ser si no?

-El pavo real albino del inútil de tu padre. Siempre viene corriendo a verme en cuanto pongo un pie en la mansión y nunca me ha decepcionado.

-En primer lugar, eso me ha dolido. Y en segundo, sé que es mentira porque has probado con los pavos de mi padre todos los maleficios que conoces. Así que para desagraviarme exijo que me invites ahora mismo a probar la botella de whisky más cara que tengas.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho Bellatrix le miró desafiante durante largos segundos. A su sobrino le costó, pero le sostuvo la mirada. Al final la mortífaga sacudió la cabeza y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Está bien. Despídete de tu novia y vamos a mis habitaciones.

El chico se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que a pocos metros seguía Hermione. La gryffindor los había escuchado sintiéndose un poco violenta por presenciar la reunión familiar. Al instante se despidió de Draco y quedaron en verse algún día para recordar los viejos tiempos. Lo deseaba sinceramente. Tras una última sonrisa, el rubio se marchó con su tía que le pasó un brazo por los hombros y murmuró algo en su oído. Hermione escuchó la risa de Draco y observó cómo abrazaba a su tía por la cintura. No pensó que tuvieran una relación tan cercana. Supuso que al igual que ella, al terminar la guerra, ambos intentaban pasar página y estabilizar sus vidas. Por desgracia, ver que apreciaba a su sobrino aumentó el afecto que Hermione empezaba a sentir por su compañera.


	21. Chapter 21

Era diciembre y quedaba solo una semana para las vacaciones de Navidad. Hermione quería ir a desearle felices fiestas a Hagrid, hacía más de un mes que no se veían. Él temía el colegio por cruzarse con Bellatrix y ella recordaba con terror lo que sucedió la última vez que lo visitó. Sabía que Greyback estaba muerto y ya no se podía colar ningún hombre-lobo... Y desde luego una vez la habían pillado desprevenida, no iban a ser dos. Pero seguía sintiendo reparos de acercarse al Bosque Prohibido.

Aunque era pronto por la tarde y había luz, si se retrasaba caería la noche y nada bueno sucedía de noche. Deseó que estuvieran sus amigos, con ellos siempre se sentía más fuerte. Aún así, salió del edificio y echó a andar. Solo dio tres pasos, le angustiaba alejarse del amparo del castillo. Llevaba dos semanas de intentos. Estaba a punto de posponerlo de nuevo, cuando alguien murmuró:

-¿Dando un paseo, monito? Hace muy buen día.

De nuevo la gryffindor no estuvo de acuerdo con su valoración: niebla y más niebla. Pero en lugar de volver a ese debate le preguntó a dónde iba. Le contó que necesitaba un ingrediente del Bosque Prohibido. Hermione la notó más alegre de lo habitual y le preguntó a qué se debía. Bellatrix le contó que por fin había terminado con el castigo de vigilar el aula de detención.

-Además he acumulado un montón de redacciones maravillosas con temas cómo "Por qué Madame Black sería mejor directora que McGonagall" y "Elogio a la inefable belleza de la lugarteniente de Voldemort". Hice un concurso y a los que más me han gustado les he regalado fotos mías dedicadas y un vale de cincuenta galeones para que compren lo que quieran en Hogsmeade. Varios me han pedido que les cambiara el dinero por más fotos.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y le preguntó si lo sabía la directora.

-Oh, ¡claro que lo sabe! Le he enviado copias de cada redacción a diario. Sospeché que las haría desaparecer, así que utilicé un hechizo fijador permanente y ahora las tiene colgadas en su despacho quiera o no -confesó encantada-. Me estoy teniendo que esforzar para no cogerles cariño a esos cachorritos...

-Tu sobrino se pondrá celoso.

-Bah le tengo cariño a Draco, pero el cobarde de su padre y la sensiblera de su madre no son buena influencia para él. Ha perdido mucho desde que no vivo con ellos.

-¿No irás entonces a pasar las Navidades con ellos? -inquirió la chica- ¿O es que McGonagall no te deja salir?

-Me deja siempre que "un adulto cuerdo y responsable" se haga responsable de mí. Como si fuese una cría de cinco años... Pero no, no iré a la Mansión Malfoy. Estoy muy bien ahora que la gente no sabe qué ha sido de mí y las fiestas de Cissy estropearían mi paz.

Hermione no se atrevió a preguntarle qué iba a hacer entonces. Le dio pena pensar que probablemente pasaría las Navidades sola en el castillo. La bruja oscura le preguntó por sus planes:

-¿Tú qué? ¿Tu apuesto y distinguido novio te llevará a algún sitio?

-Sí. Bueno, no. Me quedaré con Ron y su familia en la Madriguera, son como mi familia ahora.

Su compañera comentó que ella preferiría tener una familia de escregutos. Hermione iba a echarle la bronca por su falta de sensibilidad cuando la bruja le preguntó que a dónde iba. La castaña la miró confundida y Bellatrix le señaló la cabaña de Hagrid que casi habían dejado atrás. La sensación de seguridad que le infundía la duelista unido a lo absurdo y envolvente de sus conversaciones la había distraído de la realidad. Había andado sin darse cuenta y había llegado a su destino olvidando por completo sus temores. No obstante, echó un vistazo al Bosque Prohibido y sintió un aguijoneo de espanto. La morena ya le había dado la espalda y caminaba hacia la entrada.

-¡Bellatrix! -la llamó sin poder evitarlo.

La aludida se giró ladeando la cabeza en su gesto interrogativo.

-¿Te importaría esperarme? Voy a estar muy poco, solo saludar a Hagrid. Me da un poco de cosa volver sola y...

-Eh... -respondió ella dudosa- Bueno, vale. Estaré por aquí para que nadie ataque a mi monito.

Hermione no protestó por el apelativo, le pareció un milagro que aceptara y le dio las gracias. Se apresuró a entrar en la cabaña de su amigo. El semigigante se alegró mucho de verla. Ella obvió el dato de que su temida enemiga la había acompañado y estaba a pocos metros. Aunque su intención era estar poco rato, hacía tanto que no se veían que Hagrid insistió en que merendara uno de sus pasteles y le pusiera al día de todo lo acaecido en la escuela. La chica lo hizo con gusto y cuando se dio cuenta pasaban de las siete.

Comprobó por las ventanas que había anochecido y maldijo en voz alta. Bellatrix se habría ido sin esperarla. O peor: la estaría esperando muy cabreada por hacerla perder tanto tiempo. Se despidió al instante de su amigo y salió a toda prisa. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. Hasta que al poco distinguió a Bellatrix tumbada en la hierba. Ese día no había nevado y el suelo estaba seco, aún así hacía un frío notable. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó qué hacía.

-Tomar el sol -respondió la slytherin levantándose.

-Aún a riesgo de que me insultes por destacar lo evidente, no hace sol, Bellatrix. Solo oscuridad, frío y niebla.

-Cogí la costumbre en Azkaban. Al cerebro le cuesta mucho distinguir la realidad de la ficción, así que el mío está seguro de que hace sol. Venga, te acompaño un tramo al castillo y luego vuelvo al Bosque.

-¿No has ido en este rato? -preguntó la chica sintiéndose culpable por retrasarla.

-No, me has dicho que tardarías poco y el ingrediente que busco es bastante raro, hay que adentrase para encontrarlo.

-Te acompaño entonces, no quiero que tengas que hacer dos viajes -aseguró la chica.

Bellatrix frunció el ceño y le preguntó si estaba segura. Hermione asintió. No iba a dejar que sus miedos la vencieran, era una gryffindor. Y además no creía que hubiese nada en el Bosque que diera más miedo que la mortífaga. Así que entraron las dos. La castaña sacó su varita dispuesta a no bajarla en ningún momento, mejor prevenir. Para evitar pensar en otras cosas, empezó a contarle tonterías de sus clases y la bruja oscura la escuchó distraída.

Cuando llevaban veinte minutos andando, tuvo la impresión de que la slytherin no tenía claro a dónde iban: de vez en cuando se paraba en algún árbol o se agachaba en el suelo y murmuraba "_revelio_". En ningún momento sucedió nada. Las plantas y hongos que creían en el Bosque Prohibido eran extremadamente difíciles de localizar. Además resultaba fácil perderse y todos los caminos parecían igual de siniestros.

-¿Estamos muy lejos? ¿Dónde crece exactamente ese ingrediente?

-No creo que estemos muy lejos... -murmuró oteando el panorama- El problema con este ingrediente es que se mueve y es bastante escurridizo.

-Eso es absurdo. No hay ninguna planta que se mueva, como mucho el hongo saltarín, pero aún así no...

-¿No oyes algo? -inquirió la bruja mirando a su alrededor.

-No, aquí no... -empezó a responder la joven- ¡BELLATRIX, CUIDADO!

De un intrincado árbol había descendido a toda velocidad una acromántula descomunal que se abalanzó sobre ellas. En un acto reflejo, Hermione apartó a Bellatrix de un empujón y cayó sobre ella. La bestia falló en su primera embestida. Cuando volvió a intentarlo, la chica alzó su varita y gritó: "_¡Arania exumai!_". Una potente luz blanca emergió y golpeó al animal que salió disparado a muchos metros de distancia. Suspiró aliviada. Se giró con cierta vergüenza al comprobar que la mortífaga seguía debajo de ella mirándola sorprendida. Hermione se separó ruborizada y le preguntó si estaba bien. La morena asintió lentamente sin dejar de mirarla.

-Eso hubiera sido... desagradable -murmuró la bruja oscura-. Así que... bien hecho, monito.

-¿Crees que podrías llamarme Hermione? -preguntó contemplándola.

-No lo creo. Una cosa es que acabes de salvarme y estemos las dos tumbadas en el suelo mirándonos a la luz de la luna... Y otra muy distinta llamarte por tu nombre. ¿No te gusta monito?

-Sí me gusta -reconoció la chica- Pero mis amigos... la gente me llama Hermione.

-Yo no soy como el resto de la gente, monito -susurró la bruja mirándola a los ojos.

La joven asintió nerviosa. Los seductores labios rojo oscuro de Bellatrix estaban muy cerca de los suyos. Y parecían tan apetecibles... Por la forma en que la miraba su compañera, sospechó que estaba pensado lo mismo. La morena escrutó su rostro con detenimiento y comentó:

-Hay algo que me gustaría hacer, pero no sé si a ti te parecerá bien.

-Pru... prueba... -respondió Hermione nerviosa.

La bruja oscura asintió.


	22. Chapter 22

Bellatrix se incorporó ligeramente y atrajo a Hermione más hacia su cuerpo. Le acarició el hombro y seguidamente bajó la mano a su propia cintura. De ahí extrajo una daga y la lanzó al vacío. Hermione se sintió altamente desconcertada. Entonces escuchó un aullido gutural y un golpe seco. La acromántula a la que había aturdido antes había vuelto con sigilo para acabar con ellas. Pero cayó muerta con la daga clavada entre los ojos. La castaña estaba en contra de matar a cualquier criatura, pero aquella era bastante desagradable. Y les había estropeado la escena romántica. Una muerte merecida. Además, su novio había dedicado horas a explicarle que "las arañas no son animales, son engendros asquerosos". Bellatrix se incorporó y se sacudió el polvo del vestido.

-Vamos, monito, levanta -indicó tendiéndole la mano-. Aún necesito el ingrediente.

La chica aceptó la ayuda y la morena la levantó sin ningún esfuerzo. Tenía bastante más fuerza de la que su frágil figura hacía creer. Con un _accio_ la slytherin recuperó su daga. Almacenó en un pequeño tubo el veneno del animal, muy preciado para algunas pociones y continuaron. Caminaron unos minutos más. Cuando la joven comenzó a protestar porque empezaba a dudar que existiera lo fuera que estuvieran buscando, Bellatrix le tapó la boca. "Ahí está" susurró. Se encontraban en un claro, aunque las frondosas copas de los árboles que lo delimitaban casi tapaban la luz de la luna. Unos metros más allá, en una pequeña laguna, bebía un unicornio de un pelaje blanco purísimo. Hermione nunca había visto uno de cerca: Hagrid jamás había logrado convencer a ninguno para que se dejase estudiar por los alumnos. Era sin duda la criatura más hermosa que había visto jamás; o al menos la criatura no-humana, se corrigió con sorna.

-Son muy temerosos y les cuesta acostumbrarse a la gente -susurró la morena-. Quédate aquí.

Hermione asintió embelesada. Con lentitud y sin hacer ruido pero denotando su presencia, Bellatrix caminó por el claro. El animal enseguida alzó las orejas y levantó la vista asustado. Cuando vio a la mortífaga se calmó y continuó bebiendo. La duelista se quedó quieta observándolo. Él abrevó durante un minuto y finalmente se giró. Observó a la bruja y se acercó a ella. La slytherin no reaccionó hasta que él frotó la cabeza contra su estómago. Entonces empezó a acariciarle la crin y a susurrarle cosas que la chica no alcanzaba a oír. El contraste entre esa criatura de pelaje níveo y la perfecta figura oscura de Bellatrix con su larga melena azabache resultaba hipnótico. La slytherin sonreía mientras acariciaba al animal con veneración. Hermione hubiese pagado un dinero que no tenía por una foto de ese momento. Aunque igual a sus amigos no les habría hecho mucha gracia...

Al rato, la morena le preguntó algo al unicornio. El animal pareció asentir. Hermione supuso que había entendido el tono y había deducido lo que quería, no veía otra forma posible de comunicarse con él. Bellatrix sacó su varita y un pequeño frasco de su falda. Con un ligero movimiento, tres cabellos se desprendieron de la crin del animal y la bruja los guardó con cuidado. Seguidamente, con un gesto le indicó a Hermione que se aproximara.

-Acércale la mano al hocico para que te huela -le indicó a la chica.

La castaña obedeció. El unicornio la esnifó y al poco frotó la cabeza contra su estómago como había hecho con la duelista. Hermione lo tomó como una señal y lo acarició con delicadeza. Era lo más suave que había tocado nunca, resultaba altamente adictivo. Esas criaturas atesoraban tanta magia que por el mero contacto varias chispas se colaron en su ser. Experimentó una especie de euforia contenida muy gratificante.

-Es como una versión sutil de _felix felicis_ -explicó la duelista-. Al acariciarlos comparten su magia contigo y te reconforta.

La castaña lo sabía, lo había estudiado, pero jamás pensó que la sensación fuese tan palpable. Como de costumbre, eso azuzó su curiosidad:

-¿Entonces serviría como atenuante de responsabilidad en tus acciones posteriores?

-Sí, pero ya te digo que el efecto es ligero y dura poco –explicó Bellatrix-, así que en realidad...

No pudo terminar porque Hermione la besó. La sensación de los labios mullidos de la bruja le generó un cosquilleo de placer que no recordaba haber sentido antes. No abusó de su suerte y no profundizó ni se recreó. Ni siquiera la tocó por mucho que lo deseaba. Cuando se separó, Bellatrix la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Le costó procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Pero como ya estaba hecho... Optó por seguir. La mortífaga la besó con bastante más energía y menos delicadeza, pero no le importó en absoluto. Cuando le mordió el labio inferior para que abriera la boca, obedeció. Retiró la mano que seguía en el lomo del unicornio y la colocó en la cintura de la slytherin. A pesar de estar ocupada recorriendo su cálida boca con la lengua, dio un respingo.

El flujo de magia que se coló en su cuerpo al acariciar al unicornio se detuvo, sin embargo, experimentó una sensación similar, solo que más oscura y penetrante. Bellatrix era tan poderosa que su magia era palpable. La rodeó con ambas manos por la cintura para atraerla más hacia sí. La slytherin le pasó los brazos por el cuello mientras ambas se esforzaban por camuflar sus gemidos. Cuando finalmente se separaron, se miraron y estuvieron de acuerdo. No hicieron falta palabras.

-_Salvio hexia_ -empezó Hermione agitando su varita.

Siguió pronunciando conjuros protectores mientras la bruja se quitaba la capa. La extendió en el suelo y ejecutó un hechizo para duplicar su tamaño. Seguidamente utilizó otro para que el suelo resultara más mullido y uno para generar calor. Estaba pensando si faltaba alguno, pero Hermione había terminado con la seguridad y volvió a besarla con deseo. Así que lo dejó. Cayeron sobre la capa sin dejar de recorrer sus cuerpos con curiosidad. La castaña miró a su alrededor nerviosa una última vez. Bellatrix cogió su varita y con un gesto la niebla se intensificó y las envolvió aislándolas del paisaje. No necesitó más. La mortífaga ya se había desabrochado el corsé, Hermione la ayudó a quitarse el vestido y las botas. Con un gesto de la varita de la morena la joven quedó también en ropa interior. Se miraron y ambas asintieron. Cuando Bellatrix se tumbó sobre ella y empezó a mordisquear su cuello, Hermione susurró algo nerviosa:

-Yo nunca he hecho esto con una mujer...

-Hasta hace tres meses yo tampoco. Pero he practicado mucho y aprendo rápido.

La gryffindor asintió sin pensarlo más. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del éxtasis más absoluto que jamás había experimentado. No era comparable a absolutamente nada. Ella también aprendía rápido y se esforzó más que en ninguna clase. Así que cuando le tocó el turno su compañera quedó igual de satisfecha. Aún así lo repitió un par de veces para afianzar conceptos.

Terminaron una hora después, empapadas en sudor y jadeando como en el más reñido de los duelos. Aunque el hechizo que las protegía del frío de diciembre se había esfumado, ninguna se percató. Hermione asió su varita y empleó un conjuro para eliminar el sudor de sus cuerpos. La mortífaga ejecutó otro y ambas estaban vestidas sin mover un dedo; principalmente porque no eran capaces de moverlo. Aún así, la slytherin le avisó que era casi media noche y debían regresar.

-Espera a que se disipe la niebla -pidió la sabelotodo intentando reunir fuerzas.

Bellatrix asintió. La pantalla de bruma que las rodeaba fruto del conjuro se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, pero el paisaje seguía sin distinguirse. El cielo se dibujaba con claridad sobre ellas con una media luna y una docena de estrellas titubeantes. La slytherin le comentó que había estado muy bien para ser su primera vez con una mujer. La castaña le dio las gracias profundamente aliviada de haberlo hecho correctamente. Observó que la morena jugaba distraída con la calavera de plata que colgaba de su cuello. Le preguntó por qué llevaba siempre ese colgante.

-Me lo regaló el único hombre al que he amado de verdad -respondió ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que hablaba de Voldemort. Le resultó muy antierótico a la par que inquietante. Vio la necesidad de hacer el comentario obvio:

-Pero si le mataste tú...

-Exacto. Ahora que está muerto, estamos en paz. Sé que nunca me quiso y me traicionó, pero prefiero quedarme con lo bueno. Tenía que matarle para poder perdonarle.

De alguna forma retorcida tenía sentido. Lo importante era que Voldemort fue derrotado, tendría que obviar que guardara sus regalos. Además eso respondía -más o menos- a la cuestión de por qué acabó con él. En algún momento aceptaría que era mestizo, que no la quería o cualquier cosa similar. Solo quedaba la pregunta de cómo había sobrevivido al ataque de Molly. Esa idea unida a lo anterior le dio una horrible idea: Voldemort le enseñó magia oscura a Bellatrix. ¿Y si le explicó cómo crear un horrocrux? ¿Y si el colgante era su horrocrux y por eso sobrevivió? De repente se sintió insegura y violenta. Se incorporó y observó que la niebla se había disipado casi por completo. Entonces la realidad la golpeó con fuerza.

-Dios mío... Dios mío, ¡¿qué he hecho?! -exclamó horrorizada.

Había engañado a su novio, a Ron. Le había sido infiel, ella, que jamás creyó posible caer en semejante traición. Hermione no era así. Era leal, fiel hasta el final, reverenciaba las normas, adoraba a sus amigos y a su familia... Pero le había engañado y le había fallado. Y no solo a él. El sexo más catártico y placentero de su vida había sido con la asesina de Sirius y Tonks, con la mujer que torturó a los Longbottom y a tantos otros... No solo le había fallado a Ron. También a Harry, a Neville e incluso al pequeño Teddy. Había fallado a toda la gente que la quería y se preocupaba por ella simplemente por pasar un buen rato y olvidarse de todo. Porque obviamente amor no había, solo sexo y una extraña fascinación mutua; ambas lo sabían. No tenía perdón ni justificación.

-Dios mío... -repitió intentando no llorar mientras se levantaba- Me odiaran para siempre, me...

-Eh, tranquila -la interrumpió Bellatrix-. Ha sido solo sexo, no espero que mañana me mandes flores.

-¡¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila?! ¡Esto ha sido un error tremendo! -le espetó la castaña.

-Bueno, pero ha pasado -respondió la bruja-. No se lo cuentes y ya está, nadie lo sabrá.

-¡Yo lo sabré! Algunas tenemos conciencia, ¿sabes? -replicó con cierta rabia porque la morena no parecía afectada ni molesta- ¿Es que te da igual haberle sido infiel a Mirelle?

-No lo he sido, tenemos una relación abierta. Lo establecimos desde el primer momento: somos alérgicas al compromiso y nos da pavor el amor y esas cosas. Disfrutamos mucho juntas, pero sin exclusividad. No le des tanta importancia, el sexo es un impulso como comer o dormir. Cuando tienes ganas lo haces y ya está. Ha estado muy bien.

Esa explicación no calmó en absoluto a la gryffindor, más bien todo lo contrario. Creyó que si había hundido su relación, al menos la de Bellatrix también. Pero no. Decía la verdad: Mirelle se fue de París porque se negaba a casarse como correspondía a su estatus, ella misma le contó que aborrecía tener pareja estable. Apretó los puños. Deseaba llorar y gritar de rabia, eso no podía estar pasándole a ella. La bruja oscura la contemplaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido como si no entendiera a qué venía el drama. Hermione se desquició por completo. ¿¡Por qué todas las desgracias le ocurrían a ella!?

-¡Entiendo que te dé igual, estarás acostumbrada a acostarte con alguien diferente cada noche, pero yo no soy así! Soy muy inteligente y esto lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida. Deberías haberme frenado. ¡Literalmente no hubiera podido elegir a nadie peor! Esto no va a ninguna parte, ojalá aún tuviera el giratiempo y...

Se detuvo para intentar controlar la respiración que su rabia había alterado. Sin decir nada, Bellatrix se puso la capa y se alejó con rapidez. Hermione la miró con horror, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban: la necesitaba para volver. Corrió tras ella y la agarró del brazo exigiéndole que la esperara. La morena se liberó con brusquedad. Hermione solo había visto semejante ira en sus ojos cuando escaparon de sus garras en la Mansión Malfoy.


	23. Chapter 23

Con veneno en su voz, Bellatrix respondió:

-¿Que te espere? ¿Tengo que aguantar que me insultes, te atrevas a juzgarme sin tener ni puta idea de mi vida y me repitas que estar conmigo ha sido el mayor error de tu miserable vida? ¿Y que insinúes que es culpa mía como si te hubiera violado o algo? Tienes la suerte de que no pueda usar _crucio_ con mi varita, estúpida sangre sucia –le espetó la slytherin-. Ya que eres tan inteligente encuentra la salida tú sola.

Hermione paró antes de responder, tomó aire y contó hasta diez. La realidad la golpeó de nuevo. La bruja oscura tenía razón: sentía muchísima rabia, pero contra ella misma. Lo había pagado con ella porque ahí no había nadie más, pero no lo merecía (al menos no por esa causa). Habían estado de acuerdo en hacerlo y sabía lo que supondría. Cuando se cabreaba hasta sus amigos la temían, pero ellos no se lo tenían en cuenta. Sin embargo Bellatrix no la conocía y no era su amiga, no lo era en absoluto. Corrió para alcanzarla y con profundo arrepentimiento empezó:

-Lo siento, lo siento de verdad, Bellatrix, tienes toda la razón. Lo he pagado contigo de forma injusta, es culpa mía y deseaba hacerlo probablemente más que tú. Estaba cabreada conmigo misma y lo he pagado contigo que no lo merecías.

La morena siguió alejándose entre los árboles ignorándola por completo. La chica prácticamente se vio obligada a trotar para seguirle el ritmo. Pero no se rindió, a insistente no la ganaba nadie.

-¡Perdóname, por favor! Ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida y precisamente por eso me ha dado rabia, porque sé que entre nosotras nunca va a funcionar nada. Siento lo que te he dicho y...

-Déjame en paz, estúpida cría -respondió la morena con frialdad.

No se la iba a ganar con palabras. A la mortífaga no la habían educado así. Repentinamente tuvo una idea. No una buena idea, ni siquiera normal: era una idea pésima. Pero era lo único que creyó que podría funcionar. Corrió para adelantar a Bellatrix, se plantó frente a ella y vio el odio chispear en sus ojos. Antes de que le diera tiempo a abrir la boca, le tendió su varita.

-Con la mía sí puedes -le indicó únicamente.

La slytherin la miró desconcertada por unos segundos. Comprendió que el ofrecimiento era sincero, pero eso no aplacó su furia. No obstante, no aceptó la varita. Hermione insistió. La slytherin le advirtió:

-Te juro que si me la das, lo haré. No puedo controlarlo y siento un enorme deseo de torturarte. No estoy tan rehabilitada, así que lárgate.

Hermione sabía que decía la verdad y que debía obedecer. Sin embargo, cogió a Bellatrix por la muñeca y le colocó en la mano su varita. Se separó unos pasos frente de ella y le indicó con un gesto que procediera. Pese a la oscuridad, vio la batalla en los ojos casi negros de la mortífaga. Si se lo hubiese expuesto oralmente no habría estado más claro: una parte de ella quería resistirse, aquello le podría suponer la vuelta a Azkaban. Solo habían sido palabras… Pero no era ningún secreto que a Bellatrix le dolía mucho más cuando Voldemort la insultaba que cuando la torturaba físicamente. No soportaba que la insultaran y menos ahora que creía que se había deshecho de las personas que la despreciaron. Aún así debía resistirse, tenía que controlar sus ansias asesinas.

Pero no era tan fuerte.

-_Crucio_.

Hermione lo sintió al instante. Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula intentando mantener a raya el dolor. Aunque no fue tanto como cuando la torturó en la Mansión Malfoy, Bellatrix seguía siendo la mejor. Profundo y agónico, no era comparable a ningún otro sufrimiento. Cayó al suelo arrodillada y cuando creyó que iba a ceder y a gritar, todo se detuvo. Tal y como había venido, es esfumó. Solo había durado unos segundos. No porque la mortífaga no fuese capaz de mantenerlo (desde luego lo era y lo deseaba), sino porque con toda su fuerza de voluntad logró bajar el brazo. Se acercó a Hermione y la levantó del suelo. Le devolvió su varita y sin decir una palabra, retomaron el camino.

La joven suspiró aliviada cuando abandonaron el Bosque: otro miedo superado, pero decidió que mejor no volver más. Cuando el castillo se dibujó ante ellas, Bellatrix le advirtió con seriedad:

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

-No quiero volver a estar mal contigo, Bellatrix.

-No estoy bien, Granger, no sabes lo que me cuesta controlarme. Lo digo por tu bien. Como tú has dicho, lo nuestro no va a ninguna parte, lo único que puedes conseguir es más sufrimiento. Me quedan pocos meses aquí, después prometo que no volveré a cruzarme en tu camino.

-¡Escúchame antes! No me hace ninguna ilusión que me tortures, pero contigo siento algo, ¿sabes el milagro que es eso? Desde que desmemoricé a mis padres y tras la guerra dejé de sentir alegría y felicidad. Poco a poco el resto de emociones desaparecieron también. Simplemente todo me da igual. Sé que es un trastorno, la sanadora me advirtió de que podía pasar, pero tú me haces sentir. Y resulta extremadamente gratificante. No sé por qué, pero desde que apareciste volví a sentir. Primero rabia, miedo, dolor... ¡pero qué más da, son sentimientos, me devolvieron la humanidad! Creí que ya nada volvería a importarme. Y luego fue aún mejor porque es agradable estar contigo. Eres fuerte, haces y dices cosas absurdas que me hacen pensar y reír, eres tan guapa que te odio aún más... Eres tremendamente inteligente y con nadie había disfrutado tanto hablando y practicando magia.

Bellatrix la miraba sin reflejar ninguna emoción.

-Por supuesto nunca más te voy a permitir hacerme daño, volverás a la cárcel si lo intentas. Pero me esforzaré en no darte motivos para que lo desees. Sé que en cuanto tu contrato termine te marcharás, pero estos meses creo que podemos estar bien. Si eso te relaja como sugeriste una vez, podemos ir de vez en cuando a torturar acromántulas… o simplemente ir al bosque y esperar a que nos ataque algo.

La morena la miró perpleja. Al final suspiró: "Estás más loca que yo". La castaña no la contradijo, probablemente tenía razón. Sonrió orgullosa de haber conseguido hacerla cambiar de opinión. Le sugirió un abrazo de reconciliación. La duelista respondió que por supuesto que no. Le dio igual y la abrazó. Bellatrix se quedó estática, no recordaba cómo abrazar. Pero le susurró en tono casi imperceptible que lo sentía. Hermione la perdonó, sabía que la tortura era la única forma de comunicarse que le habían enseñado.

-Yo también siento todo lo que te he dicho. Sobre todo porque es asquerosamente machista y yo no soy así -aseguró la gryffindor-. Tienes derecho a acostarte con quien te dé la gana y...

-Sé que lo tengo. Pero solo he estado con dos hombres -confesó la bruja- y uno era mi marido.

A Hermione le sorprendió en una mujer tan exuberante. Aunque pensándolo tenía sentido: en las familias de sangre pura la pureza -valga la redundancia- era lo más valioso. Además Bellatrix había pasado media vida en la cárcel y la otra media obsesionada con Voldemort: no tuvo tiempo para mucho... No pudo evitar preguntarle qué tal fue la relación con su marido.

-Al principio Rod no estaba mal, nos tolerábamos. Pero la cárcel y las torturas nos agriaron el carácter. Pasó a ser solo un pelele, le perdí el respeto. Y después de él no hubo nadie, demasiada pereza... Hasta Elle, con ella todo es fácil. Y ahora tú, que lo haces todo jodidamente complicado. Te enorgullecerá saber que has sido mi primera sangre sucia.

La aludida la miró sacudiendo la cabeza pero dibujó una media sonrisa. Sí que le hacía gracia que la temida supremacista Bellatrix Black hubiese gemido el nombre de una hija de muggles. A cambio ella le contó que estuvo con Krum, con quien solo se besó y luego con Ron.

-¿Y qué tal en la cama?

-La primera vez horrible, desde luego no fluyó como contigo... El resto ya bien, normal, rutinario.

-Lo describes con la misma pasión que McGonagall mis evaluaciones -se burló su compañera.

-¡Oye, las primeras veces siempre es así! –se defendió la gryffindor- ¿La tuya no fue un desastre?

-No. Teníamos quince años y él tampoco lo había hecho nunca. Así que fuimos despacio y estuvo bastante bien. Aunque obviamente mejoramos mucho con la práctica.

-¿Ese fue el que te llevaba a bares extraños para incomodarte?

La bruja asintió. Hermione le preguntó si también era el mismo con el que McGonagall y Dumbledore los pillaron en su despacho. La bruja alzó la ceja mirándola. La sabelotodo recordó que conocía ese dato porque espió su conversación con la directora. Se disculpó por aquello y Bellatrix le confirmó que sí, fue el mismo. La joven insistió en que le diera el nombre, pero la mortífaga se negó en redondo.

-¡Pero yo te he contado los míos! -protestó la chica poniendo una mueca triste.

-Te aseguro que prefieres no saberlo -respondió-. Y no me robes mi mueca de cachorrito inocente, no te sale bien. Se te da mejor la de sabelotodo cuya superioridad moral nos aplastará a todos.

La castaña no pudo evitar reír y lo aceptó. No iba a obtener una respuesta... de momento. Llegaron por fin al castillo y se despidieron. Mientras caminaba hacia la torre de gryffindor Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que acababa de tener su primera conversación sobre sexo. Así, como si nada, le había contado a una mortífaga lo que ni a Ginny ni a su madre les confesó jamás. Se encogió de hombros, no era lo peor que habían hecho. Llegó a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue ducharse. Su cuerpo mostraba pequeñas marcas rojizas en los lugares donde la bruja había mordido o arañado. Eso la hizo sentir excitada y culpable a partes iguales. Ya lo asumiría otro día. Se puso el pijama y se acostó.

Mientras esperaba a que la embargara el sueño, la imagen en el bosque ocultas desnudas entre la bruma, abrazadas y gimiendo se repitió en su mente. Después había insultado a la temida lugarteniente de Voldemort y ella la había torturado un par de segundos con su propia varita. Habían hecho las paces y se habían relatado sus experiencias sexuales. Mantenían una relación insólita, pero de momento funcionaba. Mientras la niebla las ocultara de la realidad, funcionaría.


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione apenas durmió esa noche. No conseguía decidir qué había significado su desliz con Bellatrix. Desde luego atracción física había y también necesidad, llevaba desde el verano sin actividad en esa área... ¿Pero eso había sido todo, un impulso animal como aseguró la mortífaga? Ella siempre había sido perfectamente capaz de controlarse y la primera vez que fallaba era para traicionar a su novio. La distancia era muy dura, desde luego... no obstante, cada vez le pesaba menos su ausencia. Le daba terror plantearse una ruptura: los Weasley eran su familia, la habían cuidado como tal, no podía perderlos... Pero era egoísta darle esperanzas a Ron solo para mantener la sensación de hogar.

-Ya lo decidirás cuando lo veas, de momento céntrate en las clases -acordó consigo misma.

Así lo hizo. En pocos días se reencontraría con su novio e intentaría aclarar sus sentimientos. De momento tenía problemas más acuciantes: el día antes de las vacaciones se celebraba en Hogwarts el baile de Navidad. A Hermione no le hacía especial ilusión. Le recordaba a su etapa escolar, cuando vivió esas cosas con sus amigos y parecía que al final todo terminaría bien. No fue así. Pero los alumnos lo pasaban bien y a sus compañeros les decepcionaría que no acudiera.

Así que la noche en cuestión se alisó el pelo, se maquilló y abrió su armario con resignación. Como no estaba de humor para vestidos, eligió un elegante traje de chaqueta con camisa blanca y tacones. Se ajustaba bien a su figura y le daba un aire de sofisticación y madurez. O eso esperaba. Mientras bajaba al Gran Comedor rezó porque hubiera alcohol: lo necesitaba para asumir todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida.

-¡Herms, estás guapísima! -exclamó una alegre voz a su espalda.

La chica se giró, contempló a su compañera y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿De verdad veías la necesidad de humillarnos así, Mir? -le reprochó- Aunque supongo que no es culpa tuya, aun con una bolsa de basura seguirías siendo espectacular.

Mirelle llevaba un vestido color champagne con un hombro descubierto, ceñido en la cintura y unas sandalias doradas al estilo diosa griega. Su melena castaña claro lucía un semirecogido y apenas llevaba maquillaje. Zeus hubiese expulsado del Olimpo a todas las deidades para otorgarle a ella el espacio que merecía. La francesa rió y le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Enseguida se les unió Ethan Brown, el sanador al que acudían los alumnos en busca de respaldo psicológico. Alabó la elegancia de ambas pero se centró en Hermione sabiendo que tenía más posibilidades. La joven le permitió tontear durante unos minutos. En cuanto llegaron a la mesa presidencial del Gran Comedor, le dirigió a su amiga un SOS con la mirada.

-Ven, Herms, siéntate conmigo y con Herbert, me está intentando explicar esa cosa muggle que llamáis Internet y no lo entiendo ni un poquito.

-Yo os puedo ilustrar perfectamente sobre lo que es Internet, la red de redes -intervino Brown con suficiencia.

-¡Magnífico! -exclamó la francesa con una amplia sonrisa- Imagina entonces que he preguntado por algo que desconoces y así no me obligas a buscar otra excusa para que dejes de agobiar a Hermione.

Tanto el profesor Herbert como Hermione no pudieron evitar reír. A Ethan no le hizo tanta gracia. Mirelle siempre era dulce y encantadora, incluso cuando mandaba a la mierda a alguien que a todas luces le desagradaba. Agarró a la gryffindor del brazo y la sentó entre ella y el profesor de Estudios Muggles. La sabelotodo miró a Ethan con una expresión de disculpa y por dentro suspiró aliviada. Observó distraída lo guapos y emocionados que se veía a los estudiantes en sus respectivas mesas. Parecía tan lejana la época en que ella fue una de ellos... Luego volvió a comprobar la mesa de profesores: ni un sitio vacío. No obstante, sintió una punzada de decepción. Aunque en los días posteriores a su encuentro la había evitado, tenía la esperanza de ver a Bellatrix antes de las vacaciones. Solo verla, nada más. Pero nunca cenaba con sus compañeros.

-Vendrá luego al baile -murmuró Mirelle-. Me ha costado pero la he convencido. Aunque como no haya whisky me matará...

-¿Quién? -preguntó Hermione fingiendo desconcierto.

Su compañera rió sin poder evitarlo. "Vale, así de evidente soy" pensó la gryffindor sin tener claro cuánto sabía la francesa. Estaba segura que lo del polvo en el bosque lo desconocía, pero su cuelgue por la morena debía ser evidente... Rezó porque solo Mirelle lo notase, era especialmente perceptiva en esos asuntos, y sabía que no diría nada.

-Mira, Herms, le das demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, en tu mundo todo tiene que cuadrar en torno al bien y la justicia, pero... Cuando has sufrido tanto a veces simplemente se trata de adaptarse para sobrevivir. No tengas en cuenta el pasado, si hay algo que alivia tu malestar, disfruta de ello y ya asumirás las consecuencias cuando lleguen. Bella odia trabajar aquí incluso más que tú y...

-¡A mí me gusta trabajar aquí! -la interrumpió Hermione.

-No es que te guste, es que sientes que debes hacerlo y por tanto debe gustarte. Tú querías trabajar en el Ministerio defendiendo a los elfos y si el mundo fuese justo, en eso estarías. Odias que trastoquen tus planes. Claro que aprecias a los alumnos y eres la mejor enseñando. Y estás muy agradecida a Minnie por ayudarte, tienes unos compañeros que te adoran y todo eso. Pero estás lejos de tus amigos y sientes que te has quedado atrás, ¿verdad?

Hermione tuvo que asentir cabizbaja y ligeramente avergonzada.

-Es lo más normal en tu situación. Pero se solucionará, tarde o temprano todo vuelve a su cauce. _Après la pluie, le beau temps, ma petite_ –comentó Mirelle que solía enseñarle expresiones francesas.- Hasta entonces necesitas apoyarte en cualquier cosa que te proporcione la más mínima alegría.

-Gracias, Mir- susurró la chica cogiéndole la mano bajo la mesa-, eres mi mejor amiga aquí.

Realmente lo era. Aparte de McGonagall era la única a la que confesó la realidad de su situación. En cuanto le contó lo de su deuda con Gringotts, después de maldecir a los duendes, le ofreció el dinero sin reservas. Trabajaba de profesora porque se aburría y quería probar cosas, pero Mirelle seguía poseyendo una de las fortunas más grandes de Francia. Y hubiese estado encantada de ayudarla. Pero a Hermione su orgullo y su necesidad de ser autosuficiente le impidieron aceptar. Aún así, agradeció el gesto en lo más profundo de su ser.

-¡Claro que sí! Para lo que necesites, ya lo sabes -aseguró Mirelle-. Siempre tendrás a la versión francesa de... ¿cómo se llama esa tía buena muggle que se parece a mí?

-Angelina Jolie -aclaró Hermione sonriendo-. Leí que están rodando la segunda parte de la peli que fuimos a ver.

La francesa aseguró que irían a verla en cuanto la estrenaran. La gryffindor aceptó mientras desmigaba sin mucho apetito el asado que les habían servido. Seguía pensando en lo que le había revelado. Era evidente que Mirelle sospechaba que ambas sentían debilidad por la misma persona y no parecía molestarle. Así que renunció a la indiferencia que hubiera deseado fingir en favor de su curiosidad:

-Me... me estabas contando que a Bellatrix no le gusta trabajar aquí.

-Lo detesta -aseguró la mayor-, supongo que por motivos parecidos a los tuyos. Tener que volver después de tantos años para ella es un paso atrás gigante. Siente como si no hubiese avanzado nada, ¿sabes?, como si hubiera vuelto a la casilla de salida solo que más mayor y con muchas menos ganas.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente -respondió con sinceridad.

-Además tampoco fue una época especialmente feliz para ella. Tenía mucha presión con los estudios, sus padres insistiendo en casarla, la necesidad de entrar en la secta del tío ese al que se cargó... Y al igual que tú entonces tenía gente a la que apreciaba y ahora están muertos. Vivir aquí se lo recuerda a diario. Se esfuerza en hacerlo bien por el mismo motivo que tú: necesita ser la mejor en todo. Pídele que te lo cuente, aunque sois totalmente opuestas creo que en eso os parecéis.

-No tengo tanta confianza con ella como tú.

-No, claro... Tenéis un pasado que siempre seguirá ahí, pero daos una tregua mientras estéis en aquí. Después ella se irá a vivir su vida de aristócrata y tú en pocos años serás Ministra de Magia.

Hermione asintió agradecida. Era un buen plan, era el plan al que todo parecía llevarla: una relación intensa y afectuosa pero con fecha de caducidad. Luego sería su deber volver a odiarla como dictaban sus valores y principios. Pero de momento, como había dicho Mirelle, tenía que adaptarse para sobrevivir. Continuó la cena intentando distraerse y contagiarse del espíritu festivo. Se agenció una botella de vino de elfos que nunca le había sabido tan bueno. No estaba acostumbrada a beber, hasta hacía dos años nunca lo había hecho. Pero juzgó que era un buen momento para empezar. Por desgracia, cuando se iba a beber el tercer vaso, McGonagall se lo quitó con un _accio_ y mirada severa.

-Enhorabuena, Herms -susurró Mirelle-, McGonagall es oficialmente tu madre.

-Te la regalo -refunfuñó la chica.

Su compañera rió pero declinó la oferta. Terminaron de cenar entre bromas y anécdotas similares. La directora retiró las mesas con un gesto de su varita y junto a Slughorn abrió el baile inicial. Mirelle le ofreció su mano a Herbert y el viejo mago correspondió encantado. Hermione aceptó a Ethan porque pese a su carácter insistente, sabía que respetaría los límites. Enseguida los alumnos más aguerridos se lanzaron a la pista. La sabelotodo lo pasó bien, era bastante parecido a cuando bailó con Krum: no era la pareja que hubiera deseado, pero servía para distraerse. O igual estaba borracha. El vino de elfos tenía una graduación bastante alta. Menos mal que McGonagall la había frenado. "Al final sí que va a ser mi madre..." pensó la chica. Cuando terminó la canción, se separó del chico y se fue a la barra. Se sirvió ponche de frutas para no empeorar la situación. Observó como todos bailaban y parecían disfrutar genuinamente. Ojalá ser parte de ello.

Unos minutos después se enfrentó al mismo problema que los años anteriores. Era la más joven del profesorado y la famosa chica dorada, imponía cuando hacía su trabajo y sus alumnos la respetaban. Pero aún así, les costaba verla como a una profesora más. Cada año varios de los más atrevidos le pedían que bailara con ellos. Si bien Hermione les tenía cariño, no consideraba adecuado intimar tanto. Suponía un cumplido, sin duda, pero quería mantener las distancias como hacían el resto de profesores. Además le parecía injusto: a McGonagall o a Slughorn nadie les pedía un baile... Aún así le daba lástima decepcionarlos. Así que ahí estaba, intentando explicarle a un gryffindor de último curso que mejor bailara con sus compañeras.

-Pero, profesora -empezó el chico con la famosa cabezonería de los gryffindor-, este evento trata de estrechar lazos entre...

-Ya te gustaría a ti estrechar lazos, ochenta y dos -le cortó una voz a sus espaldas-. Largo de aquí.

"Sí, Madame Black" respondió el chico empalideciendo y retirándose al instante. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío de placer al deducir quién había llegado por fin.


	25. Chapter 25

Cuando el insistente alumno desapareció, Hermione suspiró aliviada y miró a su salvadora. Bellatrix llevaba un vestido de terciopelo verde oscuro, ajustado a su figura con una abertura lateral que llegaba hasta el muslo. El escote estaba bordeado con lo que la chica intuyó que eran diamantes auténticos. Las sandalias de tacón de aguja en negro con piedrecitas brillantes y unos mitones de encaje completaban el conjunto. De nuevo, a Hermione le costó no babear. Y su compañera se dio cuenta.

-¿Me giro para que puedas mirarme el culo también? -se ofreció la morena.

No le hizo falta responder porque la mortífaga lo hizo. Por seguirle el juego y porque la sobriedad seguía desaparecida en combate, Hermione sentenció: "Una obra de arte, sin duda". La slytherin la miró sorprendida por el descaro, pero finalmente rió. Iba a contestar cuando Slughorn se acercó a saludarlas. Le pidió un baile a la duelista que declinó la oferta: ella nunca bailaba y menos delante de los alumnos. No podía malograr su imagen y además aborreció los bailes en su época de joven casadera. Le dio toda esa información para que la dejara en paz. Aún así lo intentó un par de veces más. Cuando se deshicieron de él, retomó la conversación:

-Tú tampoco estás mal, monito. Me ponen las mujeres con traje.

-A mí me pone mi novio -respondió la castaña intentando mantener la seriedad.

-Sí, te pone enferma -sonrió la bruja-. Seguro que pensaste en... ¡Kreacher! -se interrumpió al ver a su elfo de confianza- ¿Puedes traerme whisky? MamacGonagall no ha servido nada más fuerte que la cerveza de mantequilla...

-¡Por supuesto, señorita Bella! -respondió el elfo encantado de poder complacerla.

No pasó ni medio minuto cuando Kreacher volvió con una botella de whisky. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, la transformó para que pareciera agua y la directora no detectara la infracción. La bruja oscura le dio las gracias. Hermione la contempló sin decir nada. La morena se sirvió un vaso y dio un trago largo. Cerró los ojos disfrutando con placer. Seguidamente le ofreció a su compañera. Hermione no aceptó. A Bellatrix le dio igual. Con un movimiento de varita le llenó el vaso de whisky. La chica no bebió.

-Tratas bien a los elfos -comentó.

-Vaya tema para una fiesta, monito, eres la juerga personificada... -la regañó la bruja- Aprecio a Kreacher, siempre me ha sido leal. Nos ayudó a tenderos la emboscada en el Departamento de Misterios. Y cuando de pequeña tenía problemas de ira y mis padres me castigaban él me curaba y...

La bruja oscura se calló de repente. Hermione vio en sus ojos que se arrepentía de lo que acababa de confesar. Y que había bebido para ser capaz de bajar a la fiesta y no controlaba sus palabras. Notó que Bellatrix sacaba su varita de nuevo, probablemente para hacerla olvidar. Hermione iba a detenerla pero no hizo falta. Mirelle apareció sonriente y ajena a todo como de costumbre:

-¡Herms! Ethan te está buscando porque dice que le has prometido un brindis o no sé qué -le indicó a la castaña que maldijo a Merlín-. Y tú, ven a bailar.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -se negó la slytherin- Yo no bailo.

-Vas a bailar conmigo, ma chérie -aseguró cogiéndola del brazo y arrastrándola al centro.

-¿¡Pero no ves la imagen que vamos a dar!? ¡Los alumnos se tocarán pensando en nosotras! -protestó la morena.

"Así les hacemos un regalo de Navidad" sentenció la francesa. Hermione sacudió la cabeza y sin ser consciente dio un trago al whisky. Estuvo a punto de escupir al notar lo fuerte que era. Pero aguantó. Acarició el vaso mientras observaba a las dos brujas bailar entre los hipnotizados alumnos. Lo que le había revelado Mirelle sobre la angustia de la slytherin trabajando en Hogwarts le resultaba tan familiar que la asustaba. Odiaba identificarse con una asesina. Cuando vio a Ethan acercarse hacia ella, dio un par de tragos más. El mago empezó a relatarle sus vivencias rechazando a alumnas que se le declaraban pero no le escuchó. Estaba absorta disfrutando del espectáculo. A los dos minutos el joven se rindió y siguió la dirección de sus ojos.

-Joder... -murmuró- Qué buenas están...

-Y que lo digas -respondió Hermione sin mirarle.

Él frunció el ceño ligeramente; ya le había pasado con Mirelle, no podía ser que la sabelotodo también prefiriera su mismo sexo... Aunque independientemente de sus preferencias sexuales, todo el mundo contemplaba a las dos brujas bailar ajenas a todo. Poseían una elegancia innata y se notaba que habían sido educadas para triunfar en esas fiestas. Bellatrix, que intentaba fingir desagrado con poco éxito, permitía que su compañera llevara el ritmo; a Mirelle se le daba bien guiarla. Además de cómo sus cuerpos perfectos encajaban y sus melenas se mezclaban en un abanico ocre y oscuridad, Hermione envidiaba sus expresiones.

A la castaña se la veía alegre y feliz, como siempre, y orgullosa de haber logrado convencer a la obcecada mortífaga. Y Bellatrix... a Bellatrix parecía que por unos minutos alguien la ayudaba a soportar la carga que la asfixiaba. Sonreía ligeramente y sus ojos brillaban. No parecía recordar que se hallaba en una sala donde la mitad la odiaban y la otra mitad la consideraban objeto de estudio. Eran completamente opuestas de carácter: la luz y la oscuridad personificadas. Mirelle siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos y Bellatrix un _crucio_. La francesa jamás permitía que nada le afectara, mientras que la inglesa vivía sumida en una guerra que nunca le concedía una tregua.

Sin embargo, ambas pertenecían a insignes familias de sangre pura, se habían negado a ser esposas y madres devotas, eran decididas y fuertes y las habían criado de forma similar. Bellatrix había encontrado en Mirelle a la única persona que podía comprenderla sin juzgarla. Además eran ricas, de la misma edad y preciosas. Se parecían también en su alergia al compromiso, era lo único que las separaba. Aunque por muy generosa que fuese Hermione, el sentimiento predominante era le envidia: ella deseaba algo así. Ni en sus primeros tiempos con Ron se había sentido tan libre como ellas dos. Había costado mucho trabajo y sacrificio lo que a ellas les salía solo. Claro que su relación con el pelirrojo era más profunda, pero...

-¿Me concede este baile? -insisitó Ethan.

La gryffindor chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, pero aceptó. Eso la libró de analizar la envidia que le daba la forma en que Bellatrix confiaba en Mirelle. Y le sonreía, y no la consideraba un ser inferior. Quería mucho a su amiga y se merecía lo mejor, pero ella también quería una Bellatrix... Una que no fuese una asesina sin compasión ni remordimientos. Mientras el mago la guiaba a la pista de baile, pensó en sus sospechas de que la slytherin no se arrepentía de sus crímenes. No lo habían hablado: le daba miedo preguntarle y que se lo confirmara.

-¿En qué piensas, hermosa? -le preguntó el mago.

-En que no sé si somos nosotros o es la sala la que da vueltas.

No debería haber mezclado vino y whisky. Pero ya era tarde. Mientras aguantaba estoicamente en la pista de baile, en uno de los giros su mirada se cruzó con la de Bellatrix. Recibió una sonrisa burlona y temió que su embriaguez fuese demasiado evidente. Aún así respondió con una mueca de suficiencia e intentó ignorarla. Logró hacerlo porque todos sus esfuerzos se centraron en mantener la compostura. No era solo el alcohol. Estaba bailando con un chico que no era su novio a pocos metros de la que fue su amante una noche en la misma sala donde tuvo lugar la guerra. En el suelo que pisaban habían yacido cadáveres de niños de once años. De repente sintió ganas de vomitar. Era demasiado, todo era demasiado.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? -preguntó Ethan preocupado.

Ella paró de bailar y asintió. Murmuró que solo necesitaba aire. Él la agarró del brazo e insistió en acompañarla. Eso aún retorció más su estómago, necesitaba librarse de él. Le aseguró que prefería estar sola.

-No te voy a dejar salir en estas condiciones -remarcó el mago-. Fuera está nevando, hace frío y...

Hermione gimoteó desesperada. La sala seguía dando vueltas como un carrusel con siniestras figuras que bailaban exultantes a su alrededor. Se hallaba sumida en una danza macabra. ¿De verdad nadie se daba cuenta del sinsentido? Su respiración estaba más acelerada que cuando se enfrentó al troll con once años. Todo se volvió borroso, como si formara parte de una película de terror que alguien había acelerado. Creyó que estaba sola, no parecía que nadie más se diera cuenta. Hasta que una niña en algún lugar empezó a gritar. Eso la calmó un poco, no estaba sola.

-¡Hermione, Hermione! -exclamó McGonagall.

Sí estaba sola: la niña que gritaba era ella. No era su primer ataque de pánico, pero sí el primero en público. En una sala con cientos de alumnos y todos los profesores que la miraban con más curiosidad que preocupación. La música y la danza habían cesado, el entrechocar de las copas también. Eso no la calmó, ni mucho menos la avergonzó, no era ella la que debía sentir vergüenza. Quizá envalentonada por el alcohol o simplemente porque la situación no parecía real, empezó a gritar:

-¡¿PERO NO OS DAIS CUENTA DE QUE ESTO ES UNA BARBARIDAD?! ¡ESTAMOS BEBIENDO Y RIENDO MIENTRAS NUESTROS AMIGOS ESTÁN MUERTOS! ¡MURIERON AQUÍ, JUSTO AQUÍ, DONDE ESTAMOS BAILANDO COMO ENFERMOS! DEBERÍAMOS HABERLOS SALVADO, DEBERÍAMOS HABER...

-Hermione, por favor, ven conmigo -ordenó McGonagall intentando mantener a raya su preocupación.

-¡NO! -bramó la chica que había perdido en control por completo- ¡Te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, pero no puedes tratarme como a una cría! ¡No eres mi madre, deja de intentar serlo!

"Yo no pretendo..." murmuró la escocesa. Hermione no quería su compasión, pero no parecía haber forma de calmarla. Estaba tan superada por los acontecimientos que le dio igual que todo el mundo la mirara y la rodeara como a un colacuerno fuera de control. El silencio era tan absoluto que resultaba ensordecedor. McGonagall no sabía qué hacer tras ser rechazada. Antes de que nadie se decidiera a actuar, la joven gryffindor notó como alguien la agarraba con fuerza.

-Se viene conmigo, así estará a salvo de paternalismos y sensiblerías.

A la chica no le hacía gracia que la causante de la mayoría de sus problemas la obligara a abandonar la sala. Pero no tuvo fuerzas para seguir gritando. Como no la rechazó, McGonagall estaba desesperada y Bellatrix no aceptaba replicas, no hubo un plan mejor.

-¡Y el resto qué miráis, volved a lo vuestro, panda de bebés ineptos! -espetó la mortífaga.

A ella no le hizo falta gritar. De inmediato toda la sala intentó buscarse una ocupación. La música volvió a sonar y cada uno localizó su copa y a su acompañante. Un minuto después Hermione ya solo era un cotilleo entre baile y baile. Por suerte ella no lo oyó, no oyó nada. La única sensación era Bellatrix arrastrándola fuera del colegio. En concreto la tenía sujeta por la muñeca donde con dificultad aún se podía leer "sangre sucia".

Si hubiese sido dueña de su cordura o al menos de su cuerpo, Hermione hubiese protestado. Pero no fue capaz. Seguía sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad. Su corazón iba a toda velocidad, sentía un calor asfixiante, sudaba mucho y se ahogaba, le faltaba el aire. Ya le había sucedido otras veces tras la guerra, pero nunca en público. Quería pedirle a la slytherin que la llevara a la enfermería y que caminara más despacio. Llevaba poco tacón, pero no estaba acostumbrada; no así su compañera, que se deslizaba con doce centímetros igual que con sus botas de combate. Necesitaba calmarse, no podía controlar su respiración en esas condiciones.

Solo logró balbucear mientras gimoteaba agobiada. Fue ignorada. Pronto la puerta que daba acceso al exterior del castillo se abrió ante ellas. Una bofetada de frío envuelta en diminutos copos de nieve las recibió. Eso calmó mínimamente a Hermione: los sofocos empezaron a reducirse. Sin soltarla, Bellatrix se dirigió hacia uno de los laterales del castillo. "Esto no me está pasando a mí, no soy yo" pensó la castaña. Recordó que la sensación de estar fuera de sí misma era otro síntoma del ataque de ansiedad. Era el más fuerte que había tenido. Aunque ahora la envolvía el aire puro, en semejante estado de agitación apenas podía respirar. Sumida en una absoluta irrealidad, escuchó a Bellatrix ordenarle:

-Túmbate.

El suelo estaba cubierto por una capa de nieve de un palmo de grosor. A pesar de que nada de eso parecía real, se olvidó de sí misma y se centró en la mortífaga.

-¿¡Pero tú estás loca!? ¡Me estoy fastidiando de frío de pie como para tumbarme! ¡Lo que necesito es...!

-Muy bien. Por las malas entonces, es mi forma favorita.

Ni siquiera se molestó en sacar su varita: con un ligero empujón, Hermione perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. La nieve amortiguó el golpe, pero no su ira ni mucho menos el frío. No pudo incorporarse: apreció con detalle las sandalias de ante con diminutos cristales negros tallados a mano. Y lo pudo apreciar porque Bellatrix tenía el pie sobre su pecho. No hacía presión, pero sabía que si se movía, la haría. Se rindió. Miró con odio la cascada de pelo negro de la mortífaga ahora adornada con pequeños copos y cerró los ojos. Si quería matarla sin varita ni nada, adelante.


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione no quería despertar, se estaba tan bien en la cama... Sentía un agradable calor y un delicado cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, también una suave caricia en el cuello. Su corazón latía despacio, muy despacio... no había ninguna prisa, todo era calma. La envolvía un embriagante aroma a sándalo y pachuli que le resultaba familiar pero no conseguía ubicar en sus recuerdos. Estaba sumida en sus fantasías cuando le pareció escuchar una voz lejana. Deseaba ignorarla, no quería que nadie la molestara. Pero sonaba aterciopelada y seductora, era un canto de sirena al que no logró resistirse. Obligó a su entumecido cerebro a centrarse en descifrar el mensaje que alguien susurraba. Y debía estar susurrando cerca porque notaba un aliento cálido cosquilleando su mejilla. Dejó a un lado las sensaciones y se centró en las palabras:

-Estás a punto de morir de hipotermia, monito -canturreó la voz con cierta alegría.

La consciencia volvió de golpe. Hermione abrió los ojos. Bellatrix estaba agachada junto a ella mirándola con expresión divertida. El calor y el cosquilleo que sentía era los previos a la congelación; las caricias en su cuello eran los finos dedos de la bruja comprobándole el pulso. Todo lo demás también era Bellatrix, por supuesto. Y su cama no era su cama: seguía siendo el suelo cubierto de nieve del exterior de Hogwarts. Le costó unos segundos incorporarse hasta sentarse en el suelo y abrir la boca para proferir una protesta épica. La mortífaga le chistó.

-Antes de que empieces a chillar como una sangre sucia histérica, ¿a que se te ha pasado la ansiedad?

La castaña sentía cuantiosas ganas de actuar tal cual le había descrito. Pero antes, comprobó que tenía razón. Sentía frío pero nada más. Ni agobio, ni bochorno, nada de taquicardia, ni desasosiego... Tampoco el malestar que la agarrotaba durante horas tras esos ataques. Ni siquiera los efectos del alcohol previamente ingerido. Se obligó a controlar las ganas de asesinar a la morena. Le preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado. Unos dos minutos. A Hermione le sorprendió, le había parecido bastante más. "No hace falta que me des las gracias..." murmuró la slytherin ligeramente ofendida. Hermione abrió los ojos como bludgers.

-¿¡Estás de broma!? ¿¡Tú crees que empujarme al suelo nevado hasta que casi me congelo es la mejor forma de frenar la ansiedad!?

-Es la única forma que conozco -respondió la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

La gryffindor iba a reprocharle sus burlas, pero si dio cuenta de que no bromeaba. No dudó que Bellatrix había reconocido los síntomas porque también lo habría sufrido alguna vez. Hermione los había superado las veces previas gracias a la meditación, racionalizando el estrés y con la compañía de amigos que la calmaban. Era evidente que a la mortífaga no le serviría nada de eso. De nuevo sintió lástima por ella, pero no lo dejó traslucir. Le indicó que debería haberla llevado a la enfermería. Bellatrix replicó que no aguantaba a Pomfrey. "Ni a ella ni a nadie" se burló Hermione. La duelista chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y le pidió que dejara de protestar por todo.

-¡Tú también protestarías si tu ropa estuviese completamente empapada y tiritaras de frío! Ahora tengo que ir a cambiarme y...

La bruja oscura la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Crees que no recuerdas que eres bruja porque en el fondo sabes que eres una ladrona de magia?

Hermione iba a bramar de nuevo pero se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo evidente. Ya le pasó cuando en su primer año se enfrentaron al lazo del diablo: en situaciones de alto estrés pensaba antes en soluciones muggles que en las mágicas. Buscó su varita en su manga. No estaba. "Ah sí, la costumbre" murmuró Bellatrix entregándosela. Antes de salir del colegio la había desarmado como le enseñó su maestro. Hermione decidió obviarlo. Utilizó un hechizo de aire caliente y poco a poco fue recuperando la sensibilidad de sus miembros. Mientras el conjuro hacía su magia le preguntó a la bruja por qué la había ayudado si la consideraba una ladrona de magia. La mayor le explicó que no había sido decisión suya: Mirelle sabía que había pasado por lo mismo y podría hacerse cargo, así que le había pedido que la ayudara. Eso tenía más sentido.

-Yo te he aclarado eso, ¿me puedes explicar el número que has montado ahí dentro? -inquirió la slytherin con interés- No me malinterpretes, estoy totalmente a favor de cualquier propagación del caos, he de reconocer que me has caído un pelín mejor, monito.

-Solo ha sido un ataque de ansiedad -masculló Hermione-, hacía mucho calor y me he agobiado, nada más.

-¿Cuántas veces te ha pasado?

-Es la primera...

-¿Cuántas veces? -repitió la morena.

Hermione hizo una pausa dubitativa.

-Siete desde que terminó la guerra -confesó-, pero nadie lo sabe. Solo Ginny y Luna que me ayudaron un par de veces. No entiendo cómo el resto puede seguir como si nada. Sé que debemos continuar para honrar su memoria y todo eso, pero aún así... No sé cómo lo logran.

-Porque siguen teniendo familia, ilusiones, sueños por cumplir... Esas mierdas -murmuró la bruja con desprecio-. Pero no te sucede solo por eso. Te lo guardas todo para ti, intentas aparentar que todo va bien y sigues siendo la niña perfecta de McGonagall. Ya no eres una niña, no necesitas contenerte. Cuando tengas ganas de chillar, de romper cosas o de reírte como una enajenada de lo absurda que es tu vida, simplemente hazlo. ¿O acaso no te sientes mucho mejor cada vez que me gritas como la gryffindor insoportable que eres?

La castaña la miró con rabia. Había dado en el clavo con todo. Sospechó que Bellatrix se identificaba con ella en el primer punto, aunque no dudaba que la mortífaga ya sufriera ansiedad desde pequeña. Sirius les reveló que así era. Respecto a la segunda parte replicó que ella no era una sociópata desquiciada para ir por ahí corriendo, gritando y cantando las personas a las que había matado. Su compañera no se ofendió, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Hermione comprobó que su ropa ya estaba seca por completo y se giró para emprender la vuelta. Pero antes no pudo evitar preguntarle a Bellatrix si la hubiera dejado morir congelada.

-¡Por favor, cómo te gusta el drama! ¡Ha sido solo un poquito de frío! Es bueno para la piel. Además, te he despertado antes, ¿no?

-¡De milagro me has despertado! -replicó la castaña- Además, eso lo dices porque tú no...

No pudo terminar la frase: Bellatrix se desabrochó las sandalias, se tumbó de lado sobre la nieve y cerró los ojos. A diferencia de Hermione que llevaba camisa, americana y pantalón largo, la mortífaga solo llevaba el vestido. No estaba utilizando ningún hechizo protector. Aún así no tiritaba, ni castañeteaba los dientes, ni estaba incómoda. Parecía dormir apaciblemente como lo haría en su propia cama. La gryffindor no supo cómo reaccionar. Cada vez que creía que empezaba a comprender algo en esa mujer, hacía algo doblemente absurdo e impredecible. Estuvo unos minutos contemplándola en silencio mientras la nieve danzaba sobre ellas.

El blanco puro del manto de nieve era casi del mismo tono que la piel inmaculada de la bruja. No así su oscura melena que caía desperdigada por su cara y sus hombros creando un atractivo contraste. Sus labios rojo sangre lucían más pálidos de lo habitual (el frío probablemente tenía algo que ver), Hermione jamás creyó que vería el cuento de _Blancanieves_ hecho realidad. Aunque en ninguno de los dibujos que vio de niña la princesa era tan hermosa. Ni tan peligrosa. La chica no tenía la más remota idea de qué pretendía con eso. No obstante, sintiera frío o no, su sangre dejaría de circular igualmente si mantenía la posición mucho tiempo. Así que optó por lo obvio para terminar cuanto antes:

-Vale, ya me has demostrado que te encanta dormir en el suelo. Levántate, tenemos que volver al castillo.

-Estoy bien aquí -susurró la bruja sin abrir los ojos.

"Al menos sigue viva" pensó la gryffindor. Pero era como tratar con una niña caprichosa de cinco años. Intentando no desesperarse, le comentó que si no volvían se preocuparían por ellas. En el mismo tono que era apenas un murmullo, la morena respondió: "Por mí no". Pensó en apuntar que Mirelle sí la echaría de menos, pero por unos extraños celos se calló. No era mala idea: si la lugarteniente de Voldemort moría ahí congelada se ahorrarían varios quebraderos de cabeza. Empezando por su infidelidad: si no había cabos sueltos no habría sucedido. Se horrorizó al ser consciente de sus pensamientos. Bellatrix estaba influyendo en ella de forma negativa. No podía dejarla morir y, lo que era peor: no quería dejarla morir. Pero si la intentaba tocar o usar un hechizo en ella, probablemente la atacaría. Así que probó la psicología inversa:

-De acuerdo, tú verás. Vuelvo al castillo- informó con calma.

Quizá la bruja oscura hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento o quizá no, pero no se movió. "¡Cómo puede alguien ser tan cabezota!" pensó la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco. Decidió mostrarle que iba en serio. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección al castillo. A pesar de que dio pasos cortos, se iba alejando poco a poco. Giró la cabeza con disimulo, pero nada: el bulto oscuro que era Bellatrix permanecía inmóvil en el suelo. Siguió andando. Le asaltó una nueva angustia: ¿Y si intentaba suicidarse? No, no podía ser. Después de todo lo que había pasado en el programa de rehabilitación no tendría sentido. Debía hablar con McGonagall, ella sabría qué hacer. Pero no podía dejarla sola... ¿O sí?


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione se resignó y volvió junto a la mortífaga. Si tenía que ponerse a su altura, lo haría. Protegió bien su varita y, en un acto terriblemente estúpido, se tumbó junto a ella. La mortífaga abrió un ojo.

-¿No te ibas?

-No puedo dejarte morir aquí porque Minerva se volvería loca buscando a otro profesor de Defensa -murmuró temblando de frío-. ¡Y por qué necesito saber qué diablos haces! ¿No estás helada? ¿Deseas morir?

-Nunca tengo frío -murmuró-, dejé de tenerlo después de Azkaban. Si sobrevives a eso ya jamás vuelves a sentir frío, nada es comparable. Ni te molesta la lluvia, ni dormir en el suelo, ni estar semanas sin comer, ni...

-Vale, vale, comprendido -respondió acongojada-. Responde a lo otro.

-¿Si deseo morir? -preguntó la bruja meditándolo- Supongo que no mucho... Me gusta ver cuánto puedo aguantar. Además necesito la adrenalina que siento al poner en peligro mi vida, no sé vivir sin ella y en este castillo estoy muriendo de aburrimiento.

En cierta manera Hermione lo comprendió. Tras haber sido una asesina a tiempo completo desde joven, trabajar de profesora en un colegio tenía que resultar desquiciante. A veces le pasaba incluso a ella: siete años de aventuras con Harry jugándose el pellejo creaban adicción. Y eso que ella estaba cuerda. Murmuró que lo comprendía. Bellatrix profirió una risa burlona.

-Tranquila -murmuró la morena-, mañana estarás con tu apuesto y sagaz novio y podrás tener todas las emociones que quieras.

Hermione le asestó un puñetazo en el hombro en venganza. Pensó en burlarse de que ella estaría sola en el castillo con su querida directora, pero le pareció un golpe demasiado bajo. Cuando la escuchó hablar con Draco dedujo que Bellatrix estaba enfadada con su hermana por su traición. Si Narcissa hubiese revelado que Harry estaba vivo, Voldemort lo hubiese matado y habrían ganado la guerra. Pero no había sido así. Habían perdido por su culpa... O por la de Bellatrix, porque ella mató a Voldemort. "¡Si es que nada tiene sentido con esta mujer!" maldijo internamente. Aún así, el resultado era que las hermanas Black no mantenían buena relación. Bellatrix adivinó por dónde iba su hilo de pensamiento.

-Te entiendo, ¿sabes? -murmuró la morena- Es una de las razones por las que nunca bajo a comer al Gran Comedor: me parece repulsivo hacerlo en el lugar donde murió alguien a quien quise tanto. Sé que lo maté yo, pero eso no cambia nada. Y a veces le echo de menos. Entonces voy al bosque y grito o destrozo cosas, eso me relaja.

-Cada frase que sueltas tiene menos sentido que la anterior -sentenció la gryffindor-. ¿Por qué le mataste entonces? Aparte de lo de estar en paz y eso.

-¡Ja! -exclamó la bruja- ¿Crees que voy a responder a la pregunta que se hace toda Inglaterra así de fácil? Tendrás que ganártelo.

-No tengo que ganar nada, no pienso hacer nada -sentenció la castaña sentándose porque no aguantaba más tumbada.

Mientras murmuraba de nuevo hechizos para secar su ropa y calentarlas a ambas, Bellatrix se incorporó también. La miró como si hubiese tenido una idea. Contempló el paisaje nevado a su alrededor y luego a la chica:

-Grita ahora -le ordenó la morena.

-¿Cómo?

-Estamos solas, nadie te verá y te sentirás mejor. Así vas cogiendo el hábito para cuando vuelvas a sentirte a punto de estallar. Mejor aquí que en medio de un baile con los alumnos y Mamacgonagall -se burló la bruja.

"Yo... No, no puedo hacer eso" murmuró la chica azorada. Por muy bien que sonara lo de volverse loca un rato y disfrutar de la sensación de libertad, le daba mucha vergüenza. Se la daba estando sola, con que mucho más con la mortífaga a su lado. Bellatrix volvió a insistir y ella se negó.

-De nuevo, monito -se lamentó la bruja oscura levantándose y abrochándose las sandalias-, me obligas a hacerlo por las malas. ¡_Expelliarmus_!

-¿Qué...? -preguntó la chica mientras su arma volaba a la mano de Bellatrix.

-Tienes diez segundos para alejarte y gritar. Si no logras escapar de la mortífaga mala, comprobaremos cuantos _crucios_ puedes aguantar -explicó con una sonrisa cruel.

Hermione la miró cruzándose de brazos. Le exigió que dejara de decir tonterías y le devolviera su varita. "Nueve..." murmuró la bruja. La chica empezó a ponerse nerviosa, Bellatrix no solía ir de farol. "Siete" canturreo. ¿Usaría_ crucio_ en ella de verdad? Por supuesto que sí, no sería la primera ni la sexta vez. "Cinco" advirtió la voz junto a ella. Pero aún así no podía dejarse ganar, aunque a una parte de ella le resultara estimulante... "Tres" escuchó en un tono que le puso los pelos de punta. No siguió pensando. Echó a correr de inmediato sin tener claro a donde. Una carcajada cruel sonó muy cerca de ella y un rayo rojo impactó en el lugar que ocupaba un segundo antes.

-¡PERO DÉJAME EN PAZ, MALDITA LOCA! -bramó Hermione sin dejar de correr.

La respuesta llegó al grito de "¡_Crucio_!" que de milagro esquivó. La mortífaga era muy rápida aun con tacones. Eso le dio una idea a Hermione. Corriendo en zigzgag para que la maldición no la alcanzara, se quitó los zapatos y los arrojó a la nieve. Gracias a los encantamientos de calor que había usado, sus pies no se resintieron mucho. Y desde luego prefería asumir un poco de frío que la maldición torturadora. La maniobra le granjeó unos metros de distancia. Pero seguía en desventaja: ella estaba desarmada y su oponente tenía dos varitas.

-¡Ven, pequeña bebé sangre sucia, ven con la tita Bella! -canturreó la mortífaga.

-¡QUE TE JODAN, FANÁTICA PIRADA! -respondió ella.

La respuesta fue otra carcajada y una ráfaga de _crucios. _Aunque ninguno la alcanzó, Hermione estaba fascinada: sabía el poder que requería ejecutar las maldiciones imperdonables. A la bruja oscura le salían como el respirar e incluso con una varita que no era la suya. Aunque le dolió pensar en el odio y el deseo de hacer daño que también requerían y que sin duda la bruja poseía. Una luz roja que pasó rozándola aniquiló ese pensamiento y siguió corriendo con todas sus ganas. Aprovechó para gritarle a Bellatrix todos los calificativos que había pensado de ella desde el momento en que la conoció. La slytherin respondió a algunos con creatividad y se burló de otros sin dejar de perseguirla.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ven con tu adorable mortífaga, seguro que a tu novio le hace mucha ilusión saber que...!

-¡No te atrevas a mentar a mis amigos, ellos valen mucho más que...!

-¿Que qué? ¡Cualquier elfo doméstico vale más que Harry-_expelliarmus_-Potter y que su amigo el tonto bufón!

-¡Te he dicho que ni se te ocurra...! -jadeó Hermione sin dejar de correr

-¿Qué? ¡Estoy defendiendo a tus amados elfos! -se rió su enemiga peligrosamente cerca.

La duelista no parecía cansada en absoluto. Ella estaba mucho más acostumbrada a ese tipo de entrenamientos que la chica. Se reía a carcajadas, gritaba como si la cordura fuese un mal vicio y la magia oscura prácticamente lo envolvía todo. Mientras no tuviera nada mejor, eso le servía como distracción para romper la monotonía y aumentar un poco la adrenalina. Sin duda, Bellatrix estaba disfrutando.

El problema era que Hermione también. La morena tenía razón: por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía libre (pese a estar siendo perseguida). Suponía un desahogo tremendo poder chillar y correr como cuando era una niña y no le importaba el qué dirán. Y luego estaba el añadido emocionante de que se estaba jugando su bienestar físico. Eso lo hacía más real; no era un juego, era su vida y la descargada de endorfinas era ya prácticamente una droga. Estaba disfrutando más de lo que jamás reconocería.

-¡Monitooo! ¡Estoy muy cercaaa! -le advirtió la voz que tantas veces protagonizó sus pesadillas.

La gryffindor estaba agotada, su cuerpo no daba para más. Decidió usar su mejor activo: su cerebro. No iba a ganarla a velocidad ni a resistencia, tenía que vencerla de otra forma. Y no tenía varita, así que tendría que ser un ataque físico. Pero claro, había que esquivar los _crucios_... Calculó los metros que alcanzaban las maldiciones de Bellatrix (muchos, estaba segura de que muy pocos magos serían tan hábiles). Le permitió recortar distancias hasta hallarse solo medio metro más allá de donde impactaría el siguiente maleficio. En cuando la luz roja resplandeció a su espalda, se giró. Corrió hacia la bruja y cuando ella lanzó el siguiente más por instinto que por decisión, se tiró al suelo. Gateó hasta ella con toda la rapidez de la que fue capaz y la agarró por la cintura. Bellatrix cayó sobre la nieve y Hermione se sentó sobre su cintura con expresión victoriosa.

-¿Y ahora qué, mortífaga mala? -preguntó con voz burlona- ¿Qué debería hacer contigo?

La duelista la miró. No había rabia ni odio en sus ojos, solo parecía divertida. "Primero deberías desarmarme..." murmuró. A Hermione le pareció una gran idea, ¡hora de recuperar su varita! Solo que la bruja le enseñó las manos vacías y la miró con falsa preocupación. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Pero si hasta hace un segundo estaba lanzando _crucios_! La tenía que llevar encima.

-Tendré que registrarte -murmuró.

No se dio cuenta de lo erótico que sonaba aquello hasta que lo terminó de decir. Se sonrojó notablemente. La morena puso su adorable expresión de cachorrito inocente. Hermione no se sentía ya tan valiente: tocar a Bellatrix seguía inspirándole temor. Pero su vestido era ajustado, no podía ser muy difícil... Colocó una mano temblorosa en su pierna y fue ascendiendo poco a poco. Enseguida notó la varita sujeta a su muslo. Dio gracias de que fuese ahí y no en la zona superior, porque si bien le abochornaba acariciarle las piernas, al menos las llevaba cubiertas. Solo que cuando iba a meter mano con la mayor delicadeza posible, la bruja negó con la cabeza. "Esa es la mía, monito" murmuró con falsa preocupación. Mierda. Era verdad, la varita curva de Bellatrix resultaba inconfundible. Ya no quedaba duda de dónde había guardado la suya.

-¿Pero cómo te cabe ahí? -preguntó contemplando su escote ruborizada.

-Oh, porque empieza entre mis tetas y termina en mi ombligo.

-¿Tienes el abdomen igual de plano que el esternón? ¡Cómo puedes estar tan delgada!

-Azkaban, monito. El estómago se adapta para sobrevivir y necesitar cada vez menos alimento. No he vuelto a recuperar el apetito normal, así que mantengo el tipo de sílfide que tenía a los dieciséis ¡si es que esa cárcel son todo ventajas!

Eso entristeció a Hermione. Hacía semanas que no conseguía odiar a esa mujer como merecía. Contempló la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración y lo suave y fría que parecía su piel. Olvidó por completo su varita. Observó su rostro, aún más pálido que de costumbre y no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla. La morena se tensó notablemente. La castaña sospechó que le resultaba más violento ese gesto afectivo que tenerla sentada a horcajadas en su cintura. Aún así no logró retirar la mano. Era como cuando acarició al unicornio, la magia chispeaba en su piel y causaba adicción. O igual era solo atracción. En cualquier caso, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos resultaban enormemente seductores. Pero no podía hacerlo, no otra vez.

"Aunque pensándolo bien... Ya he sido infiel, por un beso más poco perdemos" pensó para sí misma. Optó por actuar, ya se arrepentiría luego. Se inclinó sobre ella y se humedeció los labios. Cuando iba a juntarlos con los de la inquieta bruja, ella apartó la cara. Hermione no necesitó más. Se separó de ella, y se disculpó. Bellatrix se levantó con agilidad mientras la joven realizaba un _accio_ para recuperar sus zapatos. La slytherin le quitó importancia mientras le devolvía su varita.

-No tendría problema en hacerlo, pero tú sí. No estoy preparada para más gritos y desesperación porque le has sido infiel a tu amado. No vales para este tipo de relación.

La gryffindor iba a replicar pero aceptó que tenía razón. Pero aún así lo deseaba tanto... Y no solo era su boca, había algo en ella que resultaba magnético. Además, la había cuidado (a su descabellada manera) y la había obligado a desahogarse gritando y corriendo porque era la única forma que la mortífaga conocía. Probablemente no era la mejor, pero era la suya y la había compartido con ella. Eso enterneció a la chica. Aunque seguía siendo la mujer que mató a sus amigos...

La mayor pareció intuir su debate interno. "Te voy a facilitar las cosas" suspiró. Extrajo su varita y pronunció un maleficio que la chica no entendió. De inmediato todo se volvió difuso e inestable y notó una especie de chirrido en su cerebro. Intentó frenarlo pero no conocía el contra-hechizo.

-Cálmate -le ordenó la morena-. Es un conjuro inhibidor para que no puedas revelar oralmente ni utilizando tus recuerdos lo que te voy a decir.

Eso tranquilizó muy poco a la joven. No obstante, su compañera se acercó a ella, la miró a los ojos y sentenció:

-No he cambiado. No me arrepiento de mis crímenes, volvería a repetirlos porque era lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que sientes por mí no es real. Es solo atracción física y una enorme fascinación por mi forma de utilizar la magia y de vivir sin importarme nada ni nadie, por mi forma de ser libre incluso cuando no lo soy. Envidias eso, pero nada más. No hay nada, no sientes nada por mí. ¿Entendido?

Hermione asintió con rapidez. Más para que retirara el maleficio que por convicción. Y así lo hizo. Al momento todo se estabilizó y su cerebro dejó de chirriar. Pensó en las palabras de la bruja y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Aunque obviamente le inquietó sobremanera la confesión. Por eso había usado el hechizo, para que no pudiera revelar que su rehabilitación no era tal. Aunque se había referido al pasado, no al futuro. Igual no se arrepentía pero realmente había cambiado y renunciado al mal. O quizá era todo mentira, incluso la confesión. "¡Arg, me está volviendo loca!" pensó la chica. Perdida en esas cavilaciones recorrió el camino hacia el castillo. Bellatrix caminaba junto a ella absorta en sus recuerdos. En cuanto llegaron a la entrada, la directora corrió hacia su exalumna.

-¡Hermione, menos mal que estás bien! –exclamó.

-Lo siento, Minerva, necesitaba respirar. Prometo que no volverá a pasar -aseguró la chica.

Bellatrix sacudió la cabeza ante su sensiblería y murmuró:

-Qué decepción, Minnie, la fiesta ha terminado y no me has pedido ni un baile lento. Me has hundido la vida.

La directora le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero Bellatrix ya se había adelantado al castillo. Pocos metros avanzó. Mirelle le cortó el pasó con gesto severo y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "¿Otra vez durmiendo la nieve?", la escuchó preguntar Hermione, "¡Te prohibí volver a hacerlo, Bella, me preocupa tu salud!". La sabelotodo estaba de espaldas a la mortífaga, pero aún así supo que en ese momento lucía su expresión de cachorrito inocente.

-Lo siento muuucho -aseguró la morena con fingida tristeza-. ¿Me vas a castigar por ser una niña mala?

Mirelle puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo ocultar una sonrisa traviesa. Les dio las buenas noches a la directora y a Hermione y se llevó a Bellatrix del brazo. La gryffindor no se permitió analizar la situación. Simplemente se centró en la idea de que al día siguiente vería de nuevo a sus amigos, eso la hizo dormir con ilusión.


	28. Chapter 28

A la mañana siguiente a Hermione le costó un poco aclarar su cabeza. Entre la resaca, el recuerdo del ataque de ansiedad y su confusa relación con Bellatrix, nada parecía real. Pero lo era. Había llegado el día de volver a ver a sus amigos y seguía sin tener nada claro. No dudaba que la mortífaga sería uno de los temas que más les interesaría y ella tenía pocas ganas de hablar de algo que no lograba entender. Sacudió esos pensamientos y se levantó de la cama. Recogió lo poco que le faltaba para el equipaje y se duchó. El tren salía a las nueve de la mañana, y aún eran las ocho, así que le dio tiempo a bajar a desayunar. Probablemente víctimas de la resaca, no había casi ningún profesor. Solo ella, McGonagall, Herbert y Sinistra. Ocupó su asiento y observó que junto al zumo de calabaza había un filtro contra la resaca.

-Los elfos han pensado en todo -murmuró Sinistra.

La sabelotodo asintió y se lo tomó sin dudar. De inmediato se sintió bastante mejor. Picoteó una tostada con mantequilla para acompañar el zumo mientras sus compañeros hablaban de sus vacaciones. Los notó un poco incómodos con ella. Dedujo que no sabían cómo tratarla tras su arrebato de la velada anterior. Por suerte, se centraron en sus planes navideños y la dejaron tranquila. Al parecer, menos la directora, se marchaban todos. De nuevo, sintió lástima por Bellatrix sola en el castillo con McGonagall. Aunque bueno, ser una asesina tenía sus consecuencias... Se imaginó invitarla a ir con ella, ¡la alegría que les haría a Harry y a los Weasley tenerla en su casa!

-¿De qué te ríes, Hermione? -preguntó Herbert.

-Ah nada, recordaba las cenas de la señora Weasley y me hace ilusión.

Le dio igual que no fuese una mentira especialmente graciosa ni elaborada. Coló y fue suficiente. Cuando terminó, se despidió de sus compañeros y quedó en verlos a la salida. La directora le pidió un último favor:

-Ah, Hermione, ¿podrás ayudar a Séptima con los Gryffindor? Yo tengo que coordinarlo todo y...

-Por supuesto -la interrumpió Hermione.

La escocesa le dio las gracias. Desde que ocupó la dirección, Séptima Vector -profesora de Aritmancia- se convirtió en la jefa de la casa de los leones. La sabelotodo no tenía problema en echarle una mano para guiar a los alumnos hacia la salida, sabía que solían ser necesarios dos profesores para que no se desperdigaran. Hermione les tenía cariño a los estudiantes, pero a veces pensaba que sería más sencillo educar a escregutos. Subió a su habitación, recogió su equipaje y se reunió con Séptima junto al retrato de la Señora Gorda. No les costó poco trabajo guiar al rebaño... A pesar de lo estricta que era la bruja, los alumnos mostraban una mezcla de excitación y dispersión preocupante.

-¡Se acabó! -exclamó la profesora mayor- Lo que no hayáis cogido, se queda aquí. Habéis tenido una semana para hacer el equipaje. El resto ya estarán abajo, seguro que hasta los slytherins obedecen mejor que vosotros.

-Bueno... -murmuró Hermione a su compañera- Con la calma con que se lo toma todo Slughorn seguro que ellos tampoco están listos aún.

-Sí, pero a él le ayuda Black y a ella no le rechistan.

La gryffindor alzó las cejas sorprendida de que la mortífaga hubiese aceptado ayudar. Aunque claro, dado que no tenía otra cosa que hacer en todas las vacaciones... Cuando lograron reunir a todos los alumnos, acudieron al patio junto a las verjas de salida. Efectivamente fueron las últimas junto a los hufflepuffs. Los ravenclaw hablaban alegremente entre ellos y los slytherin lo mismo perfectamente organizados. La mortífaga charlaba con algunos de séptimo año que la miraban con veneración. Cuando se abrieron las puertas y empezaron a caminar hacia Hogsmeade para coger el tren, Hermione suspiró aliviada. Los profesores no podían marchar hasta que todos los alumnos partieran sanos y salvos.

-¿Qué? -preguntó una voz socarrona junto a ella- ¿Preparada para ver a tu encantador pero algo limitado mentalmente novio?

-Al menos yo no tengo que quedarme aquí porque ningún adulto responsable quiere cangurearme -comentó la chica con mordacidad.

Bellatrix rió pero no replicó. Estaba de mejor humor del que esperaba la joven. Cuando llegaron el resto de profesores, comprobó que la slytherin y McGonagall eran las únicas que no llevaban maleta. Iban a pasar unas Navidades interesantes... Hermione se despidió de sus compañeros con besos y abrazos y les deseó un merecido descanso. Cuando le tocó el turno, la morena murmuró en su oído: "Procura no ponerte a chillar en medio de la cutre-celebración que hagan los Weasley. No estaré yo para salvarte, monito". La gryffindor sacudió la cabeza y le respondió que ella intentara no prenderle fuego al castillo ni morir congelada. "No lo haré" respondió la mortífaga con su sonrisa de superioridad.

La estudiante miró a su alrededor, le daba la sensación de que faltaba alguien. En ese momento apareció Mirelle corriendo. Siempre dejaba el equipaje para el último momento y luego no decidía qué meter. A Hermione le hacía gracia: la francesa pasaba las Navidades en su palacio de París que tenía más metros que Hogwarts. En absoluto necesitaba equipaje, pero aún así siempre aparecía con varias maletas. "Supongo que eso es ser rico" pensó la joven. La francesa enseguida la abrazó y le deseó que pasara unas Navidades estupendas. Hermione le devolvió el gesto y se acercó a McGonagall para despedirse. Entonces escuchó a Mirelle dirigirse a Bellatrix:

-¿Y tu equipaje?

-Se lo ha llevado Kreacher hace horas. Si le dejara, ese elfo me cortaría la comida para que yo no hiciera el esfuerzo.

-¡Ah, genial! Me han dejado el traslador en la oficina de la Estación de Hogsmeade. ¡Vamos! Sé que has estado muchas veces en París, pero te va a encantar. Podemos comer en mi restaurante favorito y...

Hermione no escuchó más porque las dos espectaculares brujas emprendieron el camino. Su corazón se encogió sin saber por qué. Bellatrix iba a pasar las vacaciones con Mirelle en París. Ese era un plan romántico y no el suyo de meterse en casa de su novio con toda su familia. El mundo no era justo. A su lado la directora murmuró:

-Menos mal que se la lleva. ¡Qué alivio que durante un par de semanas Bellatrix pase a ser problema de los franceses! Mi mejor regalo de Navidad fue cuando Mirelle me pidió permiso para que viajara con ella, nunca he firmado nada tan rápido.

Hermione se obligó a forzar una sonrisa y asintió. Abrazó a su mentora y partió hacia Hogsmeade para subir al expreso. McGonagall le había ofrecido usar su chimenea, pero a la chica le hacía ilusión mantener las tradiciones. Además, el viaje por chimenea era bastante desagradable: mejor no arriesgarse a empeorar el malestar físico y emocional que había vivido los últimos días. Eligió un compartimento vacío para poder disfrutar de un viaje tranquilo. Sacó un libro de su bolso para entretenerse pero no lo abrió de inmediato. Prefirió observar los bosques y lagos que se descubrían tras la ventanilla. Parecían los mismos que cuando hizo aquella misma ruta en su primer año y sin embargo todo había cambiado tanto…

Elegir el tren en lugar de un medio más rápido también se debía al agobio que sentía por volver a ver a sus amigos. Los quería mucho, sin duda, pero no tenía ganas de hablar de su vida. Y además se sentía tan profundamente culpable por haber engañado a Ron… Rezó porque al menos no fuese a buscarla toda la familia a la estación, eso sería demasiado. Intentaban ocupar el vacío dejado por sus padres con demasiada intensidad. Obviamente no iba a ser tan desagradecida como para manifestarlo, pero a veces necesitaba unos minutos para respirar.

La tarde fue cayendo sobre el paisaje y mientras se hacía de noche, alcanzaron Londres. La gryffindor se dio cuenta de que abstraída en sus cavilaciones ni siquiera había abierto el libro, cosa inédita en ella. Lo volvió a guardar y salió de su compartimiento.

-¡Mione! –escuchó dos voces masculinas al unísono.

Tuvo suerte. En cuanto puso un pie en el andén, Harry y Ron corrieron hacia ella. Pero nadie más. Los abrazó a los dos y rieron juntos como si nada hubiera pasado. Le aseguraron que la habían echado de menos y se acordaban mucho de ella en sus misiones.

-No hay nadie que nos salve cuando vamos a hacer alguna insensatez –se lamentó Harry.

-Ni nadie que comente que para librarnos de una planta asesina necesita fuego y leña –se unió Ron.

La sabelotodo le dio un codazo a su novio por recordarle su fallo. Pero los tres soltaron una carcajada. Era agradable volver a estar juntos, se sentía en casa con ellos… Salvo porque también se sentía una traidora. Le costaba mirar al pelirrojo a la cara por haberle traicionado y al moreno por haberlo hecho con su mayor enemiga.

-Bueno, cuéntanos cómo va el curso –la animo Harry.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué tal llevas lo de ser titular?

-Oh, ya sabéis, como siempre, poca diferencia. Me he hecho bien con la clase. Los alumnos son geniales aunque algunos demasiado vagos –comentó ella con desinterés-. Contadme vosotros, vuestras misiones son mucho más emocionantes.

Los dos aurores intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza. Lo normal en su amiga era parlotear sin parar sobre sus clases, sus alumnos y todos los libros que hubiera leído. No obstante, no dijeron nada y aguantaron las ganas de preguntar por las nuevas incorporaciones al profesorado. Ron empezó a relatarle algunas misiones de bajo riesgo en las que habían participado y ella se esforzó por simular interés. En cuanto llegaron a la Madriguera, la ronda de abrazos fue obligatoria. Enseguida Molly Weasley informó de que la cena estaba lista y se sentaron todos a la mesa.

-¿Y qué tal McGonagall y el resto? –preguntó Ginny.

Hermione aseguró que exactamente igual que siempre. En sus gestos y palabras todos dedujeron su extenuación y no la presionaron. Imaginó que existía un acuerdo para no soltar el nombre de la mortífaga ya la primera noche. Tenían dos semanas por delante y la chica pensó que iban a ser largas… Cuando terminaron con los cuantiosos platos que había preparado Molly, la castaña apenas aguantó diez minutos de sobremesa. Sintió que estaba siendo egoísta, embustera y desagradecida, pero no pudo evitarlo. Odiaba estar con esa gente que la quería tanto sabiendo los había traicionado.

-Estaba todo delicioso, Molly, echaba mucho de menos tu cocina. Estoy muy cansada del viaje, si no os importa que…

-¡No, no, por supuesto! –se adelantó Ron- No vamos a agobiarte, mañana nos cuentas cómo va todo cuando te sientas mejor.

La castaña lo agradeció y les dio las buenas noches a todos. Puso rumbo al dormitorio donde dormía con Ginny. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a la susodicha con ambas manos en el cuerpo de El-Chico-Que-Sobrevivió. Ambos gritaron y la miraron avergonzados. "¡Perdón!" exclamó ella escabulléndose al instante. Tras ella, Ron frunció el ceño y le preguntó si necesitaba algo. La castaña negó con la cabeza intentando borrar la imagen de su mente.

-Vamos a la cama entonces –sonrió él.

En ese momento cayó en la cuenta. Ya no dormía en la habitación que compartía con Ginny (y que ahora compartía con Harry). Dormía con su novio, en la misma cama, como era natural. Y antes le gustaba, se sentía protegida y segura con él. Ahora la sola idea le provocaba angustia. Pero no sabía qué hacer. Quitando lo de los cuernos, no sabía si aún le quería, si sentía lo mismo de antes o si tan siquiera en algún momento fue amor y no solo soledad mal llevada… ¿Debía decirle que ya no le quería o que sentía dudas? ¿Tenía que confesarle la verdad? Y en ese caso… ¿La verdad acompañada de cuántos datos? Era cruel fingir que todo iba bien, pero no tuvo valor para confesar. Se odió por ello, pero decidió que podía esperar un día más.

Cuando su novio intentó un acercamiento físico, ella adujo que no se encontraba bien, mejor otro día. Aunque frustrado, el pelirrojo lo respetó. Cada uno se acomodó en su lado de la cama y apagaron la luz. Ya en la oscuridad, Ron musitó: "Mione, ¿de verdad estás bien?". La chica murmuró un sí intentando no llorar. ¡Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado!


	29. Chapter 29

Los siguientes días no resultaron más sencillos para Hermione. Por un lado, disfrutaba mucho con Harry y los Weasley. Le encantaban las bulliciosas comidas, ir de compras con ellos, rememorar los viejos tiempos… El día de Navidad intercambiaron regalos (ella recibió mayoritariamente libros y un jersey) como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pero la felicidad no duraba mucho. Había logrado esquivar el tema de Bellatrix con evasivas, pero aún así, de pronto algo pinchaba su burbuja: el recuerdo de su infidelidad, la mención de algún amigo muerto, la ausencia de su propia familia… Era como vivir esquivando bludgers en un partido en el que nadie pitaba el final.

-¿Cómo lo aguantas, Harry? –le preguntó una mañana sin poder contenerse- ¿Cómo aceptas que no tienes a tus padres contigo?

Igual la aproximación era un poco brusca para alguien huérfano, pero sentía que no podía más. Necesitaba un confidente y Harry parecía una buena opción. Así que cuando se desembarazó momentáneamente de Ron y Ginny, acudió a su habitación en busca de consuelo. El chico se sentó en la cama junto a ella y estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Harry confirmó lo evidente:

-No es lo mismo porque yo nunca los he tenido. Entiendo que para ti tiene que ser muy duro… Por mucho que los Weasley sean geniales y sean como nuestra familia, a veces no puedo evitar sentir envidia. Sé que suena cruel, pero…

-No –le interrumpió la chica-, bueno sí. Pero así es como yo lo siento, no se puede evitar.

El moreno asintió agradecido por su comprensión y le cogió la mano con cariño. La sabelotodo se sintió un poco más aliviada: su amigo había bateado una bludger por ella. Pero aún quedaban varias en el campo… Como eso la había animado, pensó en revelarle sus dudas amorosas. Harry podría ayudarla a suavizar el golpe de su ruptura para que Ron no se enfadase. Pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para comentarlo, el chico retomó el tema anterior.

-Siempre recuerdo las Navidades que pasamos con Sirius. A él sí le echo de menos a cada instante. Nos quitaron la oportunidad de ser una familia de verdad.

Hermione asintió de nuevo aguatando las lágrimas. No podía contárselo, no merecía el apoyo de Harry. ¡¿Por qué había tenido que liarse con Bellatrix?! ¡Por qué, por qué, por qué! Había logrado hundir su vida aún más solo por una hora de gozo; que sin duda había sido absoluto, pero no valía tanto.

Ajeno a su tormenta interior, el chico le contó que algunas noches él y Ron se quedaban en Grimmauld Place porque estaba más cerca del Ministerio. Pero aún no se había decidido a mudarse ahí: todo era demasiado oscuro y albergaba demasiados recuerdos. Le contó que su propósito para el nuevo año era limpiar, ordenar y hacer más habitable el piso. Se desharían de los objetos siniestros, taparían los cuadros y lo decorarían con motivos más alegres y esperanzadores. A Hermione le pareció un buen plan.

-Si quieres te aviso cuando hagamos limpieza de la Biblioteca –comentó Harry para animarla.

-¡Eso me encantaría! –respondió con sinceridad- Mándame una lechuza y algún fin de semana acudo para ayudaros.

A él le pareció estupendo y quedaron así.

-¡Ah y también había pensado que te lleves esto! –exclamó Harry abriendo un cajón del escritorio- Yo ya no lo uso e igual a ti te es útil para pillar a alumnos fuera de la cama y todo eso.

La castaña aceptó el Mapa del Merodeador y lo acarició con cariño. ¡Cuántas aventuras les granjeó aquel invento! Dedujo que su amigo se lo daba porque seguían asustados tras el ataque de Greyback, pero había tenido la delicadeza de buscar otra excusa. No hizo falta profundizar en el tema porque al instante apareció Ron. Se quejó de que su madre les había obligado a arreglar el jardín y estaba agotado. Sus amigos lo miraron con conmiseración: Molly era toda una gobernanta.

-En cuanto acabes como profesora y empieces a trabajar en el Ministerio nos mudaremos, Mione –comentó el pelirrojo tumbándose en la cama-. A cualquier parte, me da igual, ¡pero sin mi madre!

Mientras a Harry le hizo gracia el agobio de su compañero, la aludida sintió un escalofrío. Simplemente comentó que iba a tardar en cambiar de trabajo. Sus amigos sabían que intentar prestarle el dinero para lograr su independencia económica era imposible. Así que atacaron por otro frente.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo en eso, Hermione, –comentó Harry- aunque te cueste más pagar la deuda, serás más feliz si lo haces en un trabajo que realmente desees. Ya has aguantado bastante en Hogwarts, sobre todo este año con la psicópata esa…

-Le quedan solo seis meses y se irá.

-Sí, a ser libre como si no hubiera jodido a nadie –masculló Ron.

-Puede ser aún peor –comentó el moreno con rabia-, he oído que están tan desesperados porque las asesore en el Ministerio que se plantean ofrecerle un puesto de Inefable en…

-¡Estás de coña! –exclamó Ron incorporándose de un salto- ¡No vamos a trabajar en el mismo edificio que esa loca!

-Espero que no, me parecería una afrenta personal que la contrataran justo en el Departamento donde mató a Sirius –aseguró Harry-. Por no hablar de lo estúpido que sería que ponerle en bandeja los secretos del lugar más peligroso del Ministerio…

-Pienso igual que vosotros –intervino Hermione- Pero si demuestra que ha cambiado… De momento lo está haciendo bien, los alumnos la adoran. Si realmente está arrepentida y quiere enmendar el daño que ha hecho, sería un buen paso que…

-¡Pero qué va a estar esa arrepentida! –exclamó Harry.

-¡Jamás intentaría enmendar nada! –se unió Ron- Hostia, Hermione, sé que siempre intentas ver lo mejor de las personas y tienes esperanza, pero esa mujer es lo peor que hemos conocido. No seas tan inocente.

-¡No soy inocente! –protestó ella aun sabiendo que sus amigos tenían razón- La conozco mejor que vosotros, estoy trabajando con ella y realmente creo que está haciendo un esfuerzo. A mí me salvó de Greyback y…

-¡Eso no cambia nada, sigue siendo una asesina! –se indignó Harry.

-¿Qué me salvara la vida no cambia nada? –preguntó la castaña con incredulidad- ¡Oh, claro que no, no cambia nada para los dos aurores más famosos del Reino Unido! ¡Pero para la pobre desgraciada que estuvo a punto de ser violada, torturada y esclavizada ya os digo yo que sí!

La gryffindor lo gritó todo mientras notaba cómo se acaloraba. Justo eso era lo que había intentado evitar. No quería discutir con sus amigos, pero la cámara de los secretos se había abierto.

-Perdona, no quería decir eso –aseguró Harry intentando mantener a raya los nervios.

-Tranquila, Mione –intentó calmarla Ron-. Sabemos que eso fue horrible y créeme que nos odiamos por no haber estado contigo. Por eso estos días te estoy dando tu espacio y supongo que por eso te da asco que te toque, pero…

La castaña sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al darse cuenta de que su novio lo había notado. No podía seguir haciéndole daño así, mejor soltarlo todo de vez. Además los entendía, tenían razón por mucho que quisiera negárselo.

-Lo siento de verdad, Ron, te quiero como a un hermano, pero no puedo seguir con esto… Necesito estar sola un tiempo para aclararme.

"¡Qué tontería es esa!" exclamó Molly Weasley irrumpiendo de repente en la habitación. Lo mismo sucedió con Ginny que iba a su zaga. Al parecer habían oído los gritos iniciales y llevaban un rato escuchando desde el pasillo. La idea de que los hubieran estado espiando tampoco calmó al trío dorado. Hubo gritos, broncas y reproches entre todos. Fue altamente desagradable.

-Es por ella, ¿verdad? –preguntó Harry preocupado- Te está separando de tus amigos para que creas que estás sola, es lo mismo que intentó hacer Voldemort conmigo. ¡Pero no es así, estamos contigo!

-¡Qué tiene que ver Bellatrix con esto! –exclamó la chica desesperada.

-Que has luchado más por defenderla a ella que a mí –respondió Ron no con rabia sino con dolor.

Hermione se frotó las sienes arrepentida, lo último que quería era estar mal con sus amigos. Iba a intentar razonar cuando Molly intervino de nuevo:

-¡Esa maldita zorra…! –empezó la madre de los pelirrojos.

No pudo continuar porque Hermione le dio una sonora bofetada. Aprovechó los segundos de asombro y parálisis que el gesto causó para sacar su varita. Con un hechizo rápido, sus posesiones se introdujeron en su bolso encantado. Lo agarró, salió corriendo de la Madriguera y sin mirar atrás, se apareció.


	30. Chapter 30

Hermione se apareció en el único sitio que sabía que le daría un poco de paz: la casa de sus padres, su casa. No había vuelto a pernoctar ahí. Acudió en ocasiones puntuales a recoger cosas, pero no había sido capaz de quedarse. Era tan raro verla deshabitada… Y ni siquiera disponía de su habitación: al borrar la memoria de sus padres, todo rastro de ella desapareció, así que se convirtió en el cuarto de la plancha. Optó por emplear el dormitorio de sus padres. Normalmente habría sentido una aprensión insoportable, pero ya tenía demasiado sentimentalismo encima. Así que eliminó el polvo y el olor a cerrado con su varita y se metió en la cama. Ahí pudo por fin llorar y relajarse como llevaba días necesitando hacerlo.

Ya ni siquiera sabía cuál era el problema más acuciante. Llevaba meses ahogándose, necesitaba salir y cada vez se hundía más. Se quedó dormida antes de alcanzar ninguna conclusión. Cuando a la mañana siguiente despertó, la luz del día bañaba la habitación. Todo parecía más calmado, como cuando de pequeña tenía miedo y se refugiaba en la cama de sus padres.

-Tranquila, puedes con esto, Hermione, igual que puedes con todo –se aseguró obligándose a levantarse.

Se aseó, se cambió de ropa y fue a dar una vuelta por el vecindario. Le sentó bien, fue agradable. Había echado de menos ese lugar más de lo que era consciente. Decidió quedarse ahí los días que quedaban, no iba a volver con los Weasley, no tenía fuerzas. No supo quién había tenido la culpa, desde luego ella no era inocente… pero el resto tampoco habían hecho mucho por ponerse en su lugar. Ahí no la encontrarían, nunca habían estado en su casa. Quizá pasar sola las Navidades no era el mejor plan del mundo, pero le serviría para aclararse y meditar las cosas. Y con "las cosas" se refería sobre todo a una en concreto.

Sus sentimientos y deseos hacia Bellatrix la estaban volviendo loca. La bruja oscura le había dejado muy claro que era solo atracción y fascinación y eso mismo pensaba ella. Aún así, fantaseaba con pasar las Navidades con ella, conocerla mejor y despertar con ella a su lado. Probablemente se debía más a la soledad que al afecto… Y a la forma en que la trataba la mortífaga, que era todo lo opuesto a la preocupación y la sobreprotección de sus amigos. No obstante enseguida recordaba quién era aquella mujer. La había defendido delante de sus amigos, pero no estaba nada convencida de que deseara cambiar. Y respecto arrepentirse, ella misma le había confirmado que en absoluto. Ojalá fuese mentira, ojalá pudiera salvarse. Porque Hermione jamás estaría con un ser tan cruel. Jamás.

-Espero que tú también estés teniendo unas Navidades desastrosas como te mereces, maldita trastornada que lo complicas todo –masculló la chica.

Mientras, en un palacio de París…

-Llevamos una semana y no me has enseñado nada –murmuró Bellatrix sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por moverse.

-Te he enseñado muchas cosas, ma belle –respondió Mirelle sonriente.

-De la ciudad, me refiero. O de tu casa… O de algo que no sea esta cama, vamos –murmuró la bruja oscura.

La francesa no podía quitarle la razón en eso, así que hundió la cara en su cuello mientras la morena le acariciaba la espalda distraída. Bellatrix observó la lujosa habitación digna de un monarca y decidió que esa era la vida que merecía. Ya estaba bien de cárceles, colegios y lugares de reclusión; mucho mejor aquel palacio a orillas del Sena en el barrio más exclusivo de París.

-Espero que Herms lo esté pasando bien con los Weasley, no sé por qué pero no la vi tan emocionada como otros años.

-¡Qué dices, si no hablaba de otra cosa que del estúpido de su novio! –replicó Bellatrix.

Mirelle sonrió ante la incapacidad de su amante de comprender el carácter humano. No comentó nada. Pero al rato preguntó como si tal cosa: "¿Te acuestas con ella?". La mortífaga la miró un poco sorprendida, pero negó con la cabeza.

-No. Solo una vez porque estábamos en el bosque y me daba morbo pervertirla. Ella no vale para este tipo de relaciones, es bastante insufrible con su moralidad.

-¡No lo es! –la defendió la castaña- Es solo que ha tenido una vida muy difícil y la pobre está un poco perdida… Pero creo que tú podrías ayudarla, dale lo que quiere.

-Ya se lo di. Le dije que no lo contaría y no volvería a pasar.

-Eso no es en absoluto lo que quiere –rió Mirelle-. La conozco bien, fue mi mejor amiga desde que llegué a Hogwarts. Ya verás como deja a Ron… Necesita a alguien que la haga sentir viva, que no la cuide y la proteja de forma extrema como hacemos todos inevitablemente. Tú la desquicias y la vuelves loca, eso le da una razón para luchar, algo para olvidar sus verdaderos problemas.

Hubo unos minutos mientras la slytherin asimilaba la información. Finalmente dictó sentencia:

-Eso es tan estúpido que hasta le pega a la sangre sucia. Pero si se lo concediera, solo por diversión y en el más absoluto secreto, evidentemente… Ella no querría que me acostara con nadie más.

-Sí, tienes razón… Sería una contrariedad importante –murmuró la castaña.

-¿Y un trío?

-¡Ni de broma! ¡Hermione es mi mejor amiga! Ya sabes que un trío la tercera persona siempre tiene que ser un desconocido. Y tiene veintiún años, es demasiado cría para mí; no estoy tan perturbada como tú, ma belle.

-Joder, creí que era más mayor… Como tiene esas ideas tan de vieja…

-Sí, desde luego en madurez te saca varias décadas –comentó Mirelle con sorna-. Por eso creo que también te vendría bien a ti, le tienes más afecto del que te reconoces a ti misma y podría ayudarte a ver las cosas en perspectiva. Así que si eso sucede, me sacrificaré y seré solo tu amiga.

Bellatrix se separó ligeramente dolida.

-Da la sensación de que quieres deshacerte de mí…

-Vuelve aquí, mi asesina gruñona –murmuró Mirelle atrayéndola hacia sí-. Quiero que seas feliz, Bella, te cogí cariño desde el momento en que te conocí. Y lo mismo a Herms, sé que sería bueno para ella.

-Arg, ¡cómo odio eso! Eres tan hufflepuff… buena y considerada…

La francesa se echó a reír.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Que me sacrifico porque quiero lo mejor para el mundo y os quiero tanto que vuestra felicidad me hará feliz a pesar del sufrimiento y la soledad?

La slytherin la miró desconcertada. Su amante continuó sonriente:

-Nada más lejos de mi intención, ma belle. No me importaría que estéis juntas los meses que quedan porque sería bonito e intenso. Pero al final Hermione se daría cuenta de que jamás podrá estar con una criminal y se centrará en la realidad que ahora no puede ver porque tus oscuros encantos la ciegan. Y tú comprobarías que nadie va a aceptarte tal y como eres, todo el mundo intentará cambiarte. Todos menos yo. Al final volverás a mí.

Bellatrix frunció el ceño sin saber qué replicar. Al final susurró con una mezcla de admiración y deseo: "Eso es tan… slytherin". Sin darle tiempo a responder, la besó y volvieron a practicar su actividad favorita. Cuando terminaron, la morena exigió:

-¡Ahora dame mi regalo de Navidad!

-¿Cómo que tu regalo? Te he traído a mi casa, me he responsabilizado de ti ante el mundo y te he regalado más orgasmos de los que has tenido en tu vida. Y volviendo a lo segundo, si ahora organizaras una masacre, la responsabilidad sería mía. Así que ¿qué me vas a regalar tú a mí?

-No organizar una masacre –respondió Bellatrix sonriente.

Mirelle sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Aún así, extrajo de su mesilla un pequeño paquete exquisitamente envuelto. Se lo tendió a la duelista que la miró desconcertada. "Lo decía en broma… Creía que me follarías otra vez. ¿De verdad me has comprado algo?" preguntó casi con vergüenza. La francesa asintió enternecida por su asombro. A Bellatrix nadie le había hecho ningún regalo desde los dieciséis. Así que lo desenvolvió con cuidado hasta dar con un estuche de terciopelo negro que contenía una pulsera. Era de plata y representaba la constelación de Orión: los puntos que simbolizaban cada estrella eran diamantes y el que correspondía a su nombre era un diamante negro. Era evidente que era un diseño hecho por encargo. La mortífaga abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Me… me… ¿me has regalado una pulsera de diamantes?

-Sí –respondió la castaña con tranquilidad-. Hubiese preferido que fuese un colgante, pero nunca te quitas el de la calavera porque te lo regaló él, así que… La elegí en plata para que hagan juego.

-Me conoces desde hace menos de cuatro meses, ni mi familia se gastó tanto en mí…

-¿Qué más da? Son solo unos miles de galeones. Sé que tienes joyas más caras, pero creí que podría gustarte.

-Me… me encanta –susurró la morena avergonzada.

Era una de las cosas que le atraían de Mirelle: era capaz de hacerla sentir pequeña y avergonzada con gestos así. Le explicó nerviosa que ella no tenía autorización para salir del colegio y no había podido comprarle nada. La francesa la cortó de inmediato asegurándole que no quería nada. Le había alegrado la vida y se sentía comprendida con ella, no necesitaba más. Aún así, Bellatrix, rebuscó en su bolso y le dio una pequeña caja. "Es una tontería, pero lo hice yo…" murmuró. Mirelle lo abrió sorprendida. Dentro había un frasco de _felix felicis_, suerte líquida; una poción tan complicada de elaborar que no la vendían en ningún sitio. La francesa jamás había visto un frasco. Aún así reconoció su color dorado.

-Se necesitan seis meses para fabricarla y muy, muy pocos maestros de pociones saben hacerlo. Cualquier error tiene consecuencias desastrosas –murmuró Mirelle contemplando el frasco con fascinación.

-Tom, cuando era joven, era extraordinariamente bueno en pociones. Me enseñó a elaborarla en la mitad de tiempo. Por desgracia, con los años y las particiones de su alma, perdió la paciencia que esos procesos requieren. Le habría venido bien beberse un litro cada vez que se enfrentaba a Potter… -meditó la bruja oscura.

-Pero se necesitan ingredientes muy complicados: pelo de cola de unicornio, alas de hada, veneno de acromántula…

-Así es –corroboró Bellatrix jugueteando con su nueva pulsera-. Me relaja elaborar pociones y la hice para ti. Eres la única que ha sido amable conmigo desde el primer día. Me habría aburrido mucho en Hogwarts sin ti.

"Maldita sea…", masculló la castaña guardando el frasco con cuidado. "Espero que Hermione recuerde que mataste a varios de sus amigos y renuncie a ti" murmuró besando a la duelista. "Puedo matarle a unos pocos más para estar seguras" sonrió Bellatrix. Mirelle sacudió la cabeza y siguieron celebrando la Navidad.


	31. Chapter 31

La soledad resultó sorprendentemente soportable para Hermione. Y lo mismo el volver a su vida muggle. Necesitaba ese tiempo consigo misma más de lo que era consciente. Claro que hubo momentos de lloros y angustia cuando los vecinos le preguntaban por sus padres, pero los capeó bien. Comió en sus restaurantes favoritos, fue al cine y dedicó el resto del tiempo a leer. Quedaban cuatro días para volver al castillo cuando una lechuza dorada se coló por su ventana y aterrizó con elegancia sobre la mesa del salón.

-¡Hola, Champagne, cuánto tiempo sin verte! –exclamó acariciando al animal.

Lo conocía de sobra, era la lechuza de Mirelle y todas las Navidades le entregaba algún regalo. Juzgó que le habría costado encontrarla al no estar en la Madriguera, pero aún así había dado con ella. El animal dejó el paquete que cargaba y acompañó a Hermione a la cocina para que le diera algún premio. Picoteó una galleta y volvieron al salón.

-Bueno, vamos a ver qué has traído –murmuró.

Ejecutó un hechizo para que el paquete volviera a su tamaño original: Mirelle había usado uno reductor para que Champagne pudiera transportarlo sin problema. Apareció una caja bastante grande. Desenvolvió el primer paquete y leyó la nota:

_Para que veas que tú también eres una diosa de la civilización que más te guste. ¡Feliz Navidad, Hermione! Te quiere, Mir. _

La castaña sonrió y lo abrió. Se trataba de un vestido muy parecido al que la francesa llevó a la fiesta: con un hombro descubierto, vaporoso y de alta costura. Solo que el suyo era en blanco y un poco más recatado que el de su compañera. Jamás había tenido una prenda tan bonita y valiosa. Sin ser capaz de esperar y porque necesitaba animarse, se lo probó.

-¿Qué tal me queda? –le preguntó a la lechuza que solo ladeó la cabeza.

La chica buscó un espejo. "Joder…" murmuró al verse, "Sí que estoy buena…". Dio un par de vueltas y observó lo bien que se ajustaba la prenda a su cuerpo y lo sofisticada y confiada que la hacía sentir. Sabía que en comparación las novelas muggles que le había comprado a su amiga no serían gran cosa, pero Mirelle agradecía cualquier tontería.

Volvió al salón y observó que le quedaba un paquete por abrir. Se trataba de una caja bastante grande con un colorido envoltorio con motivos infantiles. Parecía propio de una juguetería, no encajaba en absoluto con los regalos que Mirelle solía hacerle… En cuanto lo abrió supo por qué. Se trataba de un mono de peluche mágico: contaba con un hechizo de calor que se activaba cada vez que lo abrazaba y otro que preservaba el perfume que se le aplicara. No pudo aplicarle el suyo porque alguien se le había adelantado: sándalo y pachuli. Supo de sobra quién. La tarjeta estaba escrita en la misma caligrafía caótica y algo infantil que aún se distinguía en su muñeca.

_He supuesto que querrías que oliera a mí para que puedas fantasear con que me abrazas cada noche. No hace falta que me digas que es el mejor regalo que te han hecho: soy consciente. Hasta que volvamos al infierno, monito._

_B.B._

_P.S. Se llama Polaris Black._

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco. No tenía ni idea de qué le parecía el obsequio. Se despidió de Champagne que se aburría de la inactividad y se quedó contemplando al mono de peluche. Utilizó incluso un hechizo para asegurarse de que no era explosivo ni peligroso. Era solo eso: un mono de peluche. Lo que la desquiciaba era no adivinar la intención de su remitente, ¿era una burla o una ofrenda de paz? Podían ser ambas cosas... Aunque tratándose de Bellatrix, se decantó por la primera. Además le había puesto nombre igual que a su _patronus_ para denotar que valía más que ella. Aún así era caro y la bruja lo había elegido para ella… Y ella misma le confesó en una ocasión (justo antes de follar) que le gustaba el apodo. Igual era un gesto bonito… "Bonito" en la mente de la mortífaga, claro.

En cualquier caso, las noches siguientes durmió abrazada a él. Curiosamente, se sintió menos sola. El día antes de la vuelta a lo que Bellatrix consideraba "el infierno" (y en cierta manera Hermione también) estaba leyendo en el salón cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Cogió su varita y se acercó con precaución. Se tranquilizó al ver que era un acalorado Harry con Pigwidgeon en su hombro y la escoba en la mano. El chico la miró y sonrió.

-¿Él te iba a defender en caso de que hubiese sido un intruso?

Hermione frunció el ceño. Hasta que descubrió que en una mano llevaba su varita y en la otra había agarrado al mono inconscientemente. Comentó que nunca se sabe y le invitó a pasar. Se sentaron en el salón mientras el chico lo miraba todo con curiosidad.

-¿Has venido volando? ¿Y qué hace Pig contigo? –preguntó la sabelotodo.

-Como no sabía dónde vives, le he dado a Pig un sobre para ti para que siguiera tu rastro. Y la he seguido con mi escoba. Así que aquí estamos.

La castaña alzó las cejas sorprendida, era una buena táctica.

-Sé que te marchas mañana y quería disculparme por lo que sucedió –empezó el chico-. Nos pusimos todos muy nerviosos y yo no quería decir que no me importe tu bienestar, yo…

-Lo sé, Harry –le interrumpió ella-. Yo tampoco estuve muy fina y no tuve mucho tacto.

No hicieron falta más disculpas, había confianza de sobra entre ellos. Así que se dieron un abrazo y todo solucionado. Hermione le preguntó cómo se lo habían tomado el resto. El moreno le contó que la señora Weasley estaba algo indignada y Ron un poco triste, pero lo superarían. La chica supo que no quería preocuparla y que seguramente Molly estaría cabreadísima y su hijo llorando por los rincones. Lo de Ron lo sentía; lo de su madre no, ya era mayorcita.

-No te preocupes por él, estará bien. De hecho te insistió tanto en que dejaras Hogwarts porque llevaba mal pasar tanto tiempo separados. Creo que él también se planteaba cortar si tenía que pasar tanto tiempo solo. Pero te le has adelantado y siempre es peor que te dejen –comentó Harry.

-Sí, tienes razón. No tenía sentido siendo que solo nos vemos en vacaciones…

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo y cambiaron de tema. Estuvieron un par de horas rememorando los viejos tiempos y fantaseando con su futuro y después el chico se marchó. Antes se ofreció a acompañarla el día siguiente a la estación y Hermione aceptó. Después terminó su equipaje y cogió al mono.

-Hora de dormir, Polaris, buenas noches.

A Merlín gracias el peluche no contestó. Irradió un calor reconfortante entre sus brazos y la envolvió en el misterioso aroma de la bruja oscura.

Casi agradeció la vuelta al trabajo: fin del drama y de nuevo la rutina. Se manejaba bien en ese ámbito. Además sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima. Más adelante tendría que sanear la relación con los Weasley, pero al menos ya no había engaños. El pasado pasado estaba. En el colegio nadie recordaba su ataque de ansiedad durante la fiesta, así que decidió tomárselo con optimismo.

A quien no vio las primeras semanas fue a Bellatrix. Se la cruzó un par de veces por los pasillos, pero la morena siempre se hallaba lejos de la realidad. Ni siquiera saludaba. No obstante, la chica cogió el vicio –"no, la precaución se repetía a sí misma"- de estudiar el Mapa del Merodeador antes de dormir. Lo hacía para vigilar a los alumnos, estaba harta de que le tomaran el pelo por ser la profesora más joven (estaba segura de que los merodeadores se estaban revolviendo en sus tumbas por el uso fraudulento de su invento). Pero ya que estaba… Solía descubrir a la mortífaga deambulando por el Bosque Prohibido hasta altas horas de la madrugada. En algunas ocasiones también rondaba por algunos pasillos que no formaban parte del camino a las mazmorras ni a su clase. El tercer lugar en el que la localizaba a veces era en la torre de Astronomía. Eso aún era más extraño: ahí no había nada. Aunque lo peor era que, con bastante frecuencia, su nombre aparecía superpuesto al de Mirelle en lo que suponía que era su habitación en las mazmorras.

Una tarde se las encontró a las dos discutiendo acaloradamente por el pasillo:

-¡Te advertí que era una idea nefasta, Bella! –exclamó la francesa.

-¡La idea era buenísima, qué culpa tengo yo de que con la edad se te vaya la cabeza y no sepas cómo aceptar un regalo! –protestó la morena.

Mirelle se echó a reír.

-¿Como esa vez que me contaste que le regalaste a tu Señor un gorro de Papa Noel porque considerabas que le avergonzaba ser calvo?

Bellatrix abrió la boca dispuesta a replicar, pero la cerró. Chasqueó la lengua ocultando una sonrisa y tuvo que reconocer que aquella no fue su mejor idea. "Pero esta sí que lo era", sentenció abriendo la puerta del aula, "Voy a ver si los cachorros recuerdan algo de lo que les enseñé… ¿Cenamos luego mientras criticamos a esa ingrata?". La castaña asintió y sonrió.

-¿Todo bien, Mir? –preguntó Hermione cuando la mortífaga se encerró en su clase.

-¡Hola, Herms! Sí, Bella está enfadada porque a Minerva no le ha gustado su regalo de Navidad.

-¿Qué le ha regalado?

-Un jersey.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –inquirió Hermione extrañada.

-Un jersey de gato.

-Oh, no…

-Oh, sí. Con la frase "Auntie Bella's favourite kitty" escrita en el lomo. Y ha insistido en que se lo probara. Minerva se ha indignado muchísimo, Bella se ha sentido súper ofendida y yo he reído hasta llorar.

-Ojalá saber legilimancia para ver el recuerdo –balbuceó la chica entre risas.

-Te lo enseñaré en el pensadero, pero cuanto no esté Minerva en el despacho, te juro que he creído que _cruciaba_ a Bella. Y la otra diciendo: "Pues la señora Norris no ha protestado cuando le he regalado uno a juego, me ha lamido la mano con gratitud, ¡aprende de ella, Minnie!".

Hermione y Mirelle se estuvieron riendo juntas hasta que tuvieron que meterse a sus aulas. La joven también le había comprado un regalo de broma a Bellatrix, pero no sabía cómo dárselo. Pensó en hacerlo a través de Kreacher, pero en el fondo deseaba tener una excusa para verla. Pensó en fingir un encuentro casual en sus vagabundeos nocturnos. Descartó el bosque: ella jamás iría sola de noche y la slytherin de sobra lo sabía. Los pasillos tampoco eran una opción muy concreta: le resultaba siniestro dar con ella ahí a oscuras sin testigos. La torre de Astronomía era el punto más alejado de la torre de Gryffindor: ir ahí resultaba de todo menos casual. De todas maneras, como siempre lo pensaba ya con el pijama, jamás pasaba a la acción.

Una noche terminó tarde de hacer su ronda de vigilancia. Cuando llegó a su habitación, antes de cambiarse, consultó el mapa. El cartel de "Bellatrix Black" se hallaba de nuevo estático en la torre de Astronomía. Sin pensarlo mucho, cogió el libro que le había comprado. Le llevó un rato cruzar el castillo y temió que se marchara antes. Pero comprobó en el mapa que seguía ahí. Así que cogió aire y subió las escaleras. En cuando puso un pie en el primer escalón, escuchó en tono amenazante:

-¿Quién hay ahí?

-Tu sangre sucia favorita –respondió la chica con sorna.

No hubo respuesta pero sí escuchó una risa entre dientes. Cuando llegó arriba, la bruja se hallaba sentada en una de las ventanas mirando el paisaje con expresión melancólica. La luna llena dominaba la estampa y a esa altura la niebla aún era más aparente. Era como una hermosa postal gótica. Pese a lo romántico de la escena, la castaña se fijó en lo práctico: el alfeizar era muy estrecho. Era asombroso que la duelista lograra mantener el equilibrio. Hermione le comentó que era peligroso: un movimiento en falso y seguiría la trayectoria de Dumbledore.

-Oh, pero él estaba ya cadáver cuando cayó –replicó la morena-, fue hermoso de ver. Además, yo podría frenar la caída con un hechizo o aparecerme a mitad, cuando me aburro lo hago. Mira, observa.

Bellatrix se movió ligeramente dispuesta a practicar la caída libre. De inmediato Hermione se lanzó sobre ella y la agarró del brazo. Tuvo suerte de que pesara poco o podrían haberse ido las dos para abajo. La bruja oscura la miró con ojos brillantes.

-¡Oooh! ¡Me has salvado de nuevo! –exclamó con fingida emoción recordando el ataque de la acromántula.

-Eres como una cría… Una cría bastante limitada, por cierto.

Bellatrix se enfurruñó, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el paisaje. Su compañera puso los ojos en blanco. Pero lo agradeció: al menos no le había preguntado cómo la había encontrado.

-Te traigo un regalo para agradecerte lo de Polaris –informó la chica.

Eso atrajo de nuevo la atención de la slytherin que la miró entre emocionada y sorprendida. Hermione casi se arrepintió de no haberle comprado un obsequio en serio, probablemente iba a arrojarle el libro a la cabeza. Aún así se lo entregó. La bruja desgarró el envoltorio de la librería muggle y leyó el título: "Efectos del frío extremo en el cuerpo humano. Casos de muerte por congelación". Le dirigió a la sabelotodo una mirada de reproche pero no dijo nada. La chica sospechó que no le había hecho gracia que se burlara de su tendencia a tumbarse en la nieve. Aun así abrió el libro y lo hojeó. Al poco su rostro de iluminó de nuevo.

-¡Hay un montón de fotos de muggles muertos! –exclamó emocionada- ¡Y míralos, están azules, es precioso!

Hermione se arrepintió de no haber hojeado el libro con más detalle. Aún así, una parte de ella se alegró de que le gustara. Su compañera le dio las gracias con sinceridad. Pero entonces se creó un silencio tenso que la mortífaga rompió con una pregunta aún más tensa:

-¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?


	32. Chapter 32

Por supuesto que Hermione temía la pregunta. Pero había preferido no pensarlo porque si no, no se hubiera atrevido a buscarla. Sabía que Bellatrix no era tonta en absoluto y que insultaran su inteligencia era de las cosas que más le molestaban. No podía alegar casualidad porque llevaba el regalo para ella. Tampoco era un lugar de paso: desde que murió Dumbledore nadie subía a esa torre, mal augurio. Además era literalmente el punto más distante de sus habitaciones. Así que para no mentir, optó por hacerse la interesante.

-Tengo mis métodos –respondió con calma.

Bellatrix frunció el ceño pero no siguió preguntando. Solo le pidió que no lo contara a nadie, ese era su lugar especial. Desde que fue estudiante se escabullía a esa torre por las noches y fantaseaba con la libertad que la esperaba tras los muros del castillo. Esa libertad nunca llegó. La chica se apresuró a responder que por supuesto, guardaría el secreto. Tras eso y dado que había cumplido su misión de entregarle el regalo, decidió marcharse. Hizo ademán de despedirse pero la mortífaga le preguntó qué tal la vuelta al trabajo. La castaña entendió que era su forma de pedirle que se quedara. Así que se apoyó en una de las columnas y le contó que muy bien.

-Lo necesitaba –reconoció Hermione-, me gusta la rutina. Además nadie recuerda ya la escena que monté en el baile, están demasiado ocupados con sus problemas… Tenías razón.

-Siempre la tengo, monito, siempre la tengo.

La joven sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Seguidamente le preguntó qué tal habían ido sus vacaciones.

-Estupendamente, lo pasamos muy bien –aseguró la morena-. Aunque tampoco hicimos gran cosa… Follar, principalmente.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Al ver que eso la incomodaba, la mortífaga sonrió y continuó:

-Además tuve que devolverle el favor: Elle cumplió mi fantasía de hacerlo en el despacho de la directora con los retratos mirando, así que yo accedí a dejar que nos pillara su familia para que se escandalizaran. Los Aline se llevan bien, no se odian como los Black, pero desde pequeña insistían en buscarle varón y ella lo aborrece. Le hacía ilusión crearles el trauma.

-No dudo que se lo crearais –murmuró la castaña.

-En realidad no, fracasamos estrepitosamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Al principio sí que se escandalizaron, pero luego me reconocieron. Unir su noble linaje a la casa Black les pareció un plan inmejorable. Cierto que soy mujer, pero Elle nunca ha querido hijos, así que no había problema con eso. Insistieron en que nos casáramos esa misma semana. Obviamente ambas huimos horrorizadas.

A Hermione le costó aguantar la risa. Le preguntó si ella tampoco deseaba tener hijos. Bellatrix abrió mucho los ojos casi ofendida por la pregunta y exclamó que por supuesto que no, antes muerta. Le preguntó si ella quería. Hermione asintió con convicción. La mortífaga puso una mueca de fastidio y masculló: "Genial, más sangre sucias…". Como sospechaba que lo decía únicamente para hacerla rabiar, la castaña entró al juego:

-O no. Si me caso con alguien de sangre pura serán mestizos –comentó con calma-. Siempre he sospechado que le gusto a Draco.

La morena empalideció y su rostro reflejó tal horror que la castaña tuvo que recordar a sus padres para no reírse. Empezó a alegar que eso era imposible, que su sobrino la detestaba y que jamás mezclaría su sangre así.

-¡Le borrarían del tapiz! –continuó la mortífaga exaltada- ¡Nada molestaría más a sus padres!

Ahí se frenó en seco. Su mueca de disgusto se transformó lentamente en una sonrisa torcida y repitió:

-Nada molestaría más a sus padres… No habría un castigo mejor por traicionarme y abandonarme en la batalla… -murmuró casi para sí misma- ¡Buenas noticias, monito, he cambiado de opinión! Draco y tú os vais a casar y a tener muchos hijos.

-Yo no…

-Casi todos los jueves viene a tomar el té conmigo. La semana que viene te aviso, vienes a mi habitación y os dejo solos. Os presto hasta mi sofá para que practiquéis el coito cuanto sea necesario hasta que la estirpe de los Malfoy quede mancillada. Nunca creí que diría esto, pero… ¡Bienvenida a la familia, llámame tita Bella!

Con solemnidad, la bruja se levantó y la abrazó. Hermione no supo qué hacer. Así que se encogió de hombros y aprovechó la situación apretando el cuerpo de la morena contra el suyo. Entonces la bruja notó algo en el bolsillo de su sudadera e introdujo la mano sin pedir permiso. Extrajo una hoja de pergamino plegada sobre sí misma y aparentemente en blanco. Hermione hizo ademán de recuperarlo pero la slytherin no se lo permitió. Lo examinó con atención y le preguntó qué era. Antes muerta que romper el secreto, así que respondió con calma:

-Un pergamino, evidentemente. Si quieres te explico también lo que es una pluma.

La gryffindor realmente sentía calma. Sabía que aunque usara _revelio_ o cualquier otro hechizo le sucedería lo que a Harry con Snape: aparecerían comentarios mordaces contra la intrusa. Sintió una curiosidad malsana por lo que los merodeadores pudieran manifestar sobre Bellatrix. Estaba a punto de comprobarlo. La mortífaga sacó la varita y apuntó al pergamino. Seguidamente, ante la enorme sonrisa de Hermione, murmuró el hechizo... Solo que Bellatrix no murmuró el hechizo:

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Al instante, la tinta negra empezó a aparecer y los señores Canuto, Lunático, Colagusano y Cornamenta le dieron la bienvenida al Mapa del Merodeador. A la gryffindor se le desencajó la mandíbula. ¡¿Cómo conocía la contraseña?! Bellatrix no se regodeó en su victoria, ni siquiera la miró. Volvió al alfeizar y se sentó con la mirada perdida en el mapa. No parecía contemplar ningún punto concreto, solo la obra en sí.

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso, cómo sabes abrirlo?!

Cuando por fin salió de su ensoñación, la morena respondió: "Tengo mis métodos". La gryffindor apretó los puños y acusó el golpe. Se la había devuelto, no le iba a sacar nada más. La contempló en silencio de brazos cruzados sin atreverse a decir nada. Creyó que se burlaría de ella o le echaría la bronca por vigilarla, pero no dijo nada. Juzgó que merecía una explicación y le comentó que Harry se lo había prestado para que se sintiera más segura, seguía sintiéndose mal por el ataque de Greyback. La morena asintió distraída y murmuró sin mirarla:

-Potter acapara más recursos que Gringotts, ¿eh? El mapa, la piedra de la resurrección, la varita de sauco…

-No, Harry no es así. El mapa lo guarda más por cariño que por necesidad. No sé qué hizo con la piedra pero no se la quedó y la varita la devolvió al lugar que correspondía. Harry es muy coherente y noble.

La castaña defendió a su amigo con vehemencia. Con tanta que no se cuestionó cómo sabía su compañera que Harry poseyó las reliquias de la muerte. Supuso que lo dedujo durante la batalla cuando tras dos _avadas_, el joven no murió. Tampoco buscó la causa de su súbito cambio de humor, simplemente agradeció que la morena volviera a mirarla con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tus Navidades qué tal? ¿Cómo sigue tu atractivo novio?

La mirada de Hermione se ensombreció por unos segundos, pero seguidamente se encogió de hombros. Le contó que lo había dejado porque era lo mejor para ambos. La primera reacción de Bellatrix fue de sorpresa, la segunda quizá pudiera ser alegría y la tercera sin duda fue desazón. Le costó poco entender la razón: le aterraba pensar que lo hubiese hecho por ella, que esperase algo a cambio. No era así. La tranquilizó asegurándole que llevaba meses meditándolo y se debía únicamente a que ya no se veían y ya no eran los chicos inocentes que estudiaban en Hogwarts. Bellatrix se tranquilizó de nuevo. Bajó la vista al mapa y comentó:

-Mira, Brown está en la habitación de Vector, ese chaval se tiraría hasta al sauce boxeador…

La gryffindor sacudió la cabeza pero no defendió al joven psicólogo. Se acercó a Bellatrix y contempló el pergamino. El misterioso olor de la mortífaga le resultaba ahora aún más familiar: el peluche con el que dormía olía a ella. Era una sensación demasiado agradable.

-Y ahí está Sprout en el invernadero corriendo de un lado para otro a la una de la mañana, seguro que se está colocando con los hongos -murmuró la slytherin.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. En ese momento, Bellatrix levantó la vista y sonrió también. Tiró de la sudadera de Hermione hasta acercarla a ella lo suficiente para juntar sus labios. La castaña no tuvo objeciones. Respondió al beso y le pasó un brazo por la cintura para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio (porque seguía sentada en el alfeizar). Al sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sus brazos rodeando su cuello y su lengua recorriendo su boca, Hermione se dio cuenta de que deseaba mucho más. Y ahora no engañaba a nadie: estaba soltera y libre.


	33. Chapter 33

Bellatrix debía compartir sus anhelos, porque se levantó y sin dejar de besarla, introdujo una mano bajo su camiseta. El frío serpenteo de la mano de la mortífaga recorriendo su espalda excitó a la joven notablemente. Pero no quería hacerlo ahí. No solo hacía un frío horrible y el suelo no parecía nada acogedor: también le parecía una falta de respeto hacia el difunto director. No le hizo falta mencionarlo porque Bellatrix sentenció: "Aquí no". Hermione mostró su total aquiescencia, pero hubo problemas técnicos:

-Mi habitación está muy lejos –recordó mientras le besaba el cuello.

-La mía también –murmuró la mortífaga ahogando un gemido- y no creo que queramos que nos vean juntas…

-No, desde luego… Pero entonces… ¡La sala de los Menesteres! –exclamó la chica- Está justo en la planta de abajo.

Ninguna de las dos necesitó más. Tras un vistazo al mapa para comprobar que había vía libre, bajaron de la torre y llegaron al corredor del séptimo piso. La sala aparecía cuando alguien tenía una necesidad. Y por Merlín que ambas la tenían… Así que la puerta se dibujó presta ante ellas. Entraron sin dudar. La habitación mezclaba la elegancia de la suite de un hotel de cinco estrellas con concesiones cabareteras como el carmesí de la colcha, el dosel de la enorme cama de matrimonio y la tenue iluminación. Ninguna de las dos lo apreció demasiado.

Las botas de combate, las zapatillas deportivas y la sudadera de Hermione cayeron camino a la cama. Una vez ahí, Bellatrix se quitó la falda y la chica la imitó deshaciéndose de sus vaqueros. Seguidamente se tumbó sobre la bruja y volvió a besarla. Le acarició la mandíbula y después bajó al cuello. Antes de alcanzar su escote, se topó con el colgante de la calavera. Recordó su hipótesis de que aquel regalo de Voldemort pudiera ser un horrocrux. Eso la frenó en eso.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la morena frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo… No… No puedo hacerlo –susurró la castaña avergonzada.

Pareció que la slytherin iba a protestar o a enfadarse, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente, como si ya lo sospechara, murmuró: "Podías haberlo pensado antes". Buscó su falda y se levantó. Hermione la agarró del brazo tratando de impedir que se fuera.

-¡No, no! Sí que quiero, es solo que… Tenías razón: no valgo para este tipo de relación esporádica, ni aun estando soltera.

-Lo respeto –suspiró la morena-. Pero piénsalo antes de empezar con esto... Es bastante egoísta.

-Lo siento… Pero ¿no podríamos…? No sé… Intentar algo más.

Bellatrix enarcó una ceja con un gesto casi de compasión maternal ante lo descabellado de su propuesta.

-No quiero que sea tan frío, si traiciono a todos mis amigos contigo (no te ofendas)…

-Es un halago –respondió burlona.

-Me gustaría intentar algo más. Nada serio, solo conocernos mejor, cenar juntas o…

Ahí se frenó. Sonaba completamente absurdo. Le estaba pidiendo eso a una mortífaga supremacista de sangre. Pero igual se había rehabilitado, igual ella podía ayudarla, igual… Para su sorpresa, Bellatrix no la insultó ni se burló. La miró con algo que en una persona con conciencia y empatía hubiese sido ternura.

-Mira, ya te lo dije, entiendo tu fascinación conmigo, no eres la primera a la que le pasa –empezó la bruja con suavidad-, pero es solo eso. Soy una demente medio salvaje y medio loca que no deja que nadie le diga lo que tiene que hacer. Soy lo contrario a ti y a cualquiera de tus amigos y, de una forma morbosa, eso te atrae. Es lo mismo que a mí me hace gracia de ti: tu inocencia, tu candidez al pensar que puedes salvar al mundo, tus nobles intenciones pese a todo… Pero esto haría aguas en todos los aspectos. En todos. Empezando porque yo tengo treinta y ocho años y tú eres una cría.

-¡Pronto cumpliré veintidós!

-¡Ah bueno! ¡Entonces ya está, gran diferencia, dónde va a parar! –exclamó la bruja con exagerado dramatismo.

Hermione le dio un puñetazo cariñoso por burlarse de ella y la morena dibujó una ligera sonrisa. Le dio rabia que con todos los defectos y perversiones que aunaba la mortífaga, la predilección por los jóvenes no fuera una de ellas. Si es que Bellatrix tenía que ser diferente hasta en eso… La habían educado con unos valores tradicionales y liarse con alguien de la edad de su sobrino no entraba en su imaginario; teniendo el cuenta que el gran amor de su vida fue un "señor" que le doblaba la edad… Intentó quitarle hierro al asunto y comentó medio en serio medio en broma:

-Bueno, tienes más años, pero lo importante es la madurez y la edad mental. Y todo el mundo coincide en que soy mucho más madura que tú, ¡así que estamos empatadas!

Bellatrix la miró a los ojos. Fue como asomarse a un abismo plagado de corredores oscuros e infinitos con edificios en ruinas que se derrumbaban a su paso. Casi se oían aún los aullidos y la angustia por la incapacidad de sentir amor, esperanza, felicidad o cualquier cosa que no fuese dolor y miseria. Era el infierno interior de la mortífaga. La intensidad fue tal que Hermione se turbó.

-No, Granger, no lo eres –fue la caústica respuesta de la bruja.

La sabelotodo lo entendió y asintió de manera inconsciente. De nuevo, la había subestimado. Había olvidado que su locura y sus comportamientos caprichosos e infantiles eran una sólida fachada. Pero detrás había un universo que nadie más podría soportar sobre su espalda. Seguramente Bellatrix se habría visto obligada a madurar antes de los diez años. Su violenta y abusiva familia, Voldemort, los mortífagos, Azkaban… Era mucho peor de lo que Hermione había vivido. Sobre todo porque ella tuvo a sus padres y tenía a sus amigos, pero algo le decía que la morena se había enfrentado sola a todas sus batallas. Las había ganado, pero… ¿a qué precio? Había renunciado a su humanidad, a su libertad y probablemente a otras cosas que jamás compartiría con nadie. Y la gryffindor estaba segura de que la mayoría de esas decisiones las habían tomado por ella.

-No tienes por qué soportarlo sola –susurró la castaña sin saber qué más decir.

-En primer lugar, no lo estoy. Y en segundo, siempre he preferido la soledad.

-Bueno… Ya sé que tienes a tu sobrino y a Mir, pero yo podría comprometerme con más profundidad que ella. Y no es cierto que prefieras la soledad: tuviste a tu primer novio, ese que…

-¿Sabes por qué lo dejamos? –la cortó la bruja- Pretendía cambiarme, sacarme del mal camino. Yo iba a unirme a los mortífagos, debía hacerlo por mi familia y quería hacerlo. Deseaba ser poderosa más que nada y de ninguna otra forma lo hubiese sido tanto. Él quería salvarme, apelar a la parte luminosa que estaba seguro que había en mí. Quería cambiarme, no me quería a mí. Así que me hizo escoger entre él y tomar la marca. Y no dudé (y eso que tenía un trasero estupendo).

Hermione optó por obviar la última parte y dedicó unos segundos a asimilar la información con dolor. Se sentía peligrosamente identificada con aquel chico.

-Pero él no lo hacía para fastidiarte, quería ayudarte; no cambiarte sino ayudarte a ser tu mejor versión.

-¿Mi mejor versión? –preguntó la bruja soltando una carcajada- No somos manuales de magia que se vayan actualizando, monito. Lo que ves es lo que hay. Si renunciarse a mis ideales, a mis anhelos y a lo que he hecho toda mi vida dejaría de ser yo. Sería mejor persona, sí, pero no sería yo. Y ser fiel a mí misma es lo único que me queda.

No tuvo otra que aceptarlo. Así que decidió atacar por otra parte. "Entonces sí que amaste a alguien, a él le querías" sentenció. Bellatrix la miró con rabia durante unos segundos, pero enseguida apartó la vista. En un gesto casi imperceptible, asintió. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir envidia por unos segundos. Ojalá la hubiera conocido antes, ojalá no las separaran tantos años y tantas cicatrices.

-Quizá tengas razón en algunos puntos… -concedió la chica-, pero yo me rindió con facilidad.

Dicho eso, atrajo a la bruja por la cintura y volvió a besarla. Al poco la morena claudicó. Se desnudaron y decidieron dejar que hablaran sus actos.


	34. Chapter 34

Hermione no había hecho el amor con tanta delicadeza y a la vez pasión ni cuando más enamorada estuvo de su novio. Aquello no fue follar sin más y hasta la desalmada mortífaga tuvo que darse cuenta. Quizá por eso no se marchó de inmediato. Seguía a su lado calmando su respiración mientras ejecutaba hechizos limpiadores sobre su cuerpo. Hermione la imitó y dio gracias de haberlo hecho en una cama y no en el suelo. Aunque la primera vez en el bosque resultó excitante, tampoco necesitaban establecer la costumbre. Sin embargo, le había extrañado que fuese la morena quien se negara. Su mente hiperactiva no podía parar de darle vueltas a todos los pequeños detalles referentes a Bellatrix. Quizá sentía remordimientos por lo que intentó obligar a hacer a su sobrino en esa torre… Ojalá, ojala fuera eso. Se aferraría a cualquier atisbo de bondad o arrepentimiento que mostrara.

-¿Por qué no has querido hacerlo en la torre? –preguntó intentando sonar casual- No sueles ser muy paciente…

-Es un sitio especial para mí y no quería mancillarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Es que necesitas saberlo todo? ¿Sabes lo exasperante que resultas?

"Sí y sí" respondió la chica sonriente. Su compañera puso los ojos en blanco sin dejar de jugar con su varita. Al rato, respondió en voz baja de nuevo perdida en alguna ensoñación:

-Mi primera vez fue ahí. Y fue… fue bonito… con velas, mantas y encantamientos decorativos y todo eso. Prefiero recordarlo así.

-¡Oh! –exclamó Hermione risueña- ¡En otro tiempo fuiste una romántica! Jamás te creí capaz de preparar…

-Yo no preparé nada, lo hizo él… Aun en contra de su naturaleza, creo que porque sabía que aquello me desconcertaría y me avergonzaría ligeramente… Y así fue.

Hermione frunció el ceño. No era la explicación expiatoria que deseaba, pero al menos la hacía un poco más humana. Decidió agarrarse a eso. Le preguntó si toda esa velada romántica la organizó el mismo que la llevaba a bares de mala muerte. Bellatrix asintió. La gryffindor ya no pudo esconder su curiosidad: "¡Dime quién es, necesito saber quién es!". La slytherin volvió a asegurarle que no deseaba saberlo. La castaña frunció el ceño y la ignoró. ¿Quién podía ser? Tenía que haber un factor vergonzoso si se negaba a revelar su identidad…

-¿Era hijo de muggles? ¿O mestizo?

-No. Ya te dije que eres la primera mancha en mi impecable currículum.

La joven asintió sin sentirse ofendida. Estaba ocupada incorporando el nuevo dato a los que ya tenía. Le alivió poder descartar a Snape, había sido una de sus opciones: coincidieron en su etapa escolar, se unió a Voldemort, los traicionó… ¿Quién más había? ¿Algún mortífago, tal vez? Pero eso no debería avergonzarla… A no ser que…

-¿Lucius Malfoy?

Bellatrix abrió los ojos como si le hubiesen lanzado un_ crucio_.

-¿¡Pero tú estás tarada!? ¡Ese hombre siempre fue un cobarde y un inútil, solo usa la cabeza para criar pelo! ¡No me insultes así!

-Perdona, si me dieras alguna pista acabaríamos antes…

-Tienes pistas de sobra. Si realmente fueras tan inteligente, ya lo sabrías –murmuró la bruja distraída mientras contemplaba el mapa.

Eso aún aguijoneó más el deseo de Hermione por descubrirlo. ¿Qué sabía hasta ahora? Tenía más o menos la edad de Bellatrix, sangre pura, igual de inconsciente y arrogante que ella (puesto que lo hicieron en el despacho de Dumbledore)… En algún momento la traicionó -o ella lo consideró así, probablemente fuera al revés-. También sabía que tenía buen trasero, pero optó por obviar ese dato. "Podría ser cualquiera" pensó furibunda. Se giró hacia la bruja para reprocharle que no tenía pistas.

Y entonces vio el mapa. El mapa que había sabido abrir. Era un gryffindor, ese era el crimen. Y un merodeador. Tenía que ser Peter, fue el único mortífago aunque al final traicionó a su amo y por eso murió.

-¿Pettigrew? –preguntó con cierta repulsión.

-¡Joder, ese es aún peor! Al menos Lucius es elegante… Pero estás cerca.

No podía ser Lupin, era mestizo. No podía ser Sirius, era su primo. ¿James? Pero él siempre estuvo enamorado de Lily y, por lo que sabía, el chico en cuestión sí que quiso a Bellatrix. Igual lo había ocultado… Se la jugó:

-¿James Potter?

-Arg, ¡no, monito! Estaba loco por la sangre sucia. Además, yo o me lío con el más guapo o nada.

Hermione empalideció. Sabía quién había sido el chico más atractivo del curso de los merodeadores, quién sigo siéndolo incluso tras doce años en la más absoluta desidia. Traicionó a Bellatrix porque huyó de casa, se fue de la familia y condenó sus ideales. Se unió a la Orden y luchó contra ella… Hasta que lo mató. No podía ser… Pero en el fondo era el único que había encajado desde el principio. Bellatrix la miró de reojo y dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

-Dime que no te tiraste a tu primo- imploró la chica.

-No me tiré a mi primo –respondió la morena.

Hermione suspiró aliviada.

-Tuvimos una preciosa y profunda relación… y follamos como animales en cada rincón del colegio –murmuró sonriente-. Pero enhorabuena, ¡has acertado cuando ya no quedaban opciones!

La castaña casi preferiría no haberlo hecho. Eran familia, ¡eran primos! Sabía que entre los Black no era raro, los padres de Sirius eran primos segundos. Por no hablar de que había sido su amigo, un buen amigo. Las únicas palabras que tuvo hacia Bellatrix siempre fueron malas. Al igual que ella de él… ¡Maldita sea, eso los unió! Eran iguales. La misma persona del sexo opuesto. Siempre consideró que si Sirius se unió al bando luminoso fue por casualidad, podría haber caído en el otro perfectamente.

-Desde pequeños nos confundían con hermanos –comentó la morena-, volvíamos locos a nuestros padres en las reuniones de los Black y competíamos por ver quién sembraba más el caos.

Hermione apenas la escuchó. Confirmó que del amor al odio hay un paso y seguro que ellos lo dieron varias veces en ambas direcciones. Hasta que como era de esperar, tuvieron un último duelo. Por eso Bellatrix le concedió una muerte sin dolor… algo inédito en la maestra del maleficio torturador.

De repente la gryffindor sintió lástima por él. No por su muerte, sino por su vida. Se enamoró de aquella chica e intentó salvarla, liberarla de la oscuridad que tanto la atraía. No lo consiguió. No lo eligió a él. Quizá por eso, pese a su éxito entre las mujeres, Sirius nunca volvió a tener pareja. ¿Cómo iba a conformarse con alguien normal tras una relación tan intensa y pasional? ¿Cómo iba a conformarse con alguien después de Bellatrix? Y menos después de Azkaban, cuando ya nadie compartía ni comprendía sus traumas.

Nadie salvo su prima, que vivió lo mismo. Hermione sintió un escalofrío: ellos sí que fueron la pareja perfecta. Debían amarse o matarse: los dos vivos y separados no hubiese sido posible. Era como la profecía que dictó que Harry y Voldemort no podían sobrevivir mientras el otro viviese. Los Black eran iguales.

-Siempre lo mantuvimos en secreto, nadie se enteró. Si alguien nos pillaba, fingíamos estar peleando y siempre funcionaba. Habíamos diseñado nuestra vida juntos -murmuró Bellatrix con la mirada ausente-. Él sería auror y yo trabajaría de Innombrable en el Departamento de Misterios. Cuando nos aburriéramos de trabajar, nos iríamos a vivir a una montaña y criaríamos dragones. Viajaríamos, beberíamos mucho y follaríamos en cada rincón del mundo. Y queríamos casarnos, ambos éramos muy posesivos.

La bruja oscura hizo una pausa y Hermione no se atrevió a interrumpirla. Rezó porque continuara. Y continuó:

-Ahí empezó el problema. A nuestra familia le hubiese encantado que nos casáramos para mantener la fortuna y el apellido. Yo no veía inconveniente: deseaba hacerlo y así me libraba del matrimonio concertado, ¡qué más podía pedir! Pero él sí. Se negó a hacerlo así: deseaba fugarse y desvincularse de los Black. Yo hubiese preferido la muerte que perder mi posición. Empezó una etapa de continua negociación: yo le pedí que no nos traicionara, él me suplicó que me fugara con él; yo insistí en que les dijéramos a nuestros padres que queríamos casarnos, él me exigió que no me uniera a los mortífagos… Se fue y volví a quedarme sola. Elegimos nuestro camino y cuando volvimos a coincidir en Azkaban, juré que le mataría por haberme abandonado. Él juró lo mismo.

-Él no te hubiera matado.

-Eso no lo sabes. Me odiaba, me odiaba con la misma intensidad que yo a él. Estuviste en el Departamento de Misterios: se burló de mí sin parar, me hizo rabiar… Él sabía cuál sería el resultado y ambos lo asumimos.

-Sí que lo sé –aseguró Hermione con dureza-: Sirius no habría sido capaz de matarte.

Hubo una pausa incómoda, un silencio muy significativo. Hasta que la gryffindor apostilló:

-Y ¿sabes qué? Creo que tú tampoco lo fuiste.

Bellatrix la miró sorprendida. Hermione recordó aquel momento. Ella no observó al animago desaparecer tras el velo, ni a Harry gritar mientras Remus le sujetaba. Se centró en la mortífaga. Durante los tres segundos inmediatos al crimen, juraría haber visto arrepentimiento y dolor reflejados en su rostro. Enseguida recuperó su máscara de burla y huyó corriendo y riendo, pero Hermione nunca olvidó esos tres segundos. Y jamás lo comentaron, pero había otro hecho que optaron por pasar por alto:

-No usaste _avada kedavra_ –recordó Hermione-, le alcanzaste con un hechizo no verbal. No sé cuál fue, pero estoy bastante segura de que uno aturdidor. Si no hubiera caído al velo, no habría muerto. No creo que tú le hubieras matado.

La morena murmuró sin mirarla que eso era una estupidez. Aseguró que deseaba matarlo y así lo hizo. No le dio opción a réplica: le advirtió que era tarde y debían volver a sus habitaciones. Con un movimiento de varita estaba vestida y la puerta se dibujó ante ella. Hermione, que seguía sentada en la cama, le lanzó una última pregunta:

-¿Te arrepientes?

La duelista se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

-No –respondió-, ya te lo dije: la muerte es lo único que nos libera. Solo matándolo pude perdonarle. Ahora estamos en paz, ya no le odio. Puedo quedarme con el recuerdo del chico que me prometió que me cuidaría y nunca dejaría de quererme.

Intentó imprimir a la última frase un carácter burlón, pero su voz ahogada sonó más bien melancólica. Sin añadir más, abandonó la sala.

Hermione tardó un rato en vestirse y en contemplar el mapa para ver si tenía vía libre. Ya no era una alumna, pero si se encontraba a McGonagall la reprendería por estar fuera de la cama como cuando tenía once años. Durante el cuarto de hora que tardó en llegar a sus habitaciones, no apartó esa conversación de su cabeza. Solo sacó una cosa en claro: Bellatrix tenía razón, hubiese preferido no saberlo.

Y no por el incesto o por tener que competir contra un muerto (que juegan con ventaja porque duelen de verdad). No. Lo que de verdad le afectó fue darse cuenta de que Sirius había intentado lo mismo que ella. Solo que él lo intentó cuando Bellatrix aún era joven y su alma y su corazón no habían sido corrompidos. Las condiciones eran mucho más favorables y no lo consiguió. Tuvo la certeza de que ella no triunfaría donde él fracasó.


	35. Chapter 35

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó optimista. Sin motivo concreto: simplemente decidió dejar de atormentarse con las pérdidas del pasado y los remordimientos del futuro. Se centró en el presente. Deseaba profundizar en su relación con Bellatrix, no quería que fuese solo sexo. Ya vería luego si podía ayudarla a salir de su redil de oscuridad o si cada una seguía con su vida. Recordó que la primera vez que lo hicieron, la duelista bromeó con que no esperaba que le mandara flores a la mañana siguiente. Eso le dio una idea.

Podía mostrar su interés y tomarle el pelo en la misma jugada. Mandó una lechuza a la floristería de Hogsmeade y encargó un ramo de de lirios negros. Eran unas flores preciosas que seguro que a la mortífaga le encantaban. Para que no creyera que era un inocente gesto romántico, se aseguró de que una lechuza se las entregara en medio de su clase con los de séptimo. Sospechaba que eso la desquiciaría y la avergonzaría. Con un poco de suerte hasta se vería obligada a darles una explicación a los alumnos.

Creyó que en algún momento del día aparecería para vengarse pero no fue así. Sin embargo, esa noche, en el escritorio de su habitación había una caja de bombones. Su nombre aparecía escrito con la inconfundible caligrafía de Bellatrix. Supuso que se la habría dejado Kreacher. Comprobó con un hechizo que no fuese nada peligroso. Eran unos bombones de animales exclusivos de Honey Dukes como los que ella le regaló meses atrás.

-Igual no debería haberla avergonzado, parece que su regalo es en serio –murmuró.

Leyó la tarjeta que lo acompañaba:

_Te mataré. He pasado una vergüenza que no sentí ni con Voldemort. Los alumnos han empezado a susurrar subnormalidades de admiradores secretos. Me he inventado que los lirios son necesarios para una poción que necesitaba Slughorn y los había pedido para él. Luego he tenido que buscar a Slughorn y pedirle que me respaldara. A cambio me ha pedido que vaya a una de sus reuniones de su Club de Retrasados. Te mataré por esto._

_Aún así sigo cuidando a mi mascota favorita, te puedes quedar los bombones._

_Con el más profundo odio y desprecio,_

_B.B._

Primero se mordió el labio, después sonrió y finalmente tuvo que sentarse para no ahogarse de la risa. ¡Aquello era tan Bellatrix! Empezaba a disfrutar de su estilo pasivo-agresivo, de su sentido del humor y de hacerla rabiar. Casi se sintió culpable por haberla hecho pasar un mal rato. Al fin y al cabo le había regalado esos bombones tan caros. Estaba deseando probar el exquisito chocolate artesanal. En cuanto abrió la caja dejó de sonreír. De los veinticuatro bombones con formas de animales que venían, solo quedaba uno.

-El mono, por supuesto –suspiró la chica.

Aún así se lo comió. Estaba absolutamente delicioso, el mejor bombón que había probado nunca. Ojalá hubiesen estado los otros veintitrés. Probablemente si le hubiese enviado las flores a su habitación, habría recibido la caja completa. "Bah, ha merecido la pena" decidió. Guardó la nota con cariño y se acostó mientras decidía cuál sería el siguiente paso.

El viernes por la tarde no tenía clases y empleaba ese tiempo en corregir trabajos. Entró a la sala de profesores y descubrió que solo había una persona. La francesa levantó la vista y sonrió en cuanto la vio.

-¡Hola, Herms! ¡Hace días que no te veo! El otro día te guardé tu bollo favorito de canela en el té con McGonagall, pero no viniste.

La gryffindor se sintió muy culpable. Mirelle era su amiga y la apreciaba de verdad. Desde el primer año se llevaron estupendamente y se habían ayudado en las malas rachas. Y sabía que la francesa estaba maravillada con Bellatrix desde el día que la conoció, mucho antes que la propia Hermione. A la mortífaga le daría igual, pero a ella no. Si su relación hacia miserable a su amiga, se abstendría de intentar nada.

-Lo siento, he tenido mucho trabajo estos días y ando un poco desaparecida –se justificó la chica avergonzada.

Mirelle le sonrió de nuevo y volvió a centrarse en los libros que estaba consultando. La sabelotodo se sentó a unos sitios de distancia y sacó sus pergaminos. Intentó concentrarse pero fue imposible. Miró de reojo a su compañera que parecía muy centrada en su labor. Le costó varios minutos reunir valor.

-Mir, quería preguntarte una cosa…

-Dime –respondió levantando la vista.

-Eh… Bueno… Yo… El caso es que… -empezó casi tartamudeando- ¿A ti te molestaría sí…?

-Herms, me estás poniendo nerviosa. ¿Pasa algo?

-¡No, no! Es solo que… Me gustaría salir con Bellatrix –confesó finalmente-, o al menos intentarlo, porque no sé si ella estará dispuesta. Pero sé que vosotras… bueno, tenéis algo y no querría interponerme. Si es serio y tú también quieres estar con ella, yo jamás me inmiscuiría. Entonces quería preguntarte antes. Eres mi mejor amiga aquí y sobre todo no quiero estropear eso.

Mirelle la contempló en silencio durante unos segundos. La chica dibujó una ligera sonrisa fruto del nerviosismo. Finalmente, la mayor habló con calma.

-Hermione, adoro a Bellatrix. Nunca he conocido a nadie como ella y lo pasamos genial juntas… Pero ninguna de las dos queremos nada serio. Así que si tú estás segura de que quieres intentarlo, adelante. Me limitaré a ser solo su amiga con la ropa puesta –aseguró Mirelle solemnemente.

-¿De verdad te parece bien? –preguntó la chica ilusionada.

-Sí. Si tú crees que te va a ayudar, adelante. Pero ten cuidado, Hermione, ya sabes cómo es Bellatrix, no intentes engañarte. No quiero que ninguna de las dos salgáis heridas. Prométeme que no le harás daño.

A la chica le sorprendió la última frase, pero asintió. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle daño ella? ¡La asesina torturadora era Bellatrix! Aún así le prometió que no lo haría y Mirelle sonrió y asintió. La gryffindor se levantó para abrazarla y le dio las gracias. No pudieron seguir charlando porque entró Sprout y no tenían ningún deseo de incluirla en la conversación. Así que cada una continuó con su trabajo hasta la hora de cenar.

Después de la cena, a Hermione le tocaba patrullar los pasillos. No le importaba hacerlo. Mientras deambulaba por el sexto piso recordaba los buenos momentos que había vivido con sus amigos entre aquellos muros. Eso siempre dibujaba una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro. Salió de su ensoñación cuando se encontró con varios alumnos charlando alegre y estruendosamente. Les preguntó qué hacían ahí pasado el horario.

-Teníamos una reunión del Club Slughorn, profesora –le aclaró un slytherin.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Para el maestro de pociones cualquier norma se supeditaba a su ego. Pero no era culpa de sus alumnos, así que les indicó que se dieran prisa en volver a sus casas. Contempló con envidia su aire despreocupado y sus expresiones de júbilo. Sí que debían haber cambiado las reuniones de Slughorn: cuando ella acudió en su tiempo resultaban altamente tediosas. Sin embargo ahora todos los alumnos salían encantados comentado la velada.

-No, Fran, no puedes hacer eso –le iba diciendo un gryffindor a su compañera-. Te has pasado toda la cena babeando sin quitarle ojo. Slughorn te ha preguntado por tu padre y no has sabido responderle ni en qué trabaja de lo embobada que estabas.

-¡Habló el que le ha preguntado si no se plantea escribir sus memorias porque (y cito textualmente) "Una mente tan brillante como la suya con una fuerza tal que ensombrece al mismo Merlín debería…"

-Vale, vale –la cortó su amigo ruborizado-. Ninguno hemos quedado muy dignos, tienes razón.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras los veía alejarse sin saber de qué hablaban. Entonces recordó quién le había dicho que debía asistir a la reunión de Slughorn en pago porque la cubriera. Justo en ese momento, del despacho del mago salió una sonriente Bellatrix. Alzó las cejas ligeramente sorprendida al ver a la joven.

-¿Espiándome de nuevo, monito?

-No, egocéntrica, me toca patrullar esta planta. ¿Por qué estás tan contenta? Creí que odiabas tener que ir a esa reunión.

-Creí que sería horrible pero ha sido maravilloso. Los alumnos casi se han corrido del gusto ante la idea de cenar conmigo (no descarto que varios lo hayan hecho).

-¡Bellatrix, por favor!

-Estaban tan emocionados con mi presencia, preguntándome cosas sobre mi vida o simplemente comentando que no hay constelación cuyo brillo iguale al de mi melena… que no le han hecho ni puto caso a Horace. Se ha desquiciado en seguida y no sabía qué hacer para atraer la atención de los cachorros. Me ha indicado amablemente que no es necesario que acuda a ninguna otra reunión, pero creo que me lo pensaré. Ahora entiendo lo que sentía Voldemort, es agradable que la gente te idolatre.

-Estás tan mal, Bellatrix, ¡taaan mal! –comentó Hermione.

-¡Oye que todo esto ha sido culpa tuya! Si no hubiera tenido que mentir sobre las flores no le habría debido ningún favor.

-¿Pero te han gustado?

-Por eso sigues viva –masculló la slytherin-. Lo que me recuerda que aún debes desagraviarme. Invítame a cenar mañana, quiero salir de aquí.

-¿Perdona? –preguntó la chica con incredulidad- Eres tú la que…

-Al McDonald's, quiero ir al McDonald's.

La gryffindor claudicó. Al fin y al cabo así se ahorraba proponerle una cita ella misma. Aunque desde luego el sitio tendrían que debatirlo.

-No pienso ir al McDonald's. Es lo menos saludable del mundo, todo grasa, calorías vacías y…

-¡Quiero ir al McDonald's! –insistió la bruja oscura.

-Podemos ir a la hamburguesería de la otra vez, esa te gustó y…

-Sí, me gustó mucho la comida y la camarera más, pero como ya te he dicho… ¡al McDonald's! –exigió con energía- De verdad, es como si odiaras a los muggles y te diera asco comer con ellos…

La castaña la miró con la más absoluta de las incredulidades. Estaba segura de que le tomaba el pelo. Jamás creyó que se desquiciaría con la lugarteniente de Voldemort por su insistencia en cenar juntas en un restaurante muggle de comida rápida.

-No digas más estupideces, Bellatrix. A mí me gusta comer sano y no en esas grandes cadenas que están acabando con…

-¡MC-DO-NALD'S! ¡QUE ME LLEVES AL MCDONALD'S! –protestó la bruja cruzándose de brazos como una niña pequeña.

-Llévala al McDonald's, pobre mujer, ¡y traedme el juguete del Happy Meal para lanzárselo a Filch! –murmuró Peeves sobrevolando la zona.

Bellatrix le agradeció el apoyo al poltergeist. Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces y levantó las manos en un gesto de exasperación. Miró a la morena que la contemplaba enfurruñada con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Era la mujer más guapa que había visto jamás. Una cita con ella igual merecía tragarse sus valores nutricionales. Así que suspiró: "Está bien, te llevaré al McDonald's… ¡Pero es la última vez que eliges tú!". Bellatrix y Peeves hicieron una especie de danza de la victoria ante la chica que intentó mantenerse seria y no reír.

-Bueno, monito, mañana a las nueve en la entrada. Ahora me voy al Bosque a dar una vuelta.

La gryffindor asintió. Iba a comentarle que no era buena idea ir tan tarde al bosque pero sabía que era como hablar con un muro, así que ni lo intentó. Decidió acompañarla hasta la salida del edificio y, con cierta reticencia, la bruja oscura aceptó. No hablaron gran cosa. Hermione observó que la morena llevaba la varita sujeta en todo momento y de vez en cuando, con discreción, ejecutaba algún hechizo en alguna pared. En ninguna ocasión sucedió nada. Eso, unido a su tendencia a deambular por los corredores la hizo sospechar. No supo por qué pero desde el primer momento tuvo un mal presentimiento. Así que frenó en seco y le preguntó:

-Vale, ¿de qué va tu rollo paranoico? Vas usando encantamientos reveladores por el colegio, hiciste lo mismo en el Bosque, vagas por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche… Sí, vale, yo te espié con el mapa, asumo mi culpa –reconoció la castaña-, ¿pero tú qué haces?

La morena la miró entre ofendida y furiosa. Pero se calmó pronto. Su gestó tornó en uno de duda y Hermione imaginó que estaba debatiendo si compartir la verdad. Finalmente, tras casi un minuto de indecisión, Bellatrix confesó:

-Perdí un cuaderno durante la guerra y necesito recuperarlo. No sé si fue aquí o en el bosque, pero tiene un hechizo para autoocultarse en caso de extravío, por eso utilizo encantamientos reveladores.

-¿Un cuaderno? –repitió la joven con ligera desconfianza.

-Sí –murmuró desviando la vista-, una especie de… diario. Escribía ahí los hechizos complicados, las pociones más difíciles de elaborar y apuntes sobre magia en general.

-Magia oscura –apuntó la castaña.

-Magia –sentenció únicamente la morena.

-¿Y por qué lo necesitas, no los recuerdas?

-Algunos no y sobre todo las pociones. Algunas eran de invención propia y tras Azkaban no volví a elaborarlas, así que recuerdo poco. Lo necesito porque serían de gran ayuda en varios campos. Y tiene valor sentimental para mí, quiero recuperarlo.

A Hermione aquello le sonaba inquietante y preocupantemente familiar. Así que preguntó si tenía algo que ver con Voldemort.

-No es un horrocrux, si es lo que me estás preguntando –respondió la morena-. He superado lo de Voldemort, le maté, ya está, estamos en paz. He pasado página y lo he superado. Además está muerto, tranquila, no va a revivir ni desearía que así fuera.

Hermione asintió bastante satisfecha con la respuesta (aunque aún con dudas). Tendría que darle más vueltas, pero sonaba convincente y no quería inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. A no ser que resultaran peligrosos… Como ya llegaban a la puerta de salida, decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento. Bellatrix le aconsejó sonriente que se fuera a dormir porque al día siguiente debía entretenerla toda la noche. Seguidamente la besó en la boca y se marchó alegremente hacia el bosque. La gryffindor se quedó embobada y ligeramente aturdida; tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que Bellatrix no había respondido realmente a su última pregunta.


	36. Chapter 36

El sábado Hermione se despertó tarde. Recordó que esa noche tenía una cita con Bellatrix y sonrió. Mandó una lechuza a McGonagall para informarla de su salida y la directora le dio su aprobación. Aunque no había esperado encontrar tiranteces, el gesto la tranquilizó. Minerva consideraba que cualquier persona que le quitara a Bellatrix de encima era bienvenida. Sonrió de nuevo ilusionada y nerviosa. El gesto se diluyó cuando recordó el asunto del cuaderno desaparecido. Lo que le había contado tenía sentido. Y además se lo había contado: de ser parte de algún plan maligno se lo hubiera ocultado. No obstante, tenía la sensación de que había algo turbio.

-Estás paranoica, Hermione –se reprochó mientras daba vueltas por su habitación.

Probablemente no fuera nada, pero aún así… Conociéndose, supo que no lo podía dejar pasar. Se le ocurrió un plan sencillo: se ofrecería a ayudarla a buscarlo. Si se negaba, aumentaría sus sospechas y se plantearía un interrogatorio más a fondo o involucrar a McGonagall. Si aceptaba, sería buen presagio y además estaría al tanto de la investigación y podría analizar el objeto por sí misma en caso de dar por él. Aunque por supuesto la slytherin desconfiaría de sus intenciones si se ofrecía a ayudarla. Sospecharía que no se fiaba o que se lo intentaba robar. Lo mejor era pedirle algo a cambio para que creyera que lo hacía para conseguir algo. Y se le ocurrió la petición perfecta. Quedó satisfecha consigo misma y dio por terminado el debate interno.

Esa vez no se esmeró con su ropa. Iban al McDonald's, así que con unos vaqueros y un jersey bonito ya sobraba. Se arregló el pelo y se maquilló porque tampoco quería que la mortífaga le reprochara su falta de interés. Se cubrió con su abrigo más elegante y cogió su bolso de mano. Llegó quince minutos antes y estuvo bien atenta a su alrededor. Así que distinguió a la bruja en cuanto apareció con su habitual sonrisa burlona. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados, una blusa negra con transparencias y botines de tacón. ¡Cómo podía quedarle a alguien tan bien la ropa! Si no estuviese el asunto de sus inclinaciones asesinas...

-¿Cómo ha ido el día, monito? Yo le he propuesto a McGonagall crear mi propio club de fans como el de Horace, pero ha rechazado mi idea –murmuró poniendo morritos de enfado-. ¡Y eso que me he portado súper bien! Le he regalado los bombones de animales que me sobraron de tu regalo. Me ha mirado con severidad, pero cuando ha comprobado que son inofensivos, me ha dado una galleta (yo también he comprobado que no estuviese envenenada). Creo que la tengo en el bote.

-No lo dudo, invitadme a vuestra boda… ¿Qué decías de tu propio Club?

-Sí, era una idea brillante. Iba a llamarse "Club de Adoradores de la Diosa Suprema Bellatrix". En cada reunión tendrían que darme regalos y componerme odas y cosas así, lo mínimo que merezco.

-¡No me cabe en la cabeza que Minerva se haya negado a algo así! –exclamó Hermione fingiendo sorpresa.

-No te burles, te había nombrado vicepresidenta, está en mi organigrama. Elle era tesorera, no me fío de ti con el dinero; robaste un banco… en concreto me robaste a mí.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco sin saber qué replicar.

-Aún así eras el MS: "Monito Supremo". A ti no te harían regalos ni odas, pero tenías derecho a una foto mía dedicada cada mes.

-¡Ahora sí que me has hundido la vida! –se lamentó Hermione- ¡Mi primer cargo en una organización importante y me lo deniegan! Después de eso seguro que me hubieran nombrado Ministra de Magia… Y encima me quedo sin fotos.

"Ya ves. La vida es un asco" suspiró la slytherin abriendo la verja de salida. La castaña sacudió la cabeza sin poder borrar la sonrisa. Alcanzaron el área de aparición y Bellatrix la cogió del brazo. La gryffindor le explicó que las llevaría a un McDonald's de las afueras de una zona poco transitada para que hubiera menos gente. A su compañera le pareció bien.

Efectivamente el restaurante estaba medio vacío, pero su letrero de neón y los carteles anunciando las nuevas hamburguesas insinuaban que el local derrochaba vitalidad. Toda una suerte de marketing sensorial envuelto en el olor a patatas fritas y a hamburguesas recién hechas. No obstante, la chica seguía indecisa:

-¿Estás segura de que…?

No terminó la frase porque Bellatrix ya estaba dentro. A Hermione no dejaba de sorprenderle lo bien que se desenvolvía la supremacista de sangre en ambientes muggles. Jamás lo hubiese sospechado. Cuando llegó al mostrador, Bellatrix ya había pedido comida como para un mes: dos hamburguesas distintas, una docena nuggets, patatas fritas grandes con kétchup y un litro de coca-cola. Se giró hacia Hermione y preguntó:

-¿Tú qué quieres, monito?

Hermione frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que todo lo que había pedido Bellatrix era solo para Bellatrix; sin duda estaba recuperando las comidas perdidas en Azkaban. Observó cómo el camarero, un chico joven, soltaba una risita al escuchar su apodo. Optó por ignorarlo. Contempló los carteles tras el mostrador que componían el menú y abrió la boca dispuesta a elegir la opción más sana. Su compañera la cortó:

-Como me avergüences pidiendo una ensalada este chico tan amable me prestará un cuchillo, te sacaré las tripas y me harán una hamburguesa con ellas.

El joven alzó las cejas sorprendido ante la amenaza pero le faltó tiempo para asentir y asegurarle a Bellatrix que por supuesto. La bruja oscura le guiñó un ojo y Hermione soltó un bufido de exasperación. Iba a defender su elección pero la mortífaga insistió en que pedir una ensalada sería como pedir un abrazo en un burdel. La gryffindor maldijo en voz baja profundamente avergonzada del espectáculo que estaban dando. Finalmente la slytherin pidió por ella. Hermione intentó impedirlo pero el camarero -como la mayoría de hombres cuando la veían con la morena- la ignoró por completo. Aunque por supuesto fue ella la que pagó. Esa parte se la agradeció a la bruja: nunca una cena le había salido tan barata, era lo que tenía la comida basura…

Ya en la mesa Bellatrix se centró en devorar todo lo que había pedido. No obstante, no se manchó ni se le escurrió nada en ningún momento. Esa mujer parecía de la realeza hasta rodeada de comida grasienta. Hermione, mientras mordisqueaba la hamburguesa de pollo que la duelista le había pedido, decidió sacar el tema espinoso:

-He decidido que te ayudaré a buscar tu cuaderno de hechizos. Será más rápido si tienes ayuda e igual puedo ver cosas que a ti se te hayan pasado por alto.

-Lo dudo… -murmuró la bruja con suspicacia mientras atacaba un nugget- Y ¿por qué ibas a ayudarme?

-Porque a cambio tú harías algo por mí.

-¿El qué?

-Anular mi deuda con Gringotts. Como ya te habrá contado Minerva, los duendes prometieron que si tú les perdonas su deuda contigo, ellos perdonarán la mía. Sé que te deben mucho dinero, pero no significa nada para ti y yo sin embargo estoy casi en la ruina…

Bellatrix la miró sin decir nada (y sin dejar de comer patatas fritas con nuggets). Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa, igual se había tomado demasiada confianza. Ahora no sabría si se negaba porque era algo oscuro o porque no quería anular su deuda.

-Bueno… Como encontrar ese cuaderno parece importante para ti creí que igual… -reculó la chica.

-Está bien –la interrumpió la morena-. Si me ayudas a encontrarlo, solucionaré lo de tu deuda.

La mirada de la gryffindor se iluminó. Eso la llenó de esperanza: si salía bien podía ser su último cuatrimestre como profesora. ¡Podría por fin trabajar para defender los derechos de las criaturas mágicas! Además la mortífaga no había puesto ninguna condición, solo quería su ayuda, ni siquiera había exigido garantías… Le extendió la mano con una sonrisa para sellar el pacto. Bellatrix la miró con cierta aprensión sin emular el gesto. "Tienes las manos pringosas, monito", le indicó, "Mejor dar el trato por cerrado sin necesidad de que me manches". Hermione resopló y le indicó que era culpa de la hamburguesa que ella misma le había pedido.

-Además, tú las tienes igual de…

Bellatrix extendió ambas palmas: a diferencia de las de Hermione no brillaban por la grasa ni mostraban restos de salsa alguna.

-¿¡Cómo lo haces, cómo es posible que no te manches!?

-Soy de sangre pura, monito –respondió con satisfacción-. La mugre no me afecta por mucho que la toque.

Hermione se arrepintió de su observación, era evidente lo que había querido llamarla la mortífaga. Eso la enfadó y la entristeció a partes iguales. Su compañera se dio cuenta y exclamó:

-Oh, vamos, no me refería a ti, al menos ya no… Te iba a nombrar vicepresidenta de mi club, ¿qué más pruebas y honores necesitas de que te tengo cierto… aprecio? –preguntó con lo que parecía sinceridad- ¡Hasta estoy compartiendo mi comida contigo! Mira, toma, una patata –indicó metiéndole la patata en la boca cuando la abrió para replicar.

Hermione se comió la patata con el ceño fruncido. Decidió pasar por alto el hecho de que ella había pagado por su comida. Y le perdonó lo anterior: la creía. Además estaba poniendo su cara de cachorrito inocente y era irresistible. Para cambiar de tema, la morena le pidió que le contara qué tal había ido su semana. La gryffindor le relató las pocas tonterías que le habían sucedido. Pensó que le resultaría altamente aburrido, pero Bellatrix parecía prestarle atención. Lo confirmó cuando le comentó lo que hacía ella en esos casos. Aunque solían ser consejos absurdos e impracticables, la morena realmente los consideraba útiles, así que se lo agradeció.

El resto de la cena hablaron de asuntos similares, nada importante. Pero tampoco resultó aburrido o incómodo. La mortífaga le habló de las visitas de su sobrino para tomar el té y de sus rifirrafes con McGonagall que resultaban altamente cómicos. Cuando para el asombro de Hermione su compañera terminó con todas las provisiones, abandonaron el local.

Mientras devoraba un McFlurry que había pedido para llevar, Bellatrix sentenció que necesitaba beber. Como se trataba de un barrio periférico con poca vida solo había un bar cerca. Así que pese a la vacilación de la chica, la morena la arrastró dentro. Era un garito bastante oscuro, con unas pocas mesas de madera que habían conocido tiempos mejores y un hilo musical bastante pasado de moda. Tan solo había un par de parroquianos acodados en la barra y una pareja alternativa que parecía negociar el precio de algo que, en el mejor de los casos, sería cocaína.

El primer impulso de Hermione fue huir: ella era la que más desentonaba. Bellatrix tenía algo en sus rasgos y en su porte que la hacían parecer noble y de educación exquisita y desde luego ese no era el perfil del bar. No obstante, había también en su expresión un aire amenazante tan evidente como el de una pantera. Hasta el muggle más estúpido se lo pensaría dos veces antes de molestarla. A Hermione la tranquilizó que por una vez, eso jugaba de su parte. No le dio tiempo a plantear la retirada porque la duelista ya se había acomodado en la barra.

-¿Qué te pongo, preciosa? –preguntó el camarero.

Era un hombre de unos sesenta con aspecto algo bruto pero jovial. En sus maneras se deducía que servía a todo el mundo sin hacer preguntas. Bellatrix apoyó los brazos en la barra como si estuviera en su casa y le preguntó si tenía absenta. El camarero asintió. Se giró, extrajo una botella con un líquido verde y se la enseñó.

-De ochenta y cinco grados, ¿te viene bien?

-Estupendo –respondió la bruja- y para ella… -murmuró girándose- ¿Dónde estás, monito? ¡Qué haces ahí parada! –exclamó exasperada al ver que seguía junto a la puerta contemplándola con cierto reparo.

Hermione la miró dubitativa. Estar en un bar muggle con muggles y Bellatrix Lestrange no parecía buena idea… Pero ¡al diablo! Así tendría una historia para contar a sus nietos.


	37. Chapter 37

Bellatrix le señaló el taburete junto al suyo. Hermione se acercó y se sentó intentado parecer cómoda. La mortífaga le pidió una cerveza y el camarero preparó ambas consumiciones.

Normalmente la absenta se servía en cantidades muy pequeñas. Pero la bruja le pidió un vaso grande y le dijo que ya le indicaría cuándo parar. El hombre fue vertiendo el líquido esmeralda hasta que a la morena le pareció suficiente (cuando ya casi rebosaba). El camarero la miró con cierta sorpresa: era el alcohol más fuerte que tenía y los bebedores más aguerridos aguantaban como mucho un par de chupitos. Pero no puso objeciones. Seguidamente sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y se la alargó a la chica que limpió el borde discretamente con una servilleta. Hermione le tendió un billete pequeño (el local no era gran cosa y los precios tampoco) y el camarero se alejó. Bellatrix dio un trago largo y murmuró:

-Esto es lo mejor que habéis inventado los muggles, ni siquiera el whisky de fuego está a la altura.

Hermione no intentó ni probarlo, le mareaba hasta el olor. Dio un sorbo a su cerveza envidiando la capacidad de adaptación de su compañera. Aunque lo que más nerviosa la puso fue cuando sintió la mano de Bellatrix en su rodilla. La bruja, que abandonaba la sobriedad a gran velocidad, le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. La gryffindor la miró nerviosa y volvió a centrarse en su cerveza. La morena le acarició el muslo por encima del pantalón y susurró en su oído: "Relájate, estás conmigo".

Sorprendentemente funcionó. Era verdad: esa mujer había sido, después de su maestro, el mayor terror del mundo mágico. Si estaba de su parte…

-En realidad yo era peor que él –murmuró Bellatrix sonriente-. Mi amorcito mató a los Potter, sí, pero salvo eso… A Moody se lo cargó por error; Pettigrew, Grindelwald y Snape eran malos, lo merecían; y… Y ahí acaba todo en realidad. Estaba obsesionado con un bebé… Mientras que yo maté y torturé a mucha más gente inocente como…

-¡¿Te has metido en mi mente?! –exclamó la chica con rabia.

-Sipi –respondió alegremente su compañera-. Sé que estoy borracha cuando no puedo hacerlo, pero de momento ningún problema en acceder a tu hiperactiva cabecita, ¡así que hay que solucionarlo!

Antes de que la chica pudiera evitarlo, con un mínimo gesto de la bruja el camarero volvió ante ellas.

-Quiero chupitos de… -empezó la bruja arrastrando las palabras- ¿cómo se llama esa cosa que tomáis con limón y…?

-¿Tequila? –aventuró el camarero.

-¡Eso! –exclamó la bruja dando un golpe de satisfacción en la barra.

La gryffindor iba a descabalgar del plan, pero decidió que ya que estaban, iba a disfrutar por una noche. Además necesitaba beber para olvidar la reciente confesión de Bellatrix: ella también pensó siempre que la lugarteniente fue más cruel que el líder. No obstante, nunca había tomado tequila, solo le sonaba el ritual de las películas americanas. Cuando el camarero desplegó la botella, varias rodajas de limón y un salero, no tuvo nada claro cómo actuar.

-Te dejo la botella y me avisas cuando acabéis –sonrió el hombre.

-Muchas gracias, cielo –respondió la morena con falsa dulzura.

Hermione no dudó que el camarero recordaría a su nueva clienta favorita el resto de sus días. La morena llenó los dos vasos de chupito y se lamió la muñeca. Se dio cuenta de que la castaña la miraba un tanto dudosa.

-¡No me digas que nunca has tomado tequila! ¿No bebes con tus amigos muggles?

-No… Siempre me consideraron bastante rarita y no tengo amigos fuera del colegio –reconoció la chica-. Solo he bebido vino con mis padres en alguna ocasión…

-Eres adorable, monito –murmuró la bruja estrujándole la cara-. No te preocupes, yo te enseño. Mira, primero te chupas la muñeca para que se adhiera la sal –murmuró haciéndolo.

Viendo que la chica seguía sin estar segura, le cogió la muñeca (la misma en la que aún se vislumbraban rastros de su tatuaje artesano) y se la lamió mirándola a los ojos; Hermione sintió que se mojaba algo más que su brazo. Seguidamente echó sal sobre ambas y le indicó que cogiera el vaso y una rodaja de limón.

-Primero chupas la sal, luego te lo bebes (de un trago, no me seas McGonagall) y muerdes el limón. Creo que sabrás hacerlo, no hace falta un EXTASIS para esto…

Procedieron. La bruja se lamió la sal, entrechocó su vaso con el de la chica, se lo bebió de un trago y masticó el limón. Hermione la imitó. Lo primero que sintió fue que le ardía la garganta. El desahogo cuando chupó el cítrico fue grande. ¡Una nueva experiencia para la sabelotodo! Se sintió más unida a Bellatrix al compartir ese ritual. La sensación de euforia que la invadió con rapidez también resultó agradable. Siempre lamentó haberse perdido de adolescente las juergas con los amigos. Aunque mejor hacerlo ahora con sentido común y con una mujer alucinante. La duelista insistió en repetir y la chica se negó: no podía tentar más a su baja tolerancia etílica. Además mezclar alcohol era muy perjudicial… aunque ya era tarde.

"Entonces hagámoslo más emocionante" murmuró la bruja con voz seductora. Rellenó los vasos, se apartó la melena y ladeó la cabeza. Se chupó la mano para luego humedecerse el cuello y se echó la sal con cuidado de que no se desparramara.

-Vale, primero me chupas, luego bebes y luego la cosa amarilla –indicó la slytherin ya bastante ida.

-No creo que… -murmuró la chica avergonzada porque estaba segura de que nadie les quitaba ojo.

-Es de mala educación tener a una dama esperando a que la chupes –la regañó la bruja.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco pero se inclinó sobre ella. Sin pensarlo más, le lamió el cuello. Debió recrearse demasiado porque oyó que Bellatrix le indicaba que ese paso ya estaba. La joven se bebió el alcohol y buscó la rodaja de limón con ansiedad. La encontró entre los labios de la morena que la miraba con ojos brillantes. A la gryffindor le ardía la garganta, no estaba para tonterías, así que junto su boca con la de su compañera. Mordisqueó el limón y luego sus labios. Se separaron varios minutos después tras enroscar sus lenguas y besarse de forma casi obscena.

Hermione levantó la vista y comprobó que, en efecto, tanto camarero como clientes las miraban hipnotizados. Si hubiesen sacado sus varitas y ejecutado hechizos no las observarían con más fascinación. Ni siquiera se avergonzó, se sentía sobreexcitada, tenía ganas de chillar y reír de lo absurdo que era todo. Pero le quedaba el sentido común justo para contenerse. A su lado, la duelista siguió bebiendo ya sin sal, ni limón: solo alcohol.

-Voy a bailar –informó la morena alegremente.

-Dijiste que tú no bailas porque lo aborreciste en las fiestas a las que te obligaban a ir.

-Exacto, no bailo en entornos anticuados y constrictores como Hogwarts. Pero si mi familia me viese borracha en un antro muggle bailando con una sangr… hija de muggles se _avada kedavrarían_ ellos mismos –rió para sí misma-. ¿Así que vienes?

-No, Bellatrix, este no es este tipo de local.

No lo era. Había poco espacio, la música que sonaba era de hacía una década y la clientela gris y deprimente no invitaba a la danza. A la mortífaga le dio igual. Se levantó y aprovechó la única zona despejada de mesas para moverse al son de la extraña canción de rock alternativo que sonaba. Bellatrix no necesitaba magia para hechizar a nadie. Era hipnótica, mucho más sensual y elegante que cualquier veela. Aún así, a la chica le daba vergüenza unirse, ese no era su entorno, estaba muy fuera su zona de confort. Ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de mantener la verticalidad.

-Toma, por si necesitas rebajar el alcohol.

La joven se giró hacia el camarero que le tendía un vaso de agua. Lo aceptó con sincera gratitud y bebió con ansia. El hombre le sonrió y comentó:

-Tú novia es un fenómeno, nunca había visto a nadie beber así.

-Sí, es única en su especie –confirmó la castaña-. Pero no se lo digas: ya lo sabe y no es necesario que se crezca más.

El camarero asintió y sonrió de nuevo. La gryffindor se dio cuenta de que se había referido a Bellatrix como "su novia" y no resultaba incómodo sino curioso. E incluso bonito. Desde luego la bruja parecía mucho más joven de lo que era y a Hermione le sobraba madurez. Estar con ella resultaba tan emocionante, divertido y liberador… Decidió que le gustaba la denominación.

-¿Cuánto le debo? –preguntó la chica señalando los restos de tequila.

-Invita la casa –aseguró el camarero.

La castaña insistió, pero no consiguió pagar, solo que le rellenara los vasos. Se encogió de hombros. Era justo. Ellas habían dado un espectáculo: ver a la chica dorada comiéndose la boca con la lugarteniente de Voldemort no podía salir gratis. Al rato la morena volvió a la barra y exclamó alegremente: "¡Se han rellenado!". Hermione iba a prohibirle que bebiera más pero ya era tarde, el alcohol discurría por su garganta. Bellatrix la cogió de la mano e intentó que se levantara:

-¡Ven a bailar, tenemos que tener una canción! Siri me dijo que si estás con alguien tienes que tener una canción.

-¿Cuál era la vuestra?

-Yo qué sé, no me acuerdo.

-Claro que te acuerdas.

La slytherin la miró con odio. Al rato murmuró: "_Killer Queen_. Sonaba la primera vez que entramos a un bar muggle".

-¡Te pega mucho! –exclamó la chica.

-Eso dijo él. Pero da igual, está muerto. ¡Vamos, ven! Esta también suena bien, será nuestra canción.

_I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine_

La música sonaba sexy, oscura e inquietante. Se alejaba bastante de los gustos de la chica, pero sin duda a la bruja le pegaba. Y a ella también: si estaban juntas, a ella también. Cerró los ojos intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

_I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fear_

Sería el alcohol en sus venas, la semipenumbra en el bar que lo hacía todo irreal o la ilusión de tener realmente una canción que la uniera a la mortífaga. Pero aceptó la mano que le tendía y se levantó con dificultad.

_I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you_

El suelo no parecía tan firme como la última vez que lo había pisado. Sin embargo se sentía más liviana, envuelta en una falsa sensación de ingravidez y despreocupación. La música la atraía más poderosa que cualquier hechizo; no existía poción tan embriagante como su acompañante.

_See your face ever place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time that I'm talking  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored_

No recodaba ni cómo bailar. Se movía al son de los compases, entre aquellos versos –casi poesía- que describían una relación de acoso y obsesión. Notaba los brazos de la mortífaga alrededor de su cuello mientras ella le acariciaba la cintura de forma casi inconsciente.

_I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
And tear it apart_

Ardería por ella, en ese momento Hermione ardería por ella. Por la única persona que era capaz de hacerla olvidar todas sus tribulaciones, la única que lograba hacerla sentir. Su piel era muy suave y siempre fría al tacto. Su perfume, sándalo y pachuli, lo envolvía todo, más penetrante que cualquier alcohol.

_I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me_

Todo daba vueltas como en un carrusel a cámara rápida. Pero no se sentía mareada, la euforia lo sofocaba todo. Bailaron entrelazando sus cuerpos, también saltaron de forma absurda y rieron al unísono. Eran iguales, al menos en ese momento, mientras sonara la música. Dos almas solitarias que solo deseaban huir de la realidad, deshacerse de toda rutina y perderse en un mundo lisérgico donde nadie las conocía.

_Violate all the love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I could never be ignored_

La morena la miró a los ojos. A la chica le costó centrarse pero lo consiguió. Los iris casi negros de la bruja brillaban en la más absoluta embriaguez. Sonreía, sonreía de verdad, no con superioridad ni con burla. Hermione nunca la había visto tan preciosa... aunque nunca había estado tan borracha... La slytherin acercó la boca a su oído y susurró: "Cuando ya no estemos juntas, recordaremos esta noche". La castaña solo fue capaz de asentir. Bellatrix la besó sellando el pacto.

_I would die for you  
I would kill for you  
I would steal for you_

Lo sabía. Era la única razón por la que se había embarcado en una relación con una asesina: era temporal. Cuando terminara el curso, no volverían a verse. Desaparecerían las dudas, los remordimientos y el dolor por los amigos perdidos a manos de su amante. Aunque por primera vez temió que una parte de su alma y quizá de su corazón partieran también.

_To be part of you  
'Cause I believe in you  
I believe in you  
I would die for you_

La canción terminó y por unos segundos, no se separaron. El siguiente tema que escupieron los altavoces sonaba mucho más optimista, menos retorcido y oscuro. Intentaron bailarlo también pero no funcionó. Así que lo dejaron. La duelista comentó alegremente que ya tenían canción.

-Ni siquiera sabemos cómo se llama –apuntó la castaña.

Era verdad. Le dio pena que esos versos no fuesen a ser suyos más allá de esa noche. La morena debió pensar lo mismo, porque se giró hacia los parroquianos y preguntó alzando la voz: "¿Alguien sabe cómo se llama la canción anterior?". El camarero negó con la cabeza con actitud de disculpa. Los clientes las miraron (como llevaban haciendo toda la noche). No entendían qué relación tenían y qué hacían bailando en un bar de la periferia. Transcurridos unos segundos, el hombre que intercambiaba sustancias y billetes con una mujer en una mesa arrinconada, comentó:

-Es _#1 Crush_ de Garbage, una banda americana. La estrenaron en el 95 y fue número uno en Billboard varias semanas.

Hermione se sorprendió. "Mira, traficante de profesión y melómano de vocación" pensó contemplando al hombre. La mortífaga no entendió ni la mitad del mensaje, pero el título sí; así que le dio las gracias con una sonrisa. "Ya está, ya comparto una canción de obsesión con una presidiaria", pensó la chica con sorna, "Mi vida está completa".


	38. Chapter 38

Cuando decidieron que era hora de marcharse, cogieron sus abrigos y salieron del bar. El frío de principios de febrero las recibió y la realidad golpeó con fuerza a Hermione. Estaban borrachas, muy borrachas, en un barrio de las afueras que apenas conocía.

-Dios mío, dios mío… -empezó a agobiarse- ¡No podemos volver así! Literalmente: estamos demasiado bebidas, con tanto alcohol en sangre la magia se ve afectada y el riesgo de despartición es enorme. ¡Ni siquiera soy capaz de crear la imagen de Hogwarts con la nitidez necesaria para aparecernos!

-Pues yo menos aún –comentó la duelista divertida.

-¡No te rías! ¡Esto es serio! –exclamó horrorizada- ¡¿Ahora qué hacemos?! ¡Este barrio es peligroso a estas horas! ¡No podemos llamar a nadie, no…!

-Eh, eh, deja de alucinar, me das dolor de cabeza –la frenó la bruja-. Tengo un plan.

-Tus planes suelen ser mucho peor que no tenerlos.

La bruja le pasó un brazo por los hombros (sospechó que más para apoyarse que por reconfortarla) y eso la calmó un poco. Estaba acostumbrada a que sus amigos dejaran que ella se encargara de todo. Así que permitió que por una vez, otra persona se ocupara de los planes. La morena la miró y preguntó:

-Si fueras muggle y tuvieras que llegar al centro, ¿cómo lo harías?

-En bus o metro, pero a estas horas…

-¿Y si tuvieras una novia que está tremenda y no va a degradarse usando eso que llamáis "transporte público"?

-Pediría un taxi –respondió con sequedad.

-Muy bien, espera aquí -murmuró la morena.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, Bellatrix había vuelto a entrar al bar. Hermione se abrochó bien el abrigo intentando mantener a raya su ansiedad. Aunque era agradable que alguien le solucionara los entuertos, no se fiaba de las ideas de la mortífaga.

Al poco salió sonriente y murmuró que Jacob le había dicho que en dos minutos. Supuso que Jacob era el camarero y que les había pedido un taxi; porque la morena, perdida en su mundo, no aclaró nada. La gryffindor ni se molestó en preguntar para qué quería ir al centro. Un minuto después Bellatrix sacudió la cabeza y murmuró: "Vamos a liarnos que me aburro". Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la abrazó por el cuello y juntó sus labios con los suyos. Hermione amaba esa sensación, así que no tuvo quejas. De momento tenía que reconocer que el plan era bueno. No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero al rato un claxon sonó tras ellas. Se giraron y se subieron al taxi.

-Llévenos al centro, ya le diré donde parar –indicó la mortífaga.

Imaginó que la bruja nunca habría ido en coche, o como mucho un par de veces en sus locos años con Sirius. Aún así le dio igual: a las dos calles se había dormido con el agradable traqueteo del vehículo. Hermione iba a despertarla para echarle la bronca (por lo que fuese, era su deber hacerlo), pero se la veía tan a gusto que la dejó sestear. Cuando llegaron al centro le tocó el hombro con suavidad y al instante la mortífaga se despertó sobresaltada sacando su varita. Hermione supuso que ese comportamiento era otra de las secuelas de Azkaban. La morena miró por la ventanilla escrutando el paisaje entre la niebla. Dejó pasar un par de calles y finalmente le indicó al conductor:

-Aquí perfecto.

El hombre paró el motor y Hermione le pagó. La chica decidió que la próxima cita la tendrían en el mundo mágico para que pagase Bellatrix. Le estaba saliendo caro mantenerla. Aunque si finalmente conseguía que le retiraran la demanda, estaría de sobras compensado. O eso pensó hasta que bajó del taxi y vio cuál era el plan. La slytherin la agarró del brazo y echó a andar hacia un hotel.

-¡Es el _Ritz_, Bellatrix, es el hotel más caro del país! No puedo permitirme eso.

-Encontraremos la forma de pagar, no te preocupes, yo me encargo.

-¡No! –protestó la chica deteniéndose- No podemos…

La duelista frenó también y la miró. Le acarició la mejilla con cariño y susurró:

-Ha sido una noche perfecta. Hemos cenado en el mejor restaurante del mundo, has bebido tequila por primera vez, hemos bailado nuestra canción… quiero que todo sea perfecto, necesito que lo sea para cuando me quede con mis recuerdos. Además, no merezco menos que esto: si Bellatrix Black duerme en un hotel muggle será en el más exclusivo que exista.

La chica sintió que se quedaba sin voz, así que simplemente asintió. Había algo en el tono de Bellatrix que la hizo añorarla aun teniéndola junto a ella. Se dejó llevar. El plan era suyo y la dejaría cumplirlo. Ya vería luego cómo las sacaba de la cárcel por pagar con una tarjeta sin suficientes fondos…

Entraron al hotel y se arrepintió de ir en vaqueros. Buckingham Palace estaba a pocos metros y estaba segura de que no sería más elegante que aquel lugar. La morena no se paró a contemplar la ampulosa decoración. Con su seguridad y el gesto de desdén habitual se dirigió al mostrador. El recepcionista, un hombre de expresión altiva con expresión de llevar ahí más tiempo que el edificio, las contempló sin ocultar su desprecio. Era evidente que ambas estaban borrachas. Y la que parecía poseer capital para pagar aquello tenía un aura de locura que intimidaba a cualquiera. A la mortífaga le daban igual las apariencias. Rodeó a Hermione con un brazo y le indicó al encargado que necesitaban pasar la noche ahí.

-Lo siento, señoritas, me temo que estamos completos.

"¡Y un cuerno están completos con esos precios" pensó la chica con rabia ante el denigrante calificativo. Pero más que el tono despectivo la indignó su mirada. Sin duda el hombre sospechaba que al menos una se dedicaba al viejo arte de la prostitución (de lujo, pero prostitución al fin y al cabo). Bellatrix se encogió de hombros y murmuró: "Otro que no quiere hacerlo por las buenas". Liberó a Hermione y colocó los brazos sobre el mostrador.

-Escúchame bien, estúpida alimaña: nos vas a dar la habitación más cara que tengas, vas a pagarla tú de tu bolsillo y en cuanto lo hagas olvidarás lo que ha sucedido. Y rápido que tengo sueño.

-Sí, Madame, por supuesto, Madame –respondió como en trace.

La gryffindor buscó en su bolsillo y entendió lo que había pasado. Bellatrix no la había abrazo: le había robado la varita y ahora asomaba dentro de su manga. Pero por una vez su moralidad estaba más que apagada; nadie se había ganado un_ imperio_ con tanta claridad. El hombre empezó a teclear con rapidez y preguntó si les parecía bien la suite presidencial. La morena respondió que se conformarían con eso. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Era como si fuese ficción, como si no le estuviese sucediendo a ella. Había visto situaciones similares en las películas, pero jamás en la realidad. Estaba acostumbrada a dormir en el suelo de Grimmauld Place, en los bosques en busca de horrocruxes… Jamás en un hotel de cinco estrellas.

-Aquí tiene, Madame –indicó el hombre teniéndole una llave-. Es el ascensor privado de la derecha. Espero que disfruten de su estancia y si necesitan cualquier cosa…

-Anda y que te jodan –espetó la mortífaga alejándose hacia el ascensor.

-Por supuesto, Madame- respondió servil.

Mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, Hermione vio cómo el hombre sacudía la cabeza, se encogía de hombros y salía del trance. "¿Los efectos de la maldición se mantendrán?" preguntó recuperando su varita.

-Claro. Pagará la cuenta dando por hecho que tiene que hacerlo y sin cuestionarse nada. Hay que ser muy poderoso para que esa maldición se mantenga, al igual que las otras, pero a mí… ¡Anda! –exclamó de repente- ¡Ya he usado las tres maldiciones imperdonables con tu varita! No creo que nada una más que eso.

La castaña empalideció. Ella jamás había usado ninguna y pretendía que siguiera así. Bueno, al menos su varita no se perdía esa experiencia... Semejante reflexión confirmó que estaba demasiado borracha. Llegaron al conjunto de habitaciones que componían la suite presidencial y, no sin dificultad porque el alcohol no bajaba, abrieron la puerta.

Semejante lujo no tenía parangón: decoración al estilo Luis XVI, muebles de diseño, cuadros de pintores de renombre e incluso un piano de cola. Aunque Hermione observaba cada detalle embelesada, toda la decoración perdió su atención cuando llegaron al dormitorio principal y la morena se desnudó. Se quitó la ropa con torpeza hasta que su espectacular cuerpo lució solo las bragas de encaje negro. Se metió a la cama y murmuró:

-Buenas noches, monito, una cita genial.

Hermione no contestó, supo que la morena ya estaba dormida. Ella sin embargo seguía embargada por la emoción y cierta hiperactividad. Así que observó durante unos segundos a la autodenominada "diosa suprema" dormir apaciblemente. Después recorrió las diferentes habitaciones, tomó varios aperitivos del minibar (que en esa habitación era maxi) y contempló las vistas de la noche londinense que ofrecían los balcones. La niebla lo bañaba todo de forma casi antinatural.

Después decidió darse una ducha en un cuarto de baño más grande que toda su casa. Conforme el agua caliente resbalaba por su cuerpo, la sensación de irrealidad volvió a florecer. Había cenado en un McDonald's, después había bebido y bailado en un antro de mala muerte y ahora estaba en la suite de uno de los hoteles más caros del mundo. Todo eso con una mortífaga, con su… novia, o lo que fuese. Era tan emocionante y descabellado que no podía estar pasándole a ella.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una de las delicadas toallas de algodón. Claro que deseaba vivir todo aquello. Aunque jamás lo confesaría, siempre había fantaseado con una relación loca y pasional como en los libros que leía. Pero en sus fantasías su pareja no era una exconvicta, no había matado a ningún amigo ni dejado a otros huérfanos.

-Si al menos supiese que está arrepentida, que ha cambiado… -suspiró.

Si no era así, más valía ceñirse al plan original: disfrutar durante su periodo como compañeras de trabajo y después olvidarse. El problema era que lo de "olvidarse" cada vez parecía más arduo. Salió del baño y recorrió la suite hasta llegar al dormitorio principal. La luz de la urbe que se colaba entre las pesadas cortinas a medio cerrar apenas iluminaba la cama. Aún así la melena oscura de la bruja brillaba esparcida sobre la almohada; la expresión de calma e inocencia en su rostro resultaba extraña pero también atractiva. Bellatrix era encantadora en el sentido literal (no así en el figurado).

-Pero de momento… -murmuró Hermione para sí misma.

Dejó caer la toalla y trepó por el otro lado de la cama. Se metió bajo las sábanas de hilo y se acercó a la bruja que dormía ovillada en el centro. Estando consciente, la slytherin jamás le permitiría acurrucarse junto a ella. Pero ahora no iba a quejarse... Así que Hermione pegó su cuerpo al suyo y la abrazó tentativamente por la cintura. No hubo reacción, así que la atrajo hacia sí con suavidad. Olía igual que su mono de peluche, era como estar en casa. No se oía nada. Solo la forma en que la espalda de la bruja subía y bajaba junto a su pecho con cada respiración mostraba que seguía viva. Con esa agradable sensación, se durmió.

Había sido una de las noches más memorables de su vida. Ya recapacitaría al día siguiente sobre lo de dormir desnuda abrazando a una asesina.


	39. Chapter 39

Hermione se despertó al recibir un codazo en las costillas. Sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza y le costó unos segundos recordar dónde estaba. Los gruñidos de Bellatrix se lo recordaron. Se separó de ella inmediatamente. Se incorporó y se enroscó una de las múltiples sábanas que vestían la cama. Invocó un vaso de agua y se lo bebió para mitigar el malestar. La bruja oscura la ignoró por completo. No parecía capaz ni de abrir los ojos. Con un gesto de su varita, su bolso voló hacia ella. Metió la mano y revolvió dentro. Hermione sospechó que estaba encantado para no tener fondo como el suyo. Extrajo un tubo con una sustancia blanquecina y se lo bebió. La castaña supo que era un filtro para la resaca.

-¿Lo llevas siempre encima? –preguntó.

-Por supuesto –respondió la mortífaga tumbándose de nuevo para dejar que hiciera efecto-. Ese y trece más por si me muerde una serpiente, necesito que alguien se enamore de mí o lo que sea.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio mientras todo se asentaba en torno a ellas. Ninguna dijo nada, no era necesario. A Hermione le gustó la sensación de despertar a su lado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sintió sola. Cuando la poción obró su magia, Bellatrix la contempló y comentó:

-Anoche no follamos, ¿verdad?

-No, te dormiste en cuanto rozaste la almohada.

-Ajá –contestó la bruja meditándolo-. Entonces deberíamos hacerlo ahora. Ya sabes, por cumplir.

-Eres una romántica, Bellatrix.

-Lo sé, soy famosa por ello -murmuró la morena colocándose sobre ella y besándola.

Hermione dudó si protestar, pero no le vio sentido. Así que le acarició las costillas, respondió al beso y se dejó llevar. Se les daba realmente bien lo de estar juntas, al menos en el sentido físico. Cuando terminaron, después de un rato de vaguear en la cama, Bellatrix se levantó para ducharse. No se molestó ni en taparse. Su amante la contempló embobada hasta que se encerró en el baño. Después sacudió la cabeza y decidió que debía despertar de aquella extraña fantasía. En cuanto la mortífaga terminara, debían volver a Hogwarts para que McGonagall no se preocupara. Y porque tampoco sabía si algún cliente llegaría a la suite que habían allanado…

Se levantó y buscó su varita. Ejecutó un hechizo limpiador sobre su ropa y se la puso. Hizo lo mismo con la de su compañera y se la dejó preparada en la cama. Mientras se arreglaba el pelo, observó que la mortífaga había dejado sus joyas en su mesilla. "Claro, dormir con diamantes es peligroso, puedes cortarte el cuello sin querer" pensó con sorna. Observó el anillo de los Black de oro macizo, otro con forma de cuervo, uno de una serpiente; una pulsera de una constelación, otra a juego con el anillo de serpiente; y… y el colgante de la calavera. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó y lo contempló. Seguía temiendo que se tratase de un horrocrux; la bruja le contó que se lo regaló Voldemort. Y además sobrevivió a la maldición asesina de Molly… Tenía sentido.

-Pero debes fiarte de ella, Hermione –se dijo a sí misma.

Aún así, se giró para asegurarse de estar sola y lo cogió. Acarició la plata pura pero no sintió nada. Aunque con los horrocruxes de Voldemort tampoco notaba nada, solo le pasaba a Harry y porque él era uno… El guardapelo afectó a su carácter después de días llevándolo encima. ¿Y si esa era la razón de la oscuridad de Bellatrix, y si era el colgante lo que la envenenaba? Cogió su varita de nuevo y pensó en algún conjuro. Igual con alguno revelador podía comprobar si ese objeto contenía magia oscura o…

No pudo continuar porque con el sigilo habitual Bellatrix había salido del baño. Sin tiempo para volver a colocarlo en su sitio, lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón. Si la pillaba tocando sus cosas (y más sus cosas más preciadas), le cortaría la mano.

-¿Qué pasa, monito, por qué me miras como si hubieses visto a tu exnovio? Soy yo con una toalla, no suele ser así como me miras…

Antes de que pudiera contestar, la mortífaga exclamó:

-¡Anda, has limpiado mi ropa, eres mejor que Kreacher! –exclamó sonriente.

-Eres única haciendo cumplidos –suspiró la chica.

La slytherin le guiñó el ojo y empezó a vestirse. La gryffindor sacó su varita y fingió juguetear con ella; en cuanto la bruja se girara, levitaría el colgante hasta su mesilla y asunto solucionado. El problema era que cuando Bellatrix apartaba la vista de ella, la posaba distraída sobre su mesilla. La chica empezó a ponerse nerviosa. La situación empeoró cuando la duelista terminó con la ropa y procedió a colocarse sus anillos. Iba por el segundo cuando exclamó con un tono de voz opuesto al anterior:

-¿Dónde está mi colgante?

-¿Cuál? –preguntó ella intentando calmarse y fingir desinterés.

-¡El único que llevo siempre, mi calavera de cuervo! Lo dejé aquí y no está, ¿dónde está?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y le comentó que igual lo había dejado en el baño o en otro sitio. No coló. Le reveló que lo protegía un hechizo por el que solo podía quitárselo ella misma y siempre lo dejaba a su lado al dormir. Eso descartó el plan de Hermione de dejarlo caer en la moqueta. Aún así sugirió que igual se le había caído por ahí y la mortífaga empezó a revolver la zona con desesperación. Pero no se separó de la mesilla. Imposible levitarlo sin que la viera. No estaba claro quién de las dos estaba más angustiada.

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ, DÓNDE ESTÁ!? –empezó a chillar desesperada.

-Bellatrix, cálmate, seguro que aparece. Como bien has dicho…

-¡NO, NO! ¡Lo necesito! –insistió sin escuchar a Hermione- ¡Es lo único que me queda de él! Dónde está…

Derrotada, la slytherin se sentó en la moqueta, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. A Hermione le dio mucha tristeza… O se la hubiera dado de no ser porque amaba el colgante en cuanto a que era un regalo de Voldemort. Odiaba eso. Bellatrix le había asegurado que lo había superado. No era verdad. Aun así decidió confesar. Pero... demasiado tarde.

La mortífaga –a quien la angustia había cegado- recordó que había un método muy rápido. Extrajo su varita y con un _accio_ el colgante salió volando hacia ella. Lo atrapó con alivio. No obstante, esa emoción pronto se diluyó en la más absoluta rabia. Dedicó dos segundos a colocárselo y después se enfrentó a Hermione. "Tú…", siseó, "Pretendías robármelo…". Ese tono inspiraba más miedo que cuando gritaba. Intentó hacerla entrar en razón.

-No seas ridícula, Bellatrix, yo solo…

Llamarla "ridícula" no ayudó; los nervios la llevaron a no elegir el mejor adjetivo. Y la respuesta fue clara:

-¡_Crucio_!

Hermione confirmó aliviada que no podía usar las maldiciones imperdonables con su varita. Pero que no sucediera nada no mitigó su rabia. La gryffindor se encaró con ella sin dudar:

-¡Has intentado _cruciarme_ otra vez! ¡Después de todo creí que habías mejorado algo! ¡Pero no, claro! ¡Eres imposible! Yo me estoy esforzando un montón por…

-¡Tú qué! –le espetó Bellatrix con rabia aunque quizá ligeramente arrepentida- ¡Te dije que junto a mi varita es mi posesión más valiosa y pretendías robármelo! ¿¡Y crees que yo no me estoy esforzando, te parece que esto de hacer planes contigo y que me abraces sin permiso mientras duermo me sale natural!?

-No es eso lo que quiero decir –aseguró la chica intentando serenarse para no empeorarlo-. Lo que me molesta es que me has mentido: sigues obsesionada con Voldemort, no lo has superado. Has gritado, chillado y llorado porque lo habías perdido y luego me has amenazado, ¿te parece normal?

-¿¡Qué tiene que ver Voldemort con nada!? –inquirió- Eres tú la que está obsesionada y no para de nombrarlo.

-Me contaste que te lo regaló él.

-No –respondió con frialdad-. Te conté que me lo regaló el único hombre al que he amado de verdad. Que me traicionó y por eso supongo que nunca me quiso. Que tenía que matarle para poder perdonarle. Y lo hice.

Sin añadir nada más, la mortífaga se apareció. Hermione se quedó paralizada. No fue un regalo de Voldemort. Fue de Sirius. Esa nueva información tampoco la tranquilizó. Saber que la bruja había estado enamorada en su juventud de forma sincera y profunda la hacía más humana. Pero lo que la deprimía era que aun queriendo a su primo –porque no tenía duda de que lo quiso y no había dejado de hacerlo-, no cambió por él. No renunció a su parte criminal y menos lo iba a hacer por ella. Y encima habían logrado estropear la que había sido una cita perfecta.

-Esto no va bien, Hermione, no va bien –suspiró.

Recogió sus cosas y se apareció en el colegio. Aprovechó el resto del domingo para corregir trabajos, preparar clases y escribir a Harry para ver qué tal iba todo. Pensó en mandarle también una carta a Ron, pero decidió que era demasiado pronto, mejor dejar enfriar la situación.

Esa noche no tenía sueño, se sentía inquieta e incómoda sin tener claro por qué. De repente le angustiaba sentirse encerrada en su habitación. Así que se puso los vaqueros y una sudadera y decidió dar una vuelta. Como no le atraía la idea de salir fuera sola, simplemente vagó por los pasillos. Amaba ese lugar tanto como lo odiaba. Sus mejores recuerdos resonaban entre esos muros, pero las pérdidas de la guerra también. Y en los últimos años, sus casi extintas ilusiones también se estaban marchitando ahí.

-Eres ya como un poeta maldito, solo te falta consumir opio –se reprochó a sí misma con sorna.

Sacudió la cabeza. Sus referencias de sabelotodo nunca la abandonaban. Cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta de a dónde la habían llevado sus pasos. La escalinata de la torre de Astronomía se presentaba ante ella. Se preguntó si la bruja estaría ahí. Probablemente no. Y en caso de que sí, no querría ser molestada. Pero tarde o temprano tendrían que verse… Optó por subir, si estaba lo tomaría como una señal de que mejor hablarlo antes de que la herida cerrara sin sanar. Y si no, podría disfrutar del aire puro.

Ahí estaba, igual que la vez anterior: sentada en el alfeizar con la mirada perdida en la lejanía. No se giró cuando Hermione llegó. Sin duda la había oído en cuanto puso un pie en la escalera y ya reconocía sus pisadas. Que la ignorara siempre era mejor que un _crucio_. O igual no, la pasión era lo que caracterizaba a Bellatrix, si ya no tenía interés ni en torturarla… Sacudió sus delirios y se acercó a una de las ventanas más alejadas de la que ya estaba ocupada.

Observó las maravillosas vistas nocturnas de las colinas escocesas, pero sin verlas. No fue capaz de centrarse en nada. Miró de reojo a su compañera. También parecía tener la vista perdida en algún punto incierto que seguramente se localizaba en sus recuerdos y no en el paisaje. Imaginó que en sus años de estudiante aquel fue su lugar feliz, el de ambos. Y que seguramente sentía incluso más tristeza que ella al visitarlo. Pero aún así no era capaz de dejar de hacerlo. Hermione comprendía perfectamente esa sensación. Sin poder evitarlo (porque así era ella), abrió la boca y sentenció:

-Sí te quería, yo creo que sí te quería.

La slytherin no reaccionó, pero a Hermione le dio la sensación de que la escuchaba.

-Te dejó porque seguramente no podía soportar que te convirtieras en… -aventuró con tiento- Él quería una vida mejor para ti, una en la que no corrieras riesgo de terminar en Azkaban.

-Pues anda que a él le fue mejor… -masculló la morena.

-Touché –reconoció la joven sin poder evitar sonreír-. Yo no le conocí mucho, no tuvimos mucho tiempo, pero éramos buenos amigos. Y no creo que te olvidara con facilidad.

Unos minutos de silencio.

-Quemó todas mis cosas, todo lo que yo le regalé y lo que habíamos compartido juntos. Me lo contó Kreacher. No era gran cosa, nada tenía mucho valor, pero… Por supuesto yo también lo hice. Terminamos odiándonos, era lo mejor.

La joven se dio cuenta de que no era lo mismo. Bellatrix acariciaba su colgante de forma inconsciente: no fue capaz de deshacerse de él. No supo si estaba tensando mucho la cuerda, pero insistió:

-Y siendo que os queríais, y sabiendo lo que sabes ahora, ¿no te habría compensado esforzarte un poco en cambiar las cosas?

Ahí Bellatrix se giró y la miró a los ojos. Con lentitud, comentó:

-Si algo he aprendido en la vida es esto: no tienes por qué estar siempre sola, puedes apoyarte en alguien cuando sientas que no puedes más o que el mundo se desmorona. Pero tienes que ser consciente de hasta dónde puede llegar la relación, cuáles son vuestros límites y si en otras circunstancias, funcionaría. Las situaciones cambian y si algo nace en un entorno constrictor, cuando sales al mundo real o los cimientos son firmes o se desmorona.

Hermione tragó saliva intentado asimilar el concepto.

-Sirius me salvó en mi juventud cuando no tenía a nadie; Rodolphus lo hizo cuando nos obligaron a casarnos y acordamos llevar cada uno nuestra vida sin hijos ni imposiciones; Tom vio en mi locura un potencial para la magia que el resto trataban de apagar; Mirelle fue la única luz cuando llegué a este lugar que aborrezco… Sabía que esas relaciones tenían fecha de caducidad, pero me agarré a ellas cuando no tuve otra cosa y no me arrepiento. De ninguna.

La castaña no supo cómo responder. Eso era lo que ellas tenían: una especie de relación de supervivencia mientras se encontraban solas y derrotadas en el castillo. No le hizo falta comentar nada porque la bruja oscura se le adelantó.

-Mañana a las diez en la entrada. Buscaremos en la zona exterior, el bosque lo he revisado mil veces y ahí no está.

Hermione asintió. La mortífaga se levantó y justo antes de marcharse susurró: "Siento lo del_ crucio_". La joven asintió y se disculpó también por su comportamiento. Sin más, la morena se retiró. Así habían hecho las paces: obviando el problema. No era la mejor forma, pero valdría. Lo importante era que Bellatrix quería seguir con su acuerdo de buscar el cuaderno y a cambio solucionar su deuda. Así que estarían bien.


	40. Chapter 40

A las diez de la noche Hermione estaba en el recibidor del castillo. Antes de que transcurriera un minuto de la hora acordada, Bellatrix apareció. No sabía en qué punto de su relación estaban, pero sin darle tiempo a pensar, la chica la saludó con un beso en los labios. La mortífaga se sorprendió un poco pero no protestó. Sin decir nada, salieron del edificio a la fría noche de febrero. La morena sonrió ligeramente al ver que su estimada niebla seguía envolviéndolo todo. A Hermione cada vez le molestaba menos aquella cortina que todo lo aislaba de la realidad.

De camino a la zona donde se luchó la última batalla, Bellatrix le describió los hechizos localizadores que solía emplear. Hermione asintió. Internamente sintió una ligera zozobra: eran todos los que se le habían ocurrido a ella e incluso algunos no conocía (magia oscura). Empezó a dudar. Necesitaba participar para cumplir su parte y que la bruja solucionara su deuda, pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas… Así que optó por la sinceridad:

-Bellatrix, no quiero engañarte: no sé si voy a ser de mucha ayuda… No se me ocurre nada que…

-Sí lo serás –la cortó la morena con rotundidad.

Ante la seguridad con que lo dijo y el genuino interés que parecía tener en que la ayudara, Hermione asintió reconfortada. Igual no buscaba tanto ayuda como compañía. Era duro volver a pisar esos lugares donde nadie ganó. La mortífaga había dividido las áreas donde podía estar su cuaderno: el Bosque Prohibido, los terrenos entre ese lugar y el castillo y los pasillos por los que pasó durante la batalla. Lo primero que investigó y descartó fue el Gran Comedor. Le bastaron un par de noches y media docena de hechizos para constatar que ahí no había nada oculto. En el Bosque pasó de septiembre a enero. Recorrió los lugares en los que recordaba haber estado y empleó hechizos de detección de magia muy avanzados. Todo sin resultado.

-Así que solo me quedan los terrenos adyacentes y algunos pasillos sueltos –resumió.

A Hermione le pareció un buen sistema. Si bien era una locura buscar un cuaderno perdido hacía meses, Bellatrix estaba tan segura de que aparecería que ella no dudaba. También agradeció no tener que ir al Bosque.

Cuando llegaron a la zona en cuestión, la morena le señaló el perímetro. Empezaron a ejecutar hechizos localizadores y anti-ocultación de forma bastante organizada. Aunque el terreno era amplio, Hermione calculó que una semana podían cubrirlo todo. No obstante, el plan dependía de que la slytherin recordara exactamente todos los lugares por los que pasó la tarde de la batalla.

-¿Lo recuerdas todo? Yo tengo grandes lagunas –reconoció la chica-. Solo me vienen a la mente los sitios donde vi los cadáveres de mis amigos. El resto es todo fuego, escombros y dolor.

-Sí, tengo buena memoria y tampoco pasé por muchos sitios. Bosque, camino al castillo, un par de pasillos, Gran Comedor y luego esta zona fuera donde el duelo final.

-Pero… -empezó Hermione intentando fingir desinterés- Cuando pareció que Molly te… derrotaba, irías a algún sitio, ¿no? ¿No sería ahí? O igual con el impacto se destruyó el cuaderno…

Bellatrix cesó en su labor por un momento y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

-Te mueres por saber cómo sobreviví, ¿eh?

-Yo y toda Inglaterra –reconoció la castaña.

Bellatrix rió y continuó la búsqueda sin dejar de hablar:

-Durante la batalla ocurrió algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión (no te pienso contar el qué) y me di cuenta de que nunca había tenido voluntad propia. Así que decidí renunciar. Tracé sobre la marcha un plan para fingir mi muerte y largarme a vivir al extranjero. Alguien debía derrotarme para que me dieran por muerta y no me buscaran. Quería que fuese alguien digno, mi amada Minnie, por ejemplo. Pero caí en la cuenta de que debía ser alguien más inexperto: ella se hubiese percatado de que no estaba muerta. Así que el ama de casa furibunda me pareció buena opción.

-¿Qué hechizo usaste?

-Dos bastante sencillos: un maleficio espejo que crea una imagen de ti que dura unos tres segundos y otro para generar una explosión de humo negro. Los utilicé ambos y, como habíamos roto los encantamientos anti-aparición que protegían el colegio, pude desaparecer al instante.

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamó la chica- ¡Ya sabía yo que nadie moría así, en esa extraña de explosión de partículas negras! Lo repetí varias veces pero nadie me hizo caso.

-La gente cree lo que quiere creer, monito. El mundo deseaba verme muerta y sin duda abrazaron esa idea.

La chica asintió y le preguntó por qué regresó. La duelista se había vuelto a ocupar revisando los terrenos, pero al rato confesó:

-Porque me di cuenta de que nunca sería realmente libre. Soy famosa en todo el mundo mágico: aun dándome por muerta, ante la mínima sospecha, reabrirían el caso. Me niego a pasar el resto de mis días escondiéndome, eso no es vida ni es nada.

-Es verdad. Los meses que pasamos huyendo por los bosques fueron los peores de mi vida.

-Claro… Supe que tenía que formar parte del bando ganador. Como había perdido la fe en mi maestro, me la jugué. Decidí que si podía derrotarlo, sería una señal de que era mi destino y si me mataba él, bueno… también hubiese sido libre. Por eso volví y me enfrenté a él. Supongo que como él no tenía su varita original y yo sí… Nunca lo sabremos. Luego negocié con Shacklebolt para que cuando este programa de rehabilitación termine, por fin pueda ser libre.

La castaña asintió, tenía sentido. Le interesaba mucho saber qué ocasionó su ruptura con Voldemort, pero sabía que no iba a confesar más. Ya le había contado mucho más de lo que esperaba. Aún así no pudo evitar pensar que igual el odio al Mago Tenebroso no fue su única motivación. Quiso pensar que una parte de ella lo hizo por salvar a Harry, por cumplir la voluntad del único hombre al que amó. Pero antes muerta que sugerir esa posibilidad.

Continuaron la búsqueda durante dos horas sin resultados. Finalmente, la morena dio por terminada la jornada. Comentó con cansancio que necesitaba whisky. La castaña, también agotada, suspiró que a ella tampoco le iría mal. Bellatrix se encogió de hombros y le dijo que tenía en su cuarto. Hermione no supo si era una invitación, pero decidió tomárselo como tal. No hablaron por el camino, pero la mortífaga tampoco la echó cuando en lugar de dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor la acompañó a las mazmorras. Al llegar a la entrada, murmuró algo que Hermione no entendió y accedieron. Recorrieron una laberíntica serie de pasillos hasta llegar ante la escultura de un thestral. Bellatrix lo acarició y apareció una puerta.

-¿No pide contraseña?- inquirió Hermione.

-Lo hacía al principio, pero no me fío. Lo modifiqué para que solo reaccione ante mi tacto.

-No sé si eres un genio o una pirada paranoica…

"Ambas" murmuró la slytherin encendiendo la luz. La chica comprobó que esas habitaciones eran más grandes que las suyas. Además del dormitorio y el cuarto de baño contaba con un amplio salón, una biblioteca considerable y un mueble-bar mejor surtido que el de cualquier garito. Era similar a la suya solo que mejor distribuida y sin la pequeña cocina que venía por defecto. Intuyendo su pensamiento, mientras se quitaba la capa y las botas, la morena comentó:

-Renuncié a la cocina para que me cupiera la biblioteca porque…

-Cásate conmigo.

-Porque soy de sangre pura y sería indigno de mí cocinar. Me vale con el alcohol para vivir.

-Anulo la petición.

Se miraron a los ojos y seguidamente se echaron a reír. Mientras la anfitriona servía el whisky, Hermione se sentó en el sofá y lo observó todo. No había ningún objeto personal, solo libros y más libros. Y un calendario de París con un hechizo que iba tachando los días y ejecutando una cuenta atrás.

-¿Es el tiempo que falta para que termine el curso? –preguntó aceptando el vaso.

La morena se sentó a su lado y asintió.

-Me lo regaló Elle y se va tachando solo. ¡No veo el momento de largarme de aquí!

-¿Por qué? Es decir, entiendo lo de ser libre, por supuesto, pero este no es un mal trabajo, podría ser mucho peor. Y los alumnos te adoran, vaya usted a saber por qué…

"No son los alumnos ni el trabajo, es…" la morena dio un trago. Seguidamente se tumbó con la cabeza apoyada en el reposabrazos y colocó sus piernas en el regazo de Hermione. La chica se lo permitió. A cambio, su compañera continuó:

-En el programa que diseñaron Shacklebolt y su equipo es obligatorio ejecutar un trabajo normal durante un año, para demostrar que estás cuerdo de cara a la gente y todo eso… A Lucius lo colocaron en el Ministerio, como toda su vida, pero conmigo no podían arriesgarse. A mí me tienen más miedo y ahí hubiese tenido acceso a información delicada. No obstante, querían un entorno muy controlado, así que propusieron Hogwarts. Me dio tanto horror que yo misma sugerí que prefería…

La slytherin se calló y cerró los ojos. Hermione, mientras le acariciaba el muslo inconscientemente, la animó a seguir.

-Prefería Azkaban.

-¿¡CÓMO!? –exclamó la joven sobresaltada.

-Hubiese preferido trabajar ahí. Ahora no hay dementores y es mucho más humano, no me hubiese importado hacer guardias o lo que fuese. Y es evidente que hubiese estado vigilada como querían… A ellos les pareció genial, pero la sanadora de almas que me trató dijo que no era buena idea. Podía despertar antiguos traumas, volverme más loca, empeorar mi estabilidad mental…

-Sí, claro, ¡es una idea pésima! –aseguró la chica- Sí que tienes que odiar esto para preferir volver ahí…

-Es que respecto a mi estancia en la cárcel sí que he progresado: puedo moverme en libertad más metros, puedo ducharme, estoy mucho más buena…

-Ojalá pudiera decirte que no es así –sonrió Hermione.

La morena dibujó su sonrisa burlona y continuó con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo.

-Pero respecto a mi etapa escolar… Soñaba con terminar el colegio y conquistar el mundo, ¿sabes? Ya te conté mis planes con Sirius… Yo creí que habría algo más, sinceramente; no que veinte años después seguiría aquí encerrada pero aún más…

-Más sola que al principio –completó Hermione recibiendo un asentimiento-. Lo sé, estoy exactamente igual. Lo comprendo. Aunque claro que en tu caso han pasado más años y…

-He perdido veinte años de mi vida. Veinte años. Y los que me quedan ni siquiera sé qué quiero hacer. A veces pienso que hubiese sido mejor que Voldemort me hubiese derrotado.

-¡No, por supuesto que no!

Bellatrix enarcó una ceja sorprendida ante su efusividad. Hermione justificó que era lo mejor para el mundo mágico y todo eso, pero… Pero que podía hacer que lo siguientes años contaran y cambiar las cosas. La morena no respondió, rellenó su vaso perdida en sus cavilaciones. Hermione le confesó que para nada le había dado la impresión de que fuese desgraciada durante sus primeras semanas.

-Llegaste como una diosa oscura, tan segura de ti misma, con tu actitud de superioridad y de burla… Cuando nos pillaste a Minerva y a mí en lo de tu evaluación, en las reuniones de curso, en las clases… Yo creí que lo tenías todo bajo control.

-Por favor… Me criaron para eso, para dar la imagen. ¿Recuerdas que el primer día llegué tarde?

La chica asintió. Es verdad, ahora le resultaba extraño: la morena era extremadamente puntual en todas sus citas.

-Hubiese preferido llegar antes y sentarme sin llamar mucho la atención, pero… Pero tuve que encerrarme en un baño a llorar de la ansiedad- confesó avergonzada-. Sé quién soy y cómo soy, pero aún así nunca había trabajado con gente que me desprecia. Los mortífagos me temían y me respetaban, hasta mi señor lo hacía. Supe que aquí iba a estar sola pero rodeada de gente, que aún es peor que en una celda en la que al menos nadie te mira y murmura. Así que hice como me enseñaron: sonreí, imposte mi actitud de orgullo y superioridad y me centré en hacer mi trabajo. Pero las clases solo son unas horas al día y… Entiendo vuestro odio ¡y ni de coña quiero hacerme amiga de esos imbéciles! Pero aguantar a la gente sin poder _cruciarlos_ es algo que me supera.

-Vaya, no lo había visto de ese modo… Entiendo que fuera difícil para ti trabajar con quienes fueron tus enemigos…

-Bueno, no lo fue tanto gracias a Elle. Es mucho más inteligente de lo que parece. Cuando me acompañó a mis habitaciones, notó que estaba angustiada. Y se quedó conmigo. Y me dejó llorar y maldecir y chillar hasta que me desahogué. Era la única que no me conocía y supongo que esa no fue la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero… Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba a alguien, aunque no lo mereciera.

-Me alegro –respondió la chica algo desconcertada por tan chocantes revelaciones-. Mir es un cielo, nunca juzga a nadie.

Bellatrix asintió y siguieron bebiendo en silencio. Cuando se terminaron las copas, la mortífaga le sugirió follar como quien te invita a un té. La gryffindor supo que aunque intentara dejar las emociones al margen, la slytherin confiaba en ella y agradecía su apoyo. Necesitaba aquello para desfogarse. Así que tras mostrar un fingido pero necesario reparo moral, aceptó. Cuando terminaron, la morena intentó echarla de su cama pero ella se negó. Le exigió que se aguantara: ella había querido hacerlo y ahora no estaba en condiciones de volver a su torre. Bellatrix suspiró y fingió rendición:

-Está bien, tienes razón –murmuró tapándose con las mantas-. He de asumir mis responsabilidades: tengo una mascota y he de hacerme cargo de ella… Pero nada de estrujarme como a un peluche, monito, o te despertarás con alguna extremidad menos.

-Buenas noches a ti también –respondió la chica adormilada.


	41. Chapter 41

Repitieron la misma rutina tres veces por semana durante un mes: quedaban de noche, rastreaban la zona que tocara según la planificación de Bellatrix y después dormían juntas. Generalmente en la habitación de la morena, que tenía whisky. Pero cuando al día siguiente había clase, para evitar tentaciones, la gryffindor la obligaba a quedarse en la suya. Le gustaba dormir a su lado y sospechaba que a la morena tampoco le desagradaba; aunque por supuesto protestaba cada vez para mantener su imagen.

El lunes Hermione despertó sintiendo el calor de un cuerpo junto al suyo. Contempló a Bellatrix y sonrió. Ese día la morena no tenía clase a primera hora, así que se levantó sin hacer ruido para no despertarla. Se ducho, vistió y peinó y cogió las cosas necesarias. Dedicó unos segundos a observar a la mortífaga que dormía abrazada a Polaris, el mono de peluche que ella misma le regaló. De alguna manera, quizá por sus años de presidiaria, la morena se sintió observada y abrió un ojo. Hermione no pudo evitar comentar:

-¿A él sí que lo abrazas?

-Él huele muy bien –murmuró la slytherin adormilada-, huele a mí.

La chica sacudió la cabeza y se despidió de ella. No le importaba dejarla sola en su habitación: no tenía nada que pudiera interesarle. Y mejor que no las vieran salir juntas. Estaban siendo muy discretas. De momento, no las había pillado nadie y pretendían que siguiera así. Tampoco habían logrado nada respecto al cuaderno. Pero la morena aseguraba que tarde o temprano aparecería. Hermione tenía la sensación de que más que por su ayuda, había aceptado su colaboración por la compañía. No hablaban mucho, pero aún así, cada vez la conocía mejor.

Sabía, por ejemplo, que Bellatrix había acercado posiciones con su hermana pequeña gracias a Draco y que algún día acudía a tomar el té con ellos. Sabía que cuando llovía salía fuera a mojarse porque adoraba esa sensación. Y sabía que cuando era joven estudió por su cuenta historia muggle para "conocer al enemigo". Hermione quiso creer que fue más curiosidad que crueldad. Porque por desgracia de eso también había: se engañaba más de lo que quería reconocer. Notaba que la morena seguía muy en contacto con su parte oscura y no se arrepentía de sus crímenes. Pero lo pasaba por alto. Consideraba que con el tiempo conseguiría hacerla entrar en razón. Otras veces pensaba que no y que todo era en balde. Y en ese dilema pasaban sus días.

Nunca creyó que podría tener una relación con alguien así, pero Bellatrix era diferente a todas las personas que había conocido. Y no solo porque fuera una asesina. La escuchaba con interés, no la trataba como si fuese una niña ni tampoco pretendía que se encargara de todo como sus amigos. Y confiaba en ella. Sentía debilidad por ella cuando le confesaba sus inseguridades y se mostraba vulnerable. El último asunto a ese respecto era la divulgación de la noticia de que estaba viva y muy cerca de ser libre.

-No me importa en absoluto la opinión de la plebe –le aseguró la slytherin una noche-, pero tampoco quiero que se pongan pesados y me den trabajo extra. Esta semana han confirmado la noticia, que obviamente llevaba meses circulando…

-Claro. Lo sabe todo Hogwarts, los padres, la gente del Ministerio… –comentó Hermione.

-Sí, pero leer la historia confirmada impresiona más. Pese a la campaña de Shacklebolt y que hayan puesto a Lucius y a otros como ejemplo de su triunfo… Mi nombre sigue inspirando temor.

-Pero no ha habido grandes protestas, ¿no?

-No, nada serio. Por supuesto muchas quejas a nivel particular, alguna columna en algún panfleto sin importancia… Los que tienen hijos aquí saben que lo estoy haciendo bien. Pero en general el mundo mágico no sabe cómo tomarse la noticia. Como maté a Voldemort, no saben qué pensar. Después de la guerra nadie quiere meterse en más problemas, solo olvidar. Y saben que de no ser por mí, habrían perdido la batalla. Así que sobre todo hay indecisión. Espero que Shacklebolt siga publicando mierdas positivas y esas cosas para que al salir no tenga problemas.

Hermione asintió poco convencida. No se atrevió a preguntar si Harry se había posicionado públicamente. El mundo valoraba mucho la opinión del héroe. Por lo que sabía, no lo había hecho y sin duda le habrían pedido entrevistas; a ella le llegaban peticiones cada semana. Quiso creer que desde que a ella la salvó de Greyback, le había concedido un margen de duda.

Con conversaciones así la búsqueda se hacía más amena. Aunque poco a poco, la falta de resultados empezaba a mermar sus fuerzas. Hermione no se atrevía a preguntar qué pasaría en caso de no dar con el objeto: ¿arreglaría lo de su deuda igual? Ella la había ayudado...

Mientras recogía sus bártulos de la última clase, un pergamino de su mesa empezó a temblequear. Seguidamente se transformó en un mono de papiroflexia y con una extraña voz comentó: "A las 22 h. en el pasillo del tercer piso junto a la Sala de Trofeos". La chica asintió y el pergamino ardió hasta consumirse. No le sorprendió. Ya estaba acostumbrada a las extrañas formas en que Bellatrix le mandaba mensajes. Y la verdad es que le encantaban.

A la hora en cuestión, subió al lugar acordado. Su compañera ya aguardaba ahí. La descubrió contemplando la vitrina con las placas conmemorativas de los jugadores de Quidditch.

-Buenas noches, Morgana –la saludó la chica sabiendo que ese apodo no le disgustaba.

-¿Qué tal ha ido el día, monito? –contestó distraída.

La chica se lo resumió mientras observaba también la vitrina.

-¡Anda! Ya han colocado la placa de Harry –comentó orgullosa de su amigo.

-Raro se me hace que no haya una tuya, estás en todas partes…

-Ya sabes que lo de volar no me va, pero a ti sí –murmuró Hermione contemplando otra placa.

Estaba en una esquina intencionadamente mal iluminada en el estante de debajo: "B. Black, 1980" lucía una insignia bajo el logo de slytherin.

-Intentaron quitarla cuando… bueno, cuando empecé a matar gente y tal… Pero el honor de este reconocimiento es que es para siempre gracias a un hechizo fijador. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue modificarlo para que no apareciera mi nombre completo y colocarlo en una esquina para que nadie se fijara.

La gryffindor tuvo que reconocer que era efectivo: ella curioseó aquella sala ya en su primer año pero tardó cuatro en descubrir ese nombre. Claro que hasta muchos años después no tuvo significado para ella… La morena sacudió la cabeza y señaló las zonas del corredor por las que le sonaba haber pasado durante la guerra. Aunque no lo tenía muy claro. A Hermione le extrañó: el primer día le aseveró que estaba segura de la ruta. Desde que empezaron a revisar el interior del castillo, tenía la sensación de que Bellatrix había perdido seguridad.

-¿Qué hacías en el tercer piso? –preguntó la chica mientras ejecutaba hechizos localizadores en cuadros, armaduras e incluso baldosas singulares.

-Ya sabes, perseguir gente, sembrar el caos… Lo de siempre –murmuró la morena.

Unos minutos después le preguntó por dónde había pasado ella.

-Te dije que no recuerdo mucho… -comentó Hermione- Creo que solo por el Gran Comedor y la planta baja…

-¿No acompañaste a Potter? –preguntó la morena- Él sí que dio más vueltas.

-No, yo bajé con Ron a la Cámara de los Secretos mientras Harry huía por ahí perseguido por…

La castaña se frenó en seco y se giró hacia la bruja oscura. La slytherin no emuló el gesto y siguió buscando distraída. Hermione la obligó a mirarla a los ojos:

-¿Por qué quieres saber dónde estuvo Harry?

-Por…

-Ni se te ocurra mentirme –advirtió la chica.

La morena se enfureció un poco ante su tono imperativo, pero se obligó a serenarse. Guardó silencio durante más segundos de los recomendables. Hermione supo que le había mentido y notó como su sangre empezaba a bullir. Asió la varita con rabia para intentar tranquilizarse. Carraspeó para indicarle que ya era un buen momento para responder.

-No te he mentido… -empezó la morena- Es cierto que lo que buscamos es un cuaderno con hechizos, pociones y demás… No los recuerdo y los necesito para…

-Ya, sáltate eso –la interrumpió la castaña impaciente-, vamos al "pero".

La morena la miró de nuevo sorprendida por su frialdad y mordacidad. Así que respondió.

-Pero no es exactamente mío. Bueno, en realidad sí, él me dijo que me lo legaría porque siempre fui su mejor alumna y…

-Dime que no, dime que no es lo que pienso.

Bellatrix la miró ligeramente avergonzada. La chica insistió:

-Dime que no llevamos semanas buscando un cuaderno de Voldemort –ordenó la chica sintiendo un escalofrío al pronunciar el nombre.

-Bueno… Sí… Pero ya te digo que técnicamente es mío porque…

Hermione la miró con rabia absoluta. Le había jurado que ya no tenía nada que ver con el Mago Oscuro. Y ella la creyó. Bellatrix se enfadó cuando desconfió de ella y resulta que tenía toda la razón. Sentía que se la llevaban las furias. La morena intuyó su cabreo y decidió confesar:

-Desde joven Tom tenía un cuaderno donde apuntaba todos los hechizos, pociones y descubrimientos que hacía. Muchos tienen gran utilidad y el mundo los desconoce, algunos tendrían aplicaciones positivas para la sociedad. No es un horrocrux ni nada peligroso per se, es un cuaderno normal; pero su contenido posee un valor incalculable. El día de la batalla lo llevaba encima. En el fondo temía que igual que las veces anteriores, Potter le derrotara. Por eso lo escondió antes del duelo final, para que la obra de su vida no despareciera en caso de que muriera. Pero no me dijo dónde.

La expresión de la chica no se suavizó lo más mínimo, así que continuó:

-Tiene que ser en algún lugar del castillo. Ya miré en el bosque y contigo en los terrenos exteriores y nada. Así que tiene que estar dentro, pero no sé dónde. No le seguí cuando entramos. Supongo que lo escondería donde pudo al pasar persiguiendo a Potter. O quizá como con los horrocruxes eligió un lugar que tuviera significado para él, pero no tengo ni idea de cuál ni sé si le dio tiempo a hacerlo.

La gryffindor la seguía mirando como una leona presa de un ataque de rabia. Aún se sentía peor al darse cuenta de por qué quiso su ayuda. No fue por su talento o por lo grato de su compañía, sino por su proximidad a Harry, porque creyó que sabría por dónde habían pasado él y Voldemort.

-Debería habértelo dicho –concedió la morena-, pero sabía que entonces no me ayudarías. Y de verdad que lo necesito. No por mí, sino para…

-¿Pretendas que crea una sola palabra más después de que me hayas engañado todo este tiempo? -inquirió la chica- Sabía que había algo turbio, todo el mundo me lo advirtió. Te he tolerado muchas cosas porque creí que confiabas en mí, que éramos… amigas, al menos. Pero no es así. Eres rastrera y me has utilizado durante semanas. Y todo por tu obsesión con Voldemort, con la magia oscura y con…

-¡No! No ha sido así –se defendió la bruja-. Claro que me gusta la magia oscura y el conocimiento, pero eso no tiene que ver con esto. No te he utilizado. Cierto que creí que podías ayudarme a saber por dónde persiguió a Potter, ¡pero te ofreciste tú! Y te prometí solucionar tu deuda a cambio. Y aunque me cueste por cómo me educaron sí que confío en ti, monito, yo…

-¡NO! –estalló la chica - ¡NI SE TE OCURRA LLAMARME ASÍ NI INTENTAR JUSTIFICAR NADA! ¡Y no me tomes por tonta, no me mientas a la cara! Eso te funcionará con los estúpidos sangre pura con los que te juntas, pero no conmigo. Se acabó, Bellatrix, cualquier cosa que pudiera haber, SE ACABÓ.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, se marchó a toda velocidad. Corrió por los pasillos secándose las lágrimas a manotazos. Cuando llegó a su habitación, encendió la ducha y se metió dentro a llorar. De nuevo, había creído que tenía algo especial en su vida; de nuevo, alguien la había utilizado vilmente.


	42. Chapter 42

Hermione se debatía entre la rabia, el dolor y la incertidumbre. No sabía qué le molestaba más: que Bellatrix la hubiese tomando por tonta, que la hubiese utilizado, o que todo hubiese sido mentira… Decidió que lo último: no saber qué parte fue real (si es que algo lo fue). ¿Fue amable con ella, aceptó las citas, le contó confidencias e incluso se acostó con ella por genuino deseo o para ganarse su confianza? Necesitaba creer que algo había sido real.

-¡Pero no, seguramente no! ¡He sido una estúpida, como siempre! –bramó con rabia.

Descubrió en su cama al mono de peluche y lo agarró con brusquedad. Sentía tanta rabia que deseaba destrozarlo con sus propias manos. No fue capaz. En lugar de masacrarlo lo desterró a su armario. Ya se desharía de él cuando la herida no estuviera abierta.

Durante dos días le costó centrarse incluso en sus clases. Bellatrix le envió una nota pero la quemó sin leerla. En persona no necesitó ni esquivarla: llevaban horarios diferentes y la bruja evitaba la vida social. Dio gracias de que así fuera, no sabría reaccionar en caso de verla. Lo que le quitó el sueño literalmente fue decidir qué hacer. ¿Ignorar la información o ponerla en conocimiento de la directora? En cualquier otra circunstancia, la segunda opción sin dudar. Era lo que su sentido de la moral y su conciencia le dictaban. Pero si lo hacía…

-La mandarán a Azkaban –susurró casi con miedo.

No le deseaba eso. O sí. Ni siquiera decidía lo que quería, se estaba volviendo loca. Al final se serenó. Debía hacer lo mejor para todos: si Bellatrix tramaba algo peligroso y no trataba de evitarlo, sería tan culpable como ella. Además necesitaba hablar con alguien para no perder por completo la razón. Así que no exenta de dudas, se dirigió al despacho de la directora.

-Pasa, Hermione –la saludó McGonagall- ¿Qué es eso tan urgente?

La joven sintió como su seguridad se desinflaba. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a su mentora. Dejó que su vista vagara por el despacho. Todo seguía como siempre, excepto una pared lateral en la que colgaban redacciones de alumnos y dibujos hiperrealistas de…

-Bellatrix –masculló la directora-. Me mandó copias de todos los trabajos que le hicieron cuando estuvo al mando del Aula de Detención. Usó un condenado hechizo fijador y ahora los tengo ahí para siempre. Hay de todo: odas a su persona, recopilaciones de sus logros, retratos… Y lo que más me molesta es que la mayoría son excelentes, en ninguna clase los alumnos se han esforzado tanto.

Hermione intentó fingir una sonrisa pero no pudo. Viendo que era serio, la escocesa la animo a confiar en ella y le aseguró que la ayudaría en lo que pudiera. Así que la chica cogió aire y le relató cómo Bellatrix le había contado lo del cuaderno y todo lo que había sucedido desde entonces. McGonagall la escuchó con atención y con la desconfianza hacia la morena evidente en su ceño fruncido. Cuando finalizó su relato, guardaron unos segundos de silencio. La joven empezó a arrepentirse.

-Igual no es para tanto, igual no debería haber…

-No, por supuesto que sí –aseguró la directora-. En su contrato firmó que renuncia a cualquier contacto con las artes oscuras y con todo lo relativo a Voldemort. No sé para qué querrá el cuaderno pero no puede ser nada bueno, sobre todo si te lo ocultó. Hemos intentado darle una oportunidad pero está visto que su destino final es Azkaban.

Hermione iba a replicar que igual no hacía falta tanto pero no le dio tiempo. La directora ya había llamado a Kreacher. El elfo apareció al instante y aceptó con agrado ir a buscar a Madame Black. La directora le aseguró a su exalumna que había hecho lo correcto y que a partir de ahora se encargaba ella. Ella asintió intentando mitigar el repentino sentimiento de culpa. "Pero no, ¡yo no tengo ninguna culpa!", se dijo la chica, "Es ella la que nos ha metido en esto". Se despidió de la escocesa porque desde luego no quería estar presente durante el encuentro.

Salió a toda prisa con un ligero temblor. Ya casi se había serenado cuando tres pasillos más adelante se cruzó con la afectada. Maldijo de nuevo su suerte. La tranquilizó pensar que seguramente Bellatrix la ignoraría. Caminaba abstraída en su mundo como siempre, con la melena casi ocultando su rostro. Cuando pasó a su lado sin prestarle atención, suspiró aliviada. Pero por desgracia, ese gesto devolvió a la mortífaga a la realidad.

-¡Hermione! –exclamó- ¿Podemos hablar?

La chica sintió renovadas ganas de llorar. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre... y sonaba tan bien en su voz… No fue capaz de responder. Así que la bruja continuó:

-Ahora tengo que ver a McGonagall que no sé qué quiere, pero cuando termine, si te…

Aunque seguía sin ánimo para responder, la culpabilidad de su rostro habló por Hermione.

-Se lo has contado –sentenció la morena.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? –replicó la chica con más firmeza de la que sentía- ¿Que te permita que resucites a Voldemort o algo así? –preguntó aun sospechando que esa no era su intención.

-Te chivaste aun sabiendo que me supondrá la vuelta a Azkaban -susurró mirándola a los ojos-. Confié en ti…

-¿Confiaste en mí? –repitió la chica con una mezcla de incredulidad y duda.

"Ya nunca más" aseguró la morena más para sí misma que para la chica. Continuó su camino con paso rápido y sin girarse. Hermione contempló el oleaje de oscuridad que creaba su melena a cada paso que daba. Enseguida desapareció de su vista y el repiqueteo de sus tacones contra el suelo de piedra se perdió en la lejanía. La joven se quedó paralizada sin saber si había hecho bien. Al final sacudió la cabeza: Bellatrix no le había dejado otra opción. Ahora solo esperaba que perder su compañía fuese menos duro de lo que intuía…

No hubo sorpresas: resultó insoportable. Podía vivir sin tener a la mortífaga en la cama, sin embargo, asumir también la ausencia de Polaris fue duro. No sabía si era su olor, su tacto o el hecho de tener algo con qué ocupar los brazos, pero dio vueltas en la cama durante horas. Pensó en sacarlo del armario. Lo descartó porque supondría un paso atrás: ya no quería tener nada que ver con Bellatrix. No se habían aportado nada bueno.

No mejoró conforme pasaron los días. De hecho, su intranquilidad aumentó. No supo nada de Minerva ni de Bellatrix. Cada día se despertaba pensando que quizá ya estaba en Azkaban. Por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, la sola idea le provocaba ganas de llorar. Y a veces lo hacía.

-Pro… profesora, puede revertirse… -murmuró un hufflepuff de séptimo.

Hermione levantó la vista sobresaltada. Los alumnos estaban convirtiendo ranas en jarrones y ella se había distraído. Se limpió la lágrima furtiva bastante avergonzada. Creían que estaba llorando porque sentía lástima de las ranas. "Bueno, mejor eso que la realidad" se dijo. Terminó la clase, los despidió a todos y se sentó en el escritorio. Estaba agotada, llevaba días sin pegar ojo. Sabía que Bellatrix seguía dando sus clases, pero no tenía ni idea de si estaba a la espera de otro juicio o algo así. Decidió salir de dudas y volver al despacho de la directora.

-¿Necesitas algo, Hermione? –preguntó McGonagall con aire distraído- Estoy con las evaluaciones y me falta tiempo.

A la chica le extrañó la pregunta. ¿Acaso había dado el tema por cerrado o es que ni siquiera se acordaba? ¿Y si Bellatrix la había engañado? Era una manipuladora profesional, podía resistir el veritaserum y cualquier tortura. No era nada fácil sacarle información. Igual le había hecho creer que Hermione se había inventado todo, que era una especie de venganza o algo así. La idea le causó pavor.

Pero no, Minerva jamás se dejaría engañar. Y siempre la creería a ella antes que a la mortífaga. Así que supuso que como la directora era mayor y realmente su trabajo resultaba muy exigente, debía olvidar asuntos (probablemente con ayuda del pensadero) para dejar hueco a otros. Le contestó que no le había comunicado nada referente a Bellatrix. La mayor frunció el ceño.

-Creí que te lo habría contado ella, le di permiso para hacerlo. Como salís juntas los fines de semana y sois amigas, pensé…

-No somos amigas –la cortó Hermione con más brusquedad de la deseada-, ya no. No me ha contado nada.

La directora se recolocó las gafas y centró su atención en su alumna. Dedujo en su tono y en el cansancio que mostraban sus ojos que algo había cambiado. No quiso averiguar más, bastante tenía con los problemas actuales. Dejó la pluma con la que garabateaba sobre diversos pergaminos y procedió a explicárselo:

-Vamos a ver, por dónde empiezo… -murmuró la escocesa frotándose las sienes.

Hermione no pensó que fuese tan difícil, pero no dijo nada y le dio su tiempo.

-Hay una razón que no te conté por la que accedí a contratar a Bellatrix sin protestar demasiado.

-¿Cuál? –respondió la chica bastante harta de que todo el mundo le ocultara información.

-Verás, cuando Dumbledore derrotó a Grindelwald, sus seguidores fueron interrogados de diversas formas. Por aquel entonces la metodología del Departamento de Aurores no era tan… ortodoxa como ahora. A los sospechosos que no se consiguió incriminar pero sabían que habían colaborado con Grindelwald, se los hizo olvidar para solucionar el problema.

-Vale… Sí, es poco ortodoxo, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con Bellatrix? Ella no vivía en esa época.

-Ella no. Voldemort sí. La gente a la que se desmemorizó poseía información que a él le interesó ya desde muy joven. Los métodos de Grindelwald para ganarse a las masas, sus armas secretas, sus tácticas, uso de la magia… Te puedes imaginar –recibió un asentimiento de Hermione-. Pero esa información se perdió gracias a los aurores. Así que uno de los proyectos que Tom inició en su etapa escolar fue crear una cura para _obliviate_.

La castaña sintió un escalofrío y empezó a entender a dónde podía ir a parar aquello.

-¿Y qué… qué pasó?–preguntó temblando de los nervios.

-Tom pasó años robando ingredientes y haciendo estallar calderos. Reclutó a Severus para que le ayudara. La poción que diseñó era tan compleja que hacían falta dos personas para elaborarla: mientras una removía la otra tenía que ejecutar diversos hechizos. Si fallaba un solo paso, las consecuencias eran letales y había que reunir de nuevo todos los ingredientes (que no eran nada sencillos). Hizo pruebas con Severus y un día le dijo que ya estaba preparado para elaborar la definitiva.

-Entonces–intervino la chica sin poder evitarlo-, si Snape participó…

-Snape participó en pruebas experimentales. Voldemort lo guardó en secreto: no le mostró ni la mitad de los ingredientes, ni le explicó el proceso entero, ni le permitió leer su investigación. Le prometió que cuando estuviera seguro de que iban a tener éxito, se lo detallaría todo (era vital para el éxito de la poción). Hasta entonces, todo lo iba apuntando en un cuaderno.

-¡Mierda! –masculló Hermione- ¿Entonces si encontramos el cuaderno…?

-No es tan fácil. ¿Sabes lo que es un cierre de sangre?

-Sí, leí sobre ello. Son libros que el autor sella con su sangre para que solo él pueda consultarlos. Su contenido permanece invisible para cualquier otro e incluso el autor es incapaz de revelarlo. Actúa como una suerte de _encantamiento fidelio_: aun conociendo el contenido no puedes revelarlo, escribirlo, ni compartirlo con nadie de forma alguna.

Miró a la directora como esperando que le diera puntos a gryffindor. La ceja enarcada de su mentora le recordó que ya no era una alumna.

-¿Quieres decir que solo Voldemort conocía la fórmula? Y dado que está muerto, aun encontrando el cuaderno no lo podríamos leer… -comentó Hermione derrotada.

-No solo él. Como te digo, necesitaba a otra persona para elaborar la poción y esa persona debía tener acceso a toda la información para garantizar el éxito.

-Pero Snape también está muerto… -recordó la chica- A no ser que elaborara alguna cuando aún vivía… -aventuró con esperanza.

-No lo hizo –respondió Minerva para desconsuelo de su exalumna-. Nunca llegó a hacerlo. Cuando Voldemort estaba preparado para elaborarla, descubrió el enamoramiento de Severus con Lily. Eso le hizo ver que las artes oscuras no eran lo único en la vida de su discípulo. Aunque el temor y la duda fueran pequeños, surgió en Voldemort el miedo de que en algún momento, le traicionara por otros intereses. Y no pensaba correr ningún riesgo.

-Pero entonces…

-Entonces solo quedaba una opción. La única persona que estaba seguro que no tenía nada más que a él, su causa y el amor por las artes oscuras. Pese a su juventud, era su discípula más aventajada, extremadamente inteligente y cruel y sabía que moriría antes que traicionarle. Así que fue a ella a quien incluyó en el cierre de sangre. Obviamente ahí dejamos de tener información porque dejó de contar con Severus. Pero sabemos que varios de los testigos que habían sido desmemorizados, fueron interrogados por Voldemort con resultados satisfactorios. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

Hermione guardó silencio y al rato asintió completamente pálida:

-Bellatrix es la única que sería capaz de elaborar la poción para devolver la memoria a mis padres.

-Así es. Es una posibilidad muy remota que requiere que se den un conjunto de circunstancias fortuitas bastante complejas. Pero fue la única opción que se me ocurrió. No te lo conté para que no te formaras esperanzas. Una vez lo has asumido, recuperar la ilusión y perderla de nuevo puede destrozarte del todo.

Hermione asintió, era cierto. Lo había sentido durante el transcurso de ese relato.

-Por eso tampoco te lo contó Bellatrix –aclaró la directora-. No está segura de poder encontrarlo ni mucho menos de ser capaz de elaborar la poción sin su maestro.

-¿Pero entonces lo hizo? ¿Y funcionó?

-Ella me ha asegurado que sí, que la hicieron en tres ocasiones. Pero no recuerda los pasos, ni la totalidad de los ingredientes. Y sí funcionó, ella misma lo probó con sujetos experimentales (he preferido no saber más). Eso si nos fiamos de ella, claro.

Hubo varios minutos de silencio. Minerva retomó su trabajo pero no echó a Hermione, le permitió quedarse ahí asimilando la información. Finalmente, cuando asumió lo profundo que había metido la pata, preguntó:

-¿Y te ha dicho qué va a hacer? ¿Va a seguir buscándolo?

-No, fue una conversación un poco tensa. Dado que empecé acusándola de incumplir el contrato y mencioné Azkaban… Me contó lo que te he relatado para justificar sus acciones, pero en cuanto me disculpé por pensar mal, se levantó y se marchó.

-Es comprensible, yo tampoco actúe de la mejor forma… -suspiró la castaña.

-Fue culpa mía, no se me ocurrió relacionar lo del cuaderno con la poción. Yo desconocía esa parte, solo sabía lo que Severus nos contó: que fue Bellatrix quien ayudó a crear la poción. No relacioné una cosa con otra y mis preguntas fueron bastante hirientes. Me pudo la rabia cuando creí que nos había utilizado.

-Pero igual su propósito no es ayudarme, sino…

-Evidentemente, Hermione: no somos tontas, ninguna de las tres. Dudo mucho que el propósito por el que Bellatrix desea recuperarlo sea ayudarte. Probablemente habrá otras pociones o hechizos que le interesará recordar. O quizá únicamente lo quiere como recuerdo. Pero en cualquier caso, no podemos amenazarla porque se cerrará en banda y no colaborará. Su contrato no estipula nada referente a ayudarnos con temas secundarios.

-No, claro… Si se ha metido en esto es porque lo tenía bien pensando, un paso en falso y seguro que somos nosotras las que salimos mal paradas -murmuró la joven.

-Así es. Por eso confiaba en que te la ganaras y te ayudara. Después podemos obligarla a destruir el cuaderno o lo que sea, los problemas de uno en uno.

Hermione asintió y le concedió que tenía razón. Como no se le ocurrió nada más y tampoco se veía con fuerzas, se despidió. Volvió a su habitación aún más perdida de lo que había salido.


	43. Chapter 43

Hermione no supo cómo actuar. Le envió una nota de disculpa a la mortífaga pero no recibió respuesta. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera la leyó; al fin y al cabo lo mismo había hecho ella la semana anterior… Solo una vez se la cruzó por los pasillos. Antes de que le diera tiempo a acercarse, Bellatrix creó una especie de campo de fuerza que le impidió aproximarse e incluso hablarle. No conocía ese maleficio. "Seguro que se lo enseñó Voldemort, igual es uno de los del cuaderno" pensó Hermione con sorna.

Quería disculparse, ya no sabía si con sinceridad o para que la ayudara a recuperar a sus padres. Pero la realidad era que la echaba de menos. Sus bromas, sus ideas estúpidas, sus citas para degustar comida basura o allanar hoteles de cinco estrellas… Pero no se le ocurría cómo. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse a ella lo único que lograba era cabrearla más. No creía tener tanta influencia en su humor, no podía estar tan enfadada solo porque la había traicionado una sangre sucia…

Esa semana leyó en El Profeta que el dilema de dejar a la infame mortífaga en libertad seguía candente. Supuso que su mal humor se debía a eso. O a los alumnos, las clases, el agobio de aquel lugar que odiaba… Probablemente todo sumaba. Lo único claro es que necesitaba que la perdonara y no tenía ni idea de cómo. Hasta que se encontró con alguien en la sala de profesores.

-¡Mir! ¿Qué tal, cómo estás?

-Bien, Hermione, igual que estas dos semanas en las que no he sabido nada de ti.

El tono de la francesa no reflejaba rencor, pero supo que lo había. No la había llamado "Herms" y ni siquiera había levantado la vista de los exámenes que estaba corrigiendo. Hasta ese año Mirelle y ella eran mejores amigas, hablaban y tomaban el té juntas casi todos los días. Era verdad que estaba descuidando su amistad. Y no era justo para su compañera que la había ayudado en todo momento. Hermione se dio cuenta que acusaba a Bellatrix de ser cruel y utilizar a la gente pero ella misma estaba cogiendo esos vicios. Bueno, empezaría la ronda de disculpas:

\- Siento mucho…

-Hermione, tengo mucho trabajo. Dime qué necesitas.

Su tono seguía sin ser cortante, se mantenía neutro, pero Mirelle siempre había sido cariñosa y alegre. Verla así se le hacía muy extraño. Y no le gustaba nada.

-Mir, eres mi mejor amiga, yo…

-Me prometiste que no le harías daño –la interrumpió mirándola por fin-. Hiciste lo que debías, por supuesto, pero ya sabías en lo que te metías.

La gryffindor abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. La descolocó darse cuenta de que Mirelle no estaba enfadada porque la hubiese ignorado, sino porque había perjudicado a Bellatrix. Carecía de sentido negarlo. Le expuso su punto de vista, cómo todas sus vivencias pasadas la habían vuelto desconfiada y que estaba arrepentida. Mirelle estuvo largos segundos sin comentar nada, pero finalmente asintió.

-No sabes cómo disculparte, ¿verdad?

-No… -reconoció Hermione- Tú la conoces mejor…

-Demuéstrale que sí confías en ella.

-¡Lo he intentado! Pero no lee mis mensajes, ni…

"Con palabras no, con hechos" murmuró la francesa acercándole el periódico. Hermione contempló el ejemplar de El Profeta. Era otra de las noticias de que las víctimas de Voldemort no se sentían seguras con la decisión del Ministerio de exonerar a Bellatrix. Había varias entrevistas en las que los ciudadanos decían que necesitaban pruebas de que realmente hubiese cambiado. Hermione no entendió qué podía hacer ella. Mirelle, que había vuelto a su trabajo, murmuró: "Eres la chica dorada, la gente te valora". Le costó pocos segundos entenderlo. Si ella concedía la entrevista que tantas veces había rechazado y contaba que Bellatrix era una gran compañera seguro que convencería a muchos. Era buena idea, la mejor hasta el momento.

-¡Mil gracias, Mir, eres la mejor! –exclamó con renovada ilusión- Te prometo que a partir de mañana volveremos a tomar el té todos los días, te lo compensaré. Me perdonas, ¿por favor? –preguntó intentando imitar la expresión de cachorrito inocente de Bellatrix.

Mirelle la miró con el ceño fruncido. Pero pronto suspiró y asintió. Hermione la abrazó y le dijo que iba a usar la chimenea de McGonagall para ir a las Oficinas del Profeta. "Muy bien", murmuró la francesa, "Una cosa, Herms: si la fastidias otra vez, será la última". Lo dijo con una sonrisa y con su habitual tono despreocupado. Pero la chica notó que encerraba una absoluta sinceridad. Asintió con cierto temor y salió a toda prisa.

Rita Skeeter se mostró muy dispuesta a colaborar. No fue ninguna sorpresa: seguía temiendo que Hermione cumpliera su amenaza de delatar su condición de animaga no registrada. Y además una entrevista con la chica dorada hablando sobre la lugarteniente de Lord Voldemort era oro puro. Así que accedió de buen grado y le permitió revisar el texto una vez terminado. Hermione no mintió: contó que era buena compañera, que la había ayudado en varias ocasiones, que los alumnos la adoraban y que obtenía las mejores valoraciones en las evaluaciones. Solo censuró dos preguntas: "¿Pero tú consideras que realmente ha cambiado?" y "¿Crees que se arrepiente de sus actos?". No veía necesidad de mentir a todo el país.

A la mañana siguiente una lechuza le entregó un ejemplar. Lo leyó y quedó satisfecha. Supuso que a Bellatrix le gustaría y rezó porque fuese suficiente. Más valía, porque estaba segura de que perdería a muchos de sus amigos a causa de aquello.

-Espero que al menos me quede Harry –pensó con tristeza.

Por supuesto la primera reacción sería rabia por limpiar la imagen de la asesina de Sirius. Pero cuando se calmaba, Harry solía ser compresivo con ella… O en eso confiaba. Para asegurar, le mandó una carta diciéndole que tenía novedades y necesitaba explicárselo. Esa misma tarde, recibió una nota breve, solo tres palabras: "Estamos en paz". No era de Harry. Era de Bellatrix.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Vale, que la perdonaba por su desconfianza estaba claro. Y que no retomaban su relación también. Pero respecto a sus padres, ¿iba a seguir buscando el cuaderno? ¿Realizaría la poción en caso de encontrarlo?

-Joder, por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil… -maldijo agotada.

A pesar del cansancio, había quedado con Mirelle para tomar el té y no le iba a fallar. Así que se recompuso y se dirigió al despacho de la profesora de Encantamientos.

-¡Hola, Herms! –exclamó la francesa- He conseguido los pastelitos que te gustan.

-Creo que es la primera cosa buena que me sucede esta semana –murmuró la chica dejándose caer en el sofá.

La francesa sonrió. Sirvió el té y los dulces y la dejó desahogarse. Hermione le detalló sus problemas sin apenas omisiones. Y por primera vez en semanas se sintió más liberada; el simple hecho de compartirlo aliviaba el peso sobre su espalda. Su amiga la escuchó con interés y no la interrumpió. Cuando terminó, Mirelle comentó respecto al asunto que preocupaba más a la joven:

-Yo creo que sí te ayudara. Seguro que sigue buscando el cuaderno, nunca se rinde con esas cosas. Y estoy segura de que si da con él, al menos lo intentará. Claro que mejor no hacerse ilusiones porque es muy difícil que todo salga bien, pero… Oye, ¡alguna vez algo tendrá que funcionar!

Hermione sonrió y le dio las gracias. Sintió como la esperanza renacía en ella: Mirelle era muy discreta, jamás revelaría lo que otra persona le había confesado. Pero hablaba con Bellatrix a diario, así que igual había compartido con ella sus planes. Sabía que Mirelle no jugaría con sus ilusiones ni le daría esperanzas en vano. Ya más animada, pasaron a conversar sobre temas menos profundos. Al despedirse, Hermione la abrazó y susurró:

-Muchas gracias, Mir. Me alegra mucho tenerte a ti como amiga. Y gracias por tu ayuda con Bellatrix, aunque ya no vuelva a hablarme…

-¿Por qué? Invítala a cenar o algo y seguro que se le pasa. Solo le quedan tres meses de estar aquí y está bastante animada.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó la chica con dudas- Jamás aceptará cenar conmigo…

-Bah, ya se nos ocurrirá algo –murmuró la francesa cogiendo el material para su siguiente clase-. Mañana nos vemos, Herms, que vaya bien la tarde.

La chica asintió y se marchó sin dejar de darle vueltas a sus palabras.

A la mañana siguiente recibió otra buena noticia: Harry le respondió citándola el sábado por la mañana en Grimmauld Place para que le explicara su "vehemente declaración de amor hacia la asesina de mi padrino". Si bien se notaba el enfado, su amigo sabía que Bellatrix la salvó de Greyback y conocía pequeños detalles como que la ayudó en su clase de vuelo. Por eso le concedía la audiencia. Dedicó el resto del día a pensar en cómo relatar la historia del cuaderno sin hacer referencia a Voldemort.

Desde primera hora su entrevista estaba en boca de todos, el Profeta batió records de venta. Por las noticias que leyó y lo que le contaron sus compañeros, Hermione se enteró de que su propaganda había funcionado: si la chica dorada se ponía de parte de la mortífaga, muchos de los indecisos aceptaron darle una oportunidad. La gente realmente apreciaba a la hija de muggles que le salvó la vida a Harry Potter (varias veces) y que lo sacrificó todo por ganar la guerra. Su opinión era más valiosa de lo que ella misma pensaba. Eso la animó un poco. Por supuesto seguía habiendo gente en contra, pero no eran grupos organizados que fueran a causar problemas serios. El propio Shackelbolt le escribió para darle las gracias y la invitó al Ministerio. Ella quemó la carta, desde luego no lo hacía por él…

Cuando llegó el sábado, utilizó la chimenea de McGonagall y se personó en Grimmauld Place. Ginny estaba de gira mundial con su equipo de quidditch, así que tenían la casa para ellos solos. Hermione observó que Harry había empezado a pintar las paredes para modificar el aire lúgubre y amenazante que tenía esa casa. Se sentaron en el salón y la chica comenzó su relato. Le refirió lo que sabía de la poción pero se mantuvo en la primera versión de la bruja: el cuaderno era suyo y no contenía nada peligroso. Harry no dudó de la primera parte, pero sí de la segunda.

-A mí también me han pedido mucho que hable sobre ella, Hermione –confesó Harry-. Y no quiero hacerlo, pero creo que cualquiera sabrá cuál es mi opinión sobre dejarla libre…

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero han dejado libre a Lucius y no ha pasado nada, está ayudando en el Ministerio y…

-Lucius no mató a Sirius.

Hermione cerró los ojos: siempre volvían al mismo punto. No quería mostrarlo, pero le daba miedo que su amigo hablara en público. Si habían perdonado a Bellatrix por sus palabras, el público –que era como un rebaño de trolls- no tendría problema en volver a cambiar de opinión por Harry. Resultaba descorazonador ver cómo funcionaba la sociedad. Viendo su hastío y dándose cuenta de que llevaban más de una hora de debate, Harry decidió que necesitaban una pausa.

-¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a seleccionar qué libros tiramos?

-¡Pero cómo vas a tirar libros! –exclamó la chica horrorizada.

-Solo los que ya no estén vigentes o sean peligrosos, Mione, ya sabes cómo son los Black.

-Ah bueno, entonces es un buen plan –aceptó la chica sonriente.

Se levantaron y fueron a la biblioteca. Harry había hecho una clasificación previa de algunos volúmenes que se hallaban desperdigados por el suelo y varias mesas. Había seleccionado los más peligrosos –los que atacaban- y los que versaban sobre hechizos anticuados y los había colocado en el montón de "quemar". Pero hasta ahí había llegado su labor. Para Hermione fue mejor que su cumpleaños: estableció un método de organización y selección y su amigo le permitió quedarse los que quisiera. Pasaron horas distraídos con eso mientras conversaban sobre sus trabajos. Por la tarde, Hermione observó las estanterías perfectamente ordenadas y comentó:

-Toda esta zona ya está, ¿qué son los libros de esta mesita? No estaban antes aquí.

-Ah, los que me he ido encontrando en otras habitaciones –explicó el chico-. No creí que a Sirius le gustase tanto leer, guardaba libros hasta debajo del colchón.

"¿En serio?" preguntó la chica sorprendida. Ella fue buena amiga de Sirius y hablaron bastante. Aunque era muy culto e instruido como correspondía a su estatus, nunca le tuvo por un gran lector. Mucho menos le consideró de los que se acostaban con ellos (ella era la presidenta de ese club y distinguía a los miembros). Pero Harry se lo confirmó:

-Sí, ese de la esquina –murmuró distraído mientras seguía rellenando estanterías.

Hermione cogió el libro en cuestión: "Guía definitiva de razas de dragones". Algo en ese título hizo saltar un resorte en su cerebro. Lo abrió y pasó las páginas del principio. Había una dedicatoria escrita en una caligrafía elegante pero algo infantil que le era epidérmicamente familiar. Aun sintiendo que estaba violando la intimidad de un muerto, la leyó:

_Así puedes elegir cuáles prefieres criar cuando tengamos nuestra montaña._

_Te quiero, maldito idiota._

_Trixie._

"Mierda…", pensó la chica, "¡Mierda, mierda!". Le temblaron las manos sin tener claro qué hacer. Al contrario de lo que creía Bellatrix, Sirius no había quemado todo lo que ella le regaló. Había guardado ese libro durante décadas. Se notaba que fue una edición cara, de coleccionista; pero el tiempo y más probablemente el uso, lo habían desgastado. Aún así las imágenes que lo ilustraban seguían siendo soberbias. El animago había anotado cosas en los márgenes: cuáles eran sus favoritos, cuáles creía que le gustarían más a Bellatrix, cuáles serían más fáciles de criar… Lo hojeó hasta que algo resbaló de entre las páginas.

-Harry…

-Dime –murmuró el chico que seguía a lo suyo.

-Ya te lo dije una vez, pero yo no creo que Bellatrix quisiese matar a Sirius. Creo que le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor pero tuvo la mala suerte de que el velo estaba detrás.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Era evidente que el moreno rememoraba esa escena casi a diario. Harry dejó los libros que tenía entre manos y la miró.

-Puede que tengas razón en que no le lanzó un _avada_. Pero aunque no quisiera matarlo con ese conjuro, solo estaba jugando con su comida. Le odiaba desde que eran niños y siempre deseó matarle.

-Si no fuese así… ¿Te replantearías lo de que la dejen libre?

-Hermione, lo siento –declaró el chico con firmeza-, sé que a ti te ha ayudado y me alegro. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer que cambie de…

Su amiga le tendió una fotografía antigua. Él la aceptó. Era mágica y los protagonistas se movían en bucle: un chico moreno –extremadamente atractivo- abrazaba por la espalda a una chica morena -extremadamente atractiva-, él la besaba en la mejilla y ambos sonreían con lo que parecía absoluta felicidad. No tendrían más de dieciséis años, pero su aspecto algo gótico y alocado sugería que mejor no meterse con ellos. Al fondo se distinguía un paisaje nevado completamente desierto. Por el plano ligeramente aberrante se podía deducir que se habían hecho ellos mismos la foto.

Harry la contempló durante casi un minuto sin decir nada. Por supuesto reconoció a su padrino, aunque en ninguna imagen (ni siquiera con los merodeadores) lo había visto tan feliz.

-¿Quién es la chica? –preguntó- Parece su hermana pero Sirius no tenía hermanas.

Hermione le miró con incredulidad. No supo si no lo veía o no quería verlo.

-Es… es su prima –susurró sin necesidad de aclarar cuál de las tres-. Tiene la misma sonrisa que ahora, pero los ojos ya no le brillan así. Ahí se la ve…

"Feliz" susurró Harry. Su amiga asintió con tristeza. "Creo que por eso te salvó de morir, por honrar la memoria de Sirius" murmuró la sabelotodo. Él no fue capaz de responder, simplemente siguió contemplando la imagen. Después de aquello ninguno tuvo ánimos para seguir ordenando.


	44. Chapter 44

Durante la siguiente semana una mezcla de emociones convulsas acosó a Hermione. Las repercusiones y sus dudas sobre su entrevista, el fin de semana con Harry, las revelaciones sobre Sirius… había sido demasiado. Pero poco a poco se fue calmando. El tiempo diría si había hecho bien en defender a la mortífaga públicamente. De momento no podía hacer nada, así que se centró en sus clases y dejó que todo se fuera estabilizando.

Decidió seguir el consejo de Mirelle e invitar a Bellatrix a cenar. Deseaba retomar su relación: no supo si por verdadero deseo o por aumentar las posibilidades de recuperar a sus padres. Tampoco a eso le dio vueltas, se aferró a la idea de siempre: en cuanto terminara el curso, todo habría terminado; hasta entonces, había que sobrevivir. Pensó en llevarla a su restaurante favorito, pero la morena no aceptaría salir con ella. Tendría que ser en el castillo. Aunque tampoco lograría convencerla de acudir a su habitación… Así que de nuevo pidió ayuda:

-¡Mir! ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Dime –respondió la francesa.

-¿Podrías ponerle alguna excusa a Bellatrix para que quedase contigo esta noche en la Sala de los Menesteres? Quiero prepararle una cena y…

-Claro –respondió-, sin problema. Es ese sitio raro del séptimo piso, ¿no?

Hermione asintió y la abrazó.

-¿Te he dicho ya que eres la mejor?

-Sí, pero nunca está de más recordarlo –respondió Mirelle alegremente.

Charlaron durante unos minutos y cerraron los detalles. A las nueve de la noche, Hermione se apareció en Londres, compró la cena y regresó al castillo. Se puso el vestido que Mirelle le regaló por Navidad y se cubrió con la capa. Subió hasta el séptimo piso y preparó la cena en la Sala de los Menesteres. Pronto escuchó a la morena protestar por el pasillo:

-Pero ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿No podemos…?

En ese momento Hermione salió y Mirelle se despidió a toda prisa. La mortífaga captó al instante que era una encerrona. Observó a la francesa que se alejaba a toda velocidad y masculló: "Huye, maldita hufflepuff… Ya te pillaré mañana". Seguidamente se giró hacia la gryffindor que le explicó que había preparado la cena.

-Prefiero que nos limitemos a ser compañeras –murmuró la duelista con frialdad.

-Ya, pero te he preparado tu cena favorita, así que te aguantas.

-No pienso… -empezó Bellatrix.

Pero Hermione la empujó dentro de la habitación. Hubiera sido _cruciada_ ahí mismo con su propia varita de no ser porque la mortífaga descubrió toda la carta del McDonald's desplegada en diferentes platos. La sabelotodo había intentando engañar a su propio cerebro: creyó que colocándolo todo en una vajilla elegante y bebiendo vino sería menos comida basura. Además la sala se había decorado como un restaurante de la bohemia parisina con mesas y sofás de terciopelo rojo.

No hubo más protestas. La morena se quitó la capa y se sentó. Hermione la imitó. "¡Joder!" exclamó la bruja oscura al contemplarla. El vaporoso vestido blanco de alta costura que le regaló Mirelle le quedaba extraordinariamente bien. Bellatrix no fue capaz de disimular el gesto de admiración. Cuando se repuso, comentó como si nada:

-Me alegra que por fin entiendas el respeto que merece esta comida.

Sin más, empezó a devorar hamburguesas, nuggets y patatas fritas con su elegancia habitual. Pronto se enzarzaron en diversos debates intelectuales y en cotilleos estúpidos, como si nada hubiese pasado. Hermione disfrutó mucho y se olvidó de sus problemas.

-Por cierto, interrogué a Harry indirectamente y ya sé por qué pasillos pasaron él y Voldemort durante la batalla.

-¿Sí? –preguntó la bruja con interés.

-Sí, y salvo un par son más o menos los que tú sospechabas. Así que genial, ¿no? –comentó la chica.

-Bueno… Genial porque así falta menos trozo por revisar. Pero mal porque falta menos trozo por revisar y ni rastro.

-Ya… Rememorando el tema de los horrocruxes, Harry comentó que Voldemort era un sentimental, todo tenía un significado para él. Así que creo que tienes razón en la idea de que aunque lo escondiera deprisa, lo haría en algún sitio especial para él.

Bellatrix asintió lentamente mientras untaba una patata en kétchup. Quedaron en retomar la búsqueda al día siguiente y volvieron a temas inocuos. Cuando terminaron, la morena lo limpió todo con su varita. Le recordó a Hermione, como si nada, la vez que se habían acostado en esa misma sala. La chica intentó fingir dignidad pero respondió al beso en cuanto la mortífaga se le acercó. La abrazó y le acarició el pelo mientras se perdía en su misterioso aroma. Se dio cuenta de que si empezaban con eso, no harían nada más. Así que la frenó con delicadeza.

-Antes quería enseñarte algo… -murmuró cogiendo su bolso.

Hermione había dudado mucho respecto a aquello. No tenía claro si debía dárselo. Igual era un paso atrás, igual solo le hacía más daño y prefería no saberlo. Pero quizá la hacía darse cuenta de sus errores y asumir sus crímenes. Con esa idea, extrajo el manual sobre dragones. La bruja lo aceptó y al principio no lo reconoció. Pero al poco algo centelleó en sus ojos y lo abrió con manos temblorosas. Distinguió su propia letra en la dedicatoria y lo cerró a toda velocidad. Miró a Hermione con cierta dureza exigiendo una explicación. La chica le relató la limpieza en Grimmauld Place y al final sentenció:

-No quemó todos tus regalos. Lo tenía en su cama. ¿Ves cómo nunca dejó de quererte?

La bruja se pasó la lengua por el labio superior antes de responder, probablemente para lograr estabilizar su tono de voz.

-Eso no demuestra nada. Lo olvidaría ahí cuando huyó de casa y luego ni lo notó. Después de doce años durmiendo en el suelo no notas nada aunque duermas sobre una docena de cadáveres.

"Podría ser… Pero…" murmuró la chica rebuscando entre las páginas del libro. Le tendió la fotografía. La bruja abrió los ojos más que si hubiese descubierto a Voldemort en ropa interior. Contempló la imagen durante varios minutos. Hermione empezó a sentirse incómoda. No sabía cómo debía reaccionar o si era mejor dejarla sola. Así que comentó:

-Está casi nueva, tiene hechizos de conservación. Sabes que esos hechizos hay que renovarlos cada año y por el estado de esta, yo diría que se hizo hasta hace cinco. Sirius se aseguró de conservarla bien.

De nuevo no hubo respuesta. El rostro de Bellatrix no reflejaba ninguna emoción, pero en sus ojos se libraba una batalla mayor que cualquier guerra. Intentó evitarlo, pero una lágrima discurrió por su mejilla. Cayó sobre la fotografía y fue consciente de que estaba llorando. Y le dio igual. Empezó a llorar abiertamente y tuvo que sentarse en un sofá. Hermione se sentó a su lado pero no supo cómo consolarla. Era evidente que la bruja no deseaba que la tocaran. Cuando llevaba diez minutos llorando sin dejar de mirar la imagen abrió la boca, pero la duelista se le adelantó:

-Déjame sola –pidió con un hilo de voz.

-No, Bellatrix, no voy a dejarte así –sentenció.

La abrazó y permitió que llorara sobre su hombro. La gryffindor le acarició la espalda intentando sin éxito reconfortarla. La slytherin cada vez temblaba y sollozaba más. Se separó de Hermione para poder limpiarse las lágrimas y casi para sí misma, susurró:

-Lo siento… Me arrepiento de lo de Sirius, no debí… No debí…

No fue capaz de continuar. Hermione sintió que su corazón brincaba con cierta esperanza: ¡sí que era capaz de sentir remordimientos! Era un avance muy importante para su causa, el primero serio, siendo realista. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que la chica le insinuó que una vez asumido, era mejor no recrearse en el dolor, simplemente aceptarlo e intentar mejorar. La morena no parecía escucharla.

-Vamos a mi habitación –indicó la joven levantándose y tendiéndole la mano-, te sentirás mejor después de dormir.

-Necesito estar sola –repitió la mortífaga intentando serenarse.

-Ya te he dicho que no pienso…

En ese momento Bellatrix cortó las lágrimas y con el rostro de quien recuerda que lo ha perdido todo, la miró a los ojos. Con voz calmada e intentando no mostrar más sus emociones, murmuró:

-Esto era lo que querías. Que me arrepintiera, que lo sintiera, que me odie a mí misma por lo que hice. Conseguido. Así que ahora que ya está, al menos ten la bondad de dejarme sola un rato.

-Yo no quería que…

-Contéstame –la cortó la duelista con firmeza-, era esto lo que querías, ¿a que sí?

Hermione bajó la mirada ligeramente avergonzada y no respondió. No hizo falta.

-Muy bien, ya lo has conseguido. Me odio tanto por lo de Sirius (del resto no me arrepiento, que te conste) que me gustaría cortarme con mi propio cuchillo para olvidar mi dolor emocional –comentó con una repentina sonrisa macabra.

La vergüenza de la chica tornó en horror. "¡No hagas eso, por favor!" susurró.

-No lo haré –respondió la duelista-. Pero no pienses que vas a ser mi salvadora, mi hombro sobre el que llorar, ¡el ángel que redima a esta pobre alma desahuciada! Sé que sueñas con ello pero no va a suceder.

Bellatrix paró por un momento y cogió aire para serenarse. Intentó rebajar el veneno de su voz.

-Mañana haremos como si esto no hubiera pasado y continuaremos la búsqueda. Pero ahora, preferiría que mi medio novia de los últimos meses me dejara llorar tranquila por quien fue mi novio durante años y no hiciera esta situación aún más incómoda.

La gryffindor no supo qué responder porque realmente la incomodidad era absoluta. Así que simplemente asintió. Mejor concederle su espacio. Bellatrix tenía razón: no le había dado el cuaderno para hacerla sentir mejor, sino para que se enfrentara a la realidad. Y aunque lo merecía, debió imaginar que un movimiento egoísta recibiría lo mismo por respuesta. Su fantasía sí que era salvarla, pero de momento no era posible. Así que se levantó y se marchó.

Mientras volvía a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que Bellatrix le había confesado su ausencia de remordimientos con toda claridad. Hasta ese momento lo había hecho de forma velada para que no pudiera usarlo en su contra. Parecía que ahora ya le daba igual. También se percató de lo arriesgado de ese juego: si la muerte de Sirius (que fue involuntaria) la había dejado en semejante estado, asumir cualquier otro de sus crímenes la llevaría de cabeza a los pensamientos suicidas. Si Bellatrix cambiaba y empezaba a sentir remordimientos, el dolor y la impotencia serían tan grandes que se convertiría en una muerta en vida. El beso del dementor sin necesidad de dementor. Y en ese estado jamás dejaría que nadie se le acercase.

Decidió no pensarlo más por el momento. Mandó a la mierda su habitual sentido del deber que últimamente no le traía nada bueno. Consideró que su compañera tenía razón: mejor hacer como si no hubiera sucedido y seguir con su relación previa. Amigas y quizá amantes mientras el curso durara. Tendría que valer con eso.

* * *

**Nota**: Mil gracias a los que seguís este fic; cada comentario, seguimiento y favorito me hace inmensamente feliz. Por si os apetece leer más, ayer subí un OS de Bella y Sirius que igual os gusta. ¡Espero que estéis todos bien, cuidaos mucho y nos leemos!


	45. Chapter 45

Las siguientes semanas la relación entre ellas se suavizó. Bellatrix simplemente le dijo "Gracias" y Hermione respondió "Lo siento". No hizo falta más. Pese a que su intención no fue la mejor, la mortífaga necesitaba saber que Sirius no la había olvidado, que nunca dejó de amarla. Y Hermione se lo demostró. Era el mejor regalo que le habían hecho en mucho tiempo. Por su parte, la chica sentía no haber abordado el tema con más delicadeza, pero aún sentía más que Bellatrix se culpase por el único crimen que no fue culpa suya. Ambas lo sabían y se alegraron de poder zanjar el tema.

Prosiguieron la búsqueda del cuaderno por los pasillos que Hermione le había sonsacado a Harry que recorrió con Voldemort. De nuevo, sin resultados. La joven empezaba a ponerse nerviosa: quedaba mes y medio de curso y Bellatrix se marcharía. Estaba segura de que ni su amor por las artes oscuras la llevaría a pasar un minuto más en el colegio. Lo entendía, no quería forzarla, pero sin la poción nunca recuperaría a sus padres. Y ahora que se había hecho la ilusión de recuperarlos…

La parte positiva fue que su relación personal iba estupendamente. Hermione la notaba mucho más relajada y casi feliz, sospechaba que se debía a que por fin había hecho las paces con el remordimiento que siempre la acosó. Así que salían juntas, bebían, reían, hacían el amor, compartían confidencias y mitigaban su soledad. En una de sus excursiones, Hermione obligó a Bellatrix a acompañarla a una tienda de discos y compraron el que contenía "su canción". Les encantaba follar con ella de fondo. Aunque el rato favorito de la joven (y sospechaba que el de su amante también) era la charla de antes de dormir. Trataban cualquier tema sin tapujos. Y eso era bonito y a la vez triste, porque todo corroboraba su incompatibilidad.

-Yo quiero tener al menos dos hijos –murmuró la castaña mirando al techo en la oscuridad.

-Yo jamás tendría ninguno, ¡qué horror! Prefiero Azkaban –respondió la morena con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-Entonces no tenemos futuro juntas –comentó la castaña con sorna-, no habrá boda, ni niños, ni una lápida compartida.

-No descartes tan rápido lo de la lápida, sería poético… -murmuró la mortífaga- ¡Pero boda ni de broma! ¡Bellatrix Black JAMÁS será una traidora de sangre!

-¡Ni Hermione Granger será la mujer de la asesina más infame de Inglaterra!

-¡Jooo! ¡Nooo! –protestó la bruja con expresión triste- Eso me pone triste y es mentira… ¡Soy la asesina más infame del mundo entero!

"Estamos de acuerdo" concedió la chica acariciándole el pelo. Tras conversaciones de ese cariz le costaba conciliar el sueño. Por mucho que el tono fuera irónico, resultaba duro encajar el golpe, para ambas. Pero al final se dormían, porque al día siguiente amanecería de nuevo y todo resultaría más relativo.

Una mañana, como tantas otras, despertó en la habitación de la slytherin. Como Bellatrix aún dormía, no se movió para no despertarla. Observó sobre la mesilla de la bruja su foto con Sirius y sonrió. La había colocado en un marco de plata con grabados mágicos de leones que correteaban a su alrededor. Frunció el ceño. Le sonaba vagamente familiar.

-Bellatrix –le preguntó cuando despertó-, ¿de dónde has sacado ese marco?

La slytherin se desperezó, contempló la foto con su primo y sonrió.

-Lo encontré por ahí.

-¿Dónde es por ahí? –inquirió la gryffindor.

-En el despacho de mamá –confesó la morena con una sonrisa traviesa-. Tenía una foto de Dumbledore y juzgué que no le importaría que la quemara y me quedara el marco. A Siri le hubiese encantado…

Hermione sacudió la cabeza pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Era cierto: al animago le hubiese encantado el marco y el acto de robarlo del despacho de la directora.

-¡Por eso últimamente tiene esas contraseñas tan raras! –exclamó la joven- Cuando me llama a su despacho, me manda la contraseña y las últimas han sido: "BellatrixNiSeTeOcurraVolverAEntrar" y "UnRoboMásYPropagoElRumorDeQueEresMestiza".

Bellatrix se echó a reír y se declaró culpable. La amenaza del falso rumor casi la frenó, pero contraatacó:

-Le dije que entonces yo comentaría que me contrató solo porque tuvimos un affair –comentó la morena aun riéndose-. ¡Y lo mejor es que eso la frenó, así que considera posible que la gente lo crea!

Ambas se desternillaron durante varios minutos con las anécdotas de la pobre Minerva. Después, como era sábado decidieron salir por Londres: una quería ir a un museo y la otra al McDonald's (no parece necesario aclarar quién fue cada una). Se ducharon y se vistieron. Mientras Bellatrix se maquillaba, la joven se entretuvo cotilleando su joyero. Estaba absorta en las espectaculares piezas que contenía cuando algo le llamó la atención: una piedra oscura, brillante, oculta en un lateral. La extrajo perpleja y se giró hacia la slytherin.

-Tienes la piedra de la resurrección.

No fue una pregunta. Bellatrix la miró y pareció dispuesta a inventarse una excusa. Pero habían adoptado un acuerdo de sinceridad absoluta. Así que se encogió de hombros y respondió como si nada:

-Me la encontré por ahí. No la he usado ni la quiero para nada, lo menos que podemos hacer por los muertos es dejarlos descansar. Pero me pareció estúpido dejar algo tan poderoso y legendario por ahí tirado.

-¿Te la encontraste por ahí? –repitió la chica con incredulidad.

-Sí –contestó la bruja mientras se dibujaba la raya del ojo-. Cuando registré el bosque en busca del cuaderno, utilicé conjuros para detectar objetos oscuros. Un día apareció la piedra, supongo que Potter la perdió durante la guerra. La cogí y me la quedé.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero no merecía la pena otra bronca. Sabía que Bellatrix decía la verdad: le gustaba coleccionar objetos relacionados con la magia oscura. Así que la dejó donde la había encontrado y comentó con sorna: "Bueno, sería peor que hubieses robado la varita…". La morena estaba de espaldas a ella, pero la expresión tensa que el espejo le mostró, la puso en alerta. Ya lograba descifrar bastante bien los gestos de la duelista. Ahí perdió la calma.

-¡No me digas que tienes la varita de sauco! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HAS PROFANADO LA TUMBA DE DUMBLEDORE!

No fueron preguntas. Recordó que meses atrás Bellatrix la interrogó indirectamente sobre el paradero de las reliquias. Ella le dio respuestas vagas pues solo Harry sabía la verdad. Pero para alguien tan inteligente y retorcido como la mortífaga debió resultar evidente. Terminó de maquillarse con calma, se levantó y le indicó a Hermione que se sentara. La chica, bastante furibunda, no quiso hacerlo. "Sienta, monito", ordenó la duelista obligándola a acomodarse junto a ella, "Si empiezas con esa actitud esto terminará mal como las veces anteriores, así que vamos a hablar con calma".

-¿De mujer a mujer? –ironizó la castaña.

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada y le acarició el pelo con cariño. La joven le dedicó una mirada de odio pero no protestó. Simplemente se cruzó de brazos y esperó la explicación.

-Sí, tengo la varita de sauco. No, no profané la tumba. Utilicé un conjuro que extrae objetos aunque estén enterrados u ocultos. Así que no tuve que desenterrarlo, ni abrirlo como supongo que hizo Potter para devolverla (lo cual es bastante siniestro, espero que a él también le eches la bronca).

-¡No te atrevas a comparar…!

-Ya, ya, tu moralidad, corta el rollo. Escucha, necesito esa varita. Supongo que MamacGonagall te contó lo que le expliqué sobre cómo elaborar la poción para revertir _obliviate_…

Hermione frunció el ceño y asintió. No entendía que tenía que ver eso, pero suavizó un poco su gesto y respondió con su habitual tono de sabelotodo:

-Sí, me dijo que es una poción muy compleja y peligrosa de elaborar. Por eso Voldemort apuntó todo el proceso en un cuaderno con un cierre de sangre para poder consultarlo solo él. Como no podía hacerlo solo y la información bajo ese cierre no puede revelarse de forma alguna, tuvo que garantizarte a ti acceso a ti también

-¿Y no has pensado lo que implica eso, monito tontorrón?

-¡No me llames…!

La joven no terminó la amenaza porque lo comprendió. Su rostro empalideció y se dio cuenta de lo necia que había sido. Se ilusionó tanto con la idea de revertir el conjuro que no analizó los detalles. Con un hilo de voz, respondió:

\- Se necesitan dos personas para elaborar la poción y solo tú puedes leer los pasos.

-¡Diez puntos para gryffindor! –exclamó la morena.

Hermione le dedicó otra mirada de rabia por trivializar sobre ese asunto que era vital para ella. Bellatrix sonrió y prosiguió la explicación:

-Solo yo puedo leer los pasos, no puedo referírselos a otra persona, ni incluir a nadie en el cierre del cuaderno porque yo no soy su propietaria original. Hace dieciocho años de la última vez que elaboré con él esa poción. Desde entonces, la magia automatizada ha avanzado mucho; ya sabes, los conjuros que puedes programar para que la varita ejecute sola. Creo que así sí podré hacerlo. Pero como te digo, es un proceso muy complejo que ante el más mínimo fallo desencadena consecuencias desastrosas. Por eso necesito que la varita que utilice sea la mejor, para minimizar los riesgos y aumentar las posibilidades de éxito.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que Hermione reflexionó y Bellatrix se levantó para terminar de maquillarse. La chica la contempló con mirada ausente. La explicación tenía sentido, podría funcionar… Y le daba nuevas esperanzas. No tenía sentido discutir, así que murmuró:

-De acuerdo, no lo contaré. Pero en cuanto terminemos, la devuelves.

La mortífaga murmuró algo como "Ya veremos" que la chica fingió no haber oído. Se levantó y salieron al pasillo: Bellatrix primero, para confirmar que estaba despejado. Y Hermione después para que no las vieran juntas. Sus compañeros sabían que eran amigas y alguna vez salían. Pero de ahí a que descubrieran su romance secreto había un trecho que no querían recorrer. Había una persona que sí lo sabía. Y no perdía oportunidad de tomarles el pelo.

-¡Hombre! ¡Gryffindor y Slytherin de nuevo acercando posiciones! Cuéntame, Bella, ¿ya se te han contagiado las ganas de luchar por el bien y salvar elfos domésticos? ¿Y tú, Herms? ¿Hastorturado a algún alumno por insinuar que Dumbledore fue un gran mago?

-No digas tonterías, Mir. Bellatrix no ha torturado a ningún… -la justificación de Hermione se cortó al ver que la morena giraba la cabeza fingiendo repentino interés por la pared de piedra- ¡Por el amor de Circe! ¡No me digas que…!

-Tranquila, monito, todo bajo control: después les hago olvidarlo, no dejo pruebas –respondió la mortífaga alegremente-. Vamos a Londres, Elle, ¿quieres venir?

-No, no, no quiero meterme en…

-¡Oh, no digas tonterías! –la cortó Hermione- Será genial, ¡día de chicas!

-Uy, espera, ¡aviso a MamacGonagall que es el alma de cualquier evento! –exclamó la morena dándose la vuelta.

-No seas cruel, Bella –la detuvo la francesa riéndose-. ¿A dónde tenéis pensado ir?

Las respuestas fueron simultáneas pero no unánimes: "Al Museo Británico", "Al McDonald's". Empezó de nuevo la discusión: una alegó que ya estaba bien de comida basura y la otra que la tenía hasta el moño de museos repletos de roñas inútiles. Con desconcierto pero muy entretenida, Mirelle preguntó por qué no podían hacer ambas cosas.

-Al McDonald's hay que ir pronto –explicó Bellatrix- porque si no todas las mesas buenas están cogidas y las patatas ya llevan mucho rato fritas.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡No hables de ese sitio como si fuera un restaurante gourmet, es un puñetero McDonald's! ¡Va a ser comida basura vayamos cuando vayamos! –bramó la joven.

"Es que los sangre sucias no entienden de comida" sentenció la morena. Hermione alzó los brazos de la rabia de que criticara a los nacidos de muggles para defender un restaurante muggle. Mirelle intentó no reírse mientras disfrutaba de sus interacciones: esas dos eran más entretenidas que cualquier museo.

Pasaron una mañana muy agradable y les dio tiempo a hacer todo. La francesa, de sangre pura y de alta cuna, no entendió la devoción de Bellatrix por la comida basura, así que Hermione le declaró amor eterno. La mortífaga simplemente sacudió la cabeza y murmuró: "No está hecha la miel para la boca del troll". Sus amigas la contemplaron mientras devoraba un McFlurry. La tarde la dedicaron a pasear a orillas del Támesis, entre la niebla y el agradable murmullo del río.

El problema fue cuando la mortífaga descubrió un brillante edificio rojo del que emanaba un embriagante olor. Por mucho que Hermione intentó despistarla, Bellatrix se enamoró al instante de la idea muggle del pollo frito e insistió en cenar en el recién descubierto KFC. La joven se negó en redondo, declaró que antes muerta que ingerir comida basura dos veces en un día. Mirelle respaldó su sentencia y Bellatrix se enfadó.

-No la mires –advirtió Mirelle-. Va a poner su cara de cachorrito inocente, como nos confiemos terminamos cenando otra vez esas cosas recubiertas de grasa.

-Bellatrix, te aseguro que antes me convences de dejar de leer que de cenar ahí –aseguró Hermione.

La morena frunció el ceño. Tenía que ganar esa batalla, ya era una cuestión de honor. Así que con un suspiro de rendición, ofreció:

-Si cenamos ahí te cuento por qué traicioné a Voldemort.

La gryffindor la miró con incredulidad. ¿Meses pidiéndole que se lo contara y lo iba a hacer a cambio de pollo frito? ¡Pero cómo demonios funcionaba la cabeza de esa mujer! Se rindió. Le dijo que se lo contara y entonces cenaban.

-No, no, primero mi pollo y luego lo de Voldy -informó la bruja.

Sus compañeras iban a replicar, pero no pudo ser porque Bellatrix estaba ya dentro. Pidió un cubo de pollo para ella sola mientras Hermione y Mirelle intentaban pedir una ensalada; la morena sentenció que no iban a humillarla así y pidió por ellas. La joven temía que la francesa pensase que todos los restaurantes muggles eran así. "Al final va a volverse también supremacista de sangre por los antojos de la pirada esta" pensó la chica con frustración.

-Monito, tengo noticias: no quiero precipitarme, pero creo que el McDonald's ya no es mi restaurante favorito. ¿¡Cómo no me dijiste que el pollo se podía rebozar y dar lugar a este exótico manjar!? Si me lo hubieses dicho hace treinta años no hubiese matado ni torturado muggles. Es todo culpa tuya.

-¡Pero vamos a ver! –exclamó la chica- ¡Que hace treinta años, cuando tú tenías ocho, yo no había nacido!

-¿Ves que hostil es conmigo, Elle? Entiendes que la torturara, ¿verdad?

La francesa solo pudo reír y repetirle que no estaba bien torturar adolescentes. Le recomendó a Hermione que dejara de ceder a sus provocaciones, pero las tres sabían que en el fondo disfrutaba. Sumida en aquellas delirantes conversaciones olvidaba por completo sus problemas familiares, económicos y de amistades. Lo pasaron realmente bien. Cuando terminaron una de cenar y las otras dos de mirar la comida con aprensión, Bellatrix comunicó que sin alcohol no revelaría nada. Así que fueron a un bar.

Encontraron uno bastante elegante con sofás y luz tenue. Eligieron un rincón apartado y tras dos rondas de alcohol, Bellatrix resumió el gran agravio por el que dejó de serle fiel a Voldemort:

-Me empujó.

-¿Perdón? –inquirió Hermione.

-Durante la batalla de Hogwarts, cuando le lanzó a Potter el _avada _en el Bosque, él cayó al suelo también. Corrí a ayudarlo y me apartó de un empujón. Ahí se rompió todo.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio para asimilar aquello. Bellatrix amplió la explicación:

-La sanadora que me atendió dijo que los muggles hablan del "Efecto mariposa": un gesto insignificante como el batir de alas de una mariposa puede desencadenar una catástrofe. Supongo que fue algo así, la gota que colmó el vaso. Le perdoné los maltratos, los años en Azkaban e incluso que fuera mestizo…

A Hermione le preocupó que le resultara más grave su condición de sangre que las torturas a las que la sometió, pero no comentó nada.

-No sé, fue raro. Me vi ahí en el suelo, sola. Dispuesta a morir por una causa que condenaba al hombre que la lideraba; me pareció tan absurdo… De pequeña todo el mundo alababa mi inteligencia, mi poder, me veían capaces de grandes cosas… pero me arrastré por ese hombre como si nada. Y ahí me vi otra vez: en el suelo.

Hubo una pausa. Aunque sonara extraño, Hermione lo comprendía. Por la expresión de la francesa dedujo que a ella ya se lo había contado.

-Renuncié a todo por él: mis privilegios, la vida de lujos que merecía, mi belleza, mi salud, mi Siri… y sobre todo mi libertad. Así que decidí largarme, recuperarme y buscar la forma de ser libre. Y el resto te lo conté ya: mientras él viviera, yo seguiría sin ser dueña de mi voluntad. Me enfrenté a él porque cuando fui consciente de mi situación preferí la muerte a un minuto más de servidumbre. Pero le vencí. Y ya está. Siento si esperabas un motivo más espectacular.

-No… -respondió la castaña con lentitud- Prefiero que fuera eso a que te causara algún daño más grave. Y lo comprendo: muchas veces son esos pequeños gestos los que marcan la diferencia, para bien o para mal. Nunca sabes cómo un desprecio va a afectar a alguien.

Bellatrix asintió agradecida por su comprensión.

-Bueno, y ahora para acabar con el drama –murmuró la morena tras el cuarto vodka-, creo que sería un buen momento para hacer un trío.

-¡No! –exclamaron Mirelle y Hermione al unísono.

-Mir y yo somos muy buenas amigas desde que nos conocimos y tú no vas a estropear eso, mortífaga chiflada. Cuando dentro de un mes termine el curso y se te lleve la nave nodriza al planeta del que te escaparas, nosotras seguiremos siendo amigas.

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros y murmuró que entonces buscaba a otros para hacer un trío. Como no vio a su alrededor a nadie digno, su trío se limitó al vodka y al whisky. Dedicaron el resto de la noche a beber, a reír y sobre todo a olvidar.


	46. Chapter 46

Durante mayo, Bellatrix y Hermione intensificaron la búsqueda del cuaderno. Tenían que hacerlo por la noche y asegurándose de que no las veía ni un fantasma. La mortífaga era muy paranoica. Habían recorrido todos los pasillos, incluso algunos por los que –hasta donde sabían- Voldemort no había pasado. Volvieron a revisar la zona exterior. Nada. Ambas empezaron a temer que quizá los maleficios que protegían el objeto eran más poderosos que sus hechizos reveladores. Quizá era imposible de encontrar. O tal vez, pese a su deseo de inmortalizar su obra, murió con él sin tiempo a esconderlo. Que Hermione supiera, en el cadáver no habían encontrado ningún objeto, pero dudaba mucho que nadie se hubiese atrevido a revisarlo.

-Estoy agotada –murmuró echada en la cama-, quizá deberíamos rendirnos…

-No –respondió Bellatrix tumbándose a su lado igual de exhausta-. Tiene que estar. Era demasiado egocéntrico y morir fue siempre su mayor miedo: no se arriesgaría a desaparecer del mundo sin dejar nada que lo recuerde.

-Pero no nos queda ningún lugar por revisar…

-Volveremos a empezar.

-Hemos vuelto a empezar seis veces.

-¿Ya no quieres recuperar a tus padres? –preguntó la slytherin girándose para mirarla.

-Más que nada en este mundo. Pero tengo que ser realista y dejar de aferrarme a imposibles: no va a suceder y cuanto antes deje de hacerme ilusiones, mejor.

Bellatrix no respondió. Estuvieron en silencio hasta quedarse dormidas. La relación entre ellas iba bien; de hecho, era lo que mejor iba. Se tenían cariño y se hacían compañía. Eran cómplices y amantes más que pareja, pero les funcionaba y les procuraba cierta felicidad. A la mañana siguiente la mortífaga se despertó antes porque tenía clase a primera hora. Se vistió y le dijo a la chica: "Donde siempre". Se marchó sin esperar contestación. La gryffindor asintió en la oscuridad sin abrir los ojos.

Ya no hacía falta especificar hora y lugar: a las once de la noche en el pasillo del tercer piso junto a la Sala de Trofeos. Llevaban quedando así desde el principio. A Hermione le parecía romántico e irónico tener un "donde siempre" con la mortífaga, un lugar especial donde encontrarse.

A la hora correcta ahí estaban las dos. Se dieron las buenas noches y se besaron y metieron mano un rato para desestresarse antes de empezar. Era más mecánico que romántico, a veces se reían mientras se besuqueaban. Todo resultaba tan ilógico que les hacían gracia esas tonterías.

-Vamos a separarnos: tú sigue por aquí y yo reviso los pasillos de la derecha –estableció la morena-. Prueba a ver con el hechizo detector de rastros mágicos, el resto ya los hemos utilizado aquí.

-De acuerdo –aceptó la chica intentando conservar el entusiasmo.

Repasó la zona con detenimiento, utilizando conjuros que detectaban cualquier objeto que irradiara magia. Lo más descorazonador eran los falsos positivos: cuando la varita empezaba a emitir chispas porque localizaba algo y aparecía una recordadora caída tras algún armario, una varita extraviada o alguna golosina explosiva. La parte positiva era que el cajón de "Objetos perdidos" de Filch estaba muy bien surtido gracias a ellas. La negativa era que cada vez que sucedía, le daba un vuelco el corazón creyendo que esa sería la definitiva. Y no, nunca lo era. Quedaba poco más de un mes de colegio, no iban a conseguirlo. Pensó que podría continuar ella sola al curso siguiente, pero si no lo había logrado con Bellatrix… Además, la idea de tener que pasar un año más de profesora le daba ganas de llorar. Seguía sin atreverse a preguntar si solucionaría su deuda en caso de no encontrarlo.

-Otra vez nada –suspiró la chica cuando llegó al punto de partida.

La slytherin aún no había vuelto. Contempló las vitrinas con trofeos. Las había analizado varias veces pero sin resultados. Le gustaba contemplarlas y acariciarlas, le hacían preguntarse sobre la vida que habían llevado sus propietarios. Abrió la más cercana y contempló las insignias de quidditch. Le quitó el polvo con su varita a la de James Potter (ahora junto a la de su hijo) y volvió a certificar lo injusto que era aquello: ese chico que murió con veintiún años y dio la vida por su familia nunca pudo ser jugador profesional, ni auror… Ni vio cómo su hijo se sacrificaba para salvar al mundo.

-La vida es para los vivos, monito, no sirve de nada lloriquear por el pasado. Esos ya están en paz, somos nosotras las que estamos jodidas aquí.

Hermione dio un respingo sobresaltada al escuchar la sensual voz de la mortífaga desgarrar el silencio. Dedujo por su tono ligeramente irritado que ella tampoco había tenido suerte. "Me gusta que pienses que mi voz es sensual" ronroneó la bruja oscura en su oído.

-¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te metas en mi mente!

-Las mismas que yo te he dicho que piensas muy alto.

-Enséñame _oclumancia_.

-Cuando terminemos con esto.

-¿Quieres decir que cuando terminemos en Hogwarts seguiremos siendo… lo que seamos? –preguntó la chica con la vista fija en la vitrina para que la bruja no descubriera su sonrojo.

-Eh… –murmuró la slytherin contemplando también las insignias probablemente por el mismo motivo- Bueno yo…

La mortífaga no logró ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz. Hermione se giró para mirarla pero la morena no fue capaz de emular el gesto. Seguía con la vista fija al frente. La chica no sabía cómo reaccionar. Bellatrix acarició nerviosa su propia placa y finalmente miró a Hermione.

-¡Siento algo! –exclamó quizá con demasiado entusiasmo.

-¿Por mí? –preguntó la chica con voz temblorosa.

-¡No! ¡Aquí! –exclamó sin dejar de palpar la insignia que llevaba su nombre- ¿Hemos revisado esto?

-Sí… -contestó la chica desconcertada- Lo he hecho yo varias veces.

-Quizá solo reacciona ante mí -murmuró la slytherin.

Bellatrix ejecutó un hechizo revelador pero no sucedió nada. Después, murmuró algo en parsel. Por lo que le había contado, no lo hablaba, pero Voldemort le había enseñado algunas palabras básicas; podía imitarlo igual que Ron al abrir la cámara de los secretos. Dejó de pensar en ello porque la insignia de Bellatrix se iluminó y en la parte baja del armario se abrió un pequeño compartimento. Ante las dos paralizadas brujas, un objeto salió del hueco y se deslizó hasta las manos de la morena.

Contemplaron el cuaderno de piel de serpiente con una profunda sensación de irrealidad. Tantos meses tras él… Ninguna de las dos creyó que llegaría ese momento. Con manos temblorosas, Bellatrix extrajo la daga de su cintura. Se hizo un pequeño corte en el pulgar y dejó que unas gotas de sangre se deslizaran sobre el cierre. Segundos después, el cuaderno se abrió. La mortífaga comenzó a pasar las páginas a toda velocidad. Hermione sintió que el mundo se hundía de nuevo cuando vio que todas estaban en blanco. Hasta que recordó que solo su dueña podía leerlo.

-¿Está… está bien? ¿Están los hechizos y todo eso?

La slytherin tardó unos segundos en responder mientras revisaba con premura cada página. Al poco susurró con emoción: "Está todo. Todo". Se abrazaron, lloraron y rieron con euforia. Después de diez minutos así, se dieron cuenta de que estaban causando demasiado revuelo. Apareció Filch y la mortífaga lo aturdió (como había hecho decenas de veces recibiendo reprimendas de Hermione). Corrieron a la habitación de la gryffindor, que era la más próxima, y siguieron celebrándolo con risas y saltitos ridículos.

-¿Está la poción para revertir el_ obliviate_? –preguntó la chica con miedo a haberse emocionado demasiado pronto.

La mortífaga se sentó en el sofá, abrió el cuaderno sobre sus rodillas y pasó las páginas con su varita. Al poco asintió.

-Sí… Ya tengo muchos de los ingredientes, los que recordaba. Otros podemos robárselos a Slugornh…

-O podemos pedírselos.

-Eso es menos emocionante –murmuró Bellatrix-. Y hay un par que podré conseguir en el bosque. No creo que haya problema. Podré hacerlo.

Sin pensarlo, Hermione la abrazó y exclamó: "¡Te quiero!". Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando ya lo había dicho. Sintió un escalofrío y se ruborizó. Pero para su sorpresa, la bruja respondió: "Yo también te quiero". Probablemente no fueron ellas, sino la euforia de lograr su objetivo lo que habló. Pero aún así, fue un momento de conexión emocional muy intenso. Se miraron nerviosas. Hasta que Bellatrix decidió hacer como si nada y sugirió: "¿Follamos para celebrarlo?". La chica puso los ojos en blanco sin dejar de sonreír, pero no vio problema. Fueron al dormitorio, la morena colocó el cuaderno bajo la almohada como con miedo de que huyera e hicieron el amor durante horas.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó temiendo que hubiera sido un sueño. Comprobó que había dormido abrazando a Bellatrix y Bellatrix… había dormido abrazando el cuaderno. Era real. No obstante, la imagen le resultó un poco siniestra. Había un detalle que no habían hablado: Voldemort había elegido como escondite un lugar que tuviera valor emocional para él. La placa de Bellatrix. Ella le importaba, a su manera retorcida y enferma, la valoraba. A la gryffindor le dio mucho miedo cómo esa nueva información podía afectar a la mortífaga; porque sin duda no le habría pasado inadvertida. Ojalá eso no la hiciera decantarse por su lado oscuro.

-Buenos días –murmuró la duelista una hora después.

Le dio un beso y sonrió. Desde luego estaba cambiada…

-Bueno, tengo clases –comentó la slytherin recuperando su ropa-. Podemos cenar mañana para celebrarlo.

-Vale, pero ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo?- preguntó la chica contemplándola vestirse- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Empezaré esta tarde, que tengo libre. La poción lleva tres semanas de elaboración y tengo que buscar lo que me falta… No me puedes ayudar porque no te puedo decir qué ingredientes son ni puedes ver cómo la elaboro, el cierre de sangre lo impide. Pero calculo que lo tendré la última semana de curso.

-Vale… Dime si puedo hacer algo - respondió la chica-. ¿Estás segura de que podrás hacerlo? Tampoco quiero que te pase nada por…

-Soy Bellatrix Black, monito –la cortó la bruja con su sonrisa burlona-, no hay nada que yo no haga a la perfección. Saldrá bien. Y le pediré permiso a mamá para ir a Gringotts y hablar con los duendes. Serás una mujer libre gracias a mí, ¿a que es precioso?

Hermione no pudo replicar ante la pulla ni insistir en que a McGonagall no le hacía gracia que la llamase "mamá". Se sentía demasiado feliz. ¡Iba a recuperar a sus padres y a quedar libre de cargas económicas! Ni en sus mejores sueños creyó a principio de curso que su vida mejoraría tanto. Y mucho menos gracias a la mujer que la torturó. La misma mujer que tras vestirse, como no quería separarse del cuaderno, estaba intentando meterlo en su escote.

-Eso no cabe ahí ni de broma –se burló Hermione-. Con lo apretado que llevas el corsé ya es un milagro que te quepan las…

-¿Acaso no te gustan? –preguntó la bruja poniendo una mueca triste e inclinándose para regalarle una vista mejor de su escote.

La chica se ruborizó pero no fue capaz de apartar la mirada de la absorbente imagen. Ni siquiera vio dónde metía la bruja el cuaderno, supuso que en alguno de los bolsillos ocultos de su falda. Por mucha magia que albergara aquel objeto, el poder subyugante del escote de la mortífaga era mayor. La duelista le dio un beso en la boca y se marchó a toda prisa.

Hermione decidió centrarse en la felicidad y no en la influencia que aquel objeto pudiera ejercer sobre Bellatrix. Tenía que confiar en que la slytherin había cambiado, en que fuese una mujer (un poco) mejor y hubiese perdido en interés en propagar el caos.


	47. Chapter 47

Hermione estaba bastante nerviosa mientras se encaminaba a la reunión con McGonagall: sospechaba lo que quería hablar. Y así fue. La directora le ofreció asiento y abordó el tema sin preámbulos: ¿qué hacer con el cuaderno una vez terminada la poción? La chica no tenía una respuesta clara y así lo manifestó.

-Yo diría que lo mejor es deshacerse de él, parece muy peligroso sobre todo porque el autor es Voldemort. Pero claro… También hay cosas útiles que podrían ayudar, sería egoísta usarlo solo para mí…

-Con ese mismo debate llevo desde que me lo contó –confesó la directora-. Si le pedimos algo intermedio como que fabrique varias pociones antes de destruirlo nos mandará a tomar viento por intentar utilizarla.

-Exacto. Y si el mundo se entera de que existe ese cuaderno, aun sabiendo que solo Bellatrix puede leerlo, se convertirá en el objeto más codiciado desde la piedra filosofal. Todo el mundo querrá manipularla para que les ayude.

-Sobre todo me preocupa que se enteren en el Ministerio –confesó Minerva-, estarán encantados de usarlo para su progreso y beneficio, que quizá fuese algo positivo, pero…

-Pero no es bueno tomar atajos –terminó la chica-. Y menos si esos atajos los creó el mago oscuro más peligroso. No sabemos si esas pociones pueden tener efectos secundarios, de hecho… Solo tengo la palabra de Bellatrix para fiarme de que la poción no matará a mis padres…

-Obviamente eso lo comprobaremos antes –la tranquilizó la escocesa-, pero todas las demás… No podemos ir supervisándola siempre. Queda un mes de curso y en cuanto termine será libre para hacer su voluntad… a no ser que contemos que posee algo relacionado con Voldemort y por tanto ha incumplido el trato.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío ante la incertidumbre. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, compartiendo miradas y angustia. Finalmente, llegaron a la misma conclusión, su deseo era el mismo aunque no se atrevieran a manifestarlo. Fue la joven quien habló primero:

-No sabemos lo que hay en ese cuaderno y nunca lo sabremos, solo lo que Bellatrix quiera contarnos. Si hubiese alguna otra cosa útil que estuviese dispuesta a compartir, lo diría. Pero no creo que lo haga, no querrá meterse en nada ahora que por fin es libre. Y habiéndolo escrito Voldemort dudo mucho que haya nada bueno. Esta poción la creó en una situación muy puntual: para obtener información de criminales desmemorizados. El resto será todo magia oscura y peligrosa, así que yo creo que lo mejor es deshacernos de él.

McGonagall asintió y añadió:

-No solo por la integridad del mundo mágico, sino por ella misma. Las posibilidades de que recaiga o que vuelva a abrazar la parte más oscura de su ser aumentan mucho bajo el influjo de ese objeto. No digo que sea como un horrocrux y altere su conducta. Pero por la conexión emocional que tuvo con Voldemort puede perfectamente convertirlo en su posesión más preciada y obsesionarse con él. Lo más sano para el bienestar de Bellatrix (y para asegurarnos de que no vuelva a Azkaban) es destruirlo.

Hermione asintió recodando que la mortífaga había dormido abrazada al cuaderno. Y por la mañana había insistido en guardarlo pegado a su piel. Se reafirmó en que debían deshacerse de él. Pero sospechó que no sería fácil.

-Muy bien –sentenció Minerva-, decisión tomada. Si se lo digo yo me llevará la contraria como siempre y se lo tomará como una amenaza. Así que mejor hazlo tú, confía más en ti, puedes comentárselo poco a poco.

Hermione la miró alzando las cejas. A la directora empezaban a pegársele las costumbres de su predecesor de encargar las tareas desagradables a su protegido. Aún así aceptó porque estaba de acuerdo. Y porque ya lo había hablado con Bellatrix. La bruja no dijo que sí, simplemente escurrió el bulto cuando lo comentó, pero se aseguraría de que comprendiera que era la única opción. Lo mismo con la varita de sauco. Dudó de si compartir esa información con Minerva pero decidió que no era necesario, solo haría doble la petición previa. Ya se encargaba ella, como siempre.

Haber tomado una decisión en firme la tranquilizó un poco, al menos ya sabía cómo actuar. Pero su inquietud no se redujo: Bellatrix había ido a hablar con los duendes y aún no había vuelto. Había insistido en acompañarla, pero la mortífaga le aseguró que sería un estorbo: ella sola imponía mucho más. La chica decidió que tenía razón, prefería no saber cómo negociaba (porque gracias a la varita de sauco ahora sí podía usar _crucio_). En teoría era tan sencillo como que Bellatrix firmase el documento para retirar su demanda y a cambio los duendes eliminarían la deuda de Hermione. Ese fue el trato que le ofreció el director. Pero ya había aprendido a no fiarse de los duendes.

Como no podía más de los nervios, cogió un libro y se sentó apoyada en el tronco de uno de los árboles que custodiaban la verja de entrada. Transcurrieron dos horas cuando la bruja oscura apareció. Hermione se levantó de un salto y le preguntó qué tal había ido.

-Bueno… Los duendes son criaturas abominables, además torturé a uno de ellos en la Mansión Malfoy y matamos a varios cuando entrasteis en mi cámara… No me tienen mucha simpatía –confesó la duelista.

-¿Pero lo has conseguido? ¿Han anulado mi deuda?

-No –respondió la duelista-, al final he decidido que era mejor no hacerlo, es poco dinero y a mí no me beneficia en nada.

Hermione la miró con incredulidad mientras la morena encogía los hombros despreocupada. La chica intentó serenarse pero no pudo.

-¡LO PROMETISTE, ME PROMETISTE QUE LO HARÍAS SI TE AYUDABA! ¡Y te he ayudado durante meses, lo hemos encontrado! ¡Y será poco para una maldita millonaria de sangre pura, pero para mí es el sueldo de ocho años! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan mezquina?! ¡¿Cómo…?!

-¿Has terminado? –preguntó la slytherin mirándose la manicura.

-¡NO!

-Yo diría que sí –contestó la bruja lanzándole un hechizo silenciador-. Verás, soy una mujer de negocios y no me gusta perder dinero. Tú les debías doscientos mil galeones y ellos me deben cinco millones. Así que no he anulado tu deuda, simplemente la he pagado.

Hermione, que había sacado su varita y eliminado el hechizo que la impedía hablar, preguntó desconcertada: "¿La has… pagado?".

-Sí. Por supuesto al principio se han negado: prácticamente van a quebrar para pagarme los cuatro millones ochocientos que me deben. Pero legamente no les ha quedado otra que aceptarlo. Los socios fundadores probablemente destituirán al director por su desastrosa gestión, pero es el hombre que os causó todo este conflicto, ¿no? No creo que te importe.

-Pero yo… no quería que nadie me prestara el dinero…

-No te he prestado nada. Me comprometí a solucionar tu deuda, no a anularla. Y ya está hecho, no iba a perder todo lo que me debían solo por tu rectitud moral de no deber nada a nadie. No me debes nada, como bien acabas de chillarme, has cumplido tu parte y yo la mía. Estamos en paz y sin deudas. Puedes informar a mamá de que el año que viene necesita nueva profesora de Transformaciones e irte a salvar elfos.

Hermione estuvo un rato debatiendo en silencio si le parecía bien. Decidió que era maravilloso. Así que le dio las gracias y la abrazó. Se disculpó por haber sacado conclusiones precipitadas pero la duelista se negó a aceptar sus disculpas:

-Un "lo siento" no me sirve para nada. Ahora tengo que remover la poción y añadir un par de ingredientes, pero luego iré a cenar a tu habitación. Y ya sabes lo que quiero –sentenció la morena.

-Pero… -protestó Hermione sabiendo lo que se le venía (de nuevo) encima.

-Pero nada. Mira, aquí está la puerta de salida –comentó empujando a Hermione fuera del terreno-. Pídeme varios menús, torturar duendes me da hambre.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco pero se resignó; estaba muy feliz por ser de nuevo dueña de su destino. Así que cerró los ojos y se apareció en el McDonald's.

La cena fue bien. Hermione estaba demasiado eufórica para comer nada; la mortífaga no tuvo problema en engullir por las dos. Mientras, la chica redactó una solicitud de empleo para mandarla al Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Era pura formalidad, hacía años que le habían ofrecido el puesto. Pero por fin podía aceptarlo. Se sentía inmensamente feliz. Cuando terminó con la última patata frita, la slytherin se lavó las manos y se tumbaron juntas en la cama. Le contó que se había encontrado a Shacklebolt en el Banco.

-No creo que haya sido casualidad –murmuró mientras la chica jugaba con su pelo-, está obsesionado conmigo. Seguro que mamá le dijo que iba a ir hoy y ha ido para encontrarme. Me ha ofrecido trabajo de Innombrable y me lo estoy planteando… No deseo trabajar más, no he nacido para eso, soy una reina. Pero conocer los secretos más profundos del Ministerio sí que me resulta atractivo…

-Yo creo que es mejor que te tomes un tiempo para ti, para descansar después de todos estos años –opinó la chica.

Intentó sonar despreocupada y lo consiguió. Pero la verdad era que Bellatrix trabajando con la información más sensible del mundo mágico en un trabajo en el que literalmente nadie hacía preguntas le daba miedo. Se dio cuenta de seguían dándole miedo casi todo lo relativo a ella… La mortífaga la miró con escrutando su rostro.

-¿No quieres que sigamos trabajando juntas? –preguntó con fingida tristeza- Podríamos hacerlo en el despacho del Ministro, en el atrio, en la sala de los cerebros, en…

-Lo último que voy a hacer cuando por fin consiga el trabajo de mis sueños es arriesgarme a que me despidan por una conducta totalmente inapropiada en el organismo más importante del mundo mágico –respondió la chica.

"Qué aburrida eres" murmuró la bruja oscura poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hermione se encogió de hombros. La propuesta la había hecho dudar. En principio su relación iba a limitarse al curso en Hogwarts; si ambas trabajaran en el Ministerio sería completamente diferente. Sus amigos estaban ahí, no sería algo entre ellas dos, todo el mundo se enteraría. El entorno aislado y privado de Hogwarts lo hacía todo mucho más íntimo, pero fuera, en el mundo real… Su disquisición se vio interrumpida cuando la bruja murmuró: "Ya no sería lo mismo". Hermione asintió con cierta tristeza.

-Lo importante es que siempre nos quedará nuestra canción –sentenció Bellatrix con más alegría.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo. Con un gesto de su varita, su reproductor de música se activó y su canción empezó a sonar en bucle mientras hacían el amor.


	48. Chapter 48

La última semana de curso se hacía una exhibición para los padres de los alumnos. Instauraron esa costumbre después de la guerra, para mostrar transparencia tras el tiempo en que Voldemort controló la escuela. Los mejores en cada asignatura realizaban pequeñas actuaciones: transformar un animal en un objeto, elaborar pociones con efectos especiales e incluso hacer cantar a una mandrágora. Ese año la mayor expectación estaba puesta en la exhibición de duelo; por eso, la habían programado la última.

El Gran Comedor fue despejado de mesas y sillas y se colocó un escenario central. Se sirvieron cocteles para los asistentes y la orquesta de Hogwarts interpretó diferentes piezas. Casi ningún familiar quiso perdérselo: habían habilitado el expreso de Hogwarts para quienes no quisieran aparecerse o usar un traslador. A pesar de lo grande que era la sala, se llenó en seguida. Hermione estaba algo nerviosa, deseaba que sus alumnos lo hicieran bien. Estaba tranquilizándose cuando alguien comentó:

-Mione, no me pienso perder tu debut como jefa de pista.

-¡Harry! –exclamó la chica abrazándolo con alegría- ¡Has venido!

-No solo él –murmuró Ron apareciendo tras su amigo-. Siento lo que pasó, Hermione. Tenías razón: funcionamos mejor como amigos.

-Gracias, Ron –respondió la chica realmente feliz de verlos-, yo también siento cómo actué. Os he echado de menos.

Estuvieron poniéndose al día de sus trabajos y Hermione les comunicó las buenas noticias: al año que viene trabajaría con ellos en el Ministerio. Cuando les contó que era gracias a Bellatrix, la sorpresa no pudo ser mayor. Aunque ya sabían lo del cuaderno y la poción porque se lo contó a Harry, con ese nuevo dato sí que no sabían qué pensar de la mortífaga. Era un tema que preferían obviar. Y lo hicieron hasta que apareció otro viejo conocido.

-Eh… ¿Me puedo quedar con vosotros? Mi madre me ha obligado a venir pero sospecho que es para buscarme esposa… y me estoy escabullendo.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y los dos chicos lo miraron frunciendo el ceño. Pero como habían decidido dejar sus riñas escolares en el pasado, asintieron y le hicieron un hueco.

-Por cierto, Hermione, mi tía me acaba de decir que esta noche estará ya la poción.

-Ah, ¡gracias, Draco! –respondió la chica sin poder ocultar la sonrisa- Os dejo aquí, tengo que asegurarme de que mis alumnos no dejan mi fama por los suelos.

Los tres magos le desearon suerte e intentaron no sentirse muy incómodos entre ellos. Por suerte no dio tiempo: McGonagall informó de que iba a comenzar la exhibición. Los alumnos de Encantamientos fueron los primeros. Bajo la supervisión de Mirelle, realizaron hechizos levitadores hasta que terminaron todos flotando en el aire en una sorprendente armonía. Recibieron varias ovaciones y aplausos. Después hubo una exhibición de vuelo que salió bastante bien a pesar de ser en el interior. En Transformaciones convirtieron varios animales en objetos de oficina y después revirtieron los encantamientos. Fue realmente admirable, la chica dorada recibió una ronda de aplausos y todo el Gran Comedor coreó su nombre. Aunque nadie tan alto como Harry y Ron, que vieron que su amiga casi lloraba de emoción: dejaba su puesto por todo lo alto.

La muestra de Herbología en la que los alumnos mostraron varias plantas exóticas y contaron cómo las habían criado resultó muy colorida. Lo mismo la de Pociones, en la que los estudiantes más aventajados crearon un elixir vigorizante en directo. Salvo pequeños fallos, todas las actuaciones fueron intachables. Entonces, llegó lo que la mayoría esperaban.

-Ahora –informó McGonagall-, los alumnos mostraran lo que han aprendido en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con Madame Black. Seguidamente, tendrá lugar la muestra de duelo.

Hubo aplausos, unos dudosos y otros demasiado efusivos, y murmullos en cada rincón. Pero en cuanto Bellatrix salió al escenario, enmudecieron. La bruja estaba espectacular, como siempre, con un vestido de terciopelo verde oscuro y sus botas de combate. La melena ondulada flotaba tras ella y su sonrisa de seguridad resultaba casi amenazante. Quienes no la habían visto desde la guerra no daban crédito ante semejante cambio físico.

-Joder, está hasta buena… –murmuró Ron.

Harry le dio un codazo y Draco un empujón: "¡Eh! Habla con más respeto, que es mi tía". El pelirrojo le miró con odio pero no replicó porque aceptó que defendiera a su familia. Olvidaron sus diferencias y centraron la vista en el escenario.

Bellatrix había elegido a ocho alumnos, dos de cada casa. Cuatro de ellos empezaron ejecutando un_ patronus_ con absoluta facilidad. Mientras los espectros flotaban en el aire, los otros cuatro crearon una copia exacta de los animales en fuego. Todos los presentes profirieron un grito de sorpresa. Cada figura medía unos tres metros y el parecido entre los espectros y las criaturas ígneas era absoluto. Seguidamente, lazaron varios hechizos de agua para demostrar que el fuego no se apagaba. Resultaba absolutamente hermoso y subyugante.

-¡¿Qué hechizo es ese?! –exclamó Harry cuando un tigre de fuego galopó sobre sus cabezas- ¡No lo he visto en mi vida!

-Es una variación de _fiendfyre_. La inventó mi tía –comentó Draco con orgullo.

El resto de la exhibición no bajó de nivel: cada conjuro era más sorprendente que el anterior. La mortífaga no intervino, se quedó en un lateral para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Cedió el protagonismo a sus alumnos que desde luego demostraron que habían tenido a la mejor profesora de Defensa de la historia de Hogwarts. Lo mismo sucedió con la exhibición de duelo: la destreza y los conocimientos que mostraron sus estudiantes fue sorprendente. Y para alivio de varios, nadie salió herido.

Al terminar, los chicos saludaron con una reverencia y Bellatrix hizo un leve gesto con la mano. La ovación que recibió hizo retumbar las cristaleras del castillo y se prolongó durante casi cinco minutos. Solo terminó porque el padre presidente del Comité de Padres y Madres de Alumnos tomó la palabra. Agradeció la exhibición y comentó que los alumnos habían estado excepcionales, pero que todos deseaban ver a la duelista más famosa en acción. Bellatrix dudó un poco, no parecía hacerle gracia tener que trabajar más. Pero se encogió de hombros y volvió a subir al escenario.

-¿Algún voluntario? –preguntó mirando a las más de tres mil personas que había ahí congregadas.

Hermione no dudó de quién iba a cometer la estupidez. Unos pocos levantaron la mano presurosos, pero la mayoría no se atrevieron: la lugarteniente de Voldemort imponía demasiado. No obstante, eso no impidió que Harry James Potter alzara la voz sobre la multitud y se ofreciera. A su alrededor, todos los que reconocieron al Chico que Sobrevivió, le hicieron un pasillo como dando por hecho que sería el elegido. La mortífaga lo contempló con una sonrisa torcida y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó que subiera. "Por favor, que al menos no grite algo como que va a vengar a su padrino" pensó la chica. Vio que la directora se quedaba en un lateral dispuesta a frenarlos al mínimo problema.

Harry subió al escenario y Bellatrix sacó su varita. Realizaron el saludo inicial y comenzó el duelo. Se miraron durante varios segundos esperando a que el otro atacara. Aburrida, la mortífaga lanzó un _desmaius_ más para abrir la veda que con intención de acertar. Harry lo esquivó y contraatacó. Lanzó varias ráfagas de hechizos y la morena simplemente se defendió. Hermione sabía que era una de sus técnicas favoritas: descubrir la táctica de su rival y atacar después. Disfrutaba de la anticipación, de cada paso del duelo. No obstante, la sabelotodo estaba muy orgullosa de su amigo: se notaba que había mejorado mucho en sus años con auror. Y eso que ya era el mejor en su etapa escolar. Pero no lo suficiente para su oponente, que comentó con una sonrisa:

-Vamos, Potter, ¡tú sabes hacerlo mejor!

Era la frase que Sirius dedicó a su prima justo antes de morir; Harry lo sabía y Hermione lo sabía. Y la odiaron por eso. La técnica del chico se volvió más agresiva y a la mortífaga le costó desviar algunos hechizos. Cuando el moreno casi la atrapó con un _incarcerous_, Bellatrix decidió que era el momento de atacar. Como habían hecho sus alumnos utilizó todo tipo de hechizos creativos que muchos no conocían: con uno el suelo intentó apresar a Harry, con otro su propia varita se volvió contra él y con un tercero cada hechizo que lanzaba el chico producía únicamente una bandada de mariposas. Fue precioso de ver y el joven consiguió defenderse bastante bien. Pero terminó tan agotado de esquivar amenazas que era evidente que poco duelo quedaba.

La mortífaga alzó su varita y con un rayo de luz roja, Harry salió despedido y terminó en el suelo aturdido y sin varita. Tanto a él como a Hermione les extrañó que tras el despliegue de magia que había hecho, terminara con un simple hechizo aturdidor. Les costó unos segundos recordar en qué momento habían visto esa misma luz salir de la varita de Bellatrix: cuando Sirius cayó al velo. Confirmaron así que su intención no fue matarlo sino aturdirlo. El público aulló y estalló en aplausos. La directora volvió a escena:

-Muy bien, enhorabuena a todos –aplaudió McGonagall comenzado el discurso de despedida.

Tras ella, Bellatrix le ofreció la mano a Harry. El chico la miró con expresión severa durante largos segundos. Pero finalmente aceptó. Hermione no supo si lo hizo porque a ella la había ayudado con su deuda y sus padres, por la reciente revelación sobre Sirius o por no quedar mal ante tanta gente. La mortífaga le levantó del suelo con rapidez y le susurró algo al oído. El fogonazo del flash del cámara de Rita Skeeter inmortalizó el momento. La sabelotodo adivinó que al día siguiente la portada del Profeta aseguraría que Harry Potter estaba a favor de dejar libre a Bellatrix. Le dio un poco de rabia: la slytherin siempre conseguía lo que se proponía. No supo si a Harry le importó porque aún seguía aturdido. Su amigo se colocó a su lado y la morena se fue al otro lateral junto a Mirelle.

-¡Has estado genial, Harry! –le felicitó Hermione.

-No lo suficiente.

-Mató a Voldemort, era complicado… -comentó la chica y sin poder contener la curiosidad preguntó- ¿Qué te ha dicho al terminar?

-Que me parezco más a él que a mi padre.

-¿A Sirius?

-Supongo, Mione, no creo que se refiera a Filch -respondió el chico con sorna.

Su amiga puso los ojos en blanco pero se lo dejó pasar. El discurso de agradecimiento de la directora finalizó comentando que se iba a servir un piscolabis para seguir disfrutando. De inmediato aparecieron varios elfos con diferentes manjares. Hermione y Harry fueron en busca de Ron y Draco pero solo encontraron al segundo. Le preguntaron por el pelirrojo y les comentó con sorna que estaba engullendo todo lo que los elfos sacaban. Sí, sonaba a Ron.

Pasaron un buen rato recordando los viejos tiempos y poniéndose al día sobre el resto de compañeros. O lo intentaron, porque cada dos minutos algún alumno aparecía para pedirle un autógrafo a Harry. A la chica dorada la tenían de profesora, así que su amigo era la novedad. En una de esas, Hermione buscó a Bellatrix para felicitarla por la actuación.

La mortífaga estaba hablando con Shacklebolt que no había querido perderse la exhibición. El ministro le estaba confirmando que ya era una mujer libre: al día siguiente terminaba el colegio y podría marcharse a donde quisiera. No obstante insistía en que se planteara trabajar de innombrable. En cuanto vio a Hermione, el exjefe de aurores le aseguró que estaban encantados de que ella ya formase parte del Ministerio. Aprovechando que unos alumnos querían hablar con ella, Bellatrix se escabulló. No obstante, el ministro y la gryffindor dejaron de hablar para observar con discreción. Ver a la lugarteniente de Voldemort conversando con los alumnos seguía resultando sorprendente. Un slytherin de último curso fue el que tomó la palabra:

-Madame Black… Nos preguntábamos si podremos ir a visitarla algún día a su mansión.

-Por supuesto que no, cincuenta y tres, tengo un dragón protegiendo el terreno, ni se os ocurra acercaros –comentó con firmeza.

Hermione dedujo entonces a dónde había ido el ironbelly ucraniano que liberaron en Gringotts. El estudiante sonrió, ya contaba con esa respuesta. No se rindió. Le dio las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por ellos y lo que les había enseñado y murmuró:

-Aunque solo ha sido un año ha sido muy importante para nosotros, así que hemos hecho algo para recodarla…

El slytherin se subió la manga de la camisa. En su muñeca se veía el número 53 tatuado con la caligrafía de Bellatrix. Varios alumnos más imitaron el gesto: cada uno llevaba el número que ella les asignó a principio de curso. A mortífaga los miró horrorizada:

-¿¡Pero estáis locos!? –exclamó con incredulidad- ¿¡Sabéis que los tatuajes mágicos no se van nunca!?

-En eso confiamos –respondió una sonriente ravenclaw.

-Está bieeen –suspiró la morena-. Podéis venir una vez al año. Pero si decido refundar los mortífagos, tendréis que uniros a mí.

-Será un honor, emperatriz del mal –sentenció un gryffindor de primero.

Bellatrix sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, probablemente pensando que al final la más cuerda iba a ser ella. Shackelbolt y Hemrione se miraron maravillados del cariño que le tenían a la slytherin. Sin duda se había esforzado mucho más de lo que reconocía. En ese momento, se acercó Chloe, la hufflepuff a la que Bellatrix consoló porque su padre estaba en Azkaban. Le dijo que tenían un detalle para ella por haberlos ayudado más que sus propios tutores. Le tendió un estuche de cuero. La duelista lo aceptó con reticencia. Era un puñal con el mango en forma de serpiente y sus iniciales grabadas. Lo contempló sin saber qué decir.

-Por si necesita deshacerse de algún elfo doméstico o lo que sea... –comentó otra slytherin- Hemos firmado en esa tarjeta todos los que hemos colaborado, como le gustaron nuestros comentarios a su evaluación a principio de curso...

Era una tarjeta mágica que se desplegaba en varios dobleces (al estilo del Mapa del Merodeador). Sin ponerse a contar, era fácil calcular que al menos la mitad del colegio –quinientos alumnos- habían escrito dedicatorias y firmando con el número que les asignó. Bellatrix parpadeó varias veces y al final suspiró:

-Muy bien… Vendréis a mi mansión una vez al mes. Si vais a matar por mí tengo que asegurarme de que no olvidáis lo que os he enseñado.

Unos rieron y otros aceptaron emocionados. En lo que coincidieron todos fue en darse un abrazo colectivo por el que la mortífaga (pese a su repudio del contacto humano) no protestó. Hermione no daba crédito. Bellatrix les advirtió a principio de curso que sería la mejor profesora y había cumplido. "Maldita expresidiaria sexy que me ha superado…" pensó la chica. Pero aún así sonrió. Era la prueba de que esa mujer ya no era una asesina desalmada.

Después de aquello ya nada en la fiesta resultó sorprendente. Tras la comida, sus amigos se marcharon, pero quedaron en verse al día siguiente cuando ella tuviera vacaciones. En realidad podría haberse ido con ellos esa misma tarde –algunos profesores ya se habían marchado-, pero ahora que por fin había llegado el momento, le dolía. Le dolía separarse del lugar que tantos años fue su hogar. Así que por la tarde se sentó a orillas del lago para contemplar el paisaje. En esas estaba cuando apareció Bellatrix. Sostenía en su mano un frasco con una sustancia blanca y brillante.

-Ya está –murmuró-, con esto tus padres recuperarán la memoria. Como sé que no te fías, podemos hacer la prueba: haz que olvide a mamá o a quien sea y le doy un trago para que veas que funciona.

La chica estuvo tentada a aceptar, pero el ofrecimiento era prueba suficiente de que no hacía falta. Cogió la poción con manos temblorosas y la contempló emocionada. Después besó a Bellatrix con absoluta gratitud, nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Estuvieron un rato bromeando y riendo sentadas junto al lago. La morena la informó que se marchaba ya, por fin era una mujer libre. Kreacher ya había llevado el equipaje a la Mansión Black. Tras varias súplicas, el viejo elfo abandonaba las cocinas de Hogwarts y se mudaba a vivir con su sangre pura favorita.

-Quédate un rato –pidió la gryffindor.

Bellatrix dudó por tener que postergar su huida, pero se sentó junto a ella. Apenas hablaron, simplemente observaron cómo el sol empezaba a esconderse tras las torres del castillo. Hermione miró la estampa con añoranza y murmuró:

-Ahora sí que ya está, se ha acabado nuestra etapa en Hogwarts.

-Llevo décadas esperando este momento –masculló la bruja que no sentía melancolía alguna.

-Adiós a los trabajos, los estudios, la guerra, Voldemort… -murmuró la chica ignorándola- Destruimos el cuaderno y ya está, todo habrá terminado.

Bellatrix se tensó al instante. La miró frunciendo el ceño y sacó de su falda el cuaderno de piel de serpiente. Lo acarició con cariño, con veneración enfermiza, como a un amante querido. Con voz firme sentenció: "No pienso destruirlo".


	49. Chapter 49

Hermione sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre. Intentó mantenerse firme y no temblar. Lo fácil sería dejarlo pasar sin más… Pero eso sería lo fácil, no lo correcto ni lo responsable; ni tampoco lo mejor para la seguridad y la salud mental de Bellatrix. Por eso, le recordó –sabiendo que no era del todo verdad- que había prometido destruir el cuaderno una vez terminada la poción. Al instante la mortífaga replicó que en ningún momento aceptó, se escabulló con frases como "Ya veremos…" o "Aún queda mucho". Aunque tampoco eso era verdad: parecía evidente que la morena nunca tuvo intención de deshacerse de él. Pero no quedaba otra y la gryffindor no iba a ceder. Y se dio cuenta de que aún era peor:

-Dime que al menos has devuelto la varita.

La duelista negó con expresión despreocupada.

-No, es mía. Me gané su voluntad durante la guerra, me pertenece. Y es un pedazo de historia, sería de imbéciles abandonarla en un ataúd. Además, ya es hora de que la tenga una mujer.

Hermione cerró los ojos intentando controlar su respiración. Está bien, los problemas de uno en uno. La varita le inquietaba menos, al fin y al cabo Bellatrix era igual de letal con cualquier arma. Pero el cuaderno era otro asunto. De nuevo, se centró en mantener el tono firme sin sonar amenazante.

-Bellatrix, perteneció a Voldemort y nada bueno puede salir de ahí. Prometiste en tu contrato no tener relación nunca más con nada relativo a él.

-De acuerdo –respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Entonces devuélveme la poción.

-Eso es diferente…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es para ti y como eres buena persona te lo mereces? Eso es egoísta y lo sabes. El cuaderno es mío. Me lo legó a mí, ¡lo ocultó en la placa con mi nombre! Me pertenece. Me contaste que a vosotros Dumbledore os dejó cosas; pues a mí mi maestro también y no sería justo que me lo quitaran.

-¡Pero le mataste tú! –exclamó sin poder ocultar su desesperación- ¿Y lo que me contaste de cuando te empujó y te diste cuenta de que siempre te utilizó?

-Sí, te lo he explicado varias veces: le maté y eso equilibró la balanza, estamos en paz, puedo recordarle sin rencor. Me utilizó, sí, pero yo a él también. De no ser por Voldemort yo sería buena bruja, gracias a él soy la mejor. Soy una leyenda, apareceré en los libros de Historia, ¡soy una con la magia negra, nadie es más poderoso que yo!

-Lo eres, pero no todo en esta vida es poder, Bellatrix, tienes que darte cuenta.

-Ya lo sé. También está el amor. Y yo sé que pese a no tener alma, él me quería. Sirius me dijo una vez que amar es darle a una persona el poder para destruirte y confiar en que no lo hará; Voldemort me dio su horrocrux y la espada con la que podía destruirlo. Me confió su vida. Además, cuando creyó que la estúpida Weasley me había matado, gritó con furia e intentó vengarme. Pese a dividir su alma hasta lo imposible, aún le quedaba un mínimo porcentaje que invirtió en quererme a mí.

La bruja oscura parecía profundamente emocionada. Hermione se dio cuenta de que no había calibrado bien su relación con Voldemort. Su mente la había transfigurado hasta crear un afecto por parte del mago oscuro que jamás existió. Probablemente había muchos conjuros y pociones en aquel documento que le interesaban a la morena, pero era mucho más. Era un símbolo, era casi destruir el horrocrux que la ligaba a su antigua vida, a la oscuridad que siempre la envolvía. Hermione consideró cruel recordarle que para su maestro fue una mera herramienta. Así que se arriesgó con otro enfoque:

-¿Y por mí? Hazlo por mí, Bellatrix, entrégamelo. ¿Me quieres decir que todo lo que hemos vivido estos meses ha sido mentira? ¿Qué todo ha sido una actuación para salirte con la tuya?

-También te quiero, Hermione, de la forma en la que puedo, te quiero. Pero desde el principio quedó claro que ninguna de las dos estamos dispuestas a cambiar: yo no pienso renunciar a la magia oscura, a lo que me hace ser quien soy; y tú jamás renegarías de tus principios y tu moral, no podrías tener la conciencia tranquila viviendo con una asesina que no se arrepiente. Sabíamos que esto era temporal, solo mientras durara el curso. Además, ni siquiera te fías de mí, lo noto en tus ojos (y haces bien porque serías necia si lo hicieras).

-¡Quizá porque no me das motivos! ¡Estás incumpliendo tu promesa al quedarte con algo que le perteneció! –exclamó Hermione con rabia- ¡Yo he luchado por ti!

-Sí, la estoy incumpliendo. Lo sé y te pido por favor que no me delates –confesó sin ambages-. Tú has luchado por la versión de mí que te gustaría tener, no por mi verdadero yo, por lo único que queda a estas alturas. Deseas salvar a la gente pero no todo el mundo tiene salvación.

-¿Y eso es malo? ¿Desear que te arrepientas de haber sido una persona deleznable y que seas tu mejor versión es malo?

-Igual para otros no, pero para mí sí –sentenció la morena-. ¿Qué pretendes, que pase toda mi vida arrepentida mientras tú me consuelas? Es lo que sucedería si sintiera remordimientos por todas las barbaridades que he hecho. No me quedaría nada, solo tú. Tú me tendrías a mí, sí, una versión inocente y flagelada, un cascarón vacío. Además tendrías tú trabajo, tus amigos, tu familia y toda la vida por delante. Yo no tendría nada, solo me quedaría vivir para hacerte feliz y compensar todo el daño que he hecho. Y sinceramente, prefiero morir que una vida así.

Por mucho que no quisiera aceptarlo, sabía que tenía razón: Bellatrix sin la magia negra y sin su lado cruel dejaría de ser ella. Sería una persona mejor, pero no ella. También era cierto que nadie podría vivir con el peso de tantos crímenes como acumulaba ella: la destruiría física y psicológicamente. Era una mujer impasible y sin moral porque no podía ser de otra forma. Así que con voz temblorosa y aguantando las lágrimas, Hermione murmuró:

-Elige: el cuaderno o yo.

Bellatrix tragó saliva. También ella parecía intranquila y atrapada en un huracán de sentimientos encontrados. Con poca serenidad respondió:

-No tiene porque ser así. Podemos hacer que funcione. Quizá no algo normal, no como el resto de personas… yo estoy demasiado rota para eso. Pero algo como lo que hemos tenido hasta ahora y…

-No –sentenció la castaña-, yo quiero algo de verdad, no las migajas. Ninguna de las dos merecemos una vida así. Tienes que renunciar a algo.

Hubo casi un minuto de silencio. Se miraron a los ojos pensando que la batalla más intensa de sus vidas estaba siendo aquella. Finalmente, la mortífaga, decidió:

\- Está bien. Pero recuerda que eres tú la que está tomando la decisión. Espero de verdad que seas feliz, Hermione.

La mortífaga se giró y se dirigió a las puertas de salida abrazando el cuaderno. Hermione, intentando contener las lágrimas, se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarlo así. Bellatrix había elegido la oscuridad de la misma forma en que ella había elegido no unir su vida a la de una asesina supremacista. Pero el peligro de que poseyera el cuaderno era real y el mundo no lo merecía. La slytherin lo había conseguido con la excusa de recuperar a sus padres, no era justo que por su egoísmo el mundo sufriera un día las consecuencias. No quería denunciarla y que eso la llevara a Azkaban, pero tampoco podía dejarlo estar. Así que sacó su varita y exclamó: "¡_Petrificus totalus_!". La mortífaga se quedó congelada con el cuaderno pegado a su pecho. Hermione se acercó a ella.

-No te denunciaré. Pero no puedo permitir que te lo quedes, lo siento –reconoció mirándola-. ¡_Accio cuaderno_!

Para su sorpresa, el hechizo no solo no funcionó sino que Bellatrix ladeó la cabeza. No estaba inmovilizada, lo había fingido. Hermione tragó saliva asustada sin entender cómo podía haber fallado. Su compañera se lo explicó:

-No puedes atacarme con esa varita, ningún hechizo te funcionará contra mí. ¿Crees que te la devolví durante la guerra porque en el fondo sentía cariño por ti? Utilicé un maleficio que mi maestro me enseñó, ni siquiera Ollivander lo detectaría.

Las pocas piezas que quedaban sueltas encajaron en la mente de Hermione. El puzle se completó con el final del discurso de la slytherin:

-Soy una gran duelista porque sé adelantarme a los movimientos del enemigo. Me preguntabas si he fingido todos estos meses. No, he hecho lo que mejor se me da, lo que llevo haciendo toda mi vida: sobrevivir. Por esa razón aguanté la estricta educación de mis padres, por eso me uní a los mortífagos, por eso hice el pacto con Shacklebolt… Soy una superviviente y todo lo que hago está encaminado a ese único propósito.

Con cada frase la morena se había acercado más a la joven. Sus rostros casi se tocaban. Bellatrix la agarró de la muñeca con firmeza pero sin hacerle daño.

-Y ¿sabes qué, Hermione? Tú también lo eres. Te acercaste a mí porque podía protegerte, librarte de la deuda y devolverte a tus padres. Lo has conseguido. En eso sí nos parecemos. Pero solo en eso. Tú eres la princesa del bien y defensora de las causas justas y yo soy una supremacista de sangre que se excita cuando tortura alguien. Nos odiaríamos a nosotras mismas y jamás seríamos felices.

La contempló con cariño durante unos segundos. Después, la besó en la mejilla y le susurró al oído:

-Mi maestro se equivocó: la clave no es vivir para siempre, sino convivir con uno mismo… para siempre.

Soltó por fin la muñeca de la chica, se giró y cruzó las verjas de entrada. Hermione vio cómo desaparecía en medio del humo negro que destilaba la magia oscura. Ella sí que se sentía petrificada. Era verdad, Bellatrix tenía razón. Pero eso no hacía que doliera menos. Estuvo ahí parada varios minutos, de espaldas al castillo contemplando las verjas de salida. Siguiendo una intuición, se subió la manga de la blusa y contempló su muñeca: la cicatriz había desaparecido del todo. El último rastro de la mortífaga en su vida, la conexión más profunda que nunca tuvieron.

Deseó llorar pero no fue capaz. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que en ese momento, la niebla se levantaba por primera vez en todo el curso. Bellatrix lo predijo meses atrás: fueron felices juntas mientras duró la niebla. En cuanto esta se desvaneció, la complicidad también las abandonó. Lo bueno es que sin bruma siempre es más sencillo encontrar el camino.

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota**:

Durante toda la historia estaba claro lo que iba a suceder, lo escribí de forma explícita (demasiado para mi gusto) en muchos capítulos para no engañar a nadie. Quería escribir un Bellamione más realista, como creo que sucedería en realidad.

La idea surgió cuando al publicar "Siempre fuiste tú" (Bella/Sirius) algunas personas me comentaron que tenía más sentido el romance con Hermione que con Sirius. En primer lugar, yo jamás le diría a nadie con quién debe shippear a sus personajes, ¡escribid lo que más os guste a vosotros, lo importante es que TÚ ames tu historia! Y en segundo lugar, me dejó muy loca que la gente vea más creíble (¿y sana?) una relación tipo nazi/judío que una entre primos Black con el mismo carácter, locura y traumas. Sé que la mayoría de esas críticas fueron solo porque es un ship hetero y me parece estupendo, pero escudarse bajo la falacia de "la-asesina-fanática-de-un-señor-que-le-dobla-la-edad y la-adolescente-a-la-que-torturó-e-informó-de-que-si-al-terminar-con-ella-seguía-viva-se-la-daría-a-Greyback-para-que-se-la-comiera pegan más" me pareció ridículo. A raíz de eso se me ocurrió terminar este Bellamione que tenía empezado de la forma en que yo considero que sucedería de verdad.

El jueves subiré el epílogo, ojalá os guste. Gracias eternas por vuestro apoyo y sobre todo por vuestros geniales comentarios, os adoro.


	50. Epílogo

El verano tras finalizar su último curso como profesora, Hermione viajó a Australia y devolvió los recuerdos a sus padres. Los llevó de vuelta a Inglaterra y empezó a trabajar en el Ministerio. Progresó con rapidez –para sorpresa de nadie- y su labor era ampliamente reconocida y valorada. Salía con sus amigos pero no tenía tiempo para citas: estaba centrada en su trabajo y en recuperar el tiempo perdido con su familia. Tenía toda la vida por delante para llenar esa faceta.

No dedicó muchos pensamientos a lo que pudo haber sido porque realmente nunca creyó que fuese posible. Además se dio cuenta de que pese a la melancolía que la invadía en ocasiones, la mortífaga tenía razón: estaba en paz consigo misma, estaba orgullosa de ser quien era y de las decisiones que había tomado. Nunca podría haber pensado lo mismo estando ligada a una asesina. No obstante, siempre había algún detalle que le recordaba a ella y desencadenaba una sonrisa triste. La última fue esa misma semana. Acompañó a su madre al hospital a hacerse una radiografía y una doctora rubia muy guapa que estaba de prácticas le sonó de algo. No caía en el motivo, pero en cuanto la vio, la chica exclamó:

-¡Tú eres su amiga, la chica a la que enseñaba!

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

Resultó que era Crystal, la camarera de la hamburguesería donde tuvieron su primera cita. Le contó que ese fue su último día de trabajo. Al día siguiente una persona anónima pagó sus estudios de medicina. La muggle no dudó que había sido la clienta encantadora, sexy y con aspecto de millonaria a la que le contó lo de su pluriempleo. Por muy absurdo que fuese, Hermione estuvo de acuerdo. Seguro que lo hizo como agradecimiento por haber creído que eran hermanas y haber flirteado con ella incomodando a la gryffindor. Bellatrix era así.

Al principio creyó que sería más difícil, que se la encontraría en el Ministerio, pero no sucedió. La slytherin no aceptó el puesto de innombrable y Hermione lo agradeció. Quiso creer que lo hacía por ella, le cedía el espacio y el lugar como una disculpa por su último encuentro. A cambio no la delató: no le contó a la directora (ni a nadie) que no destruyeron el cuaderno y que se quedó la varita de sauco. A no ser que decidiera usarlos para provocar daños, callaría como último gesto hacia ella. Tampoco se la encontró en el Callejón Diagon, ni en Gringotts, ni en ningún otro sitio. Se había hecho muy amiga de Draco, pero mantenían el acuerdo tácito de no hablar de su tía. Así era más fácil. Dejar atrás el pasado, soltar cargas… Aunque le hubiese gustado que la despedida fuese menos cruda.

Pensó que quizá eso tenía solución cuando le llegó una invitación de McGonagall. La directora se jubilaba tras medio siglo de profesora. La realidad era que había conocido a una bruja escocesa y se habían enamorado; así que decidió que era el momento de vivir por fin fuera de Hogwarts. Invitaba a exalumnos y profesores a una comida de celebración en los terrenos del castillo. Por supuesto la gryffindor y sus amigos confirmaron su asistencia. La chica albergó la esperanza de que la mortífaga también acudiera (aunque dudaba mucho que Minerva la hubiese invitado). En esos dos años apenas había hablado con nadie del colegio, ni profesores ni estudiantes, lo había dejado todo atrás en lo que fue casi un exorcismo. Así que tenía ganas de verlos.

-Hermione, cielo, ¡tu… amigo ya está aquí! –exclamó su madre.

La chica se atusó el pelo y cogió su bolso a toda velocidad. Draco se llevaba bien con sus padres, pero no quería hacerle pasar el momento incómodo de verse atrapado en alguna disquisición muggle. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y saludó al rubio que la esperaba con un elegante traje oscuro. Se despidió de sus padres y caminaron hasta un callejón para poder aparecerse. Se pusieron al día ya que no se habían visto en todo el verano. Hermione había ido con Ginny y Luna de viaje por Europa y también asistió a un congreso sobre la integración de los nacidos de muggles en el mundo mágico. Draco había pasado con sus amigos unas semanas en una isla privada, luego asistió a una boda en París y finalmente a una reunión de los Malfoy en Glasgow. Ambos habían aprovechado el verano.

Al llegar a la calle a prueba de muggles, se cogieron de la mano y aparecieron en los terrenos de la que fue su casa durante años. Se quedaron paralizados observando el castillo, abrumados por la cantidad de recuerdos que se agolparon para recibirlos.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó al final el chico.

-Sí, sí, claro –respondió la castaña cogiendo fuerzas.

Las verjas de entrada se abrieron y las cruzaron. Se les formó un nudo en la garganta. No hablaron durante el camino. Hermione no pudo evitar fijarse en que una ligera neblina sobrevolaba el paisaje, pero no llegaba a espesarse.

-¡Hola, chicos! Hace un día borroso, ¿verdad? Creo que es culpa de los nargles, los cambios siempre los alteran –les saludó Luna con su voz soñadora.

La gryffindor la abrazó con entusiasmo. Draco le tendió la mano sin entender de qué hablaba pero decidido a no preguntar. Se fueron encontrando a más compañeros y a algunos profesores y charlaron con todos. McGonagall se alegró profundamente de que hubiesen acudido a su fiesta de despedida. Felicitó orgullosa a la que fue su alumna predilecta: cada mes aparecía en el Profeta algún artículo sobre sus logros profesionales. La chica le quitó importancia. Pese a la gran cantidad de gente, el ambiente no resultaba agobiante sino agradable y con encanto. La decoración era sencilla pero efectiva: mesas engalanadas con todo tipo de platos y bebidas, farolillos mágicos que iluminaban la zona y una suave música de fondo.

-¡El deber me llama! –informó Ron en cuanto vio la comida.

-Voy contigo –secundó Harry-, no pienso dejar que te empaches y mañana te duermas en la oficina porque tienes el estómago demasiado lleno.

-¡Solo pasó una vez! –protestó el pelirrojo- Y fue culpa tuya por engancharme al café muggle.

El moreno sacudió la cabeza y se alejó con su amigo. Luna conversaba con la profesora Trelawney encajando criaturas que no existían en profecías que tampoco eran reales. Draco y Hermione escuchaban a Hooch contarles cómo cada curso los alumnos eran más insoportables. Ella también parecía tener ganas de jubilarse. Hermione se alegró al ver a Mirelle –aún más espectacular y sonriente de lo que la recordaba- que al momento se acercó a ellos. La gryffindor iba a saludarla pero Draco se adelantó:

-¡Qué bien que hayas podido venir, tía Mir! –exclamó dándole un abrazo.

-Ya sabes que jamás me pierdo una fiesta –respondió la francesa alegremente-. ¿Qué tal fue el resto del verano?

Hermione ni siquiera escuchó la contestación. Cuando Mirelle la abrazó, respondió al gesto de forma mecánica, casi sin ser consciente. "Tia Mir"… Aunque ambos pertenecían a familias de sangre pura, por lo que ella sabía los Malfoy y los Aline no tenían lazos entre sí. Lo habría sabido antes de haber sido así. Por mucho que su cerebro quisiera negarlo, solo existía una forma de que hubiese adquirido el título. Comprendió a qué boda había ido Draco en París y por qué no había querido dar detalles. Entonces escuchó una voz burlona y sensual:

-¡Mi sangre sucia favorita! ¿Qué tal va la vida? ¿Ya eres Ministra?

La recién llegada abrazó a su mujer por la espalda y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. Mirelle le echó la bronca por el calificativo y Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Bellatrix mostró su sonrisa de suficiencia y locura que tan bien la representaba.

-No, pero lo seré pronto –respondió Hermione con una firmeza que en absoluto sentía.

La mortífaga (que ya se había agenciado un vaso de whisky) rió pero no lo negó. Hooch le preguntó en qué andaba metida ella, si ya había formado algún grupo radical para defender sus descabelladas ideas. La slytherin lo descartó con un gesto de la mano.

-Nah… Demasiado esfuerzo. Además me basto y me sobro yo solita. Trabajo de innombrable en el Ministerio de Magia francés. Ahí tienen salas mucho más peligrosas que en el nuestro, así que adoro mi trabajo. Aunque solo voy los días que me apetece, claro, me he ganado mi derecho a hacer el vago.

-Claro que sí, genio –ironizó Hooch-. Ahora cuéntanos tú, Mirelle, ¿cómo diablos has terminado unida de por vida a semejante pirada?

-Habló el pájaro loco –masculló la morena.

Hermione intentó no mostrar nerviosismo, pero notó cómo la copa de champán temblaba entre sus dedos. Era cierto: los matrimonios realizados por el ritual de sangre pura solo se rompían con la muerte. Y Bellatrix jamás se casaría de otra forma. No es que tuviera envidia, seguía sin arrepentirse de su decisión; pero aún así, no creyó que Bellatrix encontraría a alguien. Imaginó que viviría el resto de sus días sola y arrepentida por haber elegido la magia negra. Era un deseo egoísta pero humano.

-Bueno, yo nunca quise nada serio y siempre he ido dando tumbos sin saber qué hacer con mi vida –empezó Mirelle-. Estaba segura que lo nuestro era solo durante un año mientras estábamos de profesoras. Pero al curso siguiente… No sé, nunca me había sentido tan triste, como si me faltara algo; como si hubiese perdido lo único que había tenido sentido. Por eso el año pasado dimití, el trabajo ya no me distraía de la realidad.

La francesa hablaba con tono despreocupado, relatando sus dramas con la misma alegría con la que lo abordaba todo. Hermione conocía su historia y sabía que era cierto: como en cualquier familia de sangre pura, sus padres tomaron todas las decisiones por ella. Cuando llegó a la edad adulta solo le quedaba casarse y como no lo deseaba, se marchó de Francia. Optó por ser profesora en Hogwarts como podía haber sido bedel en el Ministerio; le daba igual, solo buscaba mantenerse ocupada para evitar preguntarse por la deriva que había tomado su vida.

-Decidí volver a casa. Compré el billete para el barco submarino que conecta Francia e Inglaterra y cuando estaba a punto de arrancar, me di cuenta de que eso no era lo que quería. No era el lugar lo que fallaba. Así que desembarqué corriendo y aturdiendo gente que trató de impedírmelo. Estaban cerrando los controles y hubiera conseguido salir a tiempo de no ser porque me choqué con una imprudente que llevaba la misma prisa pero en dirección contraria.

-¡Era yo! –intervino Bellatrix alegremente y sin duda ya borracha.

-Así que tras la hostia de mi vida, acabamos en el suelo mirándonos. Le pregunté a dónde iba. Respondió con toda tranquilidad que a buscarme porque, según ella, los franceses somos demasiado estirados para darnos cuenta de cuándo hemos conocido a la diosa a la que debemos rendir culto eterno.

Draco y Hooch pusieron los ojos en blanco intentando parecer serios y no reírse. Hermione miraba a Bellatrix fijamente. Fue la slytherin la que les contó por qué decidieron establecerse en París:

-Era la solución a todos mis problemas. En Inglaterra no puedo salir a la calle: la gente o me pide autógrafos o insiste en recordarme mis crímenes, ¡yo ya los conozco, estuve ahí y los disfruté en primera persona!

Mirelle negó con la cabeza ante su insistencia en mostrar que seguía orgullosa de su pasado; pero no dejó de sonreír, parecía incapaz de hacerlo. Aunque de vez en cuanto le dirigía a Hermione miradas de disculpa.

-Además, en este país para mí hay más muertos que vivos –murmuró la bruja contemplando a lo lejos la torre de Astronomía donde fue feliz con su primo y después el terreno junto al castillo donde derrotó a su maestro-. Necesitaba alejarme de aquí. Odio a la gente, los recuerdos y el clima.

Hermione sospechó que los dos últimos conceptos estaban ligados, probablemente a través de la niebla. A ella también le pasaba: los días brumosos echaba de menos a la que fue su amante. Estaba segura de que Bellatrix no la había olvidado. Del mismo modo en que estaba segura de que su amplia sonrisa no era en esta ocasión una fachada: era sinceramente feliz. Y su siguiente sentencia lo confirmó:

-Así que nos mudamos a París hace un año y en primavera informé a Elle de que ya estaba bien de hacer el tonto: no podíamos permitir que la aversión que nuestras malditas familias habían conseguido que sintiéramos hacia el matrimonio nos frenara…

-¿Así te declaraste? –inquirió Hooch alzando una ceja.

-Esa frase exacta usó –confirmó Mirelle-, pero fue muy romántico en un bosque bajo la luna llena con un anillo espectacular y su expresión de cachorrito inocente. Nadie sería capaz de decirle que no…

-Sí, la verdad es que toda su familia me adora, se alegraron tanto de unirse a los Black que les dio igual que les asegurara que en lugar de hijos vamos a tener escarbatos –apuntó Bellatrix divertida.

-Sí, así es. Os mandaremos fotos cuando los adoptemos –comentó la francesa-. Pero bueno, ahora contadnos vosotras, ¿qué tal en el Ministerio, Herms? ¡Eres famosa hasta en Francia, presumo siempre de que trabajé contigo!

Se notaba que deseaba cambiar de tema. La sabelotodo no fue capaz de odiarla. Mirelle le permitió probar suerte con Bellatrix y también la informó de que si se hacían daño, lo intentaría ella. Lo había conseguido. Ambas eran felices, igual que lo era Hermione, cada uno con lo que tenía. Respondió a su pregunta con amabilidad. Al poco se les unió más gente y el grupo se disgregó.

-No recuerdo haberla invitado, Madame Black –comentó McGonagall al ver a la sonriente mortífaga.

-Lo sé, era demasiado duro para ti ver lo que has perdido –comentó Bellatrix con tono trágico-, he venido con mi mujer. Sí, no digas nada: sé que te dolerá eternamente que me haya casado con otra, Minnie, pero siempre guardaré un lugar en mi corazón para mi gatita favorita.

-Yo también guardaré un lugar especial para ti, en mi hígado –replicó la directora.

-¡Oh, porque sin hígado no se puede vivir y gracias a él disfrutamos del alcohol! ¡Eso es precioso, Minnie! –aseguró la morena- Te juro que de no ser por tu… pequeño problema, me habría casado contigo.

-Ese pesar me acompañará hasta la tumba –ironizó la escocesa-. ¿A qué problema te refieres? ¿Mi integridad, sentido del deber, honestidad, coraje o…?

-No, a tu sangre –susurró la mortífaga como para no avergonzarla ante el resto-, sé que eres mestiza, pero aún así te quiero igual. Y siento no haberte traído ningún regalo por tu jubilación, pero…

-El mejor regalo fue irte del país, querida.

"¡Qué demonios!", exclamó la slytherin, "¡Que no se diga que Bellatrix Black no hace los mejores regalos del mundo!". Se acercó a la directora (que sacó su varita por si acaso) y sin pensarlo, la besó. Muchos rieron, otros se quedaron paralizados y unos pocos incomprensivos exclamaron un "¡Arg!". Pero para sorpresa de todos, Minerva no replicó, simplemente sacudió la cabeza intentando ocultar el ligero rubor de sus mejillas. Le aseguró que era "endiabladamente incorregible" como tantas veces se lo espetó a ella y a su primo. Invitó a todos a seguir con la fiesta y se alejó para conseguir más whisky. Mirelle -que no sabía si reírse o echarle la bronca a su mujer- vio la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Hermione:

-Sé que debería habértelo contado, lo siento; no el haberme casado con Bella porque la quiero y somos muy felices juntas, pero siento el dolor que eso te pueda causar. Por eso no te escribí ni te invité a la boda, no me atreví…

-No te preocupes. Lo he superado, Mir. Para Bellatrix y para mí no había futuro, solo dolor, peleas eternas y un desgaste emocional que nos llevaría a odiarnos de por vida. Parar a tiempo fue lo mejor. Y desde luego hubiera sido raro ir a la boda… -comentó sonriendo por fin.

Mirelle también sonrió.

-Te mencionó durante los votos matrimoniales.

-¿A mí? –preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Bueno, a un "monito insufrible" que se burló de ella por no poder ejecutar un _patronus_ y, aunque era cierto, a raíz de esa provocación conjuró el primero de su vida.

Hermione lo recordaba perfectamente. Fue la noche en que Bellatrix la salvó de Greyback, cuando volvían al castillo y la mortífaga se rió de su nutria por ser demasiado inocente. Ella contraatacó presumiendo de poder usar el hechizo y la morena respondió con su pantera. Ahora tenía sentido la expresión de sorpresa que le pareció distinguir camuflada en su rostro: fue su primer_ patronus_. No pudo evitar preguntar mientras rellenaba su copa distraída:

-¿Y qué recuerdo utilizó?

-El del día que llegué al colegio unas semanas antes –murmuró Bellatrix tras ella.

Hermione se giró y la slytherin se aseguró de mirarla a los ojos para que comprobara que no mentía.

-Ya te conté que antes de entrar a la reunión de profesores, lloré de la angustia. Fingí entereza en la reunión pero fue duro. Al salir, mientras Elle me acompañaba a mis habitaciones, no hablamos. Hasta que sospechó lo que me pasaba con los pocos datos que tenía de mí. Entonces me sonrió y dijo…

-No te preocupes, no estarás sola: yo seré tu amiga –completó la francesa citándose a sí misma.

Bellatrix asintió con una sonrisa. Hermione comprendió que a pesar de ser un gesto inocente e infantil, fue la primera vez que alguien se lo dijo. Sin duda era un recuerdo lo suficientemente poderoso como para conjurar un _patronus_. Ahí lo confirmó definitivamente: ya estaba, caso cerrado, Bellatrix era feliz. Eso era la vida real, no un absurdo cuento de hadas. Ambas habían logrado alcanzar la plenitud en sus vidas sin necesidad de la otra. Y lo que era más importante: podían vivir consigo mismas porque no habían traicionado sus ideales.

Hermione era una afamada trabajadora del Ministerio que luchaba por la integración de los seres independientemente de su especie o condición de sangre. Tenía amigos que la adoraban, una familia que la quería y solo veintitrés años: toda la vida por delante para tener pareja, hijos o cualquier cosa que deseara. Bellatrix trabajaba cuando le apetecía en el puesto que creyó que ocuparía cuando fantaseaba con su vida con Sirius. Estaba casada con una bruja preciosa de sangre pura y se querían alejadas de todo prejuicio. Y era libre, había conseguido la libertad con la que siempre soñó en un país en el que podía empezar de cero. Por eso, cuando la banda de rock tocó la que fue su canción, bailaron juntas y se miraron a los ojos.

-Llegarás a Ministra, Granger, no tengo dudas. Así podrás decidir qué criminales rehabilitas y cuáles no.

-Utilizaré un solo criterio, Black: que no les guste la comida basura –sentenció Hermione.

-¿¡Sabes que hay McDonald's y KFCs por todo el mundo!? ¡Me engañaste, maldita traidora! –exclamó Bellatrix- Aunque no veas la alegría que me llevé al descubrirlo…

La castaña sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Cuando la canción terminó, se separaron. Y esta vez no habría bises. Horas después la gente empezó a irse y se despidieron. Mirelle invitó a Hermione a visitarlas aun sabiendo que no lo haría. La chica la abrazó y la felicitó por lograr lo que ella no fue capaz: salvar a la mortífaga. Cuando le tocó el turno a Bellatrix, Hermione le advirtió que se pondría en contacto con el Ministerio Francés para asegurarse de que no urdía alguna conspiración.

-¡Oh, tú jamás me delatarías, monito! –replicó Bellatrix- Eres casi de la familia… de no ser por tu sangre, claro. Aunque tal y como te mira mi sobrino, igual al final sí que acabo siendo tu tita Bella.

Hermione se sonrojó, se enfadó y se desquició; todo a la vez. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que jamás llamó "Bella" a su compañera, nunca tuvo esa intimidad con ella. Pero sacudió la cabeza y murmuró: "Sobrevive". La morena le aseguró que lo haría y le dedicó su característica sonrisa por última vez. La gryffindor observó cómo las dos preciosas brujas se alejaban entre risas, besuqueos y miradas cómplices. Era como tenía que ser y se alegraba sinceramente de que ambas fueran felices. Draco la sacó de su ensoñación:

-Hermione, Shackelbolt dice que quieren darte otra Orden de Merlín por tu trabajo dignificando a los elfos. Ven a hablar con él, ese hombre me pone un poco nervioso.

-Claro, vamos –respondió la chica.

Le dieron ese premio y muchos más. Pocos años después llegó a Ministra e hizo Historia con su trabajo por la igualdad de las criaturas mágicas. Tuvo la hermosa familia que siempre deseó y Hogwarts y sus amigos siempre formaron parte de su vida. A la chica dorada y a la mortífaga más famosa el tiempo les devolvió la fortuna que Voldemort les robó.

Y así acabó su historia. Una historia que desde el principio sabían que tenía los hechizos contados, al menos en ese mundo. Eran guerreras luchando por causas opuestas y antes perder la vida que sus ideales. No se necesitaban para ser felices.

Aún así, muchos años después, en los días brumosos Hermione seguía oteando la niebla como si la bruja oscura fuese a emerger entre ella.


End file.
